Promises, Promises
by Miyuri Tora
Summary: She was a prisoner. They both were. But it was always okay, in a way, as long as they had each other. Then he made an escape, promising that he would return for her… but he never did. Years later, after losing all hope, she escaped on her own. Now she would become a slave. -(Rated M for a reason. Contains lemons. Trafalgar Law X OC.)-
1. Chapter 1: The Auction House

Chapter 1: The Auction House

* * *

The cell that I was in was dark and filled with too many people. I scooted to the corner nearby, collapsing as soon as I made it. Damn sea stone. I groaned, trying to steady the dizziness in my head by leaning against the wall. It was all over now. I had escaped my eternal prison just to get caught by slave traders. How stupid could I possibly be?

"Are you alright, dear?" A graveled, masculine voice spoke from beside me.

I looked up into an aged face and kind eyes. As my blurry vision focused, I was barely able to contain my surprise. "You're Silvers Rayleigh! The Dark King!" I whispered excitedly.

He chuckled under his breath. "It's just Rayleigh, now."

"Oh." I was afraid that I had offended him. "I'm sorry." I sighed. "I'm alive, and mostly uninjured, if that's what you're asking." I finally answered his question. "What about you? What are you doing here?"

He grinned down at me, a mischievous glint in his eye. "Well, I was in the mood for something exciting." He winked as he continued. "And I have a feeling that something exciting will be happening very soon."

I rose a brow at him, but didn't question him further. I was too tired for that. I was sure that I could muster enough energy to ask him about his adventures, but he didn't seem too keen on talking about that… at least not at the moment. I closed my eyes and waited for my doom. After several other people had gone for their turn at the auction, the guards came for me. Strangely enough, they pulled me toward the stage. They must not have realized who I was… yet. I suppressed the snicker. They were in for a world of trouble when he found out that I was here and that no one did anything about it.

I was pulled onto the stage and Disco commenced with my description. "This beautiful young lady has the features of an angel! Her soft, golden blonde hair flows past her tiny waist and to her rockin' hips! Her big, bright blue eyes are framed with dark lashes! Her curves are sumptuous! She's the perfect size for…"

I rolled my eyes as he continued. I would have slit his throat by now if it hadn't have been for the sea stone… and the collar. I shifted uncomfortably.

"…not to mention the fact that she is a devil fruit user! We are unsure as to what exactly her powers are, but I'm sure you'll have a fun time figuring it out! Shall we start the bidding at 300,000 beris?!"

I barely paid attention as the bidding went on. After all, I knew that he would find me eventually. I would be punished for running away. There was no way that I could spin this in my favor. When the price was up to 50,000,000 and down to only a few bidders, I started listening. Why the hell were people bidding so high for me? What the hell had Disco told them? And damn that bastard for not recognizing me.

I looked up to finally find out who was making the bids. It was hard to see through all of the bright lights, but I managed. No one in particular caught my eye, until someone in the back lazily raised his hand, a smirk splayed on his face, and a dark look in his eyes…

"60,000,000" he drawled.

My breath caught in my throat. My knees were weak. My entire body shook. And this time, it wasn't the damn sea stone. It was that bastard. That fucking asshole with his stupid fucking smirk. And the way that he was watching me so intently. I glared back at him with all of the defiance that I could muster.

"65,000,000" another voice called.

I focused onto that one, discovering a red haired captain and his crew further back, standing against the wall. Eustass Kid. He had a cocky grin on his face.

I turned back to Trafalgar Law to see him roll his eyes. "70,000,000"

I wanted to scream in frustration. Why the hell was he here? And why now, of all times?! The two rookie captains continued going back and forth for a while, causing all of other bidders to drop out. I knew why Law was bidding on me… Eustass, I didn't understand at all. To incite the rivalry, perhaps? Either way, I was ready for it to end. I almost didn't care who won at this point. Wait… I take that back. Not Law. Anyone but Law.

Finally, the bidding stopped when someone called out "200,000,000 beris" and Disco threw down his hammer exclaiming that I had been sold. Now that was just an obscene amount to pay for anyone. Hold on. Who had won? I looked up into the satisfied eyes of Law. Eustass was scowling in the background. Damn that bastard. Damn him.

* * *

Later, after I had been dragged back to the cell, I was leaning against Rayleigh's leg. I'm still not sure how it happened, but he was stroking my hair soothingly, and it was nice. Until crashes, yelling, and gunshots ensued. Rayleigh just chuckled.

"Well, girlie, I'd say it's finally time for the excitement to start." He looked down at me, meeting my eyes. "Are you ready to bust outta here?"

I looked up at him, questioningly. "Are you saying that you could have broken us out of here at any time?"

He shrugged. "Sure, but where would the fun in that be?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. Did he not realize what hell I had been through? Dumbass old man. I sat up straight. "Can you do something about this freaking sea stone?" I held up my cuffed hands to him.

"Sure thing, angel." He grinned as he did some sort of magic trick to rid my wrists of the hellish restraints. He proceeded to release himself of his regular old shackles, and then he even, somehow, was able to unlatch the collars without killing us.

I rubbed my neck, finally feeling like I could breathe again, as I felt my strength slowly returning to me.

"By the way," he started as he took my hand, helping me step over the cell bars that he had broken, "would it be alright if I got your name, before we go?" His grin was wide and gleaming.

I couldn't help but smile back at him. "Sure. But don't hold it against me." I waited for him to nod before I told him. "It's Vixilia."

He rose a brow. "You don't mean Flit Vixilia?"

Again, I narrowed my eyes. "I told you not to hold it against me."

He laughed heartily. "I wouldn't dream of it."

When we made it out onto the stage a scene of total wreckage was there to meet us. Rayleigh greeted it with a powerful wave of haki. I was completely impressed, but I supposed that there was nothing less to expect from the great Dark King himself. A stream of madness continued after that, which resulted in me being outside of the auction house with the very bastard that had betrayed me so many years ago... and the other red haired bastard that had tried to buy me. The two of them, along with Straw Hat, had just defeated dozens of marines so that their crews could escape before an admiral arrived. The last thing I needed was to be spotted by an admiral. Not after I had come so close to freedom.


	2. Chapter 2: These Are My Choices?

Chapter 2: These Are My Choices?

* * *

I stood there, wondering in which direction I should run, and how the hell I could get off of this island the fastest, when a strong hand grabbed my arm.

"Going somewhere, Vix-ya?" He was entirely too close for comfort.

I looked up at him, glaring as I did so. "As far away from you, as possible."

He chuckled. "I don't think so. You're my slave, remember?" There was a dark glint in his gray eyes.

I scoffed. "The auction house was destroyed by Straw Hat before your purchase was complete… or don't _you_ remember?" I tried to jerk my arm from his grasp, but failed miserably. Dammit.

He continued to meet my gaze, but ignored my words. "Shachi." He motioned to one of his crewmembers.

The man meandered over, staying suspiciously out of my sight. When he was close, Law held out my arm. I realized too late what was happening. A sea stone cuff clamped down on my wrist. Fuck. Fuck!

"You fucking bastard!" I screamed into his face as my energy was once again sapped from me. I hadn't even had the chance to fully recover it from the last time.

He smirked so arrogantly before wrapping his arms around my waist and throwing me over his shoulder. I screamed like a bitch the entire time he ran, his crew following just behind.

* * *

We didn't make it very far before we ran into Eustass and his crew. They were facing off against Bartholomew Kuma, a freaking warlord. For fuck's sake, why couldn't I just catch a break? Of course, Law dropped me on my ass before engaging in the fight, even going so far as ordering me to stay put. As if I was going to listen to that bastard. I heard Eustass and him arguing about how they didn't need each other's help, just like they had done back at the auction house. Idiots. Obviously, you're both going to need help against a warlord. Stupid rookies. Stupid egos.

I stood to my feet, wearily, and determined that in my current state, I wouldn't make it very far on my own. There were too many marines and a freaking admiral on the way to top it all off. Anyone could recognize me and ship me back to him. I couldn't risk that. I had a better chance of escaping Law than I had of escaping him. I sighed. Stupid fucking Law. I could at least help fight if he hadn't sea stoned me. Then again, I wouldn't have stuck around for the fight if he hadn't. He's still an asshole.

I watched the fight finish, interested enough to see that the Kuma before us was actually some type of cyborg. I tilted my head, watching the sparks fly as they finished it off. Curious. Panting, they continued to insult each other.

"Hey, bitch!" A gruff voice called.

Considering that I was the only female around, I assumed he meant me, and I turned my attention to the red haired captain. I kept my face neutral, not bothering with a response.

"Are you coming with me, or what?" His dark lips formed into a large, lopsided grin.

I eyed him in thought. A new choice, hm? That could be interesting…

"She's mine." Law's voice broke through as he made his way to my side, reaching to grab my arm again.

I dodged him, barely, and glared. "I don't belong to anyone."

His eyes were piercing, a storm close to raging in their gray depths. "You belong to me."

I was captivated by his stare. On a rare occurrence, I found myself at a loss for words.

"No one asked you, Trafalgar." Eustass' voice interrupted my entrancement.

I took a deep breath.

"So?" Eustass made his way to my other side. "What's it gonna be, babe?"

I thought about it. Neither of them were good choices. Law was a jerk that had nearly broken me so long ago… I couldn't forgive him for that. He had betrayed me in the worst way. And Eustass was just a jerk. Not to mention that both of them had tried to buy me as a slave. Gah. Why was I surrounded by assholes? I looked around desperately. Were there no other options? Rayleigh had disappeared, along with Straw Hat… I was stuck. And with the damn stupid sea stone on my wrist I couldn't even run. I wondered if Eustass would keep me cuffed… I held up my wrist.

"You freaking cuffed her?!" Eustass shouted at Law.

Hm. Maybe Eustass was the better choice…

"Nice going." He grinned sadistically.

I tried to keep my face from falling. Nope. He was definitely not the better choice. Law. I knew more about him. I knew his abilities, his history, and his goals. I also knew the cold, heartlessness that he was capable of. Yeah, he would be the easiest to escape from. I looked up at him, reluctantly giving him the arm of the wrist that I was still holding up in the air. I even groaned when the satisfied smirk spread across his face.

"See you later, Eustass-ya." He threw me over his shoulder, running off once more, crew in tow.

I could see Eustass scowling behind us.

* * *

**5 points to anyone that can guess how Vixilia and Law know each other! :D**


	3. Chapter 3: Under the Deep, Blue Sea

**5 points to Jazzy26 and Lucy Jacob!**

**2 bonus points to Jazzy26!**

**BTW, I have an explanation for Law's "dark side" at the end of the chapter, for anyone who might be concerned about his strange behavior. There is a reason for it and it won't last forever ;)**

* * *

Chapter 3: Under the Deep, Blue Sea

* * *

A submarine. Freaking fantastic. I wish I had known this was a factor when I had made my friggin' choice earlier. How the hell am I supposed to escape when I'm submersed in the bottom of the freaking ocean?! I glared, watching as the crewmembers fluttered about, preparing the vessel to sink us into the deep abyss. This had to be some kind of sick joke. What kind of devil fruit user would deliberately want to be under water? Ugh. I groaned, resisting the urge to bang my head against a wall.

After the submersion was complete and everything had calmed, everyone had gathered in the dining area. I watched as the newest member, a slave that Law had freed before capturing me, was greeted and introduced to the crew. Ironic that the bastard would free one slave while making me one in the very next instant. Such an asshole. The crew members attempted to venture my way, where I sat in a corner, still weakened by sea stone, but my icy glare quickly sent them in the opposite direction. The bear was the only one who escaped my wrathful eyes, and that's because he was just too damn cute for his own good. He still avoided me, however. I glared extra daggers at that Shachi guy who had helped Law cuff me with the damned sea stone, wishing that looks really could kill. Then again, if they could, everyone here would be dead and I would be stuck at the bottom of the sea. Fucking submarine.

A few hours later, after the crew had become slap happy from drinking, Law finally made an appearance. I immediately directed my glare to him, feeling like a caged, feral beast. I probably looked like one too… sitting all alone in my corner, cuffed and weakened by sea stone. Not to mention my hair, which was probably a frizzy mess by now. And my ripped clothes. Stupid slave traders and their man handling.

I tore my gaze away from Law, who was effectively ignoring me, to look down at myself. My knees and elbows were cut and dried with blood. My half-sleeve, scoop-neck blouse, which had once been a sky blue and fell to my mid thighs, was now dingy with dirt and grass stains and ripped diagonally from my hip down. My black pants still went to just under my knees, but they were a bit tattered. My shoes, black ankle boots, were scuffed and caked with dried up mud. I sighed. I had never looked so disgraceful in my life.

A grunt sounded from directly above me, breaking me from my reflections. "Something wrong, Vix-ya?"

I looked up to see him standing right over me, an amused smirk in place. I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes. "Besides you cuffing me with sea stone and forcing me onto this death trap you call a vessel?"

He chuckled, still amused. "Come now, Vix-ya. You make it seem like I kidnapped you."

I felt my face fall with my exasperation. "You did."

He pulled up a chair to sit across from me. "The way I see it, I rescued you. If I hadn't stepped in, you would have been sent back to him… am I wrong?"

I clenched my teeth. How dare he talk about rescuing me? That was something that he could never live up to. "I rescued myself, you bastard." My words were raspy, spat through growls and gritted teeth.

His brow lifted, clearly not expecting my aggressive reaction. "So… you would have been able to handle the hundreds of marines swarming the island? The unexpected arrival of cyborg warlords? The admiral?" He leaned in closer with each question, his eyes sharpening with each word. "Tell me, Vixilia, how many of them could you have evaded, in your still recovering state, before you were recognized? Before you were shipped straight back to the devil himself?"

I could feel my jaw screaming in protest as I bit down. My nails were biting into my skin as I clenched my fists. It was all I could do not to punch this bastard in the face.

"So, yes, Vixilia. I rescued you. Without you even realizing that I had done so. But you don't have to take my word for it. Think long and hard, and soon enough you'll see it for yourself." His sharp gaze relaxed then, and he leaned backward, the smirk returning to his face as he rested his arms behind his head. "You don't even have to thank me, Vix-ya. But, of course, you can… if you want to." He winked.

Dammit, I hated him.

* * *

After Law was finished tormenting me, he had one of his crewmembers show me to the washroom. A man named Penguin, with a penguin-ish looking hat… how odd. He was friendly enough though. He led the way, chattering in a friendly manner, in spite of the scowl that I'm sure I still wore. I tried my best to smile pleasantly while thanking him. Of course, I was still forced to wear the sea stone. Apparently I couldn't be trusted to roam Law's submarine without it.

After the shower, which did nothing to relax me, I stepped out and dried off. I looked around to find my clothes, coming up empty handed. On the sink was a pile of clothes that I was sure had not been there before. And I was sure that I had locked the door. On the floor, my shoes sat nicely, freshly cleaned and polished. I examined the pile of clothes, discovering a hoodie that looked an awful lot like Law's and a pair of black, drawstring shorts. I eyed them skeptically, but seeing as I had no other options, I went ahead and put the clothes on. The shorts fell past my knees and were very baggy, but the drawstring kept them in place. I shrugged. The hoodie was also baggy. I noticed something crinkled in the pocket. I pulled out a note.

_Vix-ya,  
__Your clothes were looking rather worn, so I took the liberty of allowing you to borrow some of mine. You're welcome.  
__-Law_

_P.S. You're still just as terrible as ever at singing in the shower. Next time I'll join you… if only to shut you up._

I blushed about ten different shades of red. Fucking bastard. I glared down at the clothes that I was wearing. His clothes. He had come into the washroom while I was in the shower. My mind chose that moment to remind me that it wasn't anything that he hadn't seen before. I cursed under my breath. I glared even harder, almost wishing that the clothes would catch fire, then realizing that I would have to walk around naked, because he had run off with my clothes. Fucking bastard!

* * *

**5 points to anyone that can guess the "him" that they keep referring to! Even though it's kind of obvious already ;)**

* * *

**So some of you may have noticed that Law seems "dark" in the story… and yeah, right now you're seeing things from Vixilia's POV and well, they totally did not part on good terms before, so that's the way she sees Law. Jazzy26 get bonus points for noticing that Law seems "harsh and sinister" cause that's kinda what I was aiming for, since that's the way Vixilia sees him right now :) It will be that way for the next few chapters, at least, while she's getting over the idea of being "kidnapped" by him and also still nursing her wounds from the past. Just bear with me, okay? And thank you so much for reading! And reviewing!**


	4. Chapter 4: A Routine Check-Up

**Merry Christmas everyone!**

**5 points to Jazzy26, Lucy Jacob, and Ino!**

**2 bonus points to Jazzy26 (because she's awesome) and Lucy Jacob (because I think she's psychic)**

**I put a scoreboard on my profile :D**

* * *

Chapter 4: A Routine Check-Up

* * *

I was sitting in the dining hall, uncomfortably, eating the food that Penguin had been kind enough to bring me. He was sitting beside me, still chattering incessantly. There were others scattered around the rectangular table, but we were down on one end, and everyone seemed to be avoiding me. I wondered why Penguin wasn't doing the same, but I was actually grateful for the constant noise. It kept me distracted from my desperate anger. I looked up at him and smiled and nodded when necessary. He seemed pleased by my reactions and continued talking. Not even halfway through the meal, my appetite was ruined by a terrible intrusion.

"Vix-ya. I see my clothes are a sufficient fit." He eyed me up and down before taking a seat across from me.

I avoided eye contact and glared down at my food.

"Is the food not to your liking, Vix-ya?"

Why did he have to say my name in every sentence? And when had he come up with that ridiculous nickname for me, anyway? I stabbed a piece of meat with my fork, moving it around my plate aimlessly.

"What's wrong, Vixie? You were eating just fine a minute ago." Penguin looked at me with concern in his eyes.

I looked back up at him, forcing a small smile. "Nothing's wrong, Penguin. Something just ruined my appetite, is all." I made a point not to look in Law's direction.

He looked back and forth between Law and me, sensing the tension. "Oh…" He finally mumbled before turning back to his food.

"Vixie?" Law murmured curiously.

Penguin glanced up, afraid he had done something wrong.

"It's shorter than Vixilia." I answered quickly.

There was a sharp glare in his eyes and a tense in his muscles before he forced himself to relax. "I see." His words were clipped.

I stood, prepared to take my plate into the kitchen, when Law grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me back down. With the sea stone as a constant weakening in my muscles, I could not resist him. I shot a glare his way, wondering what the hell he wanted.

"Finish eating." He demanded, no question about it.

My glare turned defiant. How dare he tell me what to do? "Who do you think you are?"

His lips tilted upward in a faint smirk. "I am Trafalgar Law, captain of the submarine which you are currently boarding. I am a doctor. And I am the owner of you, my slave." His gray eyes were burning with intensity. "Now do as I say and finish your meal. When you are done we will go to my infirmary so that I can perform a physical assessment on you." His words were final. To make his point, he gripped my wrist tightly, forcing me to gasp, before he released his hold and went back to eating, as if nothing had ever happened.

I wanted so badly to just beat his pretty face in. I wanted to pound that arrogant smirk right off of him… right into a bloody pulp. I could scream with the rage that I had building inside of me. But there was nothing that I could do. Trafalgar Law was in complete control. And I was a slave to his will.

* * *

I sat in the infirmary, arms crossed, glaring at him as he wrote on his stupid little notepad. He had already checked my vitals, weighed and measured me, and even taken some blood. What more could he want? He set his notepad down on the counter next to us before turning back to face me. His eyes were alight with amusement.

"Relax." He chuckled under his breath. He took my arms, examining the cuts and scrapes, which were already healing. "Last I knew, you didn't have any allergies… has that changed?"

"No." I muttered reluctantly. I hated that he knew so much about me already. And now he was trying to learn more, all under the pretense of being a doctor.

"Any medications or drugs?"

I rolled my eyes. "No, Law."

"Last time you were ill?"

"Never." I sighed.

"Last time you had sex?"

My eyes darted to him in a sharp glare. "What the hell kind of question is that?"

He chuckled. "The kind of question a doctor asks their patient."

I unclenched my teeth long enough to answer him. "I'm not answering that."

"Fine." He smiled darkly. "How many sexual partners have you had?"

Fucking bastard. "Besides you? Or should I include you in the count?" I grinned at him.

His hands ran up my legs, lifting the shorts.

I gasped. "What are you doing?!"

He smirked down at me, arrogance plastered on his face. "I'm checking for injuries."

I glared at my legs in betrayal. They showed the same scrapes and cuts that my arms had. But still, they were almost healed. "Those injuries don't need tending."

"I'll be the judge of that." His voice was smooth. His fingers ran soft trails up and down my thighs.

I fought hard to suppress the shudder that ran its way up my spine. But still, he noticed it.

"Oh? Do you like the way my hands feel?" He leaned in and put his lips to my ear. "Vixie?" His whisper sent flutters of his hot breath down my neck.

I struggled not to gasp, not to react to him. Why did he have to call me by that name? Sure, I had hoped to antagonize him by telling Penguin to use that name… but I never expected him to turn it around on me this way.

"Oh, Vixie, my pixie… my playful little fairy, my sweet as blueberry…" His lips moved against my ear as he continued his taunting whispers… that stupid little poem that he had made up when we were kids. "…locks as gold as the shining sun… she's mine, my love, the only one…" My heart ached with the memories. He'd given me this stupid nickname just to make this stupid poem. He had added on lines as we got older, but he had always called me Vixie when no one else was around. "…my mischievous pixie, my beautiful Vixie." He had left out several lines, but it didn't matter, because he had trailed his lips from my ear to my cheek bone as he spoke, and now they were hovering just over mine, right out of contact.

I realized, with a heavy pain, that I had been holding my breath. Still, he hovered, just a pucker away, and I was forced to take a deep and steady breath. His hands continued their trails up and down my thighs, before they made their way to my waist. His fingers rested there, gripping me perfectly.

"I missed you, Vixie…" His voice was so soft that it was barely audible.

Those words angered me. I felt my entire body go stiff. "You missed me? You missed me?! How dare you say that to me?!" I couldn't keep myself from screaming in his face.

His eyes widened a bit in shock before he regained his composure and his stormy eyes met mine in a narrowed gaze. "Of course I fucking missed you, Vixilia!" He removed his hands from me and took a step back, trying to reel in his anger. He shook his head, trying to clear it. Then he looked at me with an expression that I could not recognize. "Did our promise mean nothing to you?"

My breath caught in my throat, an unknown force seizing my lungs. Was he being serious? I kept the tears from coming to my eyes by allowing my anger to surface. "Our promise meant everything to me!" I jumped down from the metal table that I was on and stood in front of him, glaring up into his eyes. "But you didn't keep your end, did you?!"

He leaned back, away from me… then a look came over his face, as if he remembered who he was, and he towered his large frame over mine. Why was he so much taller than I was?! He bent down so that his face was in mine, in a way that he was still above me. "I did everything I could to keep my end! I was still working to keep my end! I am, at this moment, keeping my end! So don't you dare…" the last words were so deadly that I almost felt fear pool in my stomach, "…don't you ever dare tell me that I haven't kept our promise."

I swallowed, but I did not waver. I retained my defiant glare. I did not back down. Yet still, I had nothing left to say… because if I said anything else, I knew that the tears that I've been holding onto for all of these years would start falling. And I refused to show any sign of weakness in front of him… other than the damn sea stone still weighing on my wrist. Moments passed and it seemed like our glaring contest would never end. Finally, we were interrupted by a knock on the door.

* * *

**5 points to anyone who can guess who knocked on the door!**

**So, I write these chapters in advance, and… somehow Lucy Jacob psychically gleaned the nickname or something o.O lol **

**And yes, Law and Vixilia have had a rough past, and a lot of it is thanks to Doflamingo. Thank you for reading and reviewing, I love to hear from you! :D**


	5. Chapter 5: The Bed I'm In

**OMG, happy New Year, guys!**

**Thanks to my reviewers! I really appreciate the time that you take to review :D**

**5 points to Jazzy26**

* * *

Chapter 5: The Bed I'm In

* * *

Law had gone off with Bepo soon after he had barged into the infirmary. I was glad for the interruption. That moment with Law had been far too intense. After they left, I had simply sat down into the office chair, pulled my knees to my chest, and let my head fall down onto my knees, my hair wrapping me in a curtain of gold. I stayed there for what felt like hours, eventually falling asleep. I don't know how much time passed before I finally woke up. When I did, it was not the same place that I had fallen asleep… and I was moving… in someone's arms. The hell? I managed to crack my eyes open enough to see the person that was carrying me. Fucking Trafalgar Law. I groaned. I struggled in his grasp, which alerted him to my awakened state.

"Stay still." He grumbled without even looking down at me.

I shifted uncomfortably, but then rested against him, too tired to fight anymore. After a few more minutes I was plopped down onto a rather comfy bed. I rolled onto my side and snuggled into the pillow, not bothering to look around me or fiddle with the blankets, before I tried to find sleep again.

"You should at least take off your shoes." He sounded so irritated. What the hell had crawled up his ass?

Muttering curses under my breath, I leaned up, took off my shoes, and threw them down onto the floor.

"Trip hazard, much?" I could practically hear him rolling his eyes. Why was he still here anyway?

"Fuck you." I mumbled.

"You wish."

"As if." I was much too tired for this. I blamed the sea stone.

The blankets were carelessly ripped out from under me and then tossed on top of me. What a jerk. Moments later, the lights went out. I sighed, relieved that he was finally leaving… that was, until, I felt the bed shift beside me. My eyes were open like a shot. I rolled over to see him situated beside me, shirtless and without his hat, underneath the same blankets.

"What the hell, Law?!" I sat up, staring down at him in shock and question.

He looked up at me without any expression. "What?"

I motioned to the bed around us, because the situation we were in was totally obvious. "Hello! Is there a reason you crawled into bed with me?"

He shrugged, but I could see the faint hints of a smirk on his face. "You're in my bed."

He said it like it was my fault. I glared at him. "And you're the one who put me here."

"So?" He lifted a brow. "Would you rather bunk with one of the crewmembers? I know several that would love to keep you warm at night…" He trailed off with a ridiculous smile on his face.

I growled under my breath.

"But either way… it's just too bad." He wrapped his arms around me, taking me by surprise, and pulled me down by my waist. "Because you're my slave. And I say that you're staying in here."

Again, I was too tired to argue… and his embrace was, unfortunately, comfortable. "Damn you, Law." I felt him chuckle as he pulled me further into him, effectively spooning me from behind.

I swear if I wasn't so tired… and his chest wasn't so warm and well-muscled… and his arms weren't so strong and comfy… What the fuck was I thinking?! Ugh.

* * *

I woke up with a hard chest still pressed against my back. Long, tanned arms wrapped around me, holding me against him. I glared at them. They held me captive. Not only that… but I kind of liked it. Ugh! Why the hell was I thinking things like that? Warm, soft lips met the nape of my neck. My stomach clenched. What the hell was he doing?

"Law." I muttered his name through clenched teeth.

"Mhm?" He hummed against my neck, continuing his tender kisses.

He was giving me chills. "Law… Stop."

His fingers ran up my arm and down my side, stroking over my curves. I tried to stop the gasp, but it slipped out despite my efforts. His kisses made their way to my ear.

He licked the shell of my ear before whispering. "No." Then he bit down on my ear lobe.

I moaned in spite of my every instinct to fight him off of me. He moved me onto my back, pinning me down with his body, and began to kiss and nip my neck.

"Law…" I struggled through the haze that he was leaving me in. "Law, please."

"'Please' what?" He mumbled against my neck, sucking my soft spot.

I had to bite my lip to hold back the moan. He knew my body too damn well. He made it hard for me to concentrate. "Please… stop."

He bit down harshly, causing me to cry out and grip the sheets in pain. It was several seconds too long before he let go, licking the bite. "I already told you… No."

His hands roamed over my body, rolling over every curve. My body, in direct insubordination to my wishes, moved and arched against him. His lips moved back to my ear, breathing hot breath along the way.

His hands gripped me roughly as he spoke his next words. "You are mine, Vixie." He slowly moved so that his face was directly over mine, his gray eyes piercing straight through my blue ones. "You will always be mine."

Then his lips crashed down onto mine in a heated kiss. My body immediately reacted to him, my arms wrapping around his neck, a hand lacing through his hair and another tracing the muscles of his bare back. Damn my body. Damn him. Damn it all. His lips moved against mine until I felt his tongue brush against my lips. No, I would not give in. He surprised me by pinching my nipple through the fabric of his hoodie and I yelped in a mixture of pain and pleasure. He took that opportunity to invade my mouth with his tongue, exploring every bit of it.

His hands grasped the hem of the hoodie, fingers tracing flesh, before he yanked it over my head, leaving my breasts exposed. I was breathing heavily, and it was obvious now. His eyes gazed at me hungrily before he shifted to remove the shorts. I didn't have any say in the matter. I was now naked before him, a panting and disheveled mess. I watched as his eyes poured over me, examining every part of my exposed body. He had seen it before… why was he acting like this?

"My beautiful Vixie."

I heard him mutter. He sounded so possessive. His hands started at my collarbones and slowly, sensually, worked their way down. He tweaked my nipples as he passed them, causing me to shudder. His fingers grazed their way to my knees, where they stopped, gripping them to force my legs open. He leaned in slowly and placed a heated kiss to my clit, licking his way around it before his tongue ran up, dipping into my naval, then continuing to one of my nipples. His hot mouth latched on as his finger plunged into my warmth.

"You're so wet for me, Vixie…" He mumbled, my nipple still in his mouth.

I moaned as he pumped his finger in and out of me, his mouth sucking on my sensitive breast. He added another finger, and I groaned in pleasure. My back arched and I moved my hips against him. He grinned in satisfaction. His thumb added pressure to my clit as he fingered me, his mouth still torturing my nipple. His other hand found its way to my other breast, fondling it pleasurably. I bit my lip, trying to hold in the moans, but it was no use. He knew all the right ways to please me.

"Mhm, Vixie…" He muttered as he nibbled on my breast. "I just love the way you squirm."

Pressure built in my core and I moved faster against him. He obliged, speeding up his own pace, just a bit at a time. Moans and gasps slipped from my lips and my hands gripped onto his body, urging him onward. He chuckled against my breast, his fingers curled inside of me, and I came undone. I panted as my body ceased to move, drifting on the high that he had given me…

He pulled his fingers from me and pressed them into my mouth, gazing down into my eyes. "Lick." He commanded.

I was much too placated to object. I licked my own juices from his fingers. He smirked, satisfied, and removed his fingers before placing his lips to mine and engaging me in a heated, passionate kiss that was wet and sweet with the juice from my climax. I sighed when he pulled away. He was smiling down at me.

"Oh, Vixie, my pixie… The things that I can do to you…" He trailed off as he kissed and sucked my neck, tangling his fingers in my hair.

He leaned up to rid himself of his pants, then positioned himself in between my legs. He held my chin in his palm, fingertips grasping tightly onto my jaw, forcing me to look at him. Then his long, hot length plunged deep and hard inside of me. I screamed from the intense feeling. I could feel him so deep inside of me that it hurt.

Still holding me and watching me, he grinned. "You are so fucking tight, Vixie… Just for me."

His hand moved across my neck and into my hair, grabbing a handful before he pulled out, almost completely, and then rammed into me again. Again, I screamed.

"That's right, Vixie…" He leaned down and put his lips to my ear. "Scream for me." He repeated his movements, pulling almost completely out before ramming back in again, burying himself deep inside of me. "Scream my fucking name!"

And so I did. Over and over. Until my voice and my insides were completely raw and spent. He gave me more orgasms than I could count. "Law! Oh, fuck! Law!" He used my body, claiming it as his. "Fuck, yes! Mhm! Law!" Still, he moved… even though I was sure that I couldn't take anymore. I wasn't even sure how I was able to keep moving my body with his… how I was able to keep screaming for him.

"Vixie!" He growled. He pounded furiously and ruthlessly. I wasn't sure how much longer I could take this abuse. "My Vixie!" Still, there wasn't anything that I could do about it. And… I wasn't sure if I would do anything about it if I could. He growled and groaned in pleasure. After an eternity of abusive pleasure, I felt him empty himself inside of me, but he didn't pull out.

He laid down on top of me, his arms caging me in a strong embrace, his head nuzzled against mine on the pillow. He rolled us onto our sides and pulled me into him, our limbs still tangled together.

"Oh Vixie, my pixie…" He kissed the top of my head. "That was only a taste of what I have in store for you."

* * *

**Bet you weren't expecting that :P**

**5 points to anyone who can guess how Vixilia will feel about this later**


	6. Chapter 6: Lost in Thought

**5 points to XxMiwaXx, Jazzy26, animemangaobsessed, and Elise447!**

**And thanks for your reviews, I really enjoyed reading them :D**

* * *

Chapter 6: Lost in Thought

* * *

I was sitting in some sort of record or log room that also served as a library. Penguin was the only other one with me, and I was watching him make some additions to one of the charts. It was boring. I wasn't sure how anyone could stand being trapped on this metal prison at the bottom of the sea. I hadn't seen Law since our encounter this morning, and frankly, I didn't want to. I was angry at myself for reacting to him that way. I wasn't sure if my heart still felt something for him… but obviously my body sure as hell did.

"Vix, are you alright?" Penguin had finally finished with the chart and made his way over to me.

I was seated on the floor, leaning against the wall. I realized that I was frowning. I looked up at him, trying to smile. "As alright as I can be at the moment." I answered him.

He sat on the floor across from me, a look of concern in his eye. "I don't want to overstep any boundaries here, but…"

I lifted a brow, wondering where he could possibly be going with this. "Yes?

"Well…" He seemed kind of nervous. "What happened between you and the captain? I mean…" He was trying not to stutter. "Why do you hate him so much?"

I sighed. I guess that I should have seen this coming. "It's complicated."

He frowned a bit. "I just don't get it. Captain seems to care about you… I mean, otherwise he would have left you alone, right? So then why are you two always fighting?"

I clenched my teeth. He thought that bastard cared about me? The reason he didn't leave me alone was because he enjoyed torturing me. "Penguin… your captain and I have a long and complicated history. And he's always enjoyed tormenting me. This is just part of that."

He shook his head, a stubborn look on his face. "I don't believe that. Captain wouldn't torture you for no reason. And even if he did want to hurt you… he'd do it differently." His eyes gleamed with a strange expression, then. "Believe me, I've seen him torture people. It's a lot more violent."

I sighed. "You just don't get it, Penguin."

He shook his head again. "No, Vix, I don't think you get it. He doesn't make his decisions with malice. Everything he does is calculated. Just think about it… If you have history with him then you should know him well enough to figure it out."

I looked at him sympathetically. His loyalty to his captain was almost inspiring. But I couldn't forget everything that his captain had done to me. "I'm sorry, Penguin."

"Please, Vix. I want you to be happy, and you obviously aren't…" His eyes were filled with warm concern. It was not something that I was used to. "Just tell me you'll try. Try to see through everything. Give it a chance." He looked so determined. His passion was surprising. I had only known him for two days, after all.

I sighed again. I would say what I needed to, if only to appease the kind man. "Fine. I'll see what I can do."

Penguin nodded happily. "Great. And if you need to talk about anything, I'll be here for you."

* * *

_I was at Doflamingo's side, as always. He insisted that I stay with him at all times. It was pure hell. And there was nothing that I could do about it._

_"__Come along, Princess. It's getting late." His eerie smile spread across his face as he led me away._

_I followed him to his room, dreading what would come next. He called me his favorite… his Princess. He kept me by his side. My rank was above all of the officers and executive officers. I had power over so many people. He would not allow anyone to disrespect me, saying that I was the treasure of the family. He gave me everything… and I didn't want any of it. All I wanted was to be free of him. I felt like I had sold my soul to the devil, and I was still paying for it… it was a heavy price._

_As soon as the door was closed behind us he was on me… trailing hot kisses on my skin, removing my clothes, grabbing at my body… I closed my eyes and hoped that it would be over soon. After he stripped both of us of our clothes he pushed me down onto the bed and I felt his tongue running over my neck. I shivered in disgust, but he took it as a sign of excitement. He kissed me hungrily… a hot, sloppy kiss. I had no choice but to return the gesture, or anger him with my unresponsiveness. His tongue was invasive and probing. He finished his assault on my mouth and began to ravage my body. When his tongue dove into my core I fell into a numb haze, letting him do as he wished. My mind shut down as I tried to imagine that this wasn't happening… again. I was barely aware as he positioned himself in between my legs and plunged his length into me, berating me from the inside. I could hear my own whimpers and heavy breathing, which he took for sounds of pleasure. He was so much larger than I was… I felt like I was suffocating._

_He whispered words of love and affection into my ear. I hid my cringe by biting my lip, which fooled him into thinking that I was enjoying his attention. He pounded into me relentlessly as I waited for it to end. I kept telling myself that it would be over soon. Eventually, it was. He finished his escapade and emptied himself inside of me. I was pulled into his arms as he moved the covers over us. He fell asleep almost immediately, trapping me in his embrace. There was no way for me to move without waking him._

_I thought about Law, not for the first time… I wondered where he was right now. He had made me a promise… He had promised that he would come back for me. And that we would be together. That felt like so long ago now. So much had happened since then. It was times like these that I doubted him. I was beginning to lose hope. I restrained a sigh. We were in love… what we had was real, right? So of course he would come back for me. Our promise to reach our goals together meant everything to me. So it meant everything to him, too. He would keep the promise… I had to believe that he would._

* * *

_I woke up with Doflamingo sitting up and glaring down at me. He looked angry. The vein on his forehead was showing prominently. The look frightened me. What had I done? I sat up slowly, hesitant to find out._

_"__Doffy?" I said his name softly._

_"__You were saying his name." He stated sharply, almost growling._

_A look of confusion spread across my face._

_So he elaborated. "In your sleep." His glare narrowed. "You were calling for Trafalgar Law in your sleep."_

_My eyes widened. Dammit. Doflamingo knew that Law and I had been close, but we had managed to keep the intimacies of our relationship a secret. None of the Donquixote Pirates knew of our love… except for one, and he was dead. If Doflamingo knew, he would be furious. There was no predicting what he might do in his rage. I couldn't let that happen. I had to keep it hidden. How much had I even said in my sleep? "Doffy… I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it…" I was sleeping, for crying out loud. Would he really hold this against me? "I'm with you, aren't I?" I reached out and trailed my fingertips across his chest, trying to pacify him._

_He relaxed a bit at my touch. "Why were you thinking about him?" His voice was still stern._

_"__I honestly don't know…" I lied. "I guess that I'm still upset that he betrayed you."_

_He seemed to like my answer. "He betrayed us, Princess." He stressed the word 'us' to let me know that we should be upset for the both of us. "He was supposed to be part of our family. And then he left us."_

_I nodded so that he would know I was listening, still stroking the muscles in his chest._

_"__You shouldn't waste your time thinking of him, Princess. Let me deal with him." And then he pulled me down for another round._

* * *

_So much time had passed. Doflamingo was sure to remind me that Law was gone and that he had betrayed the both of us with every chance that he got. I was so desperate for Law to come back and prove him wrong. I wanted him to come back for me, just like he had promised… I needed it. But still, he never came. It was becoming hard to convince myself that he would keep his promise… that he ever meant it in the first place… that he ever loved me at all. Every day trapped with Doflamingo was slow torture. I couldn't wait forever. I didn't know how much longer I would last. It wasn't supposed to be this way. Law and I were supposed to be together. We were supposed to achieve our goals together… carry on the legacy of the man that had loved us despite our flaws… the one who had saved us as children. So where was he?_

* * *

_Enough time had passed that I finally accepted it. Law was never coming back for me. He had abandoned me here, with the devil himself. It hurt, more than any pain that I had ever felt before. But I was strong. I would get over it. I would find a way to escape by myself. And then I would achieve the goals that we had talked about on my own. I didn't need him._

* * *

I walked to the dining hall with Penguin. I had spent some time contemplating the past, remembering when I had lost my faith. I used to believe in Law. I used to trust him. But now, I just couldn't bring myself to look at him without the pain that I felt turning into a deep rage. Could I ever get over this? Penguin seemed to think that Law still cared… But how could that possibly be true? If he cared, then why did he leave me with Doflamingo? Why had he abandoned me? I shook my head as we sat down at the table, having already fetched our food from the adjoining kitchen.

"Vix-ya, Penguin-ya." Law nodded at us as we sat down.

I chose a seat at the end of the table with Penguin at my side. Bepo was across from me and Law was sitting next to him, across from Penguin. That Shachi guy sat down on Penguin's other side.

I returned Law's nod as I began eating. I listened to them talk about random things. I gleaned that we hadn't actually left Sabaody, that we were only submersed somewhere off of the coast. Apparently, they were just waiting for the smoke to clear before they went back. They were eager to go to the amusement park. I shook my head at their childishness. It was entertaining.

As I listened, I began to see Law in a different light… the way his crewmembers saw him. He was a captain that protected his crewmembers, carefully planned things out to avoid injuries and mishaps, and he took all the necessary precautions to ensure their safety. He was loyal. He was thoughtful. He was also casually cocky and somehow laid-back with his arrogance. But his crewmembers thought that was cool, because they knew he was smart and capable of managing a situation and manipulating it in his favor. It was odd to see him this way… as a subordinate sees their superior.

I thought about the way I used to see him… with love. I used to love and trust him. I placed all of my hopes and dreams in him. He was strong and caring, someone that I could rely on. He was resolute, determined to shape the future in the way that we wanted it. I knew that everything would be alright, because he would make it that way. I couldn't imagine my life without him.

And now, I couldn't trust him at all. I had lost all of my belief in him. I had told myself that I didn't feel anything but betrayal and anger for him anymore. But… ugh. This morning had been something special. Hadn't it? So many raw feelings had been kindled. Was that love? It was so much like those nights that we used to share… and yet it was different. Did we still have feelings for each other? Had we ever had feelings for each other? I had spent so much time convincing myself that our love had never been real. Over time and years apart it had been easy. But this morning made it difficult. Shit… My head was a haze of confusion and contradicting feelings. I hated it.

* * *

**Vixilia is definitely feeling lots of conflicted feelings about what happened between her and Law. She's angry, shocked, annoyed, confused, and a whole shit load of other stuff... maybe even a little relieved? But, it made her reflect on things that have happened between them, so you got to see a little bit of how she views the past.**

**Next time Law and Vixilia talk about how she ended up at the auction house. 5 points to anyone that can guess how she got captured :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Ignorance is Bliss

**3 points to Captain Riley and cmjb91 for the attempts at my difficult question! :)**

* * *

Chapter 7: Ignorance is Bliss

* * *

After dinner Law had led me to his room. He didn't say much until after we had made it there and the door was shut behind us. I watched him take a seat at his desk. I sat on the edge of his bed and he turned his chair to face me.

"There's something that's been bothering me, Vixie." He was back to using that nickname. Just like before… he used it only when we were alone.

"And what's that?" I asked him casually, trying to ignore the fact that I was sitting on the bed that we had sex on only hours ago.

He tilted his head to the side. "How did you end up at the auction house?"

My face fell. I so did not want to talk about that. "Shit happened."

He lifted a brow. "Elaborate."

I groaned. "It's none of your business, Law."

"Vixilia." His voice was harsh. "I'm trying to keep you protected. How do you expect me to do that if you don't tell me what I need to know?"

I rolled my eyes. He was protecting me? And how did this have anything to with protecting me, anyway? He was just being nosey. "I was on my own. I was foolish and I got overwhelmed. It's not like my devil fruit is very useful in confined spaces."

"Who captured you?"

Ugh. Why did he ask so many questions? "Just some nameless slave traders. They managed to corner me out on the sea. My lousy little boat was destroyed and I almost drowned… stupid bastards. I took several of them out before they got a sea stone net on me." I hoped that would be enough information for him.

He shook his head. "That doesn't add up. You should have been more than capable of handling them. You could have even commandeered their ship."

I slapped my forehead. What more did he want from me?

He leaned in, a stern look in his eye. "Tell me how they were able to overpower you."

"That's irrelevant, Law. The fact of the matter is that they did. And it's humiliating as hell. So can we drop this subject?"

His gray eyes narrowed into sharp slits. "No. You will tell me what I want to know."

"Why, Law? Why can't you just leave me alone?" My voice was trodden with my weariness.

He sighed then. "You should know the answer to that, Vixie." He paused for a moment, then regained his composure. "Now tell me."

"Fine. You fucking bastard. I was on a boat so fucking small that I wasn't able to carry enough food or water to last me between islands. I was starved and dehydrated. That's why I couldn't fight those bastards off."

I watched his jaw clench. "You should have known better."

"I did know better. But I didn't have much of a choice. I would have been fine if those assholes wouldn't have shown up."

"But they did. And you were unprepared and vulnerable. Why in the hell did you put yourself in a situation like that?" His gray eyes were boring into mine.

Why was he so angry? It was my problem, not his. I huffed. "It doesn't concern you, Law. I gave you the facts. I don't have to justify the reasons for my decisions to you."

"You're lucky that you don't, because in no situation would the decisions you made be justifiable. Whatever your reasons were, they led you into stupidity and foolishness. You ended up at the auction house, of all places. You're fortunate that Disco, or someone else, didn't recognize you and ship you straight back to Doflamingo. And if someone else had found you then you could have even been killed."

"Spare me the lecture."

"You should count yourself lucky that I happened to be at the auction house. Who knows what other troubles you might have gotten yourself into..." He rolled his eyes. "Though you don't have to worry about it anymore. I'll be making your decisions from now on."

He stood up and swept out of the room, leaving me in an angry fluster.

* * *

He came back that night after I had already fallen asleep. I glanced up as he was closing the door behind him. When I realized that it was him, I closed my eyes again. I listened to him shuffling around the room before climbing into the bed. His arms wrapped around me from behind and he pulled my back into his chest. His hand slid slowly down my stomach and to the hem of the shorts I was wearing. I laid perfectly still as he undid the drawstrings and his hand slipped inside. My body tensed as his fingers began to play with my clit through my panties. He moved in slow, circular motions.

I gave in, arching my body against him. I could feel him hardening against my ass. I reached behind me and teased him through his pants. He groaned into my ear and thrust himself against my hand and ass. Moments later, he was removing my clothes. I was naked when he flipped me onto my knees in front of him. I heard his pants hit the floor. And then he was plunging into me from behind and I was moaning his name. His hand was teasing me while the other hand pushed down on my back, angling me closer to him. His pounding moved in time with his hand and it was pushing me over the edge.

"Oh, fuck, yes!" I screamed as the pressure built in my core.

The hand on my back moved to grip my hair, pulling at it. I bit my lip as pain sparked with the pleasure. He grunted and groaned as he plowed into me. It wasn't long before the pressure snapped and I came crashing down in a blissful euphoria. As I was in my pleasure-filled haze, Law flipped me over again. His lips met mine in a heated kiss as he once again plunged himself into me. He groaned into my mouth as he began to move again. I grabbed onto him as if he were my one and only life line. The way his body felt against mine was sensational.

"Vixie…" His groans vibrated into our kiss and down my body.

His arms were firmly wrapped around me, his strong muscles holding me in place. His lips trailed fire-filled kisses down my neck and shoulder. I gasped and arched against him when he bit down and began sucking above my collar bone. It felt so fucking good to have him moving deeply in and out of me. I had almost forgotten what it felt like to be in his arms like this… I had made myself forget, or at least tried to. I shook those thoughts from my head. Right now, the only thing that mattered was him and the way he held me… the way he moved… the way his bare flesh felt against mine… his groans of pleasure mingled with my name… his lips… Oh, if only this could last forever. If only we could forget everything that had happened before now.

I screamed when I reached another climax, my fingers tangled in his hair and my legs wrapped around his body. He kissed me fervently as he reached a climax of his own. His warm lips moved against mine as he called out my name through his satisfied panting and groans. His arms kept me in his embrace as he rolled over to his side. He kissed the top of my head. I snuggled into his warm chest and gave the tattoo there a kiss before closing my eyes.

* * *

I awoke the next morning still in his arms. I didn't even mind it all that much. His embrace was warm and it was nice to have his strong arms wrapped securely around me. I snuggled into his chest and sighed with contentment.

"Awake, my Vixie?" His voice was raspy from sleep. It was sexy.

I nodded against his chest, fighting back a yawn.

He kissed the top of my head before pulling away to look in my eyes. His gray stare gave me butterflies. "Did you sleep well?"

I wanted to smile, but I didn't. "Yes, actually."

He smirked at me. "Good." He placed a kiss to my lips. "I've made arrangements for today…"

I looked up at him questioningly.

His smirk grew. "The crew is eager to go to the amusement park, as I'm sure you know… So I've decided that we'll make a visit to Sabaody again."

I tilted my head, suspicious of the glint in his eye. "And I'm allowed to venture there, as well?"

"Of course. I have rules though…"

Great. I just knew that these "rules" would ruin my good mood.

His face changed to show his seriousness on the matter. "You will stay by my side. You will follow my orders. And you will not do anything stupid."

I sighed. "You don't have to be a jerk."

"I am not being a jerk. I am ensuring your safety. By going there, we risk someone recognizing you and informing Doflamingo, or attempting to capture you for him themselves. Not to mention that you have a habit of getting yourself into trouble…"

I rolled my eyes at him. "Can you at least remove this stupid cuff?" I held up my sea stoned wrist so that he could see. "It's tiring."

He shook his head. "Sorry, Vixie… I can't risk you doing something foolish… like running off on me."

I groaned. "You're just determined to make me hate you, aren't you?"

He smirked at me. "Quite the opposite, actually."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Next time, Vixilia is informed of something very upsetting… Can anyone guess what it will be? 5 points if you do!**

* * *

**Captain Riley, thanks for the review! It's true that she escaped Doflamingo, but she sort of just ended up at the auction house by coincidence… she's lucky that he didn't find out!**

**cmjb91, thank you! And that would have been a really good idea! Too bad I didn't think of it, lol.**

**Oddity Equation, thanks for the review, I'm glad that you like Vixie (even if she is a bitch, lol). I think what works about both of them is that they've both been traumatized, which you'll see more of in the future. I hope that you continue to read :)**


	8. Chapter 8: The War at Marineford

**3 points to cmjb91, Jazzy26, ssjbura-briefs, and Gaara'sCookies321 for their attempts! Thanks for the reviews, everyone :D**

* * *

Chapter 8: The War at Marineford

* * *

In spite of Law's stupid rules and the restraint of the sea stone, it was amazing to get off of the stupid submarine. I breathed the fresh air and skipped along solid ground, almost wanting to dance with my happiness. The crew laughed at my antics and Penguin even joined along. Bepo watched me curiously. Law retained an amused smirk. I didn't care that I was still being held captive, I was happy.

I rode several of the rides at the amusement park with Penguin and the others. Law was ever watchful, looking after my every move. For the first time in a long time, I was able to laugh with joy. I didn't even mind it when Law held me by the waist as we walked, keeping me close to him. It was even almost comfortable.

The crew began to warm up to me. And I was even warming up to them. I now had more friends than just Penguin, all of which loved to hear me rant about nonsense, realizing that it was just my personality to do so and that there was no ill will towards them. I almost started to like Shachi, until I remembered that he was the reason I was cuffed with the obnoxious sea stone… but I was able to shrug that off enough to tolerate him.

We even went shopping so that I could get some clothes that would actually fit me. Law paid for everything without complaint, watching amusedly as the crew helped me pick out a whole new wardrobe. At one point it felt like I was in a fashion show. The guys carried my bags as we went from store to store.

Everything was going great… until I saw the newspaper. I held it in my hands, my breath stuck in my throat. My stomach clenched with dread. Ace… Ace had been captured by the marines and was set to be executed. My head pounded with the terrible information. This couldn't be true. I clutched the paper in my hands, fighting the mixture of rage and tears that battled within me. "No…" I whispered. "…it can't be true."

"Vix-ya?" Law sounded from beside me, looking over my shoulder to read the paper.

"This can't be true!" I shouted, my hands turning to fists and slightly ripping the paper.

Law eyed me carefully. "Portgas D. Ace is a friend of yours?"

"More than that…" My voice quivered with the tears that now brimmed my eyes. "He helped me escape Doflamingo."

Law's eyes hardened.

For a moment I wondered why… before I realized that I didn't care. Ace was going to be executed. I had to do something to help him. I looked up at Law, pleading with my eyes. "Whitebeard won't let this happen so easily… He'll fight the marines for Ace. Please… Please let me go to Whitebeard so that I can help."

Law shook his head. "No."

My pleading turned to anger. "What the hell do you mean no?! You can't control me, Law! I have a right to make my own choices!"

His jaw tensed before he answered. "I already told you… You make stupid decisions. I make your decisions for you now… That way, you stay safe."

I growled with my desperate rage. "That's not right and you know it! Ace is important to me! I want to join Whitebeard! I want to save him!" I took a deep breath before whispering "Just like he saved me…"

"I'm sorry, Vixie… I can't allow you to go to Marineford with Whitebeard. You could be caught there… or injured." His voice was stern, but then his face softened. "You said yourself that Whitebeard wouldn't let them get away with this… Trust that he can handle it." His words were final.

I knew that there was no way to sway him on the matter. I huffed angrily and decided that I would hold this grudge against him. I wouldn't forgive him for this. Keeping me prisoner was one thing… not allowing me to help someone that I loved was unforgiveable.

* * *

Back on the submarine, Law instructed Shachi to remove the sea stone. He had decided that I could be trusted without it while on his vessel. The restraint of the ocean around us was enough of a prison. I hadn't spoken to him since our argument. I refused to. That night he did not come to bed. I slept alone in his room, still steaming with anger.

The next morning he was not at breakfast. I almost wondered where he was, but I told myself that I was too pissed to care. That asshole could fall into the ocean and drown, for all I cared. The crew knew that I was upset and they even knew the reason why. They had become comfortable enough with me that they even tried to console me. Penguin, especially, was relentless in his efforts to cheer me up. I forced smiles for them when I was able to, but my anger was fading into depression. I wanted so badly to reach Ace… to see him again… to save him. It was an overwhelming ache.

It wasn't until that night, at dinner, that I saw Law again. I sat at the table with my head on my arms while Penguin tried to convince me to eat. Law sat across from me.

"Vix-ya. Have you not eaten today?"

I didn't answer him. I didn't even look at him.

His glare must have turned to Penguin because I felt him tense beside me. "Penguin?"

He gulped before stuttering to answer his captain. "She had a few grapes at lunch, captain… but that's it."

I felt Law's hand wrap around my chin as he forced my head up. I still refused to look him in the eye, but I could feel his heavy glare.

"Vix-ya. You will eat willingly, or I will strap you down and force feed you." There was no humor in his voice. He was completely serious.

I rolled my eyes. Begrudgingly, I took the food that Penguin offered me, forcing myself to bite, chew, then swallow. I didn't even know what I was eating. My sense of taste was completely absent.

"I'm glad to see that you've decided on the easy way, Vix-ya."

I resisted the urge to spit the food into his face.

* * *

He joined me in bed that night. I was facing away from him. He wrapped his arms around me, in spite of my attitude, and pulled my body into his. His chest was firm and warm on my back, his arms snug around me.

He kissed my shoulder and whispered. "Goodnight, Vixie."

* * *

Days passed and still my mood had not improved. Law didn't say much, but at night he would hold me in his arms as we slept. The crew's efforts to comfort me had increased. Penguin was a constant chatterbox. I struggled with the threatening depression, not wanting it to overtake me, but my heart ached for Ace.

The day of his execution, Law had decided that we would again go to Sabaody to watch from the screens there. I did not object. At the very least, I wanted to see how everything would turn out. I didn't even fight when Shachi was instructed to re-cuff me with the sea stone. I watched the empty platform on the screen with a sinking feeling. I wanted nothing more than to be there… to fight alongside Whitebeard… to rescue Ace. But I had to believe that everything would work out. The thought of losing Ace was simply unbearable.

At Law's side I watched as Ace was led up to the execution platform. Dread filled me. He looked so beaten… so broken down. That was not the strong, confident Ace that I knew and loved. Sengoku, curse that bastard, revealed Ace's secret to the world. He had told me about it, so I wasn't surprised, but that was his secret and Sengoku had no right to broadcast it. Roger had never been his father… that title belonged to Whitebeard.

When Whitebeard arrived, I was filled with hope. His arrival was one of epic proportions as he came from beneath the sea, surfacing right in the middle of the bay of Marineford. I watched, helplessly, as the pirates battled the marines, wishing with every bone in my body that I could be there.

My desperation grew until I could no longer take it. I stood up and stomped away from the screens, looking for a place of solace. Law did not stop me. I found an empty street and leaned against a wall, closing my eyes. I struggled to tame my emotions. I was managing, until I felt a shadow loom over me. Expecting it to be Law, I kept my eyes closed.

"Leave me alone." I muttered.

The chuckle that sounded was not Law's. I opened my eyes to see red hair and dark lips… Eustass Kid. He leaned in and placed his arms on either side of me, caging me to the wall.

"Hey, bitch." He wore a dark grin.

"I'm not in the mood to deal with you right now. So why don't you just go fuck yourself?"

He laughed. "Well, aren't you a peach. But I don't think I'll be taking your suggestion…" He leaned in so that his face was just inches away from mine. "In fact, I'd like to do quite the opposite."

I rolled my eyes. "You and I both know that won't happen."

"Oh? Because I seem to have you where I want you… and it looks like you're still bound in sea stone." He leaned in further and his nose touched mine. "So, how about we have some fun?"

I sighed before bringing up my leg to deliver a hard kick to his crotch. He grunted and bowed his head, but he did not move his arms. After a few seconds of trying to regain his composure, he spoke.

"That wasn't very nice, bitch."

"It wasn't meant to be." I answered with a huff.

Without warning, he grabbed my wrists and pressed his body against mine, immobilizing me. Damn this fucking sea stone for slowing me down and making me so weak. I couldn't even fight off a damn rookie because of it.

His grin reappeared on his face, dark as ever, as he leaned back in. "Too bad… 'Cause I plan on being very nice to you."

His lips crushed against mine in a bruising kiss. I struggled against him, but the sea stone made me useless. One of his hands moved to my hip, grabbing it roughly as he rammed against me. I used the hand that he had freed to push against him, but it was ineffective. The feel of his hard crotch rocking against my area made me sick. He was dry humping me as he assaulted my mouth with his. He finally moved his mouth so that I could breathe, but began licking his way to my neck.

I shuddered in disgust. "Get the fuck off of me!" I yelled.

He answered by biting down on my neck. I screamed as I felt my skin breaking beneath his teeth. The hand he had on my hip moved upward to grope my breast in an abusive way. I wanted to throw up. How was it that I always ended up in situations like this? When had I lost control of my own life? Had I ever even had any control to begin with?

Everything stopped when Eustass was knocked to the ground. I barely managed to land on my feet. Law stood in front of me, exuding a cold rage as he glared at Eustass. He held his nodachi to the other captain's throat. My knees buckled as I finally absorbed my situation. I grabbed onto Law's back to keep myself from falling. I had nearly been raped… by fucking Eustass Kid, a dumbass rookie. A sickening lump formed in my throat.

"Eustass-ya." Law's voice was sharp and cold. "I suggest you leave now before I am forced to kill you."

Eustass spat blood on the ground, wounded from the blow that Law had delivered to get him off of me. He stood up slowly, glaring back at Law. "I would fight you now, if I wasn't worried about the other rookies or the marines getting involved…" He cast a glance at me, where I stood clinging to Law. "Don't worry, bitch. I'll see ya again." He aimed another hard glare at Law before he walked off, grinning his devilish grin.

As soon as he was out of sight, Law sheathed his nodachi and turned to hold me in his arms to support me. I realized with disgust that I was trembling. I hated being weak. Law, without giving me a chance to argue, swept me up into his arms. I was too tired and sickened to do anything about it, so I just leaned my head against his shoulder, letting him carry me away.

* * *

**So the bad news was Ace's impending execution… Ace's death is still the worst part of One Piece, in my opinion. I still get all sad when I think about it :( **

**5 points if you can guess how Vixilia will handle it.**

* * *

**cmjb91, you're so full of good ideas! Lol.**

**Jazzy26, yeah I wanted to show that she does desperate things sometimes that land her in ridiculous situations… I hope that conveyed, lol.**

**ssjbura-briefs, thanks for the review :) When Vixilia says that she's strong, she's referring to her emotional state, and it's usually in a moment of weakness… like she's trying to reassure herself that she can handle the situation that she's in. And I think she's only done it once or maybe twice, so I hope that it hasn't been overdone. As far as physical strength, she's never really claimed to be strong, and hasn't been in a fight without the sea stone yet, but we'll get there. And yeah, she can be bitchy, lol. As for their relationship, I'm going to do flashbacks eventually… and for the sake of the fanfiction, I'll need to extend the time that Law stayed with Doflamingo after Corazon's death. I hope that you'll continue to read :)**

**Qie, thank you! :) Vixilia definitely has some submissive qualities and traits, but I do hope that it's not too much… I'll try to find a happy medium :)**

**Gaara'sCookies321, thank you! :) It would be pretty scary if she got found out, I think… I mean, the threat is always there o.o;**

**Guest, lol! Your enthusiasm is inspiring! :D**


	9. Chapter 9: A Great Loss

**3 points to cmjb91!**

* * *

Chapter 9: A Great Loss

* * *

We had departed Sabaody after the unfortunate situation with Eustass Kid. I stood in a corner of the submarine and listened while Law instructed his crew to head for Marineford. I looked at him with an irritated curiosity.

"I thought you said that we couldn't go to Marineford."

He didn't look at me as he answered. "I said that you couldn't go with Whitebeard. You won't be allowed to leave the submarine."

I growled beneath my breath. "Then why are we going?"

"To help Straw Hat-ya."

My eyes widened. "He's there?"

Law nodded.

Straw Hat… Ace's brother… he was in Marineford. If anything happened to him, Ace would never forgive himself.

Law pulled me to the infirmary after Shachi removed the sea stone. I let him, still in a mixture of shock and weariness.

"How are we going to help Straw Hat if you won't even let me leave the submarine?" I argued.

"We're going there to provide medical assistance, not to get involved in the fighting." His words were clipped and clear.

I growled, annoyed. "But I want to fight!"

He whirled on me, using his height to look down on me. "No."

I ground my teeth together, but he continued before I could spit out my argument.

"Doflamingo is there. If he sees you, he will take you." The threat was very real. Law would not risk Doflamingo taking me away from him…

I glared, but a sigh escaped my lips. Fear settled uncomfortably in my stomach. But still… "I can't just sit by and do nothing."

"That's exactly what you'll do." His eyes softened, if only a little. "I'm going to do what I can… but my main priority will be your safety. You will stay on the submarine. I will lend my expertise to Straw Hat. That is the offer here."

I felt so helpless. But he was at least willing to help Straw Hat… Ace would be happy if his brother was taken care of. I knew that he loved him dearly. I nodded, and we continued walking.

* * *

We finally made it to the infirmary. He lifted me onto the metal table and took off my shirt, examining my body. I heard him growling underneath his breath. I looked down to see why. My hip and breast were bruised by fingertips. My neck was bleeding from a bite mark. Law immediately set to work on cleaning the bite. He applied medicine and placed a bandage over it. He examined my bruises more closely and growled again.

"I should have killed that bastard…" He muttered through his growls.

I waved him off. "I'm fine. You made it before he went too far." I wasn't in the mood to talk about what could have been.

He shook his head. "No. This never should have happened. I shouldn't have let you leave my sight."

"I'm not your pet, Law. You can't keep me leashed to you." I answered tiredly.

"Yes, I can." His eyes finally met mine. "You are mine, and it is my job to protect you. Even though you make it very hard…"

I groaned. "It's not like it's my fucking fault that some asshole rookie thought it would be fun to mess with me. It wouldn't have happened if I hadn't been fucking cuffed with sea stone."

He glared at me, his gray eyes storming. "It wouldn't have happened if you had stayed with me." He handed me my shirt. "I won't let anything like this happen again. You will abide by my rules and never leave like that again."

I rolled my eyes, knowing that whatever I said wouldn't matter. I pulled my shirt over my head before storming out of the room.

* * *

It was too late. We made it to Marineford too late. Ace was dead. Ace was fucking dead! I tore at my hair, lost in a deep agony. I fought to get to him, but I was held back by several members of the crew. I could hear myself screaming, hysterically begging and pleading… shouting out denials... I was deranged with agony. I was only mildly aware of my fists and elbows making contact with the men that I had come to see as friends. I vaguely heard Law calling out to someone so that he could help Straw Hat. I could barely see through my blur of tears as Straw Hat and Jinbe the Fishman were dropped onto the deck and rushed inside the submarine. I was forcefully pulled inside as we once again submerged into the deep ocean.

* * *

I awoke in Law's bed where someone, I hadn't even paid attention to who, had taken me and I had cried myself to sleep. My head was pounding and my eyes were burning. My throat was dry from the sobs that had wracked through me. I felt heavy and empty all at the same time. I was sick to my stomach with grief. I laid in an anguish filled haze, succumbing to my despair. It felt like hours passed while I swirled in a gloomy desolation.

I was vaguely aware of the door opening and someone entering the room. The light turned on and Law was soon standing over me. I recognized him by his spotted jeans, not bothering to look up at him. He sat down on the edge of the bed and brushed his fingers through my hair.

"Vixie…" His voice was soft and surprisingly gentle. "You need to eat." He sighed when I didn't respond. "Vixie, I've already allowed you an entire day and night… I can't let you miss another meal."

I managed to move my eyes to look at him. He had placed a plate of food on the bedside table. It didn't look appealing in the least. My eyes tried to focus on his face, but it was impossible. My gaze fell back to I don't even know where.

He gave me a few minutes before forcing me to sit up. I didn't fight back. He held my face in his hand and tried to make eye contact. When my stare went past him, he let go and picked up the plate. He held something to my mouth, but I don't even know what it was.

"Eat, Vixie." His voice was stern.

I barely even registered that he had pushed food into my mouth. I chewed slowly, not even tasting it.

"Swallow." He commanded.

I did as he said. He repeated the motions until he was satisfied that I had eaten enough. He left the room without another word.

* * *

I lost my sense of time. I wasn't sure how long it had been. I knew that Law came in during mealtimes to make me eat, but I hadn't bothered to count how many times that had happened. He still slept beside me at night, his body curled against mine as he held me in a firm embrace. I was barely aware of anything. I hadn't even spoken a word. The pain that I felt was devastating. I tried my hardest to numb myself to it. Law would speak to me to tell me to eat or wish me goodnight. Other than that, he made no effort for conversation. He knew that I was too deeply gone.

Today was different, however. It seemed that he had finally had enough of my depressive behavior. He had forced me into the shower after he had made me eat. He was less patient as he stripped me down and pushed me in. I barely even felt the water splashing over me. He came in after me, washing soap over my hair and body. He rinsed me off before leading me back out and wrapping a towel around me. He ran a brush through my long hair to rid it of the tangles. I slowly became more aware of my surroundings. He made sure that I was dry before sitting down on the bed and pulling me into his lap, both of us still only dressed in our towels.

"Vixie…" he started, his voice low. "What exactly did Portgas D. Ace mean to you?"

I winced at the sound of Ace's name. It made my heart ache.

"…did you love him?" I could hear the tension in Law's voice.

I didn't know how to answer him.

"You said that he saved you… I want to know how. I want to know everything."

I felt fresh tears pooling in my eyes. "He helped me escape Doflamingo." My voice was raspy from sorrow and barely above a whisper. "He was there for me… when no one else was."

Law's arms tightened around me. "Continue." His voice was gruff.

"He brought me to this side of the Grand Line, helped me leave the New World."

"And what exactly transpired while the two of you were together?"

"He became a comfort to me… Eventually he knew everything about me, and I knew everything about him…" It hurt to talk about him, knowing that I would never see him again. A sob escaped from me. "He gave me a reason to smile again."

Law's hands were tight on me. "And did you love him?"

I knew what Law wanted to know… and I would tell him, if only to get him to leave me alone. "We had sex, if that's what you're asking."

Law's entire body tensed around me.

"And I loved him, in a way… but not the way that you're probably suspecting." He was my friend, my confidant. Yes, we had slept together on several occasions, but it was always for relief and fun, never for love… at least not that kind of love. I didn't believe in the made-up, fantasy kind of love. We loved each other as friends. I even loved him as my hero. And now he was gone.

It was a long time before he spoke again. When he did, his voice was firm and rough. "I've given you time to mourn. Now it's been long enough. It's time to pull yourself together, Vixilia. I won't tolerate your wallowing anymore."

I didn't answer him. I simply stayed in his arms as he lied back onto the bed. I nestled my face into his bare chest and cried. I cried everything out. All of the heartache and sense of loss swam through my tears and onto his tattooed chest. He made no effort to comfort me, but kept his arms around me and held me to him as I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

I awoke the next morning to Law kissing the top of my head and stroking my hair. I enjoyed his touch, sighing in contentment. He moved so that I was on my back and he was hovering over me. He looked me in the eyes before leaning down to kiss me. His lips were soft and warm. I responded to him by returning the kiss and running my hands along his chest and to his shoulders. His tongue pushed past my lips and into my mouth. I didn't resist. I met his tongue with mine and they swirled together.

His hands pulled the already loose towel from my body and began to caress my flesh. I moaned into his mouth when his fingers began to massage my breasts. He tried to pull his mouth away but I refused to let him. I wanted his mouth on mine. I wanted to kiss him like he was the only thing that mattered in this world. I wrapped my legs around his waist and bucked my hips against his. His towel had fallen off and I felt his warm, hard manhood against my warmth. My hands ran over his back and through his hair, eagerly pulling him to me. He groaned as I continued to teasingly rub myself against him.

Our kiss was so hot and overwhelming that I found myself lost in it. His hands continued to fondle my breasts in a satisfying way. Eventually, he grew impatient with the friction that I was causing with my hips. He repositioned himself before thrusting his length inside of me. I cried out, but the sound was muffled by our kiss. I bit down on his lip as he began to pump in and out of me. I used my legs, which were still around his waist, to sway myself against him, matching his rhythm.

I needed this. I needed him. My movements were desperate and eager, but I didn't care. Right now he was the only thing that mattered. My nails dug into his back as he sucked on my tongue and began to plunge harder and faster. His skin was hot and felt amazing against mine. I began to moan even more as the pressure wound tightly inside of me. He pushed me to a high that I never wanted to come down from. I screamed as the pressure finally snapped and I was engulfed in a haze of bliss. He continued to pound for a few more moments before he was groaning with his own orgasm. His movements slowed as he moved his arms to wrap them around me, our lips still moving together in the best kiss that I had ever had.

* * *

**Vixilia does not react to Ace's death very well at all… but Law manages to snap her out of it.**

**How do you think this will change Law and Vixilia's relationship, if at all? 5 points if you're right :)**

* * *

**cmjb91, well, Law sort of decided to go there on his own, but Vixie is definitely glad that he did and that she got to tag along with him. She really doesn't have a choice but to stay with him at this point, lol. Thanks for the review, and thanks for continuing to read :)**

**Angel wolf11021, I'm glad that you do! Thank you for the review :)**


	10. Chapter 10: Overcoming Grief

**5 points to Elise477 and Angel wolf11021! :)**

* * *

Chapter 10: Overcoming Grief

* * *

I stood in the infirmary and watched as Straw Hat slept. He was covered in bandages and hooked up to a machine. Jinbe had told me about everything that had happened at Marineford… how Ace had given his life to save his little brother's. He really was a hero. He had even died with a smile on his face… or so I was told. I chose to believe it. It was just like Ace to go out with a smile.

Straw Hat had been gravely injured, but he had survived… thanks to Law. Ace's last efforts were spent to keep his brother alive, and Law had seen it through, saving him with all of his medical expertise. I wasn't sure why he had done it, but I was grateful nonetheless. Straw Hat would live, just like Ace wanted.

I brushed a few strands of hair from his eyes. I wondered how he would react when he woke up… and was forced to remember that his brother was dead. I wished that there was something that I could do to ease his impending torment, but I knew that I was useless in this situation. I kissed his forehead and left the room, hoping that he could sleep a little longer and recover at least a little more before he woke up and was subjugated to the harsh reality.

* * *

I walked out to the deck, wanting to be out on dry land for a while. I saw the crew meandering about, some relaxing and others playing cards. Penguin and Shachi caught sight of me and began waving. I set foot on land and allowed Shachi to cuff me with the sea stone… it was the rule, after all.

I noticed Law watching me from the corner of his eye. He was leaning against a tree, ankles crossed in front of him, arms behind his head. I made my way over to him and sat down. I placed my head in his lap and closed my eyes. I felt him shift before his fingers started brushing through my hair.

* * *

After a while, the island natives came to bring food for the crew. I actually laughed as I watched the Heart Pirates drooling over the women. I laughed harder when Bepo started mumbling about how he wished the island had female bears. Of course, members of the crew were quick to say that it was a silly wish, and he was quick to apologize, which made them call him weak… it was an amusing scene.

Two of the women were rather friendly, but the third was harsh and strict with her "no talking to the men" rule. I noticed her looking at me carefully, but I chose to ignore it. They finished laying out the food and began to depart. The leader of the three stopped in front of Law on the way, where I was still situated with my head in his lap. She used as few words as possible to ask about Straw Hat's condition. Law answered casually, telling her that he was still unconscious and that there hadn't been any changes. She gave me one last glance before leaving with the other women.

Penguin and Shachi scrambled over to us, each holding an extra plate. I sat up as Penguin handed me one and Shachi handed his extra plate to his captain.

I managed to smile at Penguin. "Thank you."

He grinned back at me. "Of course!"

Law ate slowly, watching me as he did. I made a point to roll my eyes before taking a bite. For the first time in I don't know how long, I actually tasted my food. It even tasted good. I finished everything on the plate, ignoring Law's satisfied smirk.

* * *

The next day the women came again, bringing more food, of course. Law and I were under the same tree as yesterday and I was snuggled into his side, my head on his shoulder and his arm slung over my waist. The motions from the day before repeated pretty much the same. The women laid out food, the guys flirted, the women turned to leave as the leader asked about Straw Hat… only this time, after she got her answer from Law, she turned her full attention to me.

Law's arm tightened around me as she spoke. "My princess was very interested to hear that there was a woman among the Heart Pirates." I didn't like the tone in her voice. "She asked me to invite you into Amazon Lily to meet with her."

I shook my head as I spoke. "No, thank you."

She looked taken aback at my immediate refusal. "You will not come to meet the princess?"

"Nope." I yawned before snuggling further in Law. "If she wants to meet me so badly, she'll have to come here."

The woman's expression turned into an irritated shock, but she didn't say anything else as she swept away and left with her fellow Kuja.

Law chuckled when she was gone. "She didn't seem to like your answer."

I shrugged. "Despite what you might think, I'm not some dog that can be summoned on a whim. I'm not going to 'roll over' just because she's a princess or warlord or whatever."

Penguin and Shachi made their way over with food. I sat up straight and took the offered plate, smiling in thanks.

* * *

Another day passed and the women returned. This time, there were more of them. I recognized Boa Hancock immediately, and prayed that she wouldn't recognize me. Fortunately, her attention was focused on asking Law about Straw Hat, bombarding him with trivial questions. He answered her with casual drawls. After the interrogation was over, she situated her gaze on me, where I sat next to Law.

"What is your relationship with Luffy?" She asked bluntly, a sharp undertone included.

I rolled my eyes. She was jealous? How fucking stupid could she be? "What's it to ya?" I decided to antagonize her.

A fire ignited in her dark eyes as she glared at me. "As his betrothed, I have a right to know!"

I blanched, trying not to choke on air. Betrothed? Did Straw Hat know about this? I couldn't help the laugh that sounded from my throat.

Quickly taking charge of the situation, Law wrapped both of his arms around my waist and pulled me into his lap. "She belongs to me." He lifted my cuffed wrist for her to see the sea stone. "She barely even knows Straw Hat."

I glared at him. I was not a fucking belonging.

Boa Hancock was satisfied with his answer. Her anger quelled and she gave a thoughtful nod. Then another look flashed behind her eyes and she narrowed them on Law. "Tell me this isn't slavery."

Uh-oh. How would Law handle this one?

His tone remained casual and calm. "It's protective custody."

Protective custody my ass… Clever bastard.

She pursed her lips as she thought, but soon let the subject go, still with a suspicious, yet placated, look in her eyes.

I was glad when they finally left. I let out a sigh of relief as Penguin and Shachi brought over our food.

* * *

A couple of days later, Straw Hat woke up. It was painful to watch. He was in an agonized state of grief, yelling for his brother as he burst out of the submarine and ran off into the woods. I wanted to go after him… but I was held back by Law. Jinbe chased after him, though, and I knew that he would be able to help him. I relaxed in Law's hold and his grip loosened, but he didn't let me go. He pulled me down to sit on the edge of the cliff. And we waited.

Needless to say, everyone was surprised when none other than Silvers Rayleigh emerged from the ocean after slaying a sea king. He was grinning like a madman as he scratched the back of his head, commenting on how he had swam here after his ship had sunk. He really was amazing.

His eyes caught sight of me and his grin widened, if that was at all possible. "Hey there, angel!" His tone was warm and happy. "It's good to see you again!"

"Hey, old man." I returned his grin. "Still caught up in the rush of excitement, I take it?"

He almost looked abashed. "I just can't seem to help myself, girlie."

I giggled at his response.

He eyed the cuff on my wrist and Law's hand on my waist. "Has everything been alright with you, dear?"

I shrugged. "I'm alive, if that's what you're asking." I repeated the words I had given him back at the auction house.

His face wrinkled in concern for just a moment as his eyes raked over me, assessing my condition. A slight frown formed on his face, but he quickly covered it with a light smile.

Law decided that we could leave now that Straw Hat was awake. I wanted to object, because I wanted to see him… but I kept quiet. Law handed over the trademark hat. Before Law could pull me away, Silvers Rayleigh grabbed me up into a hug. I was shocked, but I didn't resist.

"I'm glad that you made it out of Sabaody alright. Just let me know if there is anything that you need… Okay, angel?" He whispered so that only I could hear.

I smiled and returned the affectionate embrace. "Thanks, old man."

* * *

**Vixilia seems to forgive Law somewhat because he saved Luffy's life, and she stops being so angry at him at him about the incident… **

**Next chapter, Law tells the crew that he wants to wait before going to the New World… What do you think Vixilia's opinion will be? 5 points if you're right :)**

* * *

**cmjb91, lol, that works! :D**

**Elise477, maybe they are… and they just don't know it yet ;) thanks for the review**

**Angel wolf11021, yeah and I think she's trusts him a bit more now, too. We'll just have to see how long it lasts, lol :) thank you for reviewing!**


	11. Chapter 11: My Worst Nightmare

**5 points to Elise447, Angel wolf11021 and cmjb91!**

* * *

Chapter 11: My Worst Nightmare

* * *

I was relieved when Law made the announcement to his crew that he wanted to wait before heading to the New World. On this side of the Grand Line I had a better chance of staying under Doflamingo's radar for a little longer. It also meant that I'd have a better chance of escaping… if I still wanted to, anyway. I had grown somewhat attached to the Heart Pirates. And Law had a way of getting under my skin. I groaned, mentally of course, so as not to draw attention. Why was I even considering staying with Law? He was an asshole.

I took a deep breath of fresh air, grateful that Law had chosen to coast along the surface rather than submerge. Since we were on the submarine, Law had allowed the removal of my sea stone. I leaned against the metal railing, gazing out at the open sea. I had the urge to run… I wanted to stretch my legs, feel my muscles burn as the wind whipped through my hair… and be free to go wherever I wanted. But it seemed that no matter how fast I ran, I could never be free.

Everyone was lounging on the deck, enjoying the weather. Law was leaning against Bepo as they both slept, Bepo snoring adorably and Law's hat pushed over his eyes… I actually thought that it was cute. I sat down and leaned back, resting my head onto my arms and closing my eyes against the bright rays of the sun. A cool breeze ran softly over me and through my long hair. I could hear the crew chattering in the background. It was oddly relaxing. I let the sounds of their complacency and the waves lapping against the sides of the submarine lull me into a sense of tranquility.

All was well, until an eerie, maniacal laughter broke through my senses. It was all too familiar and it sent a shivering feeling of dread throughout my body. I jolted, eyes wide, limbs shaking, and caught sight of him… the incarnation of the devil himself. He flew through the air, hanging on the clouds, closing in with each passing moment. The grin on his face said it all.

"No…" I heard myself whisper.

"Oh, yes, Princess." He laughed as he landed on the deck before me.

I sat up and tried to crawl backwards, but I was frozen in place.

"Did you really think that you could run away from me, my Princess? Did you really think that I would let you go?" His words were threatening and malicious, but his smile was still spread wide across his face.

"Please, Doffy… I'm so sorry…" I was paralyzed by fear. The words stuttered from my mouth and I was unable to move beneath his towering form.

He leaned down so that he was hovering over me. The vein began to throb in his forehead. "If you're so sorry, Princess… Then why did you leave me in the first place?" His voice made it hard for me to breathe. It was so low and husky, his hot breath fanning across my face.

"Doffy…" I whimpered his name. I was like helpless prey caught in a trap, vulnerable to the predator. I had nowhere to run and nowhere to hide.

"Answer the question." His voice was rough and his smile turned into a slight frown.

"I just…" I could feel tears stinging the back of my eyes. "I just wanted to…" I struggled to form words, anything to escape his wrath.

"Wanted to what, Princess? Wanted to anger me?" He tilted his head as the eerie smile returned. "Well you succeeded in that…" He grabbed my wrist and hauled me to my feet. "We're going back to Dressrosa now… so that I can punish you properly."

I'd seen that look in his eye before… I knew that he was looking forward to my impending torture. I felt nauseous.

"You're not taking her anywhere." A bold voice spoke up. "She belongs to me, now."

Doflamingo turned to face Law, whom was standing with his nodachi drawn, a determined smirk splayed across his face. "Oh, you wish to challenge me, squirt? Come to think of it… I still have a lesson to teach you, as well."

Law's smirk only grew. "Room." He muttered as he prepared for battle.

Doflamingo laughed before throwing me to the side and charging Law. I watched helplessly as they clashed in a gruesome fight. My legs were like jelly, absolutely useless. I screamed as Doflamingo beat Law into a bloody pulp, wishing that there was something that I could do. The whole time Doflamingo laughed like the evil bastard that he was. I could feel tears running down my face and I hated myself for my weakness. Everything stopped when Doflamingo drew his pistol. Law was bleeding and incapacitated on the deck, unable to react. This was too close to what had happened in the past. I couldn't take this. I had to stop it. I screamed out and jumped in between them, covering Law's body with mine. The bullet went through me and into Law. I felt a sharp, blistering pain in my chest. I fell, catching sight of Law. His own chest was bleeding from the very same bullet that had injured me. Even at the very end… I was completely, fucking worthless.

* * *

I leapt up, breathing heavily, clutching my chest. My vision was blurry and my throat was raw. I felt dizzy and numb. I looked around, trying to figure out what the hell was going on. Law was at my side, stroking my hair, murmuring my name and other words of comfort. The crew members were filing into the submarine, looking over their shoulders with expressions of concern.

"It's alright, Vixie, I'm here… I've got you…" Law was whispering into my ear.

With annoyance I realized that I was crying. It was just a nightmare… One really bad, really real, fucking nightmare… And apparently I had caused some sort of scene. I sighed, irritated. I hadn't even realized that I had fallen asleep. I looked at him questioningly. "What happened?" My voice sounded foreign to my own ears. It was broken and hoarse.

He rubbed his thumb across my cheek and watched me intently for a moment before answering. "You were tossing in your sleep. Then you started crying out. I came to your side to try and wake you, but you started screaming 'no' and tears were running down your face… I sent everyone inside. I knew you wouldn't want them to see you that way…" Pure concern was written on his face. It surprised me.

I took a few deep breaths, trying to steady myself. I still felt so terrified from the dream. Law's hand continued to brush over my face and through my hair. His other hand was covering mine, his fingers rubbing over my skin in an attempt to relax me. I realized that I was clutching his jeans where they covered his thigh. And my other hand was still clutching the fabric of the shirt over my chest… where I had felt Doflamingo's bullet go through me. I checked Law's body, just to be sure that there were no gunshot wounds. It had all seemed so real… so agonizingly real.

"What did you dream about?" Law's voice was soft, his eyes careful as he watched me.

I sighed deeply. "Doffy…"

Law tensed when I said his name.

"He had found me here… on your submarine. And you fought him to keep me… but you lost…" I struggled to maintain some composure, reminding myself that it was just a dream… a horrible dream. "He was going to shoot you. Just like he shot him… So I jumped in front of you. But the bullet went through me… and it hit you anyway…" I pulled my hand from my chest and touched his, just to assure myself that we were both truly alright. Why the hell couldn't I shake this feeling?

His jaw was clenched. His eyes were hard. He pulled his hand from mine where it lay on his thigh and placed it over the one I had on his chest. His palm felt warm and reassuring. His other hand gripped the back of my neck, holding my head in place to look at him. "I won't let anything like that happen, Vixie. We're going to achieve our goal… just like we promised."

I didn't know what to say. I wanted to believe him. He made it hard not to… in spite of how he had let me down in the past. The way he was looking at me now… the way he was touching me… He made me want to put all of my faith in him. I had watched him get beaten in my dream… I had tried to give my life for him… and then I had watched him die… It had caused me unbelievable pain. And now he was here, comforting me with promises. Not wanting to ruin the moment, not wanting to experience anymore pain, I looked at him and nodded without saying a word.

He smiled, though it was almost a smirk, and then pulled me into his lap. I rested my head against his chest, comfortable in the embrace. He had an arm wrapped snuggly around my waist and his chin was settled on the top of my head. His fingers ran soothingly through my hair. I had my arms draped around his waist, holding myself close to him.

He chuckled, his breath fanning over me. "So, you took a bullet for me, eh?"

I rolled my eyes, even though he couldn't see. "You've always gotta ruin the mood, don't ya?"

He chuckled harder and kissed the top of my head.

* * *

I had recovered from my humiliating nightmare and survived a long dinner with the crew. Law had barely taken his eyes off of me since the incident. Various crew members had asked if I was alright, but I had brushed them all off with a smile and small worded assurances. I didn't like the fact that they had all seen me that way, but it was something that I would have to get over. If only I were stronger… then I wouldn't have to live with this constant fear. But would I ever be strong enough to face Doflamingo? I shuddered at the very thought.

I had taken a long, relaxing shower before going to Law's room. He was reading a book at his desk. I sat down on the edge of his bed and started brushing my hair.

"So…" I broke the silence. "What exactly are you planning to do before heading to the New World?"

He looked at me from over his book, amusement in his eyes. "Who says that I'm planning anything?"

"Tch." I narrowed my eyes at him. "I know you, Law."

He chuckled as he closed his book and placed it on the desk, and then leaned forward. "Oh, Vixie, my pixie… how alluring you are."

"Law, you're changing the subject." I rolled my eyes as I answered.

"On the contrary… I'm merely stating the reason as to why I find it so hard to resist you." His smirk spread across his face.

I crossed my arms and huffed. "Will you just tell me already?"

He laughed lightly. "Alright, alright…" He crossed his arms behind his head and lifted his feet onto his desk. "I'm going to become a warlord." He said arrogantly.

I spluttered. "What?!"

"You heard me." He grinned.

I struggled to keep from growling. "What the hell do you mean? Why would you want to be a warlord?"

"Because it will get us closer to achieving our goal, dear Vixie… Without the marines on our back we'll have a much easier time of getting to Doflamingo. And warlords are not allowed to fight amongst each other, so we'll be safe from him as we prepare to make our move." His smirk was so cocky, as if he had it all figured out.

"That won't stop him from taking me back from you." I ground the words out from my clenched jaw.

"Don't worry, Vixie… As a member of my crew, it would be illegal for Doflamingo to take you from me."

"But I'm not a member of your crew, am I? You've said yourself… I'm your fucking slave." I was trying so hard not to lose my temper, but I could feel my body shaking with rage.

"Well…" He drawled. "The rest of the world doesn't need to know that… now do they?" He leaned forward and lifted my chin with his finger.

I glared at him, hoping that my rage would set him ablaze.

He chuckled. "Don't look so angry, Vixie." He moved his hand to cup my face. "You're only my slave so that I can protect you…" All humor fell from his face as he leaned back into his chair. "If I could trust you not to do anything foolish or to run off like an idiot… well, then maybe you wouldn't have to be my slave."

The anger bubbled inside of me like raging lava. Before I could do anything stupid, like beat his fucking face in, I stood and ran from the room, looking for somewhere that I could be alone… away from him.

* * *

**Vixilia is relieved to be on this side of the Grand Line, because it means she's further away from Doflamingo. She's still having some issues with Law, though… because she hates being called his slave and having to wear the sea stone.**

**How do you think they'll resolve their argument this time?**

* * *

**Elise447, she's always concerned that Doflamingo will somehow find her… and she was relieved to have Law with her at first, but then they got into another argument... oh, no! It's always ups and downs with them. Thank you for your review! :)**

**Angel wolf11021, she is happy to be on this side of the Grand Line, but getting stronger definitely would be a good idea for her. Thanks for reviewing!**

**cmjb91, lol! Yeah she hates the sea stone… which is one of the reasons she is always so pissed at Law. I hope that you enjoyed the update :)**

**AllyCatt12, thank you! :D**


	12. Chapter 12: Compromise

**5 points to Elise447, cmjb91, and Angel wolf11021! :D**

* * *

Chapter 12: Compromise

* * *

I had somehow ended up in a storage room where Penguin was doing inventory. Dammit. I wanted to be alone. Wasn't there anywhere like that on this stupid metal death trap?

Penguin looked up at me, surprised. "Vix?"

I threw myself down and leaned against a wooden crate with a huff. "Yeah."

His surprise changed to curiosity and concern. "Everything okay?"

I huffed again as I crossed my arms. "Yeah."

He looked skeptical of my answer. "…are you sure?"

I closed my eyes. "No."

He gave a nervous laugh. "Is there anything that I can do?"

"Not really."

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

I sighed. I had originally sought a place to be alone… but Penguin was just so damn nice. "I dunno."

"Well…" I heard him set down his clipboard. "What happened?" When I didn't answer, he continued. "Was it another argument with captain? …Or is this about the nightmare that you had?"

I cringed at the thought of the nightmare. "Please don't mention the nightmare, Penguin."

"Okay. So it was an argument with captain, then?" He spoke thoughtfully.

I huffed, yet again, and opened my eyes to look at him. "He says I'm his fucking slave. He tells me what to do. He talks about promises. He keeps me sea stoned unless we're on his fucking submarine. And all of this when he knows all I want is my freedom! And he has the nerve to say it's all in order to protect me! To keep me safe! He's such an arrogant asshole! Sometimes I swear I just want to dig my blades into his throat… Oh, but right, I don't even have those anymore… And Law forbid I'd be allowed to have weapons… when I'm not even allowed to run as I please!" I ranted freely.

Penguin nodded, taking it all in. "Captain has always had a strategic way of doing things…"

I deadpanned. "Strategic?"

"Well…" He began carefully. "Maybe he thinks you're incapable of taking care of yourself…" He quickly covered when he caught my glare. "Not that I or anyone else thinks that… it's just that… it seems to add up with captain's actions…" He chuckled nervously before continuing. "So if he thinks you can't take care of yourself, then he'll want to take care of you. And since you're unlikely to let him take care of you… he has to make you… even if it means making you a slave… you see?"

I continued glaring, not bothering to answer verbally.

"He only keeps you sea stoned when we're not on the submarine so, well, you won't run off and get hurt… that's the same reason he won't let you go. He really cares about you, Vix. He does want to protect you. As far as promises go… Well, if he's making you a promise, then I'm sure he means to keep it."

He really had no idea how much it hurt to hear him say that… and how very wrong he was.

"And your weapons… I think he actually retrieved those from the auction house. Have you asked him about them?"

I shook my head no, but still didn't speak. I just didn't feel like talking anymore.

"Well, there ya go." He smiled satisfactory. "Just ask him about it. You won't know until you ask, after all."

I did my best to force a smile, enough to make the man happy. He smiled in return. I suddenly felt exhausted. I wanted nothing more than to curl up into a ball and sleep my troubles away. So I did just that. I fell asleep to the sounds of Penguin counting his work and scribbling on his clipboard.

* * *

I awoke to the sensation of being carried, not for the first time. I snuggled into the warm chest and fought to stay asleep. That was until I heard a familiar voice… and it was not very happy.

"Where the hell have you been?" Law's voice was cold.

"She fell asleep helping me with the inventory, captain." Penguin answered for me.

Why the hell was he so mad at me anyway? It's not like I could run very far on this stupid submarine…

Law growled under his breath and took me from Penguin's arms… rather roughly, I might add. I glared up at him through my bleary eyes. When he glared back down at me, I fought his grasp and struggled to stand. But of course, he wouldn't let me. He stalked back into his room, taking me along with him. When the door was shut behind us, he dropped me onto his bed and glared at me. I immediately stood to my feet and glared back at him.

"Why did you run?" His voice was demanding.

I sighed. "To get the fuck away from you."

"I hope you realize just how stupid that was." He was not amused.

I rolled my eyes. "And what exactly are you referring to?"

"The fact that I had just finished telling you that I didn't want you running off… and then you took off running."

"For crying out loud, Law! I'm on your fucking submarine! I only ran so that I wouldn't pound your face in!"

He lifted a brow. "Well, that doesn't help your case."

I growled in frustration. "It's shit like this! You're so arrogant and controlling. I don't want to be your fucking slave, Law. I don't want to hear your useless promises. And I don't want you telling me what to fucking do! I've survived without you. You can't force your way back into my life like this…"

He was silent for a long time. Several expressions crossed his face, but they were never there long enough for me to read them. He let out a strained breath. "…useless promises?" His voice was so low that I could barely discern the words.

I blinked… once… twice… and then I burst into a fit of hysteric giggles. "Seriously? An entire rant and those are the two words that you focus on?" I tried to settle down, but the laughter kept on coming.

He did not share in my humor. "Vixie..." There was exasperation in his voice.

I finally managed to stop laughing. "I'm sorry." I thought about what he had asked. He had only used two words, so how the hell was I supposed to answer? "I don't know what you want me to say, Law."

"Explain what you mean… when you say 'useless promises.'" He was quick with his response. He wanted an answer.

I sighed. "You're always making me promises, Law. You're always making me believe you… and I always end up disappointed."

He looked at me, long and hard, before answering. "Vixilia… I'm sorry that I wasn't able to get you away from him sooner… I'm sorry that it took me so long to keep that promise… I can't imagine what it must have been like for you to wait for me, but I assure you that I thought of you every day when we were parted."

I shook my head, trying not to laugh in dismay. "You didn't keep your promise, Law. You can say that you were working on it... You can say that you are still working on it… But you can't fool me… not anymore. I spent every agonizing moment dreaming that you were coming back for me… at first. But with time, I was forced to accept the truth. I had only myself to rely on, Law. Your empty promises aren't what got me away from him. I found my own way out." I held my head high, proud of the hardships that I had overcome.

He closed the distance between us and gently placed his hands on my shoulders. "I wish that I could have been there for you, Vixie… I wish that I could have been the one to save you. But I'm here for you now. And I'm going to do whatever it takes to keep you safe."

"At the expense of my freedom, Law? At the cost of my happiness?" I tried not to sound too accusing, because he looked so much like the Law that I used to know… that I used to love. "That would make you no better than him." I thought I saw a flash of hurt pass through his eyes, but he quickly covered it.

"I don't want you to be unhappy, Vixilia." He breathed. "But I do want you to be safe." He lifted a hand to run his fingers through my hair. "I don't want to risk losing you to him again…"

I swallowed. He didn't even know the worst of what had happened after he had left me with that monster. And he was doing all of this to protect me from him. "Maybe we can reach a compromise?"

He leaned his forehead against mine. "What sort of compromise?"

"Stop cuffing me with sea stone and give me my weapons, that way I can defend myself… and I'll follow your orders… as long as they're reasonable." I whispered the words, almost ashamed at myself because it felt like I was giving in to him.

His eyes narrowed, calculating. "Define 'reasonable.'"

"Well I'm not going to jump off of a bridge or dance around naked." I snorted.

A small smirk finally lifted his otherwise somber face. "But what if I'd like to see you dance around naked?"

"You don't have enough beris." I smirked back at him.

He chuckled and lifted his forehead from mine. "Alright. We'll give your compromise a trial basis. But if I give you an order that I believe is reasonable, and you fail to follow it… well, then, I'll have to punish you…" His voice was seductive as he made his threat, mischief sparkling in his eyes.

I would never admit it, but the thought was actually exciting. I bit my lip. "You'll have to catch me first."

"Speaking of which…" All humor fell from his face and his eyes darkened with severity. "If you ever run from me… believe me, I will find you. And I will make you regret the day that you ever thought about leaving me. You are mine, Vixie. Remember that." His words were clear, harsh, and frighteningly sincere.

* * *

I was on the deck of the ship, practicing with my tantōs. The tsukas fit perfectly in my palms. The blades were straight and double edged, thin, about ten inches long, and ended in a sharp and deadly point. They were perfect for both slashing and for piercing. They were light, which allowed me to maneuver them quickly and easily. I had missed the feel of them. They were like an extension of my arms. When I wasn't using them they rested comfortably sheathed on my hips. On my waist I wore a long, sturdy and yet flexible chain with a crescent blade attached to one end and a sickle blade attached to the other end. I used that as a last resort, long ranged weapon. My tantōs were my favorite thing to fight with, by far. And I excelled at close range. It felt good to be able to move as I pleased with my weapons in place. I smiled as the breeze managed to catch my hair, despite the fact that I had it tied into a high pony tail.

"Enjoying yourself?" Law murmured.

I turned to see him watching me from the doorway. There was a smirk on his face.

"Very much so." I smiled back at him, spinning my blades between my fingers.

His smirk turned into a grin. "I can tell."

I lifted my head to gaze at the clouds. "I just wish that I had more room to work with…"

"You're as restless as ever." He chuckled. "But don't worry, you'll have an opportunity to burn some energy soon enough."

"Oh?" I looked at him curiously.

"Mhm." He nodded. "We're going to be landing soon… and I've targeted a particular pirate group."

I felt my head tilt as I contemplated what he'd said. "We're going after pirates?"

"Yes. They'll be the first of many. I'm going to capture their hearts to give to the marines…"

Understanding finally hit as it all clicked in my head. "Ah. So that's how you'll become a warlord…"

His smirk stretched across his face as he sauntered over to me. "Indeed, my dear Vixie."

I smiled widely up at him. "This will be fun."

* * *

**So Law and Vixilia managed to reach a compromise… now we'll just have to see if it will work for them.**

**Next time, Vixilia finally gets to fight and use her devil fruit! There have been a few really subtle hints as to what it is… 5 points if you can guess, though! :D**

* * *

**Elise447, your second guess was closest, since they argued before coming to a compromise. But… your first guess is actually really close to something that happens in the future :) Thanks for reviewing!**

**cmjb91, she calmed down a little bit after realizing that he cared about her… and then she proposed a compromise :) so it worked out… but for how long, I wonder… thanks for reviewing!**

**Angel wolf11021, Law's reasons are good, he just has a shitty way of expressing them, lol. They had their argument, and then made up… but without sex this time… hmmm… I need to write a shower scene… lol. Thank you for the review! :)**

**discordia, thank you for the review! Vixilia has her moments where she stands up to Law, but she does give in a lot… there's actually going to be a chapter about that soon. And next time you'll get to see her fight. Sorry if I'm dragging it out… And you're right about why she gives in to him, she just doesn't realize that yet. And I'm glad you like the way I'm writing Law, it gets kind of difficult sometimes since different people see him in different ways, so I've been trying to find a good balance. I hope that I can keep it up :) Thank you so much for reading!**

**Abby, thank you! :D Well, you know how Doflamingo can be about his "family" …though, Vixilia is special to him. I'll be adding in some more flashbacks eventually so that you can get a better idea of why. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Delaine, Vixilia can be a bit conflicted when it comes to Law, which we'll continue to see more of. She has moments where she's compliant and ones where she fights… She can be weak when it comes to her mental state… As far as physical strength goes, we'll finally get to see her fight next time :) Thank you for reading and reviewing!**


	13. Chapter 13: Collecting Hearts

**3 points to Elise447 and Angel wolf11021**

* * *

Chapter 13: Collecting Hearts

* * *

We landed on a spring island… my favorite. And I actually got to leave the stupid submarine without the fucking sea stone! I took in a deep breath of the crisp, fresh air. It had just rained so it was cool and the scent was heavy with flowers. I stretched out my arms and spun around under the sun, enjoying its warmth on my skin. I jumped around to stretch my legs, giggling as I did. I climbed a tree and hung by my legs, upside down, from a sturdy branch, letting my arms dangle beneath me as my hair swayed below me. I grinned when I saw Law watching me with an arched brow and bemused expression.

"Did you get into my lab, Vix-ya?" He questioned, somewhat entertained.

"Nope. I got out of it." I stuck my tongue out at him playfully.

He shook his head as he chuckled and the rest of the crew laughed behind him.

I crossed my arms over my chest, still upside down, and grinned again.

"Careful, Vix-ya, or all of the blood may rush to your head." He smirked at me.

I rolled my eyes before jumping off of the tree and landing on my feet. "I'm just so happy to be off of that fucking submarine!"

He answered only with his continued smirk, his gray eyes meeting my blue ones as he walked past me.

"Remember, we're here to collect hearts, so no deaths. You are to incapacitate them so that I can extract their hearts." Law was walking ahead of everyone, his nodachi resting on his shoulder.

I sighed. "I thought this was going to be fun…" I mumbled.

He caught my hand and pulled me beside him so that he could wrap his free arm around my waist. "It will be, Vix-ya. It is a fight, after all."

I glanced at him skeptically. "It's not a fun fight unless you can fight to the fullest… If I have to worry about not killing them, then I have to hold back…"

"On the contrary… A fight can be fun if there's a strategy to it, Vix-ya. In this fight, you have to utilize your abilities in a way that will make the enemy susceptible to mine. There are many possibilities for you… but I'll let you decide how you'd like to implement your task." He winked at me.

I rolled my eyes, but I could feel a small smile forming on my face. "Yeah, yeah…"

* * *

We walked to the nearby town and found the pirate crew that we were looking for enjoying themselves in a bar. Law had given me a large burlap sack so that I could collect the hearts as he removed them, because apparently that was my job, too… I sighed. I really hoped that these guys would at least put up a bit of a fight. I had seen their wanted posters, and their captain was worth seventy five million beris, but only a few of the crew members had bounties, and they were all less than fifty million… damn rookies. We made ourselves comfortable at a table in the corner so that Law could observe them for a bit, or whatever. It's not like they'd be much trouble, so why couldn't we just go ahead and attack? I groaned as I rested my chin in my palm. I downed some booze, trying to at least get a buzz… anything to get some enjoyment. Finally, Law leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"They're all yours, Vixie. Make your move." He smirked at me.

"Finally!" I just about yelled as a wide grin spread across my face.

I hopped up from the table and drew my tantōs. I flipped them in my hands a couple of times, just to gain some attention. Everyone was moving too slowly. In my excitement, I must have already started using my devil fruit. Oops. Oh, well. I stole Penguin's glass from his hand and downed it. Then I rushed forward, too fast for anyone to see, much less to react to, and started for the captain. I planted a firm hit to the back of his head with the hilt of my blade, sending him to the ground. I kicked his face before he hit, or kneed it, since he was moving so slowly, so that he would land on his back, leaving his chest exposed. I quickly moved on to the rest of the crew. None of them had enough haki to oppose me, so they couldn't react to my devil fruit. They were helpless. I knocked them all out and made sure that they all landed on their backs. I returned to Law's side just in time to see Penguin glancing around confusedly, wondering where his booze had gone. I giggled at him before grinning up at Law.

Law, having an impressive amount of haki, had seen my every move. He chuckled down at me. "Well done, Vix-ya."

"Shit, Vix! I had no idea that you could move like that!" Penguin glanced around the room and then at me.

"Yeah, that was insane!" Shachi agreed.

The rest of the crew called out their affirmations in awe.

"Now buy me a new drink!" Penguin laughed as he slammed his fist on the table.

"Sure, sure…" I stuck my tongue out at him.

"So what kind of devil fruit was that?" Shachi asked curiously.

"It's the hayai hayai no mi." I said proudly.

"Ah, so it makes you really fast?" Bepo asked, and then quickly apologized, leaving the rest of the crew to call him weak.

I shrugged, totally used to the routine, and answered his question. "For one thing, yeah."

Apparently, most of them had a decent amount of haki. I realized now that they had been able to see me, if only in blurred movement. They wouldn't be able to keep up with me, like Law would, but they could see me pass by them in a blurry form. The only reason Penguin had been looking for his drink at the end was because he had first been distracted by watching me. Law really did have an amazing crew.

"Room." Law muttered before blinking away.

I was quick to follow him. As he went from body to body, teleporting with his devil fruit and removing hearts in his path, I followed behind him with mine, shoving the hearts into the sack that he had given me. He only took the ones with the bounties, leaving the rest unconscious and untouched. When we were finished, we returned to the table where the crew was waiting. We had, unsurprisingly, drawn the attention of everyone else in the bar. They were looking at us with horrified expressions, some whitened and even trembling in fear.

"Time to go." Law stated, obviously not eager to deal with the civilians.

"Sorry, Penguin. I'll have to buy your drink another time." I shrugged as I followed after Law.

"Fine." Penguin sighed. "But you owe me!"

I giggled. "You got it!"

* * *

We were on the shore. Most of the crew had already gotten back on the submarine, but I was being stubborn. I was sitting in the sand, legs crossed underneath me and arms crossed beneath my chest. Penguin and Shachi were trying to coax me onto the sub, but I refused to go.

"I just got off of that thing! You can't expect me to get back onto it already!" I half whined, half grumbled with my lower lip out in a full pout.

"Come on, Vix. It's not that bad." Shachi crouched down, exasperation in his voice.

"It's terrible!" I pointed at him accusingly, because he knew that he was lying.

"Vix, if you come on, we'll play cards, or something, to keep you from being too bored…" Penguin tried to bargain. He was starting to catch on, but cards were not my thing.

"No." I stuck my nose up in the air.

"What about dinner? Aren't you hungry?" Shachi's own stomach had started growling.

"No!" I yelled.

"Vix! You can't stay out here. You have to come inside…" Even Penguin was starting to get tired of my stubbornness.

"You can't make me!" I shook my head childishly.

"But captain says that it's time to go!" Penguin shouted.

"Captain can shove it up his ass!" I shouted back at him.

"Captain can what now?" A smooth voice drawled from the railing of the submarine.

Ah, shit. I felt my eye start to twitch. I didn't even have to look up to know who it was. And I sure as hell didn't want to look up, either. "You heard me…" I mumbled, still refusing to get on the fucking submarine.

"I'm not sure that I did, Vix-ya… because surely you would know better than to say what I think you said." His voice was heavy with dark intent.

I wanted to gulp down the nervous feeling in my stomach, but I didn't. Penguin and Shachi were watching the scene with wide, anxious eyes.

"I said that you can shove it up your ass! I don't wanna get onto the fucking submarine, Law!" I whined, still not meeting his eyes, but turning my head to see him in my peripheral vision.

He didn't seem phased by my outburst, but looks could be deceiving. "That's too bad, Vix-ya. Now all of you, come inside."

Penguin and Shachi obeyed immediately, scrambling away and into the submarine.

I groaned. Then I finally met his gaze and my blue eyes lit as I challenged him. "And if I refuse?"

His steely gray eyes flashed as he leapt from the railings and onto the sand. "That would be disobeying an order, Vixie."

My heart began to thump erratically. I swallowed. "So?"

"So… according to our agreement, that would mean I could then indulge in the act of punishing you…" A devious smirk spread across his face as he slowly began to stalk over to me, a predatory grace in his step.

I bit my lip as an embarrassing excitement began to pulse through me. "And what would this punishment entail?" My voice was almost a whisper.

He hovered over me and leaned in so that his face was close to mine. "You'll just have to wait and find out, Vixie."

And then I was over his shoulder and he was carrying me onto the submarine. My eyes widened as realization hit me. Dammit! This wasn't part of the plan! "Law!" I squealed his name as I kicked my legs, trying to get him to put me down.

I grabbed onto his back so that I wasn't dangling over his shoulder, but I quickly had to let go so that I wouldn't hit my head on the doorway. We passed several crewmembers as he carried me through the submarine. Some eyed us curiously while others just laughed.

"Law, what are you doing?!" I yelped, still squirming in his relentless grasp. Damn, he was strong.

"You failed to follow my order, Vixie. So now I'm going to punish you." He stated matter-of-factly, as if it were the most casual and obvious thing in the world.

I felt my heart skip a beat. While the thought was exciting, I wasn't sure that I was ready for whatever it was that he had in mind. What could he possibly mean by punishment anyway? And why did I feel all hot and bothered when I thought about it? What the hell was wrong with me?! Punishment never meant anything good! …right? Ugh!

"I was just playing around, Law! I would have gotten on your stupid submarine!" My last efforts were pathetic, even to my own ears.

He chuckled. "Too little, too late, Vixie…"

Moments later he was throwing me down onto the bed. I met his eyes and my breath caught in my throat. My heart thumped nervously in my chest. Just what was he planning? What was going on behind those devious gray eyes? What was causing that insidious smirk to spread across his face? Every thought inside of me screamed to know… some thoughts were apprehensive, but some were delightfully nervous and even excited. He crawled onto the bed, his tattooed hands running up my bare legs and to my shorts, teasing the edges of my thighs. I had no idea what I was in for, and I wasn't even sure if I wanted to know… but either way, I was about to find out.

* * *

**So her devil fruit is speed, and there will be other levels to it as well… as time progresses. I thought it would be ironic if she were the fastest person alive and yet she could never run away from her problems… *shrugs* Let me know what you think :)**

**Now for the question… What do you think her punishment will be? 5 points for a correct answer, 3 points for an attempt :D**

* * *

**Elise 447, Law used the sea stone at first because he didn't trust her, and then he took it off when he realized that she wouldn't be a danger to his crew. And yeah, it was a tough question because of all of the possibilities. Lol. I like your ninja idea, though! Thank you for reviewing :)**

**Angel wolf11021, a bird type would have been cool… then it would have been like they figuratively clipped her wings, or whatnot… hmm… thanks for reviewing! :)**


	14. Chapter 14: The Punishment

**5 points to Elise447, Angel wolf11021, and Water-Fox-Raine! :)**

* * *

**Just a warning… there may be some readers that don't like this chapter… so if you wanna skip the first section, that's fine. Only the second section is really relevant to the story.**

* * *

Chapter 14: The Punishment

* * *

"Vixie, my pixie…" Law whispered as his hands ran tantalizingly over my skin where I wasn't covered by my clothes. "I hope that you're ready."

I swallowed, shivering at his touch. "Just get it over with." I smirked challengingly up at him.

He chuckled. "Oh, Vixie... if only you knew what I had in mind."

He trailed kisses down my neck, causing me to shudder in delight. One of his hands had snuck up beneath my shirt and began to fondle my breast. I gasped as he rolled my nipple between his expert fingers. His mouth found mine and I was lost in a heated kiss, my tongue dancing with his. Whatever curiosities I had before were fading away now as my body moved with his, closing the gaps between us.

I became lost in him. I found myself wanting him. He had a way of driving me crazy… whether it be with frustration or need, Trafalgar Law knew how to push all of my buttons. I was so caught up in the way that he was kissing me and touching me that I failed to notice when one of his hands left my body. I was vaguely aware of him rummaging through the nightstand drawer… I made a slight effort to glance and see what he was doing, but I was quickly distracted when his other hand grabbed my hair as he bit onto my neck and bucked his hips against mine. I moaned out loud, fingers tangled in his hair and the fabric of his hoodie, and fell back into the haze that he always seemed to leave me in.

His other hand finally returned, but it was suspiciously hidden from my view… not that I could really think about that right now… Law's mouth on my neck, hand on my breast, and hardening erection on my thigh was very distracting… With a swift tug, he removed my tank top. And in the following motion, he caught my wrists, pinning them over my head. I gasped, but before I could react in anyway, his lips were on mine, and his tongue was ravaging my mouth. Again, I was distracted by Law… until I felt the cool metal around my wrists and heard the faint clicks…

I ripped my head away from his and glared, feeling a raging anger light up within me. "What the fuck, Law?!" I jerked on my restraints and found myself cuffed to his headboard.

He hovered over me, his gray eyes smoldering, and an arrogant smirk spread wide across his face. He chuckled softly. "Shhh… my Vixie… just relax." He pressed his lips to my collarbone, chuckling again when I started growling beneath my breath. "Calm down, dear Vixie… You'll be enjoying yourself soon enough. I promise."

I rolled my eyes, even though he couldn't see. Really? Another promise? I tested the cuffs again. They weren't sea stone… so I could break through them… with some effort. His lips were trailing soft, teasing kisses down my body. Damn him. If I broke the cuffs, I would also risk breaking the bed… and either way, it was sure to piss him off. I choked back a moan when he licked over my nipple. Fuck… I wasn't even sure if I wanted this to end. His mouth on my skin felt amazing… I sighed, feeling my anger fade away. Where was he going with this anyway? I had to admit… I wanted to know. His fingers were slowly undoing the buttons on my shorts… and his lips were brushing gentle kisses across my hips. I sighed again. I knew that I was giving in… and part of me hated it. But part of me wanted it.

He slid my shorts down my legs slowly, his fingers grazing my skin along the way. And then his kisses led him to my warmth, still covered by my lacy underwear. I saw him grin before running his tongue over the fabric, teasing my clit with the friction. I bit my lip to keep from moaning.

"Oh, Vixie, my pixie…" his lips moved against me as he spoke, causing me to shudder, "I'm going to have so much fun with you." He pressed a firm kiss to my warmth before leaning up to grin down at me.

My stomach clenched at not only his words, but the look on his face. My heart was beating unsteadily and I was struggling to control my breathing. I watched him carefully as he picked up his hat, since I had knocked it off of his head earlier and it had landed somewhere on the bed. He placed it onto my head and pushed it down, covering my eyes. My heart thumped with the anticipation.

"Law…" I whispered.

He kissed me and I could feel his smile against my lips. "Yes, Vixie?" His hand had made its way down and his fingers were starting to rub light circles through my underwear.

I swallowed back a moan. I wasn't sure how I felt about this. I knew how I wanted to feel… I wanted to feel angry. But I couldn't get over how turned on I was by him. He was the only one in the world that could make me feel this way… His warm lips trailed hot kisses along my jaw as his fingers became more firm and direct. I moaned out loud, unable to stop myself.

"I'm yours." I heard the whispered words escape from my mouth, barely audible through my heavy breathing. What the hell? What the fucking hell? Did I really just say that? No… I didn't belong to anyone… Dammit! My heart pounded against my chest as I tried to sort through my thoughts and feelings… trying to figure out where the hell that had come from. I hadn't even noticed that Law had stopped moving… until his hands gripped me roughly and he growled into my ear.

"Damn right, you're mine…" His voice was gruff… and heavy with some sort of emotion… though I couldn't decipher it. And I could have sworn he sounded satisfied.

I felt his body shift over mine, but my eyes were still covered by his hat, so I couldn't see what he was doing. It wasn't until I heard the tearing of fabric and felt his rock hard manhood plowing into me that I figured it out. And by then, all I could do was scream out his name.

"Law!"

My back arched as my body pressed against his, wrapping my legs around his waist. I couldn't see him, but I could feel him… and he felt amazing. His skin was so warm and his muscles were so tight. I absolutely loved feeling his body against mine. I screamed in pleasure when he grabbed my thighs from his waist and pushed them upward, reaching a deeper angle.

"Oh, fuck, Law!"

His skillful hands moved across my body, teasing my nipples and my clit as he pounded into me. I tugged against the cuffs, wishing that I could touch him… I wanted so badly to feel his flesh beneath my fingers. He groaned against my neck, occasionally biting and sucking as he growled my name.

"Yes, Vixie. Come for me."

He sped up and gave me several hard thrusts. My breath was lost in my throat as my orgasm wracked through my body, sending pleasure tingling through my limbs. I bit down on his shoulder to relieve the tension and struggled to catch my breath. As soon as I was able, I cried out his name, still lost in my orgasm.

"Oh, Law! Yes! Fuck yes!"

"That's right, Vixie." He groaned. He continued to thrust as he experienced the last of his own orgasm. "Give me all you've got."

I was lost in a haze of ecstasy, whirling in bliss. I still couldn't see… and I barely noticed when he pulled out and began to hover over me. But I did notice when I was suddenly flipped over onto my stomach, my arms crossing in front of me since they were still chained to the headboard, and my body trapped under Law's. I shook my head, getting the hat to finally fall off, and tried to figure out what was going on.

"What the fuck, Law?" I mumbled, still confused.

He leaned down and chuckled into my ear. "It's punishment time…"

Oh. All at once my heart began to race. All of the questions and thoughts from earlier began to flood back into my head. What was he going to do? "So, it wasn't sex with you, then?" I said mockingly, feeling brave in spite of my situation.

He scoffed at me. Then he leaned down and licked the shell of my ear. The action sent intense shivers down my spine, and I couldn't hide them. "Nervous, Vixie?" He whispered, clearly amused.

I glared. "You wish."

He smirked at me. "Now… what was it that you said on the shore? I believe it was… 'shove it up your ass' or… something to that effect." His smirk was dark and his eyes glinted wickedly.

My chest tightened. I had suddenly forgotten how to breathe. I nodded slowly. "Something like that…" I mumbled.

"Mhm. That's what I thought." He tilted his head and looked at me carefully. "Well, I've the perfect punishment for you, then…" He grinned and gave a breathy laugh as he leaned in to whisper his next words in my ear. "I think… that I'll just shove it up your ass, instead."

Realization hit me like a ton of bricks. My eyes widened and I tried to react, but he had already pulled me up by my hips and positioned himself behind me. I cried out when his long, hard manhood, still slick with our orgasms, pushed into my ass. I gripped the sheets below me as he eased in, at least allowing me to adjust. It was such a strange feeling. It was uncomfortable. But at the same time, the longer that it lasted, the better that it started to feel. And when he pushed further in, it was like reaching a whole new sensation of pleasure.

He chuckled. "Brace yourself, Vixie."

Slowly, he began to move, and I groaned at the intensity. There was still some discomfort, but it was mostly drowned out by the interesting new enjoyment that I was feeling. When he realized that I was beginning to take pleasure in the action, he increased his depth and pace. I gasped and moaned as pain sparked through me, but was quickly chased by the intense, blissful feeling. I bit my lip and leaned into him, thoroughly lost to this feeling. He groaned at my reaction and once again sped up, making sure to shove himself all of the way inside of me as he thrust harder into me.

I was breathing heavily and moaning at every plunge. Once I had adjusted to the new pace, I began to move myself against him, my ass meeting him at every thrust. Encouraged by my enthusiasm, Law began to groan even louder.

"Mhm. So you're enjoying this as much as I am, hmm?" I felt his warm lips on my shoulder. "I suppose, then, that it's not an ideal punishment… but I still plan to make the most of it." He moved his hand from my hip to my warmth and began to fondle my clit teasingly, moving in time with our pace.

My moans became desperate screams when he tangled his other hand into my hair and pulled. "Oh, Law!" I screamed his name, barely able to contain myself as the pressure built inside of me. "Yes, oh yes! Law! Fuck, yes!" The pressure wound tighter and I soared higher and higher.

Law pulled my hair harder, yanking my head backward so that he could growl into my ear. "Vixie. My Vixie." He bit my ear roughly, making me cry out.

Everything exploded around me and I felt my orgasm crash over me in waves. I clawed at the sheets, crying out Law's name as I spiraled in ecstasy. "Law! Oh, Law!"

"Vixie!" He groaned my name as he pounded into me a few more times, his body tensing as he released himself into me, yanking my hair and biting my ear as he did.

I moaned at the feeling. It was all so sensuous. I finally collapsed beneath him, my muscles weak from spasms. He slowly pulled himself from me, and I whimpered at the feeling. He carefully unlocked the cuffs before falling onto his back beside me and pulling me into his arms, resting my body on top of his. I nestled my head comfortably on the tattoo of his chest. I sighed contently as he lifted my wrists, one at a time, to thoroughly examine them.

"You struggled quite a bit… I'll need to apply some salve." He muttered as he continued to inspect them.

I shrugged. "It's fine."

He gave me a pointed look. "Your pain tolerance is not in question, here. The salve is to prevent infection and escalate healing…"

I sighed. "Can we at least deal with it tomorrow? I'm tired…"

"No." He answered simply as he sat up, taking me with him.

I rolled my eyes at him, fighting back my smile, as he picked me up and carried me to the washroom. He was ever the doctor… never to be swayed when it came to healthcare. I wanted to laugh… especially since he was the one who had put the damn handcuffs on me in the first place. He sat me on the counter and began treating the minor, very minor, scrapes around my wrists.

"I didn't think that you would enjoy that as much as you did…" He mumbled.

I looked up to see a proud smirk across his face. I glared at him. "So you really meant to hurt me, then?"

He tilted his head as he grinned. "Not at all, Vixie. I had every intention of you enjoying yourself… I just expected a little bit more resistance before you gave in."

I rolled my eyes before looking in the opposite direction. "Whatever."

He chuckled at me. "My original plan was to tease you until you simply couldn't stand it anymore… and then I would get you to give in that way… still with the same punishment, of course. But you were just so irresistible… that I couldn't help myself." He grinned as he grasped my chin and pressed a kiss to my lips. "I had to take you."

Again, I rolled my eyes. "Oh, my… the Surgeon of Death seduced by a Vixen? How inconceivable…" I let my sarcasm leak into my voice.

He returned to tending to my wrists, smirking as he answered. "And the Swift Vixen was ensnared by a Surgeon. One can only imagine all of the dark and twisted things he might have in store for her…"

My heart fluttered… though I wasn't sure why. Was it fear? Or excitement? Maybe both… I pushed the strange feeling back, focusing on the here and now. So that was what it was like to be punished by Law… for me, anyway. It had actually been quite enjoyable… I grinned to myself. Maybe I should challenge him more in the future…

"Don't get any ideas, Vixie." Law's voice was sharp.

I glanced up to see him giving me a stern look. I tried my best to hide my grin and feign innocence. "What are you talking about, Law?"

He rolled his eyes. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. This punishment was a one-time thing… because your disobedience was pretty childish." He gave me a pointed glare. "But if it becomes a habit, then I will have to give you a serious, severe punishment. I won't tolerate insubordination, Vixilia."

I sighed. Fucking bastard. "You always have to ruin the mood, don't you?"

* * *

I was on the deck, sparring with Penguin, Shachi, and Bepo. They wanted to work on their haki so it was the three of them against me. I had been thinking about what Law had said the night before. It was bothering me. He'd said that he'd expected more resistance from me… that he hadn't expected me to give in so easily… and it made me wonder. Why hadn't I resisted? Why had I given in to him? It seemed like every time he touched me that I completely lost myself to him. Why was that? I swept to the side to dodge an attack from Shachi, catching his wrist and sending him flying into Penguin. I sighed. What was it about Law that turned me into a compliant little kitten?

I had been smothered under Doflamingo for so long… but I had never lost my defiant spark. I never enjoyed his touch. It made me sick just to think about him. I only weathered through it, suffering silently as I waited for it to end, wishing pain and death upon him… and the motions would repeat themselves. But I never gave in completely. In the back of my mind, I was always resisting… hating.

And before Doflamingo, there had been Law. And now, after Doflamingo, there was Law. Back then, Law and I had love… he was my first. It had been so innocent, and yet so forbidden. After all, we had to keep it a secret from everyone around us. We had such a strong connection. We had suffered similar pain, experienced the same loss, and had the same goals. Our time together was like a sliver of heaven, the only thing that made sense among a world of maddening chaos. And then he had left me in my own personal hell. My one safe place was gone. And when Doflamingo started making his advances, I had no one to run to.

Yet here I was, allowing myself to be held every night in the very same arms that had left me. And last night I had allowed him to punish me even… with pleasure. And I had enjoyed it. I felt my cheeks go red and burn with blush. I barely managed to dodge a kick from Bepo. And then I immediately had to block a hit from Shachi. I took a deep breath, trying to regain my composure. It seemed impossible, with thoughts and images from last night swirling and flashing in my head. What the hell had I done? Sex was one thing… But I had let him take control… something that I seemed to be making a habit of with him. And what's more… I had said something stupid… something so stupid that I didn't even want to think about. I didn't even want to hear those terrible words in my head. How could those words have slipped from my mouth?

I continued to let him order me around. Sure, I'd argue, but I didn't really do much else. And then I'd have sex with the bastard. And I'd want to. I'd enjoy every moment of it. Ugh. It was like I'd escaped one suppressed situation just to end up in another… willingly! I could always reconsider my original plan of escaping Law… but for some reason, my brain didn't want to dwell on the thought, and I quickly tossed it aside. Damn. Surely it wasn't because I still had feelings for the asshole… was it? I shook my head vigorously, immediately pushing the idea to the deepest corner of my mind. No way in hell was I going to travel down that dark and scary road. I flipped over Penguin and kicked him, causing him to stumble forward and into Shachi, who had been charging me from behind. The crew… it had to be them. I had grown really attached to all of the Heart Pirates. Maybe they were the reason that I didn't want to run away anymore.

Whatever it was, if I planned on staying, then I needed to make some changes. I couldn't keep submitting to Law. I didn't earn my freedom just to have it stolen away by him. Even if I did enjoy his touch… I shuddered at the thought. Dammit. Damn him and his sexy, tattooed body… his warm, toned skin… his stormy gray eyes… his handsome smirk…

"Oomph." The air rushed from me. I had been caught off guard and one of them had landed a hit to my gut.

"I'm sorry!" Bepo shouted, bowing apologetically as a cloud of doom hung over his head.

Shachi and Penguin just laughed, amused at the situation and the fact that I had finally been stopped in my tracks.

I groaned, rubbing the sore spot on my ribs and trying to stand up straight. Fucking Law…

* * *

**So Vixilia is feeling a bit conflicted about her punishment… and the way that things are going between her and Law. What do you think she'll do about it, if anything?**

* * *

**Elise447, true, it wasn't much of a punishment, lol… and he would have teased her more if she hadn't said what she did. I had to Google the word ****"mignonnerie" and I think it fits :) And yes, she has become a bit more passive with different events that have happened. As far as Punk Hazard and Dressrosa go, it is my intention to continue the story until those arcs as well. In fact, I already have some ideas written for them :) But until then, I'll be writing the two year time skip and some flashbacks… that way, I won't end up catching up to the anime or manga.**

**Angel wolf11021, I'm sure there would have been some begging, if Law had been able to finish his plan… and there was some bondage… hope that you liked it!**

**Water-Fox-Raine, that was his original intention, but… it didn't end up working out that way, lol. And he cuffed her, just not with sea stone. Thanks for reviewing!**

**KawaiiDoge, your reviews are on some older chapters, but I wanted to go ahead and answer you… most importantly, I wanted to say thanks for reading, and I really appreciate your reviews! As you can imagine, I've had some conflicted reviews on my story… whereas some people have said that Vixilia gets too angry with Law, others have said that she doesn't resist enough, so I've been trying to balance it out… either way, I want to write her as if she were a real character and have her respond to situations the way that someone like her, with her experiences and personality, would respond. I'm sorry that Law pisses you off, but think about it this way… he really doesn't realize that he's doing anything wrong. He doesn't know everything that Doflamingo put her through. He's just trying to keep her safe and he sees her as stubborn. Vixilia, on the other hand, sees Law as a controlling ass… and she's so compliant because, well, she doesn't realize it yet (but as a reader I'm sure that you do)… that she still has feelings for him. And also, it's true that she's been damaged by Doflamingo, which I tried to portray in the flashback. It's not my intention for her to be seen as weak as you seem to see her… she's just been through a lot. I understand that you don't expect fiction to be so realistic, but I don't want it to be unrealistic, either… in spite of the fact that there are rubber people and men that can remove hearts, lol. It's true that love is empowering, and as soon as they realize that they are in love with each other, I promise that it will be that way… it's just a matter of getting there. To me, love is like medicine… and when you're damaged, it takes time to heal… if that makes sense to you. Then again, I could be rambling, lol. Your last review was on chapter 11 and I really hope that you didn't give up! Because I'm really excited about chapter 15 and I'm actually hoping that you'll review it and let me know what you think :)**

**Guest, I'm not sure which "Guest" you are… but I'm glad that I could make you feel better! :D I'll warn you that there will be more ups and downs, but it will continue to progress in Vixilia's favor. I do hope that the confliction is more good than bad, lol ;)**


	15. Chapter 15: Lies and Apologies

**3 points to Angel wolf11021 :)**

* * *

Chapter 15: Lies and Apologies

* * *

After barging in on several empty rooms, and some not so empty ones, I finally found Law in his lab. He looked up as the door swung open. When he saw me standing in the doorway, he only arched a brow. He was sitting at a lab table with a microscope and a notepad, as well as a pen in his hand. There were other various things scattered around him, but I didn't bother to focus on them for too long. I had come here for a reason. I shut the door behind me and stepped forward.

"We need to talk." I said sternly.

His brow lifted further and a small smirk stretched his lips. "Oh?" He stood from his chair and moved to walk toward me.

"No." I immediately stepped backward. "Sit back down, Law. This is serious."

His smirk widened, but he sat back down. He pushed his equipment out of the way and propped his feet up on the table as he rested his arms behind his head. "Very well, then, Vixie. You have my full attention."

I relished for a moment in the fact that he had actually just done something that I had said, for a change. Then I took a deep breath, trying to gather my thoughts. "I've realized that, in spite of the circumstances of my being here, I've begun to somewhat… enjoy… my stay here." I mumbled the last part, finding it hard to admit to Law. "The problem is… that I most certainly do not enjoy being treated like your property."

He chuckled. "You most certainly seemed to enjoy it last night."

I felt my cheeks redden. Dammit. "Fuck you, Law. That's exactly what I mean. You can't expect to treat me however you want to and then just get away with it! Fucking me into submission is just sick and twisted."

He lowered his arms to cross them over his chest. He stared at me for a moment before rolling his eyes. "I punish you one time, not very seriously, I might add, and then you have to throw a fit about it?"

"I am not throwing a fit!" I stomped my foot, contrary to my statement. "And it's not just last night! It's been every night…" I trailed off. Then I met his hard, gray eyes and found the resolve to continue. "It's every night... the first night, when I said stop and you said no… the other nights, when I gave into you, and I don't even know why… the nights without fucking, when you wrapped your damn arms around me and held me to you… it's all of the times that I let you touch me, and I liked it, and I wanted more, all while you were holding me captive! You're still holding me captive!" I felt tears burning the back of my eyes, but there was also outrage bubbling inside of me.

He sighed as he pulled his feet from the table and stood up, his arms falling to his sides. "Vixilia… do you really want to leave me?"

The question caught me off guard. It made me think. But when I tried to think about it… my head started to hurt. No. No, I didn't want to leave him. But why? Why didn't I want to leave him? My thoughts led me to that dark and scary place that I had shoved to the back of my mind, and I quickly retreated. I looked up at him, and he was waiting for an answer. Even if I didn't know why, I had to be honest… or, at least, as honest as I could be. "No… I don't want to leave you, Law." I mumbled the words.

He sighed again. "If you don't want me to touch you… I won't." He looked upset and defeated.

Everything about the way he looked and the words that he said made me feel strangely… sad. I didn't like it. I groaned in frustration. "It's not that, Law…"

"Then what the hell is it, Vixie?" He was starting to get irritated.

Why had I even begun this conversation in the first place? I clearly had no idea what I wanted, or what I was feeling. So why in the hell had I started all of this? "I don't fucking know, Law!" I tugged at my hair, trying to relieve some of the frustration that I was feeling. "Weren't you listening?! I want you to touch me! I just don't know why I want you to!" I think that I was starting to take it out on him… oh well.

He gaped at me. "Did you fucking hit your head when I wasn't looking?!"

"How should I know?! You're the fucking doctor around here!" I wasn't even sure if I was making sense anymore.

He rolled his eyes. "This is getting us nowhere." He removed his hat, tossing it onto the table as he ran a hand through his hair. There were several moments of silence before he spoke again. "Did it ever occur to you that maybe you want me to touch you… because you still love me?"

I glared at him. "Fuck no." Of course, I'd never tell him about the dark and scary place in my mind.

He shook his head. "Is it really that impossible of an idea?"

I continued to glare. "How could I possibly love you? My love for you dwindled and died… smothered and murdered by Doflamingo."

He seemed saddened and even almost hurt by my words. "Vixie… I still love you." He muttered.

I lost my breath. It was like getting hit in the gut all over again. I even touched my ribs, just be sure that there hadn't been an impact. Did he just say what I thought he said? How could he say something like that? Tears spilled down from my eyes freely. I heard the word "no" repeating over and over, and I realized that I was the one saying it. My vision moved back and forth as I shook my head. Law was in front of me now, his hands on my shoulders. Still, I was lost to frantic thought. Love… love was a lie. I heard myself say it out loud. "Love is a lie."

"Vixie. Vixie, snap out of it." He shook me before catching my chin in his hand and forcing my head still, making my eyes meet his. "Vixie, come on. I need you to focus."

I blinked several times, slowly coming out of the hysterics that I had been in. "Law?"

He nodded before wrapping his arms around me. "I'm here, Vixie." He sighed into my hair, stroking my back soothingly. Then he mumbled, so quietly that I barely heard him. "What happened to you, Vixie? What did that monster do to you?"

I wiped my tears and struggled to compose myself. "You don't want to know, Law…" I muttered into the fabric of his hoodie.

He took a deep breath and pulled away to look at me. "I should have been there for you. I never should have left you with him…" His gray eyes were swimming with regret.

I didn't want to deal with this right now. "Do you really want to know, Law?"

He nodded, slowly. "Yes."

"I will never be able to express to you everything that bastard put me through. And you would never be able to understand, unless you had experienced it for yourself. He tormented me as if he were doing me a favor. He gave me the highest rank underneath him, thinking that gave him the right to do whatever he wanted with me. He expected me to be thankful and appreciative, even though I had to follow his every command… no matter how demeaning or immoral it was. I was forced to kill and destroy for him. I had to stay by his side at all times. He called me his 'princess' just like he always did… even as he fucked me. And I had to pretend like I enjoyed it, or I would be beaten senseless. I had to let that bastard rape me, and play along, or suffer cruel torture at his hand. Sometimes I wasn't even sure which was worse… until the beatings started to involve fucking. And after it all he would always kiss me and tell me that he loved me. So, as you should be able to understand, Law… I gave up on love a long time ago."

I watched Law as his face whitened. His fingers had gripped onto me very tightly. His jaw was clenched and his entire body was tense around me. His eyes were shadowed by his hair. He took deep breaths, assumingly trying to calm himself. Long moments of silence passed. They did nothing to calm him.

"I told you, Law…" I whispered. "…that you wouldn't want to know."

His arms wrapped completely around me and locked me into a tight embrace. His chin rested on the top of my head, but his body was still tense. "I swear, Vixie, I will make him pay for everything that he did to you. Before, I had sworn to kill him… Now, I swear to make him suffer… slowly and painfully… before he dies a cruel death." His words were forced out through clenched teeth.

I sighed. There he goes again, making promises… "I don't even care anymore, Law… I just want him gone." I leaned my head into his chest, feeling very tired. Why did I always feel tired after an emotional interaction? Dammit…

* * *

Law had sat down on the floor and leaned against the wall with me cradled in his arms. I had been in a half-asleep state for a while, just enjoying the feeling of his fingers running through my hair. My head was on his chest, and I was listening to his steady heartbeat. It took some time, but eventually we both relaxed. His muscles, one by one, eased out of their tension. I glanced up at his face to see that his eyes were fixed on me. He was lost in thought. When he realized that I was watching him, he snapped into focus, making eye contact.

"Vixie…" He whispered my name.

I snuggled into his arms, grasping onto the fabric that covered his chest. "Yeah."

He sighed, deeply. His hand left my waist and brushed against my cheek. "I am so sorry…" His words were almost inaudible, but I caught them.

"Don't, Law. Don't apologize. Not now." I didn't want to hear it. I didn't want to hear his regret or his guilt. I just wanted to ignore the situation.

His jaw clenched momentarily, but he pried it open to speak again. "But I left you with him… It's my fault."

I growled under my breath. "Shut the fuck up, Law. I'm done talking about this."

"Vixie, I wish that I could change things…" He still kept going.

I growled louder as I shoved away from him and stood to my feet. "I said shut up!"

He stared up at me, his gray eyes swarming with some undefinable emotion.

"Just shut the fuck up! I refuse to let you feel guilty for the things that bastard did! And I refuse to let you seek relief by apologizing for it! No one should apologize for it! Apologies won't fix anything!" I screamed, my hands clenched into fists at my sides. "If you want to do something, then just keep at least one fucking promise to me! Just one promise! And help me kill that bastard!"

He nodded, slowly, and stood to his feet. "I promise, Vixie. We will kill him."

There were so many reasons… so many reasons that he deserved death for. Everything that he had ever done to so many people… and everything that he had done to Law and me… and Corazon… Corazon… That was when we had made our first promise. Our very first promise had been to kill Doflamingo to avenge Corazon. It was the goal that we had set together. And we had gone through so much to attain it. Now I had to wonder… would we ever reach that goal? I had pondered it on several occasions… because Doflamingo seemed so invincible. My hope was weak. My faith was weak. But I wanted nothing more than to wipe Doflamingo off of the face of the earth.

And here, listening to Law, seeing the determination in his eyes… I believed again. How did he always have this affect on me? He made me feel like anything was possible… like we could accomplish anything. When he made me this promise… in spite of every other time that I had been let down and disappointed… I believed him. Without a doubt, I believed in Law.

* * *

**Well, now Law knows about what Vixilia went through after he left her… do you think that this will change the way that he treats her?**

* * *

**ZabuzasGirl, thank you!**

**Angel wolf11021, lol, that would have been funny! Thanks for reviewing :)**


	16. Chapter 16: Two Birds, One Stone

**5 points to Water-Fox-Raine and Angel wolf11021! :)**

* * *

Chapter 16: Two Birds, One Stone

* * *

"Law…" I grumbled as he followed me out of his room.

"Before you start complaining," he replied as he fell into step beside me, "I told you that I didn't want you leaving my side."

"And I told you that's an unreasonable order." I responded with a scowl.

"I suppose that could be up for debate." He shrugged. "So if you won't stay with me, then I'll stay with you."

"Well that's just annoying." I glared up into his gray eyes, which had been strangely somber since I had spilled my guts to him.

"Deal with it." His voice was almost indifferent. And then he sighed and looked down at me. "I just want to make sure that you're alright."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Of course I'm alright, Law. Nothing has changed… other than your knowledge on the matter. And the added notion of you knowing doesn't change my condition at all." His mouth opened to say something else, but I cut him off. "Don't make me regret telling you."

He quickly closed his mouth. And yet he continued to walk beside me. I huffed with irritation. It was annoying that he insisted on being so obnoxiously watchful of me. And it was even more annoying that part of me almost adored him for doing so… because I knew that he was only trying to look out for me. But I didn't need him to look out for me. I could look after myself. Just because he knew about what had happened didn't change anything. I didn't need him aggravating old wounds.

We made our way into the kitchen and he continued to watch me as I made myself some toast. I wanted to laugh at the disgusted look in his eye. His hatred for bread was as amusing as ever. I spread butter onto the crispy slices, making sure that they were nice and golden. Then I held one up tauntingly in front of his face.

"Want some?" I teased him with a smile.

He narrowed his eyes and grunted. "You know damn well that I don't."

I was fighting back my laughter. "But, Law… it's really yummy…" I continued to wave the toast in front of his face.

His eyebrow twitched, which made me burst into a fit of giggles. And then he grabbed my wrist, pushing the bread out of his face. "You're not funny, Vixie."

He was pouting like a little boy. He looked so cute that I just couldn't help myself. I leaned forward and kissed him, catching him by surprise. His grip on my wrist loosened, so I was able to pull it free. Then, in one swift movement, I moved my head away from his and shoved the toast into his mouth. The look on his face was priceless, but I only had a split second to enjoy it. I quickly grabbed my other piece of toast and ran away, catching a glimpse of his expression as it turned from horror to anger. And then I was gone. I was laughing so hard that it was difficult to run, but somehow I managed. I could hear him right behind me, and my heart was beating with the thrill of the chase.

I made it out of the kitchen and into the dining hall to see several of the crew members, including Penguin and Shachi. They all looked up at me as I ran about the room, Law hot on my heels.

"Run for your lives!" I screamed through my laughter, barely managing to dodge Law as he reached to grab my hair.

And then I darted out of the door and down the hall, him following just behind. I could hear a clamoring guffaw trailing after us. I took a bite out of the piece of toast that I still held, trying not to choke on it as I kept running. A blue dome formed around me and I swear I forgot how to breathe. When Law appeared at the end of the hall in front of me, I momentarily panicked and I threw what was left of my toast at him, screeching as I turned and took off running in the opposite direction.

I had to push through the crowd of Heart Pirates that had followed after us to watch, using my speed to get on top of them, stepping on shoulders, heads, and even faces in order to get past them. The blue dome was still around us, so when I heard them squealing as Law hacked them to pieces, I couldn't help but laugh… that was… until I felt my leg being separated from my body.

"Fucking hell!" I screamed, falling to the three limbs that I had left and still scrambling to get away.

Luckily, my speed helped with my escape, even if I was missing a leg… but then I was in pieces… twirling around in disarranged fragments. I could see my own body parts flying around me, as my own sight spun in the hall. I caught sight of Law's tattooed fingers, dancing along as they played around with my disconnected body. There was a dark smirk on his face.

"I've caught you, Vix-ya." His voice was thick with a sinister amusement. His eyes glinted with an ominous mischief. Everything about the way he looked right now made my heart beat faster with excitement.

"So what will you do with me, now that you have me?" I whispered, maintaining eye contact even as my body spun in pieces around my suspended head.

He chuckled as his smirk spread wider across his face. "I promise, you won't like it…"

* * *

"Dammit, Law!" I screamed again, for like the millionth time. But he only laughed, his back still to me.

He had stuck all of my body parts to the wall of his lab, arranging them like some sort of strange artwork, with my head in the center. I had been watching him work for what felt like hours and hours… bored out of my mind. And I had been nagging him nonstop, but he would only chuckle and give me offhanded replies.

"Come on, Law! This is cruel and unusual!" I wailed… sounding very pathetic.

"You should have thought about that before you shoved that bread at me, Vixie." He continued what he was doing, still not bothering to turn and look at me.

"That was only, like, a second of unpleasantness… This is hours of torture! It hardly compares!" I argued again, feeling like I was repeating myself.

"It was more than unpleasant, Vixilia. After all, you know how much I hate bread." He was very unforgiving.

I thought back to how he had looked when I had pulled away from the kiss to shove the toast into his mouth… completely and utterly horrified. I couldn't help but giggle at the memory. "But it was so funny!"

"Well I think it's funny to have your dismembered body mounted on my wall." He countered bitterly.

And then I laughed harder, because he was just so upset by what I had done. "Aww, Law! You're such a sourpuss!"

"Says the girl who won't shut up."

"That's 'cause you have me stuck to your damn wall and unable to move!"

He didn't answer, but I could swear I heard him chuckle. I huffed in irritation. I watched him as he mixed his chemicals and eyed his microscope, stopping to make his little notes in his notebook. Damn, was he boring… I could hear myself growling beneath my breath.

"You find joy in my pain, don't you?" I grumbled.

This time he did chuckle out loud, but still gave no answer.

"Ugh!" I shouted unhappily. "Law!"

He continued to ignore me. But he had turned to play with some more of his lab equipment and I could see the smirk on his face.

"Laaaawwwww…." I whined. "My nose itches."

"Then scratch it." He answered casually.

"You know that I can't, you bastard!"

"I also know that you're lying."

"I am not!" I totally was.

He only shrugged in response.

"Dammit, Law!" I growled, wishing that I could claw his eyes out. "Quit being such an ass!"

"Quit being such a shrew."

I gaped. Had he really just said that?

He finally turned to look at me. And then he laughed… probably at the expression of shock on my face.

I struggled to compose myself, although it was quite difficult. "Fuck you, Law…" I mumbled, trying to look away from him.

He came closer to me. He got into my face, so that I couldn't really avoid looking at him. "That might be difficult… in your current position." He smirked amusedly.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Will you just put me back together, already?!"

"No." He grinned.

"Ugh! Why not?!"

"Because… I'm killing two birds with one stone." He answered, sounding cocky.

I narrowed my eyes in suspicion. "What do you mean?"

He shrugged casually. "I'm getting revenge… and I'm forcing you to stay with me, which is what I wanted from the very beginning."

I felt my eyes go wide. "You fucking jerk!"

* * *

It was late into the night before Law finally put me back together. I had taken a shower and now I was sitting on the bed, arms crossed, and scowling at the wall. He walked into the room wearing nothing but a towel. I tried not to notice the way his tanned skin and dark tattoos glistened, still damp from his shower. His hair was also damp, ruffled from where he had dried it with a towel. Dammit… why did he have to be so sexy? I continued to scowl.

He looked over at me and smirked. "Stop pouting."

"I'm not pouting." I grumbled as I averted my gaze.

"Yes, you are…" The bed shifted as he climbed onto it.

"If I'm pouting, then it's because you're such an ass."

He leaned over me and uncrossed my arms. I let him. I even smiled when buried his face in my neck and pressed his lips softly against my skin. Though, I was smiling reluctantly.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "You really are a jerk…"

"A jerk that loves you…" He whispered against my neck.

I stiffened at his words. "Don't say that, Law. Don't say that to me." My words were forced through clenched teeth.

He sat up and took my face in his hands, looking me in the eyes. "Vixie… I only say it because it's true."

I shook my head. "No, Law. I don't care why you think you're saying it…" I felt sick to my stomach. "I don't want you saying it at all."

He sighed a deep and heavy sigh, his warm breath fanning across my face and through my hair. He leaned his forehead against mine, his gray eyes carefully searching my blue ones. "I can't lie about how I feel, Vixie… but if you're not ready to hear it, then I won't say it…" He pressed a gentle kiss to my lips as his fingers ran softly through my hair. "For you, I will wait as long as I have to."

I didn't want to talk anymore. I didn't want to hear anything else. I laced my fingers through his dark, damp hair and pulled his head toward mine, capturing his lips in a heated kiss. I rolled us so that I was on top of him and I pressed my body firmly against his. I pushed my tongue into his mouth, relishing in the way he groaned, deep in his throat and chest. His hands gripped onto my hips and he bucked his hardening erection against me. I moaned into the kiss, delighted by the friction.

I struggled to get my clothes off, tossing them to the side as soon as I was free of them. I pulled the towel from his waist and grasped his length in my hand. I pumped him a few times, nibbling his neck as he groaned into my hair, his fingers digging into my flesh. He tweaked my nipples, rolling them in his fingertips, and pleasure sparked through my senses. I rocked my hips forward, filling myself with his hard and throbbing manhood, moaning with the deep sensation.

"Fuck, Vixie…" He groaned, his voice husky as he breathed against my ear.

I grinned, biting his collar bone as I set the pace… nice and slow. His hands ran down my body, over my curves, and settled on my hips. He grabbed on in a bruising hold, trying to speed up the pace, but I wouldn't allow it. I trailed my tongue to his ear, licking it before whispering…

"Would you like me to go faster, Law?" I teased him before biting his ear lobe.

He growled out his answer. "Don't tease me, Vixie."

"I'm not teasing…" I continued my tantalizing pace as I sucked on his neck. "If you want me to go faster, then you just have to say so."

He growled, louder this time, and gripped my hair, bringing my neck down to his mouth and biting it roughly. "Faster, Vixie." He whispered harshly into my ear. "Now."

The tone in his voice gave me chills. But I kept my word. I grabbed his arms and held them down by his head. And then I fucked him senseless. I used my speed, going fast enough to make his groans turn into animalistic growls. He was yelling out incoherently, and I reveled in the fact that I could do this to him. Sounds of skin slapping skin echoed through the room, and my own moans and screams of pleasure blended in with his. He managed to get his arms free and his hands gripped onto my thighs, his body contorting as he threw his head back and shouted my name.

"Fucking, fuck, Vixie!" His body was shaking and covered with sweat.

I rode him until my insides were raw, experiencing multiple orgasms… but mostly I was enjoying what I was doing to him… I absolutely loved the way his face looked… expressing pure pleasure as he called out my name… and the way his body moved with his tattooed skin… and, oh, the way his hands gripped my thighs and his fingers dug into my skin… everything about this moment was just so amazing.

I felt him reaching his end. His body tensed, every muscle clenching, and his hot seed shot into me. I stopped when he grabbed my hair and crushed his lips against mine, still emptying himself inside of me. We were both breathing heavily, still overwhelmed by the waves of pleasure. My entire body was tingling and spent. We collapsed into a tangled heap and it was several moments before either of us moved.

"Goodnight, Vixie…" He whispered softly into my ear as he wrapped his arms around me. He gently rolled so that we were both on our sides, my face buried into his chest.

I smiled as I kissed his tattoo. "Goodnight, Law."

* * *

**I'm going to do a flashback in the next chapter… in which, Vixilia gets an indirect gift from Doflamingo. What do you think it will be? 5 points for a correct answer, and 3 points for an attempt :)**

* * *

**ZabuzasGirl, thank you!**

**Water-Fox-Raine, yeah, he pretty much does… lol.**

**ArtRat, thanks for your reviews! I'm glad that you're enjoying it :) I hope that you'll continue to read!**

**Angel wolf11021, definitely! He's still Law, after all ;)**


	17. Chapter 17: Gin

**3 points to Water-Raine-Fox, Angel wolf11021, and AgentChan! :)**

**Warning for this chapter… some readers might not like the encounter between Vixilia and Doflamingo, so you can skip it if you want to. It's just for character background and development purposes.**

* * *

Chapter 17: Gin

* * *

_I was sitting in the window seat of Doflamingo's room, overlooking Dressrosa. Doflamingo had left earlier, and since I had pretended to be sleeping, he had left without me. I sighed, grateful for the relief of some alone time. I watched the people move around in the street below. From this height, they appeared as ants. They all looked so happy… they were all so stupid… and ignorant. They believed everything Doflamingo said, hanging on his every word and worshipping him like some sort of god. If only they knew the monster that he really was… And everything that he had done to their country, and everything that he was using it for… sorry bastards._

_I leaned my forehead against the window. The cool glass felt nice on my skin. Then I caught sight of something strange. A puppy was limping through the streets, near the bottom of the palace. Even from this height, I could tell that it was badly wounded. What drew my interest was that it was a real puppy, not one of the toys that Sugar had imprisoned. What invoked my anger was that it was being picked on by a bunch of kids. I stood up from my seat, glaring down. I wasn't allowed to leave the palace without Doflamingo's permission, but… he wasn't here. Without another thought, I sped down and out of the palace, suddenly pulling the puppy into my arms and shocking the children into silence._

_"__P-Princess!" One of the kids stuttered out._

_I glared down at them, cradling the puppy to my chest. "Just what do you kids think you're doing?"_

_"__Uh, w-we're sorry, Princess! W-we we're j-just messing around!" Another kid spat out._

_I rolled my eyes. "It isn't nice to torture something just because you can. Now get out of here!"_

_They took off running, apologizing the whole way._

_I sighed, stroking the fur of the trembling puppy in my arms. His leg was clearly broken and there was blood matted in his gray fur. He looked like he hadn't eaten in days. Poor guy… I wondered where he had come from._

_"__Princess." Doflamingo's voice called from behind me._

_Oh, shit. I'd been caught. I turned my head slowly, trying to hide the puppy from his view. "Hey, Doffy." I tried to look innocent as I smiled up at him._

_His hands were in his pockets and he was staring at me skeptically. Diamante was with him. He closed the distance between us so that he could whisper into my ear._

_"__Princess… you know that you're not supposed to leave the palace without me." His voice was tense with his approaching anger._

_Dammit. I had to fix this. I whirled around to face him and put on my best doe-eyed expression. I held up the puppy in front of me pleadingly and pouted out my lower lip. "But, Doffy… I saw this guy from the window and he was hurt… and people were picking on him…" I whimpered excessively, trying to appeal to his endearing side. "And I just had to save him!"_

_He narrowed his eyes at the puppy and for a moment I thought I would be punished. But then he sighed and turned his head away. "Fine…"_

_I tilted my head as I watched him straighten back to his full height. Did he just say that it was fine?_

_"__You can keep the mutt…" He mumbled._

_I blinked. What the fuck? Was he serious? Did he seriously just say that I could keep it? I never would have expected that… not in a million years. "Really, Doffy? I can keep him?"_

_The smile spread back across his face as he turned back to look at me. "Sure, Princess… anything for you."_

* * *

_"__Hey, how come she gets a puppy when I couldn't even have a boyfriend?!" Baby 5 complained as Buffalo and I played with my new puppy._

_"__You know that Princess always gets what she wants, Baby 5!" Buffalo answered her. "It's 'cause she's not a brat like you! And a puppy is much more reasonable than a boyfriend!"_

_I laughed when Baby 5 threw a chair at Buffalo, crying at the same time._

_"__What are you gonna name him?" Buffalo asked me, still petting him._

_We had mended and bandaged his leg before cleaning him up. He had a fluffy, dark gray coat with a soft white chest and belly. His eyes were a pale blue._

_"__Hmmm…" I thought as I petted his ears absentmindedly._

_"__How about Scruffy?" Buffalo suggested._

_I giggled. "No! He's not scruffy anymore!"_

_"__What about Buddy?" Baby 5 crouched down beside us and also began to pet the puppy._

_I tilted my head, still thinking. "Maybe Gin?"_

_"__Gin?" Buffalo echoed. "I like it." He nodded as he smiled._

_"__It's alright…" Baby 5 smiled as well._

_"__Then Gin it is." I grinned happily._

_A shadow loomed over us and I turned my head to see Doflamingo standing behind me. He wore a calm grin. "Just make sure that Gin doesn't mess up the palace."_

_"__I'll help her take care of him!" Buffalo assured._

_"__Yeah, me too." Even Baby 5 was ready to help._

_I smiled at them both thankfully._

_"__Well since you're both so eager to help…" Doflamingo began, looking at Buffalo and Baby 5. "Why don't you take care of Gin now? I need Princess to tend to some other things…"_

_I didn't like the tone in his voice._

_"__Sure thing, Doffy!" Buffalo shouted excitedly._

_Doflamingo looked at me pointedly and I clenched my jaw to keep from sighing. I gave Gin another pet before standing to my feet, following after Doflamingo. He led me to his bedroom, and there were no doubts in my mind as to what he wanted. I felt nauseous, but I couldn't show it, or he would be angry. He closed the door behind us and sat down on his bed. He threw his feather cloak and sunglasses to the side and looked at me._

_"__Well, Princess… you seem to be enjoying your new pet. How are you going to thank me for it?" His grin spread wide across his face._

_Shit. Shit, shit, fucking shit. I didn't ask for the damn pet! And now he wanted me to thank him for it?! And the asshole didn't want a simple "thank you" no… He wanted sex… The sick fucker… That's why he had been so nice… So that he could twist the situation in his favor… And there was no way that I could refuse. Not only would he beat me, like usual… he'd probably torture and kill the puppy, too… I fucking hated him. My stomach turned with nausea. My throat burned with the effort of holding back my tears. I had to pull myself together, before I made him angry…_

_"__How would you like me to thank you, Doffy?" I whispered, my body trembling with fear of what was to come._

_He chuckled. "Come now, Princess… Can't you be creative?"_

_I bit my lip, trying so hard to keep my sanity. What the hell did he want from me? Ugh… I knew exactly what he wanted from me… I thought about what would happen if I didn't comply… the beatings… the raping… the painful fucking… At least this way, it wouldn't be so bad… I mustered my courage and stepped forward, getting down on my knees in front of him. With shaking hands I undid his pants and slid out his hard, thick member. I eyed it with distaste before hesitantly taking it into my mouth, nearly gagging from the taste alone._

_He groaned and his hands grabbed my head, his fingers tangling in my hair. "That's it, Princess…" He muttered happily._

_I wanted it to end quickly, so I sucked and licked as I moved up and down, hoping that it would be over soon. He thrust his hips upward and pushed my head downward, forcing himself all of the way into my mouth and down my throat. I gagged against him, not liking the feel of it at all. My eyes watered as he pumped himself in and out of my mouth, not even caring that he was choking me. I struggled to breathe, still licking when I was able, still trying to get him to come just so that it would end. His pace quickened and he gripped my hair so tightly that my head started to pound. He growled as he came into my mouth, and I choked on his seed._

_"__Swallow, Princess." He commanded, leaving me no choice._

_I swallowed his thick, bitter orgasm, shuddering at the awful taste. He pulled out and wiped what was left across my face. I wanted to throw up. Then he pulled me up into his lap and forced his lips on mine. He pushed me down onto the bed and tore the clothes from my body, removing his as well. I closed my eyes as he positioned himself in between my legs, his large body covering mine, and plunged his length deep into my warmth, stretching me in an uncomfortable and painful way. My fingers grasped onto the sheets around me as I stifled my cries. I had to make him think that I was enjoying this… otherwise, he would get violent…_

_"__Open your eyes, Princess." He whispered into my ear as he started to pound in and out of me._

_I bit my lip as I opened my eyes, seeing his wicked grin hovering over me. I hated the way his giant hands grabbed at my body. I hated the feel of him inside of me. I hated his body, his skin, against mine._

_"__My beautiful Princess…" He whispered as he continued to ravage my body. "How I love you…"_

_I wanted to scream with the anger and hatred that I held for this man… this monster… He looked at me expectantly, and I knew what he wanted. I covered my disgusted sigh with a fake moan, moving my hands to his back. _

_"__Oh, Doffy… I love you, too…" The lie brought me physical pain. But if I didn't cooperate, the consequences would be beyond painful. I dug my nails into his skin, using this as an excuse to inflict some sort of damage to him, and arched my back, faking a climax._

_His grin widened as he gripped me tightly and emptied another orgasm inside of me, groaning with his satisfaction. "Yes, Princess, yes…"_

_I struggled to steady my breathing, hoping the tears would not spill from my eyes. Damn him… He had ruined everything… And now he was ruining me… His huge body collapsed on top of mine and I felt like I would suffocate. He pressed a hard kiss to my lips and again said that he loved me. Then he fell asleep, snoring lightly, and I let my tears fall silently down my cheeks._

* * *

**So, the indirect gift was a puppy… 'cause she found it, and he let her keep it… but only so he could use it to his advantage.**

**Next time, Vixilia gives Law an order… how do you think he'll handle it?**

* * *

**Water-Fox-Raine, I never give much thought to birth control in fan fics… but nice guess :)**

**Angel wolf11021, lol, thank you! And good guesses :)**

**ZabuzasGirl, thank you!**

**herfrostyx, awww, thank you so much! I'm really glad that you're enjoying my story, and I hope that you'll keep reading :)**

**sarge1130, I thought I'd try something a bit different… I'm glad that you liked it :) thank you!**

**Guest, thanks for the review!**

**AgentChan, lol, thanks for reviewing! And it's cause Doffy is a cruel, wicked bastard… you know that he is! Lol. Your guess is really good. It's close to a different flashback that I have written, but haven't posted yet. I'm glad that you like my story! I hope that you'll continue to read :)**


	18. Chapter 18: Demanding Business

**5 points to Water-Fox-Raine, Angel wolf11021, Satoberi, and P.S. Ellie! 3 points to Elise447 and AgentChan! :D**

* * *

Chapter 18: Demanding Business

* * *

We had arrived on another island. And this one was bustling with activity. We had seen the pirate ship of our targets docked on the beach, but I had talked Law into letting us enjoy ourselves before we attacked them and had to leave the island. He knew how much I hated the submarine, so he had agreed. We made our way to one of the bars, because I still owed Penguin a drink. Of course I didn't have any money, so my plan was to pour one myself so fast that no one would see. Law disapproved, but he didn't stop me. We all sat in the corner of the bar and I was back with Penguin's drink before the workers even realized that I had moved. Everyone else got their drinks the normal way. And Law paid for mine so that I wouldn't pull the same stunt again.

We stayed in the bar for hours, drinking and laughing. I felt pleasantly buzzed. I was sitting in between Law and Penguin, and I had somehow ended up really close to Law with his arm draped around me. I placed a hand on his thigh as I took another swig. He leaned in to whisper in my ear, his breath fanning over my neck and sending delightful shivers down my spine.

"Vixie, my pixie… I do believe you're drunk." His voice was so low that no one else could hear.

I snorted as I rolled my eyes. "I am not." I whispered back.

"Oh?" His lips trailed along my jaw. "Are you sure?"

I suddenly found myself wanting to taste him. I turned my head and kissed his goatee before biting his chin playfully. "I'm sure."

He chuckled as he pulled me into his lap. One of his arms wound around my waist to hold me to him, while his other hand slowly caressed my legs. My lips met his, slowly, and I bit his lower lip, sucking it into my mouth and licking it. I almost forgot that we were surrounded by other people… until I heard his crew start to hoot and holler around us. I pulled away, letting Law's lip drag through my teeth, and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"Take me back to the submarine." I whispered softly.

He chuckled again and grasped my chin, turning my head to make eye contact. "Did I hear you correctly? Is my Vixie really asking to go back to the submarine?"

I huffed as I pressed my lips to his, letting them move against his as I spoke. "I'm demanding… take me back…" Then I ran my lips to his ear. I licked his ear before biting down on the lobe, sucking on his earrings. "…Now." His ear was still in my mouth when I muttered the last word.

His arm and hands tightened around my waist and legs. I could feel him hardening underneath me. He cleared his throat before speaking out loud. "Alright, men. Vix-ya and I have some business to take care of, so feel free to enjoy yourselves on the island. We'll resume our mission here tomorrow…" Then he swept me up and started walking away.

The crew laughed after us, whistling loudly and making fun of our so-called business. But I didn't care. I wanted Law. And I wanted him now. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders as I sucked and nibbled on his neck. He groaned and clutched on to me tighter.

"I don't know what has gotten into you, Vixie, aside from the liquor… But I'm quite enjoying it."

I giggled into his neck. "How about we get you into me? Then I'll enjoy it, too."

He groaned again and sped up his pace. When the submarine came into view, he used his devil fruit to transport us onto it. As soon as we were inside, he slammed me up against the wall, pinning my body with his. His lips met mine in a rough, heated kiss and I lifted my legs to wrap around his waist. I tossed his hat to the side as I ran my fingers through his soft, black hair. His hot tongue ran down to my neck, and his mouth began to taste and tease my weak spots. I craved the feeling of his warm skin, so I grabbed at his hoodie and pulled it from his body. He took the opportunity to remove my tank top, letting our flesh meet as our lips clashed together again.

I bucked my hips against his, feeling his hard manhood through the restrains of our clothes, relishing in the way he growled into my mouth at the contact. I smiled against his mouth before breaking away from him and putting my feet on the ground. I kissed and licked my way down his chest… running my tongue over his tattoos… feeling his abs with my fingers before licking past them… I undid his pants and pulled them down as I licked down his happy trail. Oh, how I wanted to taste him… And seeing him, hard and throbbing… It was just too much. I licked my lips before running my tongue along his length, slowly teasing him. He groaned and his head tilted back as his fingers tangled in my hair. I had wanted to tease him more… but I couldn't resist. I took him into my mouth and sucked, swirling my tongue around him, savoring the taste. And damn, he tasted good.

"Fuck, Vixie… You look so damn sexy with my cock in your mouth." He groaned out, and I looked up to realize that he was watching me.

I smiled up at him as I began to bob my head, slowly, still caught up in how amazing he tasted. I could only take him about halfway comfortably, but I wanted more. And I loved the look on his face. So I forced myself to take more of him, trying not to gag. I used a slow pace, watching his head tilt back and enjoying the way he groaned. But suddenly his hands fisted into my hair and he plunged himself all of the way into my mouth, forcing his way down my throat and slamming my head against the wall. I clutched onto his hips as he began to fuck my mouth, using every ounce of my willpower not to gag. Once I had adjusted well enough, I moved a hand to stroke his balls, causing him to groan even deeper than before.

"Vixie, I'm going to… I'm going to come…" He growled out through clenched teeth.

I closed my mouth a little so that I could graze him with my teeth. It apparently sent him over the edge, because he exploded inside of my mouth. I swallowed little by little, drinking him in as he emptied himself inside of my mouth. He tasted even better than I remembered… He was panting heavily. He gripped my hair and pulled me upward. I licked my lips before capturing his in a hot kiss.

"Law, you taste so good…" I whispered into his mouth.

He pinched my nipple as he answered. "Well now it's my turn to taste you…"

He was quick to undo my shorts and pull them down with my underwear, tossing them away. Then he grabbed me by the hips and lifted me up against the wall, hoisting my legs onto his shoulders. I gasped and tangled my fingers in his hair as his tongue licked over me and he nibbled on my clit. I moaned loudly, throwing my head back when his tongue plunged inside of me and he began to eat me out. He held my hips against the wall, restraining my movements as his tongue moved madly inside and over me, his teeth occasionally grazing my clit. My fingers dug into his scalp as the pressure built inside of me. I was breathing heavily and nearly screaming with the pleasure.

"Fuck!" I screamed desperately, wishing that I could move against his torturous assault.

"Mhm, Vixie… you're so sexy when you scream." He growled seductively and the vibrations drove me wild.

I looked down to see his head between my thighs, his mouth firm on my warmth and his tongue darting with profound precision. Oh, fuck… why was he so fucking sexy? I clutched my fingers harder into his hair, seeking release. He chuckled as he bit onto my clit and sucked.

"Oh, please, Law!" I cried in desperation, trying to move my hips… but his hold on me was too strong. "Just… Oh, fuck!"

He smirked up at me as he ran his tongue over my insanely sensitive clit. "Begging now, are we?"

My body was twitching with need. "You fucking bastard."

He laughed, his breath fanning over my dripping warmth. "That's no way to get what you want, Vixie…"

No way in hell was I going to play his game. I pulled my hand from his hair and moved to take care of myself, but he quickly caught my wrist in his grasp.

"I don't think so…" He licked from my entrance and all the way up, slowly. "You're mine to please… in whatever way I wish."

I groaned, tilting my head back against the wall. "Fuck you, Trafalgar…"

He chuckled. And then he started his assault all over again. I moaned and my stomach clenched at the feelings of pleasure and need that filled me. It was an effort to breathe because it seemed like I was screaming with every exhale. He sped up his pace and his tongue became more direct, and finally, finally, the pressure inside of me snapped and my orgasm ruptured, sending me whirling in a haze of pleasure.

I barely noticed as he lifted me from his shoulders and slid me back down the wall. And then his lips met mine in a delicious kiss. I tasted myself on him… and when his tongue pushed past my lips and into my mouth, my taste blended with his… and it was amazing. I moaned into his mouth as he pulled my legs back up and I wrapped them around his waist. His hands moved across my skin and to my hips. He bit down on my lip as he pulled me onto his manhood, plunging himself deep inside of me, his groans mingling with my moans. He wasted no time as he set the pace, plowing in and out of me as he held me up against the wall. He moved one hand to grope and massage my breast while the other started to play with my still sensitive clit. I shrieked with pleasure and bit down on his shoulder, bouncing my hips off of the wall to meet his rhythm.

"Vixie, my pixie, you're so lovely when you scream… Writhing in pleasure, the most beautiful sight I've seen…" He groaned and whispered in my ear.

"Dammit, Law…" It wasn't long before I was screaming with another orgasm.

I felt his body tense as he pounded into me. His fingers dug into my skin as he experienced another climax of his own, and he growled as he rode through it. Slowly, very slowly, he pulled out, and my legs slid back down his body. He supported me against the wall so that I wouldn't collapse, but we were both panting and tired. I rested my head against his chest and gazed down the hall. It was littered with our clothes. I laughed as I realized that we had never even made it to the bedroom. His arms wrapped snugly around me and he kissed the top of my head.

"By the way…" He whispered, amusement in his voice. "This whole escapade began with you giving me an order… and you should know that I don't take well to being ordered around."

I rolled my eyes before looking up at him, grinning as I did. "Not even by me?"

He smirked down at me. "Not even by you."

"Oh. So then you're saying that you'd rather we'd have stayed at the bar, then?" I raised my brow cockily.

His gray eyes glinted with a seductive spark. "I'm saying that you should have asked nicely, Vixie…"

I snorted. "In case you didn't notice… I'm not one for begging."

He chuckled darkly. "Oh, I'm willing to bet that I can make you beg, my Vixie…"

I bit my lip, stomach fluttering at the look in his eyes. "And I'm willing to bet that I can make you follow my order… Oh, wait… I already did that." I stuck my tongue out at him playfully.

He leaned in and bit my tongue, sucking it into his mouth. His warm hands brushed over my body, sending shivers down my spine. I wrapped my arms around him, pulling myself closer. I was getting very caught up in the kiss when we heard noise out on the deck. Law was quick to teleport us into his room. I burst out laughing when I realized that we had left all of our clothes out in the hallway. I turned to see Law chuckling as well.

A few moments later there was a knock on the door. "Ahem. I think you two forgot some things…" It was Shachi, and he was clearly drunk.

"This is really disturbing, guys! I mean, is it even safe to walk out here?!" Penguin sounded traumatized.

I started laughing harder. Law only rolled his eyes. I opened a drawer and pulled on one of Law's hoodies before going to the door. Law was lounging on the bed, still naked, but under the covers… so I opened the door.

"You're killing our afterglow, here." I glared at them with a smirk on my face.

They both gaped at me, jaws dropped and eyes wide. I giggled at their expressions.

"Vix-ya, please refrain from scarring my crew members." Law muttered, trying to stifle his chuckles.

When Shachi and Penguin looked behind me and saw Law in the bed, his chest bare, sheets pooled at his waist, his arms behind his head, and a casual smirk on his face… I swear they blushed an unhealthy shade of red. Then they took off running, stumbling over each other to get away as I laughed hysterically. When they tripped over each other and landed with their faces just a few feet away from my underwear they started screaming like little girls, and I had to hold onto the doorframe to keep myself from falling over because I was laughing so hard. I waited for them to scramble to their feet and run to their room, slamming the door behind them, before I walked back into the hall to gather our clothes. I pulled Law's hat onto my head and then returned to his room to throw the clothes into the hamper, trying to ignore the sexy grin on Law's face. He was way too fucking sexy for his own good… or mine.

* * *

**Well, he went ahead and followed her order, but only because he was caught up in the moment. And when it was all over, he reminded her that he hated orders… and mentioned that he could make her beg… so we'll see how that turns out ;)**

**In the next chapter, they go back to the island to finish what they started, but something goes wrong, and it makes Vixilia very nervous… what do you think it is?**

* * *

**ZabuzasGirl, thank you!**

**Water-Fox-Raine, I guess not handling it is kinda close to what he did… lol**

**Elise447, lol, good guess! Thank you :)**

**Angel wolf11021, he threatened to make her beg, so I'm sure that he has a few ideas for her in mind… ;)**

**AgentChan, Doffy is definitely a charismatic character… he somehow makes you love him and hate him at the same time… it's terrible! Lol. And thanks for the compliments and for your review :)**

**Kimi Saruby, lol, did I make the puppy too loveable? And Doflamingo is way too good at twisting things in his favor… thank you for your review! :)**

**that's miss to you, yeah I have some ideas to bring the puppy back into the story… I won't just let him disappear! I promise ;)**

**Satoberi, well the order wasn't that bad, but you're right, he was sure to tell her :)**

**P.S. Ellie, I know, right?! Lol, thank you! Law has mentioned something about begging, so that may be a form of payback… and yep, he told her he didn't like orders :)**


	19. Chapter 19: Recognized

**5 points to ZabuzasGirl, Elise447, Water-Fox-Raine, sarge1130, Angel wolf11021, P.S. Ellie, AgentChan, Darkest Nightmare1193, and Satoberi!**

**3 bonus points to ZabuzasGirl for all of the messages, lol. Thanks for your encouragements with this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 19: Recognized

* * *

We were back on the island. I had promised not to drink and to focus on the mission. Whether or not I would keep that promise was still up for debate… but I supposed that we would see. We made our way for the bar that our targeted pirates were hanging out in. I was tempted to get a drink using my devil fruit, but I knew that Law's haki was developed enough to see me… dammit. I sighed. With Law's approval, I repeated the process that we had done before, activating my heightened speed and moving to incapacitate the pirates. What I didn't anticipate though, was that the captain would have a decent amount of haki. He saw me coming. It wasn't enough to save him, but it was enough to throw me off guard.

I leapt to the side in time to dodge a shot from his pistol. I also made sure that it would not hit any of my comrades. After ensuring their safety, I swept back in from behind, ready to deliver a blow to the back of his head. But the bastard turned around. I had to dodge another shot, and again make sure that no one else would be injured… When I realized the bullet was heading for Shachi, I knocked him to the ground, saving him from a rather painful wound to his abdomen… I looked back up at the enemy captain, who was aiming at me again… fucking pirate. I realized that this guy was more talented than I had expected him to be.

"You're Flit Vixilia… The Swift Vixen…" He muttered in complete surprise.

Fuck. I didn't think that anyone would recognize me here… Fuck! I had to shut him up… and quickly. I dove back toward him, spinning in midair, ready to strike with the hilt of my blade. I made contact, and he hit the ground with a solid thud. I was quick to knock out the rest of his crew. I returned to Law's side as I sheathed my weapons. I could hear murmurs spreading throughout the bar, repeating things like "Swift Vixen" and "Flit Vixilia" and I'm pretty sure that I heard Doflamingo's name being muttered beneath someone's breath.

"What's the Swift Vixen doing on this side of the Grand Line?" The voices started to get louder as they struggled to talk over each other.

"Shouldn't she be with Don Quixote Doflamingo?"

"Yeah, what's she doing with the Surgeon of Death?"

"Is he holding her captive?"

"No… she's fighting for him…"

"Why would Flit Vixilia be fighting for a rookie?"

The voices continued on with their speculating… It made a sick feeling form in the pit of my stomach. I looked up at Law's face. He did not look happy.

"Let's make this quick." He said before forming his Room.

He transported through the bar and gathered the hearts that we needed. I was sure to follow right behind him, shoving them into the burlap sack that he had given me. As soon as we were done, he swept out of the bar with me in tow, commanding the crew to follow. I glared at where he had a tight grip on my hand. But I knew better than to say anything now. After all, I had been recognized by everyone… and now word would spread that I was with Law.

I looked around at the people that were watching us. And I caught sight of something very disturbing… a lesser pirate, one whose name I could not recall, but he wore Doflamingo's jolly roger. I tried not to let the panic overwhelm me. What would Doflamingo do if he found out? Law nor I were strong enough to fight him right now… And I was terrified at the very thought of him finding me. What were we going to do about this situation? What _could_ we do? And how in the hell had we not anticipated this in the first place?

* * *

"Calm down. You don't have to worry so much." Law tried to soothe me, but it wasn't working.

I glared at him from my seat on his bed. "Well since you don't seem to be worried at all, I figure that I may as well worry enough for the both of us."

He smirked at my comment. He was sitting at his desk, chest bare and his hat off to the side, looking like absolutely nothing was wrong. "Honestly, Vixie… You should put a little more faith in me."

I threw a pillow at him, which he caught easily. "Don't you get it?! Word is going to get back to Doffy! He's going to be coming for me!"

He tossed the pillow back onto the bed and continued to smirk. "I've got it all figured out, Vixie…"

I groaned, throwing myself back into the mattress. I had no choice but to go along with whatever it was that he was planning. "Will you tell me your plan?"

"No." He breathed the word, and I could tell that he was amused. He stood from his chair and hovered over me on the bed. "You'll just have to trust me."

I made an attempt to push his face away from mine, but he grabbed my wrist. I was going to use the other hand, but he quickly captured that one, as well. I huffed up at him.

He grinned down at me before pressing his lips to the center of my collarbones. "But don't worry…" He mumbled against my skin. "You'll see soon enough."

"Ugh." I groaned, squirming beneath him. "Why can't you just tell me now?"

He chuckled into my neck. "Because I don't want to, Vixie." He kissed my neck, biting it gently. "But how about I distract you, instead?"

I sighed, feeling like my body was betraying me as it shivered in pleasure and moved to arch against him. "I suppose I'll settle for a distraction…" I mumbled, turning my head to meet his lips.

He grinned into the kiss, happy to oblige.

* * *

_Meanwhile… Somewhere in Dressrosa…_

"Young Master!" A high pitched voice squealed as a boy in high heels skipped his way over to Doflamingo, clearly in a hurry. "Young Master!" His voice was urgent as he carried the Den Den Mushi, holding it to his chest as if it were a treasured item.

"What is it, Dellinger?" Doflamingo glanced up from his seat with his trademark grin, casually looking at the boy to see what was so important.

"A call came in, and I know that you'll want to hear what he has to say!" Dellinger sounded very excited about the call.

Doflamingo raised a brow at him, mildly amused. "And just who is that has you in such a fuss?"

Dellinger scratched the back of his head, still cradling the Den Den Mushi with his other hand. "Well… I don't really know… but they say that they've seen Princess!" He shouted the last part with an exuberant smile.

And it was the last part that drew Doflamingo's full attention, as well as the attention of everyone else within hearing distance. Doflamingo immediately stood from his chair and stalked over to Dellinger, somehow retaining his grin, even though he had several contradicting emotions swirling inside of him. He took the Den Den Mushi from Dellinger and immediately turned on his heel, looking for a place to be alone. "Thank you, Dellinger." He called over his shoulder as he stalked away.

When he had arrived in the privacy of his own room, he picked up the receiver of the Den Den Mushi, silently threatening the person on the other end… they had better not be getting his hopes up for nothing… or else he would make them pay the ultimate price. "Sorry to keep you waiting…" He mumbled eerily.

"Oh! Young Master!" The voice sounded very nervous.

Doflamingo's patience was already wearing thin. "I was told that you had news."

"Uhh, yes sir!"

Doflamingo's teeth clenched through his grin. "Then what is it?"

"I saw Flit Vixilia. She was on Oscura Island."

Oscura Island… that wasn't too far away from the Red Line separating the New World from Paradise… "Is she still there?"

"No, sir." He answered quickly. "She left yesterday."

Doflamingo thought to himself, wondering how far she could have gotten by now, and in what direction she would have gone… His musings were interrupted when his subordinate on the other end of the line spoke again.

"There's one more thing, Young Master…" The nervousness and hesitation in his voice put Doflamingo on edge.

He wondered if there could possibly be something wrong with his little Princess… and the very thought angered him. "What is it?" His voice was perhaps a little harsher than he intended, but he needed to know what this "thing" was. After all, his imagination was conjuring terrible scenarios that did nothing to soothe the worries that he had for his Princess. He had already vowed to mutilate anyone that dared to lay a hand on her…

"She's with Trafalgar Law, sir." The subordinate spat out, rushing his words, as if ripping off a bandage.

Doflamingo's grin finally turned into a frown. Trafalgar Law… The very squirt that had left his family years ago… What could his Princess possibly be doing with him? He had always known that they had been close before… but this… He felt the need to ask the subordinate what he had seen. "What exactly did you witness between my Princess and Trafalgar Law?"

The subordinate let out an audible gulp before speaking. "Sh-She was with his c-crew, sir. She h-helped him take down a rival of his."

So… his Princess was with Trafalgar of her own will. And she was helping him. Doflamingo's blood began to boil as the vein throbbed on his forehead. "If there's nothing else, then I thank you for the information."

"Y-You're welcome, sir."

Without another word, Doflamingo ended the call. He was absolutely livid. It was bad enough that his Princess had run off on him… and now, to find out that she was with none other than Trafalgar Law… He would take great pleasure in punishing her for this. He had, after all, been planning her punishment ever since her escape. He had imagined all of the ways that he would tie her up… beat her bloody… fuck her raw… And he would do it all with a smile. In fact, he was smiling now, even as he pictured it. He truly loved his Princess, after all. He had raised her, trained her, conditioned her… all himself… for himself… And after all of the time that it took to mold her, she had finally become exactly what he wanted… She had served him, fought for him, loved him, and given him the pleasure that he so greatly desired… So why the fuck wasn't she here?!

And Law… that ungrateful brat. He had taken him in, as well. He had treated him like a younger brother. He was supposed to be his new Corazon. And yet the little squirt had run off. Sure, he was angry… but he had been willing to forgive him. That's why he had reserved the Heart Seat for him for all of this time… He would need to be sufficiently punished, of course… and now, for taking his Princess… Oh, the ways that he would suffer…

Doflamingo had sought long and hard to gather his family. He had picked them all by hand. He had given them ranks and places to fit in, teaching them exactly where they belonged in his happy little home. And mostly, they were grateful. They were loving. They protected each other. But then, Law, his adopted little brother, had run off… And now, his Princess, his chosen lover, had left him… and now the two rebels were together. He would just have to set them straight. It was as simple as that.

Princess was _his_. And she would remember it the hard way, if necessary. He only hoped that she hadn't allowed Law to touch her… He had always had his suspicions of a blooming romance between them, when they were younger… But he thought that he had appropriately snuffed it out. If he discovered that another man had touched her in the way that only _he_ was supposed to… heads were going to roll.

Doflamingo popped his jaw, realizing the strain of grinding his teeth had caused it to start aching. He needed to stop speculating… He would deal with whatever situation he needed to when he came to it. For now, he needed to send someone to go and collect his Princess. He plastered on his trademark grin before leaving his room, thoughts of his beautiful Princess still plaguing his mind.

* * *

I was lying in Law's arms, sufficiently exhausted by his distraction… but I couldn't seem to find sleep. I was too busy thinking about what Doflamingo would do when he found out that I was with Law… I knew that he would be angry, but… Would he send someone for me? If so, who would he send? Or would he leave Dressrosa and choose to come after me himself? And what would happen if he did find me? Would he kill Law? The very thought made me sick to my stomach. And what about the Heart Pirates? Would he kill them, too? Ugh… I hated this situation!

I cuddled into Law's chest, trying to hide away from my thoughts. He tightened his arms around me in his sleep. His embrace was warm… But still, my mind just would not shut up! I wondered what Law's plan was… could it possibly be enough to save us? Law's plans usually worked… but there were still so many things that could go wrong. I prayed to whoever was listening that Doflamingo would not find us. I wanted, more than anything, to stay right here… with Law.

* * *

**So, Law seems to have an idea to keep Vixilia safe… what do you think that it is?**

* * *

**ZabuzasGirl, I hope that you enjoyed the chapter! Thank you for your review and all of your messages :)**

**Elise447, all good guesses! As you can see, she saw someone that works for Doflamingo… not really part of his family, but close enough ;) And since technically the marines have her listed as part of the Don Quixote Pirates and Doflamingo is a warlord, she's immune from getting bounties (lucky her). And your comment about rabbits made me laugh! Thank you so much for your review :D**

**Water-Fox-Raine, right on the first guess ;)**

**sarge1130, awww, I'm glad that you liked it! ;) I hope that you enjoyed the new chapter! Thank you so much for reviewing :D**

**Angel wolf11021, the revenge will come soon enough ;) And I'd say she definitely drew Doflamingo's attention, lol. **

**P.S. Ellie, lol, maybe he should…**

**AgentChan, lol, thank you! Trafalgar Law can't answer you right now because he's locked up in my bedroom :P**

**Darkest Nightmare1193, you're right!**

**Satoberi, thank you! I'm sure that Penguin and Shachi will be fine ;) lol. **


	20. Chapter 20: The Tattoo

**5 points to P.S. Ellie and Satoberi!**

**3 points to Water-Fox-Raine, Angel wolf11021, and AgentChan! :)**

* * *

Chapter 20: The Tattoo

* * *

A couple of days had passed, and I lived in fear of Doflamingo, or one of his men, finding us. After all, I had been seen and recognized, which meant that word was sure to get back to Doflamingo. We had collected more hearts from pirate ships… so, hopefully, soon, we would be turning in the hearts to the marines, where, again hopefully, they would make Law a warlord. I rolled over in the bed, unable to find sleep. The thought of Doflamingo coming for me was absolutely terrifying… How would we be able to convince the marines that I was a Heart Pirate now? When I had been a Don Quixote Pirate for so long… And just because Law claimed that I was a Heart Pirate, would that really keep Doflamingo from taking me away from him? And what if Doflamingo decided to come for me before Law became a warlord? Or what if Law didn't become a warlord at all? I groaned as I rolled over again, wishing that I could shut off my mind and just go to sleep. Most of all, I was trying to ignore the creepy, crawling voices that reminded me of what it was like to be Doflamingo's Princess… I felt sick every time one of those thoughts came to mind. I pulled the blanket up to my neck and shifted uncomfortably.

"Go to sleep." Law mumbled tiredly.

I must have woken him up… I sighed. Dammit. "I wish that I could." I whispered back at him.

He came closer and pulled me into his arms. I rolled to my side and buried my face in his chest. I shut my eyes tight, focusing on Law's warmth and the way his body felt against mine. And still… I could not find sleep.

* * *

I grumbled incoherently as I let my head fall onto the table. I had barely managed to finish a decent amount of food. And I had only done so in order to keep Law off of my case. Penguin rubbed my back gently.

"Didn't get any sleep last night either, huh?" He questioned, knowing damn well that I hadn't.

I groaned pathetically. "I haven't slept in years…"

I heard Law's footsteps approaching and quickly lifted my head, trying to look normal. He had been threatening to sedate me so that I could sleep, but I was not a fan of the idea.

"Stop with the act, Vix-ya." He rolled his eyes, not fooled for a second, and sat down across from me.

I rolled my eyes back at him before letting my head fall to the side, landing on Bepo. I smiled as I cuddled into his warm fur. He continued to eat his fish, completely unphased by my cuddling.

* * *

By the time night rolled around, I was miserable. Which, I had already been miserable… but now I was even more so. I had spent the entire day trying to get some sleep, but it was useless. Not even cuddling on the deck with Bepo was enough to send me into slumber. I was so exhausted that I wanted to cry, and yet I still could not find rest. I thought that I might burst into tears for lack of sleep. I collapsed onto the bed, whining like a brat. Law watched me from his desk, eyes narrowed and arms crossed. I sighed, resigning myself to take him up on his offer.

"Give me the sedative." I mumbled into my pillow, avoiding eye contact.

He stood from his chair and smirked down at me. "Of course."

I was surprised when, instead of handing me a pill, he came at me with a needle. I sat up, eyes gaping and body tensed. "What the hell, Law?"

He chuckled. "You did say that you wanted the sedative, didn't you?"

"Yeah…" I pouted up at him. "But I thought that it would be in pill form…"

He sat down beside me on the bed. "This will work better."

I was too tired to really argue with him. So I let him take my arm and stab me with the needle. Well, he didn't stab me… but I wasn't a fan of injections, so… blackbirds… blackbirds? flying in the room… I think I smiled… sleep….

* * *

I woke up feeling more well rested than I could ever remember feeling before. I stretched my limbs, almost wondering why they felt so tingly, then decided that it must be the side effects of the sedative. I rolled over in the bed, reaching for Law, but he wasn't there. I cracked my eyes open and looked around the room. I was alone. I fought the urge to frown. I shouldn't care… I laid in the comfy bed for a little while longer before I got up to take a shower. I made my way to the washroom slowly, taking my time. I stripped my clothes off and threw them into the hamper along the way. When I reached the washroom I stepped straight into the shower, turning the water on hot.

As I was scrubbing down, I saw it… black markings… inked into my skin. What. The. Fuck. What the fuck?! "What the fuck?!" I screamed, hearing my own voice echoing as it bounced off of the walls.

I quickly finished and rinsed off, ready to kill. I took a look in the mirror, glaring at the tattoo that now marked my once perfect skin. There it was… Law's jolly roger… smiling at me from my very own chest. It was about half the size of my fist, nestled below my neck, in the center of my collarbones. Swirls and hearts decorated my collarbones, looping around to meet at the nape of my neck. It almost looked like an extravagant necklace… if it hadn't been etched into my fucking skin! I screamed out loud, my voice piercing through the air as I stomped through the room, looking for something to wear. I didn't even bother drying off, I just pulled on a tank top and a skirt and stormed out of the room, intent on ripping Law's sexy, smirking head off of his sexy, tattooed body.

"Where is he?!" I slammed the doors open to the dining room, seeing only a few of the crew members.

Penguin and Shachi stared at me in horror while Bepo started apologizing.

"He's in his lab." Jean Bart answered immediately.

"Thank you!" I shouted angrily as I stomped away.

I burst into his lab, hitting the door so hard that it bounced off of the wall and I had to hit it again. He languidly looked up from his work, a blank expression on his face.

"You fucking asshole!" I screamed, picking up the nearest object, which happened to be a glass beaker, and throwing it as his head.

He dodged it easily and it shattered on the wall behind him. "Calm down, Vixie."

My hands were clenched into tight fists at my side. "You fucking branded me!" I picked up something else, a book, and threw that as well.

He dodged again, so the book crashed into a rack of glass tubes and they shattered as they hit the ground. "Vixilia!" He ground his teeth as he stalked over to me. "If you keep wrecking my lab then I will have to punish you."

I gaped up at him. "Punish me?! You've already ruined my skin! For no reason, dammit!"

I stepped forward to punch his face, but he caught my wrist. He pulled me closer and managed to catch my other wrist. So I kicked him in his shin. He grunted but twisted me in his grasp.

"Dammit, Vixilia!" He pushed me up against the wall and pinned my body with his.

I bit his shoulder, since it was the only thing that I could reach or do.

He growled out and jerked me back. Then his lips slammed against mine… and it was like an intense fire erupted between us. His teeth grazed my lips before his tongue pushed into my mouth. I pushed back with my own tongue, absolutely intoxicated by the way his tongue felt against mine. I grabbed onto him, wrapping my arms and legs around him to pull myself closer as our mouths clashed in a very savage kiss. I felt him moving me from the wall and then he flung me down onto one of his lab tables. He began to suck and bite my neck as I undid his pants. He hiked up my skirt and realized that I wasn't wearing any underwear. With a grin, he shoved himself inside of me, stretching me with his long, hard manhood. I moaned at the feeling, my legs wrapped firmly around his waist. He held me down on the table as he plowed into me, using a rough, fast pace. There was no foreplay… no fondling… no teasing… just raw, animalistic sex. His growls and groans mixed with my screams and moans… and I was lost in the feelings of elated frenzy.

"Mhm, fuck! Law!" I cried out when I reached a mind blowing orgasm.

"Yes, Vixie!" He was right behind me, his body tensing as he growled out my name.

He slowed to a stop and rested his head on my chest. His hat had fallen off at some point, so I reached up to run my hand through his hair. We spent several moments trying to steady our breathing. Then he lifted his head and pressed his lips to my skin… to the center of my chest, just below my neck… to the fucking tattoo… and suddenly, I remembered why I had stormed in here in the first place. I could feel the growl rising in the back of my throat.

He sighed. "Before you start to get angry again, Vixilia… let me explain."

I clutched onto his hair and pulled his head up so that I could see his face. "Explain why you thought it would be a good idea to fucking brand me?" My words were forced through clenched teeth. "Go ahead, then." I glared the most heated and deadly glare that I could muster.

He gave me a stern look, his gray eyes lighting up as he gazed down at me. "It's for your own good. With my jolly roger, you're officially a Heart Pirate. When I go to deliver the hearts to the marines, you'll be coming with me. And they'll all see that tattoo. We'll make the announcement that you've joined my crew, and that tattoo is the proof. So, when I become a warlord, Doflamingo's hands will be officially tied… he won't be able to take you away because even the marines will know that you're mine."

My mind was running on overdrive. Seemingly, he had solved every worry that had been keeping me awake at night. But… did he really have to fucking brand me?

"And on top of all that…" Law continued, his smirk spreading across his face. "You look sexy with my ink on you…" He leaned down and kissed the tattoo again, then ran his tongue from the center, across it on my collarbone and back to the center, then repeated the actions on the other side.

I struggled not to shiver at the ministrations, but I couldn't help it. "Fuck you, Law…"

"I believe you just did that." He chuckled as he nibbled on my collarbone.

I guess it wasn't really so bad… I did like his jolly roger, since he had modeled it in honor of Corazon… and he said that the tattoo proved that I was a Heart Pirate… so… wait! "I'm a Heart Pirate?"

He gave my new tattoo another kiss before leaning up to meet my eyes again. "Yes, Vixie… You won't be my slave anymore. You are officially a member of my crew."

I bit my lip as I looked up into his entrancing gray eyes.

He ruined the moment when he chuckled, leaning back in to suck on my neck. "Unless you want to role play as my slave, of course…"

I groaned and pushed him off of me. "You are so obnoxious."

He licked the shell of my ear before whispering. "But the same rules apply, Vixie. You still have to follow my orders." Then he bit down on my earlobe. "Or suffer the punishment if you don't."

"You really are fucking obnoxious…" I grumbled, rolling my eyes when he just chuckled in response.

* * *

**So Law decided to mark her, that way, when he becomes a warlord, there won't be any questions asked as to whose crew she's on… and Doflamingo won't be able to steal her… hopefully ;)**

**How do you think the rest of the Heart Pirates will react to Vixilia becoming an official member of the crew?**

* * *

**ZabuzasGirl, thank you!**

**Water-Fox-Raine, he had already told her that he wanted to be a warlord, but it was back in chapter 11…**

**Angel wolf11021, lol, interesting thought… but a tattoo isn't exactly mature rated… though, what happened afterward kinda was… lol.**

**P.S. Ellie, I'd say that this will definitely send Doflamingo a message… and probably piss him off a whole lot more, lol.**

**Guest, oh no! Chest pains?! We might need to have Law take a look at that… ;D I'm glad that you enjoyed the chapter!**

**AgentChan, that would be terrible! D: I don't think that Law plans to let Vixilia out of his sight… so luckily, we don't have to worry about that ;)**

**Satoberi, he is! And that's exactly what Law does! Let's just hope that his plan works out before Doffy comes for her! D:**


	21. Chapter 21: Welcome to the Crew

**5 points to AgentChan, Satoberi, and P.S. Ellie!**

**3 points to Water-Fox-Raine!**

* * *

Chapter 21: Welcome to the Crew

* * *

I was sitting on the deck, watching the sky closely. I was relieved that there weren't any clouds in the sky… I still worried about Doflamingo finding us before we were able to finish collecting the hearts and making Law a warlord. Penguin and Shachi were playing cards nearby, and I was relaxed by their idle chatter. When they first saw me, they had spent several minutes "ooh-ing" and "ah-ing" my tattoo and expressing how happy they were that I was part of their crew… it had made me feel happy…

I heard a soft padding and looked up to see Bepo walking over to me. He seemed uncharacteristically serious. He stopped just a couple of feet away from me and crossed his arms. I looked up at him questioningly.

"You're a Heart Pirate now. That makes you my subordinate." He stated with a nod.

I wanted to crack up laughing. I rolled my eyes, catching sight of Penguin and Shachi watching us carefully. I reached up and pulled Bepo by the arm, making him fall to the deck. And then I cuddled into his warm fur. "You're lucky that you're so cute, Bepo…" I mumbled as I closed my eyes against the bright sun.

Thanks to the sedative-induced sleep that Law had given me, I wasn't tired at all… but Bepo was comfy. And he was always willing to cuddle. I smiled into his fur, snuggling closer into him. I restrained a giggle when I heard him start to snore. Damn, he was so cute… Penguin and Shachi went back to chatting and arguing about their card game, and my thoughts drifted as I listened to the various sounds on deck.

I was officially a Heart Pirate now… It was something that I had never considered being. In fact, when I had left Doflamingo, I wasn't even sure if I had ever wanted to be a pirate again… but now, either way, I was a pirate. And it wasn't like I had anything to complain about… other than the fact that they traveled around in a fucking submarine, of course… I was very fond of this crew. And the captain… well… he was a different story. The dark and scary place in my mind was a testament to just how different he was to me. And I refused to go there right now.

When I first became a pirate, it had been a snap decision… and it was one that I had regretted over time. And when Law and I had fantasized about being in charge of our own lives, we had talked about being pirates in order to achieve our goals… and that didn't exactly turn out how we had planned, either. And after that fell through and I was left alone, I had actually been offered a place in Whitebeard's crew… but joining him would have put an unreasonable amount of responsibility on him, and I would have felt guilty for burdening him with my insane baggage. So, eventually, thoughts of piracy had left my mind… and yet here I was, an official Heart Pirate… with the tattoo to prove it.

I sighed, wondering how I would fit in to this crew. Everyone had their places, and I wondered what mine was. There was already a navigator, a cook, and obviously a doctor… And it wasn't like the Heart Pirates had ranks. Where, as Doflamingo's Princess, I had been second-in-command, and I had used the position to my advantage… keeping the damage and chaos that the Don Quixote Pirates wreaked to a minimum. What kind of purpose was I supposed to serve here?

"Ahem." Law's voice grunted above me.

I cracked open an eye to see him smiling down at me with amusement. I smiled back at him. "Hey, captain." I teased him as I let his title roll off my tongue.

His smile widened at the way that I had addressed him. He seemed very satisfied, in spite of the fact that I had tinted my words with sarcasm. "You look quite comfy…" He lifted a brow as he observed me, all cuddled up with Bepo.

I grinned. "I am. You've picked quite a snuggly navigator, Law." I rubbed my cheek against the sleeping bear's fur to emphasize my point.

Law tilted his head as he watched me. "Vix-ya… it's not polite to make me jealous of my own crewmembers."

I giggled. The smile was still on his face, so I knew that he wasn't genuinely upset. "Well maybe if you were all fluffy and adorable, then I'd cuddle you, too." I stuck my tongue out at him playfully.

He crouched down, leaning over me now. "Are you saying that I'm not adorable, Vix-ya?"

I wanted to laugh at the question… as well as the mock-insulted look on his face. "Mhm…" I turned away from him and closed my eyes. "I can think of some better adjectives to describe you, Law…"

"Well I would love to hear these adjectives…"

I sighed, if only to tease him. "That's just too bad… 'cause I'm kinda busy right now."

"A crewmember should never be too busy for their captain, Vix-ya." He lectured me, still sounding mildly entertained.

I cracked open an eye to look at him. "About that… what exactly am I?"

He let out a slight chuckle. "Well if you don't know then how the hell am I supposed to tell you?" When I glared at him, he decided to tease me. "Well, for one thing… you're a woman, and I would know." He gave me a suggestive wink.

I groaned, now opening both eyes to give him a pointed glare. "I mean as a member of your crew, Law… what role am I supposed to serve?"

He gave me a thoughtful look, and then he finally pulled me off of Bepo and into his lap. He took my place against his navigator's warm fur, reclining against Bepo's side as he held me in his arms. The sleeping polar bear didn't even stir, continuously snoring through all of our shifting. When we had finally settled, I looked up at Law, gaining eye contact.

"So?" I mumbled, trying to reignite the conversation.

His gray eyes were smoldering as he returned my gaze. "You are everything, my Vixilia… whatever I need you to be. When I need a strategy, you'll help me strategize. When I need information, you'll gather intel. When I need someone disposed of, you'll be my assassin. Whatever I need, you'll take care of." Then he leaned in close, so that his nose was touching mine, and I could feel his breath on my face. "But most importantly, you will be here… with me… as my right-hand… my partner."

I bit my lip. He was acting as if nothing had ever changed… like we were back in our hiding place, discussing how things would be in our future, when we finally escaped our prison… But we had escaped. And we were together now. But nothing was how it was supposed to be. So why was he acting like it was? I sighed. "You can't just pick up where we left off, Law."

He leaned his forehead against mine. "Why not?"

"Because things are different now. _We're_ different." I grumbled, pulling away from him.

Bepo shifted in his sleep, probably sensing the tension that was starting to build.

Law pulled my head into his chest and started to run his fingers through my light golden hair. "If we can't pick up where we left off, then we'll build something new…" He mumbled into my hair.

I sighed, growing increasingly uncomfortable.

He sighed, too. And he waited a few moments before speaking again. "After we've finished collecting the hearts and I become a warlord… you'll stop worrying so much, right?"

I shrugged. "If all goes according to plan, yeah… I guess…"

He nodded, still holding me close. "And then we can come up with a plan to achieve our goal…"

I nodded, too… if only to appease him.

"And if we're going to achieve our goal together, just like we always planned, then we'll need to get past everything that's happened over the years that we've spent apart…" He was leading me somewhere, I could hear it in his voice.

I tried to pull away so that I could look at him, but he wouldn't let me. "Where are you going with this, Law?"

"I want you to tell me absolutely everything that has happened to you… every story, every detail… I want to know it all."

I snorted. "What, the summary wasn't good enough for you?"

This time, _he_ pulled away to glare at _me_.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Look, Law. If you want intel on Doflamingo, I can give it to you. I can tell you all about his operations, his crew, his allies… whatever you want to know. But my personal history is irrelevant."

"While the intel will be imperative for coming up with a plan, your personal history is very important to me. I want to understand you, Vixilia… and hearing about everything that's happened to you will help with that."

I groaned. The sun was beginning to set, so I focused on the colors of the sky as it changed. Having Law dissect my past was not an idea that I was fond of. In fact, it was something that I would like to avoid.

* * *

Dinner was finishing up, and there were a lot of drinks going around to celebrate my being an official member of the crew. The way everyone was treating me… like I really belonged… it made me feel light. I had been brought aboard this awful submarine on their captain's whim, but everyone had taken to me, making an effort to be my friend and to make me feel included. It was truly amazing.

"So, did Bepo give you his 'you're my subordinate' speech?" Jean Bart smiled as he handed me another drink.

I grinned back at him. "Yeah, but I shut him up with some cuddles."

He chuckled. "What a girly thing to do…" He gave me a bump with his shoulder as he sat down.

I laughed back at him, tapping my glass against his before we chugged them down together.

"I'd like to make a toast!" Penguin announced, suddenly standing up on the table.

Shachi aided his friend by banging his fist on the table to gather everyone's attention.

Law, sitting at the head of the table, watched his crew with amusement dancing in his gray eyes, his chin propped up on his hand as he sat back in his chair.

"Ahem!" Penguin cleared his throat loudly, holding up his glass. "So, uh…" He was trying not to laugh, because he was so damn drunk. "Vix is now a Heart Pirate!" he only stopped because he hiccupped, but everyone cheered at his pause. "And we couldn't be more happier to have such a beautiful, talented, strong lady in our crew!" He shouted, earning more cheers.

I laughed, watching everyone shout and applaud. A few of them clapped me on the back, clanking their glasses with mine before drinking them.

Penguin lost his balance and was about to fall backward off the table, but Law grabbed him by the collar, pulling him back and landing him in his seat. Penguin looked around confused, straightening his hat, while Shachi laughed at him.

Law stayed standing, giving me a dangerous smirk. He lifted his glass, and everyone followed suit. "Welcome to the crew, Vix-ya."

Everyone echoed him as they cheered and drank.

* * *

**Next time, Vixilia has another nightmare… what do you think it will be about?**

* * *

**ZabuzasGirl, thank you!**

**Water-Fox-Raine, they care! 'cause they're happy :)**

**AgentChan, I know! They're so cute, aren't they? :D**

**Satoberi, lol, he's always got some kinda plan… and yeah, they were so excited! :D**

**sarge1130, Doffy definitely is not gonna be happy when he finds out… I wonder what he'll do to Law, whenever he finally gets the opportunity o.o;**

**P.S. Ellie, lol, thank you! It was great, wasn't it? And yep, they were :)**


	22. Chapter 22: I Need Booze

**5 points to ZabuzasGirl, sarge1130, Satoberi, AgentChan, and P.S. Ellie! :D**

* * *

Chapter 22: I Need Booze

* * *

After spending the night drinking with the crew, I had slept like a baby. It was a drunken sleep, but at least it was sleep, and not the restless nights that I had been having thanks to my anxieties about Doflamingo. I had nearly been afraid that I would have to go a few nights without sleep and then let Law sedate me again… and who knows what that bastard would do, since he obviously couldn't be trusted.

I listened as the alarms went off in the submarine to let everyone know that we were emerging. Apparently, our target had been sighted. I swept out onto the deck, falling in line with the rest of the crew. The pirate ship that Law had targeted was just next to us. Law was quick to form a room and cut down the masts, keeping it from sailing away.

"Men, to the enemy ship!" Law ordered, and they followed his words with enthusiasm. "Vixilia, by my side!"

I shrugged, making my way over to him. I quickly realized that he meant for us to defend the submarine, knocking out any of the enemies that managed to cross over. Not many of them managed it… and I got bored, so I ended up watching my fellow Heart Pirates fighting on the enemy ship. I thought that Bepo looked super cute, flying around and doing his kung fu moves. Jean Bart was insanely strong, able to knock his opponents around like ragdolls. Penguin and Shachi had some amazing teamwork. It wasn't long before the fight was over.

Law had extracted the hearts that we needed from the submarine, making sure to toss me the sack so that I could gather them. Then he transported him, me, and their bodies to their ship, switching us with our crew. I followed him so that I could gather the rest of the hearts, and then he transported us back to the sub.

"56 down, 44 to go…" He grinned at me. "We're over halfway there, Vixie."

I gave him a grin back, but I rolled my eyes.

* * *

I had spent the day goofing off with the crew… but it was late now and I was lying down in bed. I was watching Law work at his desk, going over various sea charts and scribbling some notes. He was shirtless and had his hat off to the side. The lighting was dim, casting a bunch of shadows over his well-toned body. I watched as they shifted over his tattoos and flexing muscles when he moved. Again, I wondered… why did he have to be so fucking sexy? I sighed… snuggling into my pillow and blankets as I continued to watch him. He worked through most of the night, and eventually I managed to doze off.

* * *

_"__I've found you, my Princess." Doflamingo's voice rang from behind me._

_I tensed immediately, cursing my luck. I had left the palace, with permission, to take Gin for a walk… so why the hell had he followed me? I plastered on a fake smile and turned around to face him. "Doffy… I thought that you were going to the trade port?"_

_He grinned as he caught up to me, wrapping his arm around my waist. "I finished with that already. And I missed my Princess…" He pulled me closer and buried his face in my hair._

_I restrained a sigh, watching as Gin ran around in the flower field, chasing birds and such. "I only left the palace a few hours ago."_

_"__And that was too long." His hot mouth met my neck. "I don't like it when you aren't by my side." He grumbled._

_I shuddered when his slick tongue ran over my skin. "Gin was getting tired of the palace, Doffy… he needs exercise every once in a while."_

_Doflamingo huffed, his breath fanning over my neck, now dampened with his saliva._

_I could tell that he was getting irritated… so I brushed my fingertips over his exposed chest, leaning closer to him._

_He relaxed a bit at my touch. "I've got business at the Colosseum. You're coming with me." He whistled toward Gin, trying to get his attention, but he only glanced at him before running back after a squirrel. "Damn dog never listens to me…"_

_"__Sorry, Doffy." I gave him an apologetic smile, pressing my lips to his chest before pulling away to call my dog. "Come on, Gin!"_

_Gin ran to me immediately, sitting at my feet and waiting for his next command. I wished that he would just listen to Doflamingo, too… that way, I'd stop having to defend him. I hated having to do extra stuff just to keep the stupid mutt around… he was just lucky that he was so fluffy and cute…_

_Doflamingo pulled me along as Gin trailed behind us. At the Colosseum, Doflamingo did his usual "threaten the fighters" routine. He usually did this when he thought that they weren't performing well enough. He liked that the citizens of Dressrosa got such a thrill out of a bloody fight… and he liked to keep them bloody… so when the fighters weren't violent enough, he reminded them of what they had to fear outside of the ring._

_I watched as he dunked a man's head underwater, nearly drowning him just to teach him a damn lesson… a useless lesson. Diamante stood by and laughed, amused by Dolfamingo's torturing. I tried to appear nonchalant, just casual as I leaned against the wall with Gin by my side… but it was sickening._

_"__What do you think, Princess?" Doflamingo chuckled. "Should I break his fingers one by one? Or should I shatter his kneecaps?"_

_I bit my lip to hold back the sigh. Doflamingo was always so excited by his own sadistic cruelty… And he expected me to be excited by it, as well. So I tilted my head, playing the part… even though I really just wanted it to end. "I dunno, Doffy… He can't really fight if he can't stand or hold a weapon…" I forced a grin, trying to seem playful._

_Doflamingo returned my grin. "I suppose you're right…"_

_I took the opportunity to push off from the wall and saunter over to him, swaying my hips to make him focus his attention on me. It worked, and he dropped the beaten man at his feet, kicking him to the side as he stepped closer to me. I closed the distance, running my fingers from his chest, down his abs, and to the top of his pants, tracing them teasingly. If I didn't stop him now, he'd go on a rampage and want to teach more of the fighters some of his stupid lessons… and since I was forced to fuck the bastard anyway, I might as well save some people while I'm at it._

_"__Well… is my Princess in a mood?" He whispered in a voice that he thought was seductive._

_I buried my face in his neck so that I wouldn't have to look at him. "Of course I am, Doffy… Why don't we go back to the palace?"_

_"__No…" He grumbled, grabbing me by the hips and pulling me closer into him. He momentarily directed his attention to Diamante. "Take him back to his cell."_

_"__And keep Gin with you, too." I added, worrying for my dog's safety… and also knowing that Diamante had some strange soft spot for Gin, so if he was distracted by him, he'd be less likely to torture anyone else today._

_I barely heard Diamante's many words of agreement before Doflamingo was dragging me away. He pulled me into an office and ripped off my clothes. He slammed me down onto the desk, bending me over before shoving himself into me from behind. I groaned in pain and gripped the desk, bracing myself as he began his ruthless assault. He had a firm hand in my hair, pulling my head back so that he could bite down on my neck and shoulder. I gritted my teeth, struggling not to cry out when he slapped my ass repeatedly. The edges of the desk were digging into my skin, and pushing into my hips so hard that I was concerned they might break… and it hurt like hell. He was always abrasive and rough… but sometimes he was just plain vicious. I fucking hated when he got like this. He came with a grunt, calling out "Princess" as always… but he wasn't done yet. _

_He flipped me over, burying his face into my warmth. It wasn't gentle. It wasn't pleasant. He thrashed around with teeth and tongue, making me flinch in pain. Of course, he thought that I was twitching with pleasure. I wanted to scream when his teeth clamped down on my inner thigh. Fuck! He nearly broke the skin… which was really unlike him… As violent and savage as he was, he liked to keep my skin and my body undamaged… other than some bruises and minor scratches and scrapes, of course… Severe wounds were reserved for lessons and punishments, which made me regrettably reminiscent of when he had first made his moves on me… when I had to learn to stop resisting, the hard way…_

_A scream escaped my mouth when he bit my other thigh. "Doffy, please!" I finally gave in, begging him to stop._

_And the bastard thought that I was begging him to continue. So he stuck his dick back into me and fucked me again. Dammit… the one time that I open my damn mouth… but at least he had stopped biting. I could tell that he was reaching another climax, and I didn't want him to have any reason to continue after this one… so I faked one of my own._

_"__Mhm, Doffy!" I dug my nails into his shoulders, since this was the only time that I could get away with inflicting any damage to him…_

_He bit onto my shoulder and his fingers dug into my hips. "Yes, my Princess!" He growled the words into my skin, grinning madly. He hovered over me, whispering how much he loved me... _

_And finally it was over._

* * *

"What the fuck?" He growled into my ear. "What the fuck did you let him do to you?!" I could feel him gripping onto me, and I froze in terror. "Why the fuck did you let him damage your skin?!"

I tried to pry him off of me, but I couldn't seem to move. I couldn't even open my eyes. I couldn't even fucking speak.

"How dare you fucking run off on me?!" He sounded furious… menacing. "How dare you fucking run off with Trafalgar Law?!" I could feel his teeth grazing my skin…. His fingers bruising in their hold. "How dare you… How dare you let him fucking mark you?! You are fucking _mine!_ _Mine_, Princess!"

Dammit! If only I could fight back! Or if at least I could talk to him… do anything to make him less angry… Please, Doffy… don't be so angry with me…

"I'm going to remind you whose you are, Princess… I'm going to fuck you until you remember…" His teeth bit down into my neck and his nails dug into my thighs.

"Doffy, no!" I screamed, sitting up in the bed.

But Doffy wasn't there… it was just me… and Law, still working at his desk. Except now, Law was getting up and rushing over to me.

"Vixie, are you alright?" He cupped my cheek in his hand and made me look at him.

I tried to steady my breathing. My heart was pounding in my chest. "It was just a nightmare…" I mumbled. I wasn't sure if I was answering him or trying to convince myself.

His lips set into a firm line as he examined me. "About Doflamingo?"

I nodded, looking away from his fierce, gray eyes. It had started as a memory… and then it had felt like he had actually been in the room with me… like he actually had me in his grasp. It was fucking terrifying.

"Tell me about it." He said softly, still watching me carefully.

I sighed. "I don't want to."

He gave me a stern look. "Tell me anyway."

I bit my lip, pulling out of his grasp to lie back down. With a sigh of his own, Law turned out the lights and lied down beside me. He pulled me into his arms and kissed my forehead. I closed my eyes and nuzzled my face into his bare chest, trying to forget the fear that still clung to me from the reality of that dream…

"This isn't over." I heard him whisper.

* * *

I hadn't been able to fall back asleep after my horrific dream last night. And it was still plaguing my mind… I could feel Doflamingo's hands on me, fingers digging into my skin… his breath on my neck… his teeth… his threats that he would surely see through… Terror was constantly pooling in my stomach and streaming through my veins. It was absolutely dreadful.

Law had asked me about it again, but I had managed to evade him with various distractions. And now I wandered into the dining room, seeing various crewmembers enjoying lunch. I set my sights on Penguin, grabbing him up and pulling him into a corner. He looked confused, but he complied.

"What's up, Vix?" He watched me carefully, as if afraid that I might spontaneously combust.

I took a deep breath and looked him in the eye, very seriously. "I need booze."

He took a moment to process my words, and then he cracked a smile. "Sure thing, Vix."

Minutes later, I was gathered with the crew at the table and we were all drinking our asses off. I was trying to keep my mind from slipping back to that fear that consumed me every time I thought about the idea of Doflamingo finding out about where I was… and who I was with… I took another big gulp of my alcohol and laughed as I watched Penguin and Shachi dancing on the table. Then, to my surprise, they pulled me up to join them. I shrugged, bottle in hand, and started to dance with them. The rest of the crew cheered and laughed as they drank, singing some ridiculous song and encouraging us with hoots and hurrahs.

"Vix-ya." A very distinct voice broke through my happy haze.

I looked up to see Law eyeing me from the doorway. I sighed at the blank expression that he was giving me. "Yes, captain?" I groaned the words.

He lifted a brow at my tone. "What are you doing?"

I grinned at him, lifting my bottle. "Drinking."

He stepped closer to the table, giving me a pointed look. "I'd say you've had enough."

I shook my head stubbornly. "No. I don't think that I have."

"I'm the captain here." He said sternly. "And I'll decide when you've had enough."

I groaned again, slumping my shoulders. "You're killing my buzz, Law."

"Good. Now get down from there." He ordered. And it was very clear that it was an order.

Before I even had a chance to defy him, Penguin and Shachi jumped off of the table, dragging me with them. I guess that they didn't want me to get into trouble… I huffed, taking a swig from my bottle… or, at least, I was going to… but Law snatched the bottle away from me before I could.

"Are you trying to disobey me, Vixilia?" He mumbled.

I glared up at him. "Mostly I'm just trying to get drunk… and you're ruining that."

"And why would you be trying to get drunk?"

I shrugged. "So that I can sleep."

He gave me a dark grin. "What, you don't want another sedative?"

I rolled my eyes. "Not in this lifetime."

He chuckled, then leaned in and grabbed my chin. "Well I've got a better idea, then…" He tilted his head, his face getting close to mine. "I'll just wear you out… to the point where you're begging for mercy... I'll make you so sore that you're unable to move… and then you'll want to sleep for weeks." He whispered so that only I could hear him, his gray eyes glinting and devious.

I bit my lip, barely able to breathe under his enticing gray stare… I could feel my insides turning and my warmth already dripping… Damn. I wanted him.

* * *

**In the next chapter, Vixilia uncovers a new ability of her devil fruit. What do you think it is?**

* * *

**ZabuzasGirl, yep, definitely Doflamingo. Thank you!**

**sarge1130, yeah, it was Doflamingo :) but a nightmare about Law failing would be a good idea… hmmm….**

**Satoberi, I know, right?! Lol. And yep, that's it.**

**AgentChan, it was about the past, but not how she met them… that will come later ;) and omg, I'm gonna miss your reviews! But I hope that you have fun at your grandma's house! :)**

**P.S. Ellie, yep, Law likes to know everything, lol. And good call, it was a flashback :)**

**fruitshop, thank you so much! I hope that you continue to enjoy it :)**


	23. Chapter 23: Teasing Desperation

**3 points to P.S. Ellie and Satoberi!**

* * *

Chapter 23: Teasing Desperation

* * *

Law had dragged me into his room and I hadn't complained. He was on top of me on his bed, his face buried in my neck… He pulled both of my wrists into one hand and held them above my head, pinning my body down with his. His other hand began to travel down to my shorts as he started to suck gently on my neck. Shivers coursed through my spine and a light moan escaped my lips. His hand crept into my shorts and he started teasing me through my underwear. I squirmed at the feeling, pressing myself harder into his hand to get some more contact. He chuckled at my actions.

"Not enough, Vixie?" He mumbled into my neck. He continued to play with me through my panties, but he applied more pressure and moved more directly.

"Stop teasing me, Law." I groaned.

He smiled against my neck. "I've told you that I don't appreciate being ordered around, Vixie."

"Well I don't particularly like orders either, ya know." I turned my head and glared at him.

"Well, that's just too bad… considering that I'm your captain, and all…" He grinned back at me.

I fought in his hold, irritated by the harsh reminder. "Ugh. You fucking bastard…"

He only chuckled again as he leaned up and straddled my waist, reaching over to the nightstand. Dammit… what the hell was he going to do, this time? He pulled out some black, silk straps before turning back to me. The wicked gleam in his eye made my heart beat faster. He managed to secure my left wrist to my left ankle and my right wrist to my right ankle… not that I was resisting all that much… as much as Law annoyed me, he was one hell of a good lay… and even though I wouldn't admit it, it was extremely hard for me to resist him… After he had tied me all up, he came at me with a scalpel. What the hell?

"Stay very, very still, my Vixie… I wouldn't want to cut you…" He whispered mischievously.

And then he started to cut all of my clothes to pieces, removing them from my body. I was careful not to even breathe, wary of the sharp blade that he held so close to my skin. When he was finished, I was completely naked… and thanks to the way that he had me tied, I was spread open and exposed before him. He placed himself in between my open legs as he pulled off his shirt and hat. His lips met mine in a hot, slow kiss. I loved the way his chest felt against mine… his skin was so hot and firm… His tongue pushed into my mouth and I was losing myself in the taste of him. Then he thrust his hips against mine, his hard erection causing a delightful, torturous friction through his jeans. I moaned into his mouth, wishing that I could wrap myself around him and fuck him, hard and fast. He smiled into the kiss before pulling away, trailing his lips across my jaw, down my neck, and to my breast. His hot mouth latched on to my nipple as his fingers swept over my warmth.

"You're already so wet…" he mumbled, clearly satisfied.

His fingers began to move in small circles over my clit, slowly teasing me. When the aching need to be filled began to swell up inside of me, I realized what he was doing.

"Law, I don't want to play this game…" I mumbled through my heavy breathing, trying my best not to give him the satisfaction of a moan.

"Oh?" He ran his tongue from my nipple to my neck and nibbled on my ear. "Did you want something more, Vixie?"

I struggled to control my breathing, wishing with a desperate need that he would fuck me in some way… tongue, fingers, dick… I didn't care. I just wanted him inside of me. "You know damn well that I want more, Law." My voice was low and strained.

"Then be specific, my dear Vixie…" He smirked into my neck, his fingers continuing their horrific teasing.

I gave an irritated groan, squirming against him, but it was no use… with the combination of the restraints and his body, I could barely move. "Will you just fuck me, already?" I grumbled under my breath.

He let out an amused chuckle. "Oh, I will… after I've heard you crying out for mercy, my Vixie." He leaned up, removing his torturous fingers, and gave me a devious grin. "Oh Vixie, my pixie… I will have the pleasure of hearing you beg before this is over… whether it be for me to stop, or whether it be for to give you more..."

I gave a deadly glare as I watched him reach back into the nightstand. And then I was blindfolded. "Dammit, Law." I grumbled as the black silk covered my eyes.

He gave me another chuckle, kissing my ears before pushing ear plugs into them. I was now immobilized, deafened and blinded… not to mention ridiculously horny and unsatisfied. I felt his fingers sweep over my entrance, and the surprise of the motion made me shiver. And then his fingers, now wet from the juices of my dripping core, went back to slowly circling my agitated clit. My body twisted uselessly in the restraints, writhing with need. I bit my lip, trying to hold in any sounds that my throat might let escape. I didn't want to give him any more satisfaction than necessary. I mentally slapped myself, wishing that I had fought against him in the beginning… I mean, really… I should have seen this coming.

His body shifted a bit, the way it did when he reached for the nightstand… and damn, I was really beginning to hate that fucking nightstand… I was just imagining how it would look all lit up in flames when he shifted back and his hands began to fondle my breasts. He lapped at my nipples, giving them both tender, wet kisses before I felt something new… fuck! Something cold and unforgiving clamped down on my nipple… and then I felt the same thing on the other one. Oh, fuck! A small whimper slipped out of my throat, in spite of my greatest efforts to keep quiet. I felt his tongue running over my now pinched nipples, and the sensation was unlike it had ever been before. Another whimper broke through, and my back tried to arch, but the restraints held me firmly in place. I took deep breaths, trying to reel myself in. He teased my raw and over-sensitized nipples for a while, and then I felt him shift again.

As he shifted back to me, his tongue returned to licking at my tortured breasts. Then his hand pushed something into my entrance. I gasped again, choking back the moan. The object was smooth, like some sort of metal… and round… He pushed it in further and I realized there was a sort of ribbing before there was another round part, which was even bigger than the first. I bit my lip harder as he twisted it inside of me, pushing it one last time for a third round part. I managed to remain quiet, other than some heavy breathing. He twisted it inside of me some more before pulling it out, so freaking slowly that I felt each ribbed, round part exiting my entrance.

What he did next surprised me even more. He pushed the damn thing into my ass, with no warning whatsoever, and no hesitation at all. It was one fast, steady thrust. My body jerked at the intrusion and I cried out, unable to stop myself. I knew that he was looking for a reaction, since I had done so well at holding in my sounds before, but I just couldn't help it… something being shoved up my ass was as good an excuse as any to break my code of silence. Even though I couldn't see or hear him, I could picture him chuckling down at me with a satisfied smirk on his face… the fucking bastard. And he had used my very own warmth to lubricate the object of my penetration before prodding me with it. I would beat him to death with it if I could. Then he fiddled with the object, and it started vibrating… inside of my ass… oh, fuuuck… A low groan rumbled through my chest, again unavoidable.

He shifted yet another time, and I wondered just how many different things he possibly stored in that nightstand. I wished that I could at least see, so that I would know what was coming. But, I supposed that was the point of blindfolding me… ugh. His mouth found its way to my neck and he started sucking gently. When his muscular chest pressed against my breasts, it sent jolts of a strange pleasure through me, because of the damn nipple clamps or whatever. Something prodded at my entrance, just enough to get slick with my juices, and I wondered what he could possibly be doing now. And then something was vibrating on my clit. My entire body quivered at the feeling. I bit into my lip so hard that I was afraid that I might bite through it. But Law's fingers pulled it from my teeth and then his lips met mine as he continued to tease my clit with the vibrating monstrosity.

My whole body was quaking with need. All of this, and I had only had something inside of me once… and it had been torture. I needed to get fucked, dammit! Or I needed to fuck! Just… fuck! Dammit! I could feel my womanhood contracting and aching with desperation. I knew that I was soaked and dripping from his cruel preparation. Pressure coiled in my abdomen, swirling in a taunting reminder of all the astounding feelings coursing through my body and yet the agonizing denial of release. I let out a long, dragging whine, giving up on the ongoing battle against my vocal chords.

"Law..." I felt as if I were on the brink of tears.

He pulled his lips away from mine and brushed them across my skin, to my ear. He pulled out the plug and his breath made me shiver. "You know what I want, Vixie."

I whined, my body shaking beneath his. "I'm not going to beg, Law. Now you've had your fun… so just fucking fuck me, already."

He sighed, his warm breath making me shiver again. "That's definitely not what I wanted to hear, Vixie."

He pushed the plug back into my ear, and then I felt his body disappear from mine. Oh, what the bloody fuck? This fucking blindfold and these fucking earplugs… and the fucking inability to move! I could feel my blood rushing, and all of my nerves were on overdrive. My nipples felt abused, but in a pleasing way… The vibration in my ass was making me squirm, but in a good way… Even though I couldn't feel his body anymore, he was still holding the vibrator to my clit, and it driving me crazy… He started to move it around, making my body jerk. The pressure was persistent and unrelenting in my core, demanding to be satisfied. He kept building it up, letting it tighten, and then he would pull away before I could find release. I groaned in misery. Oh, when would this end? Ugh… I knew exactly when…

"Mhm, Law…" I whined desperately, trying to muster the courage to… beg… Ugh! I felt nauseated just thinking the word. "Please…"

He paused for just a moment, and then continued the assault.

"Please…" I whispered again, hoping that would be enough.

He didn't pause this time, but he pulled out one of the ear plugs to whisper in my ear. "You're on the right track, my Vixie… so, tell me… 'please' what?"

I groaned again, drowning in the agony of unfulfilled release. "Please, fuck me, Law."

He chuckled into my ear. "That's better, Vixie. But I still want more."

I grumbled in annoyance. "What more do you want, Law?"

"I want you to scream and cry with need." His voice was dark and devious.

I growled out in frustration… or, at least, I attempted to. My growl cracked and came out as more of a pathetic wail. When he quickened the pace of the vibrator I began to moan uncontrollably. I felt my muscles tensing with the approaching orgasm, my back trying to arch in spite of the restraints… but just before I reached my peak, he pulled the vibrator away. I breathed heavily, fighting back a sob at yet another unsatisfied climax. I couldn't come down from it either, because the vibrator in my ass kept me on a steady, agitating ride that left me wanting. He hadn't put the ear plug back in, so I could hear him chuckle, amused by my pain.

"How badly do you want me, Vixie?" He taunted me.

"Ugh, fuck you, Law!"

"You wish…" His breath fanned over my face before he pressed his lips to mine in a chaste kiss. He was quick to pull away, not even allowing me the satisfaction of his tongue in my mouth.

"Ugh… You sadistic bastard!" I tried to sound angry, because I was, but I failed miserably… instead, I sounded pathetic and whiny. I fidgeted in the straps that he had me in, wishing that I could break free and just rape him or something.

He didn't say anything, but I felt him moving… and then his lips pressed to my warmth. His tongue darted out and with profound precision his licked across my clit, sending aching sparks throughout my body. He mostly teased me, swirling around before hitting my bundled nerves directly. I heard myself scream out every time he made direct contact with his tongue to my clit. His tongue would occasionally sweep across my entrance, but never go inside. I was shaking with the effort it took me not to cry. Again, he pushed me to a peak, and I was just about to explode with an orgasm, but he pulled away, and I literally screamed in frustration of being denied, yet again.

I just couldn't take it anymore… whatever the fuck he wanted, fine... I just needed to get laid… for crying out fucking loud! "Dammit, Law! Please! I want you so fucking bad! I need you! I need you to fuck me! Just, please! Tell me what you want from me and I'll do it! Just please fucking fuck me!"

He laughed in amusement, and I was sure that if I could see the look on his face I would want to rip it off. But right now, I didn't care. Right now, the only thing that I cared about was getting my fucking orgasm.

His hands rubbed over my breasts, making me shudder. "Tell me why you want me so badly." He sounded so smug.

"Because you've tortured me, you fucking sadist! And now I'll do anything just to get fucked!"

"Nuh-uh-uh, Vixie… that's not an appropriate answer…" He scolded me, and yet still sounded amused.

"Uuuugghh… Laaaww… I want you because you can give me what I want…" I grumbled.

"And what is it that you want?" He goaded.

"I want to get fucked, Law… I want a fucking orgasm…" I whined out the words.

"Well, I can definitely give you that…" He mumbled.

"Then, please, Law… please do… I want you to fuck me… please… give me what I need…" I begged him, not even caring how pathetic I sounded.

"And what is it that you need, again?"

"You…" I whispered, on the verge of tears.

And then he shoved his dick into me, hard and deep, filling me completely. I screamed from both the shock and the pleasure, feeling my insides stretch around him. He immediately started moving, plunging in and out, rough and fast. I was moaning in an animalistic and guttural way. With the vibrator still in my ass, the sensation of him moving in and out of me was intensified. He found my spot and started to hit it with every thrust, and I screamed as, very suddenly, my orgasm finally exploded. I was reeling in pleasure, and it was continuous. He kept on moving, relentless and completely overwhelming.

I wanted to wrap myself around him… grab onto him… grab on to anything… My body was writhing as I experienced a never ending orgasm… or several orgasms back to back… I wasn't sure. My muscles ached as they shook with the pleasure. And somehow, just as I had wanted, my hands moved through the straps that he had me in and I was able to grab onto his back. My legs, also free now, wrapped around his waist, pulling my hips to meet his rhythm.

I pulled his head to meet mine and smashed my lips against his, pushing my tongue into his mouth. He groaned deeply as he pounded into me, and I felt his hot seed pouring inside of me. He slowed his pace and rested his head on my shoulder. After several moments of heavy breathing, he leaned up and pulled the blindfold from my face. He was smirking with smug amusement, just as I figured he would be. He ran his hand down the length of my body before grabbing onto the vibrator that was still buzzing in my ass. He turned it off before pulling it out, agonizingly slowly. I glared at him as my body twitched with the feeling of the obtrusion finally leaving.

He sat back on his heels and picked up the straps, holding them up as he eyed me skeptically. "That's an interesting ability, Vixie."

"Ability?" I mumbled as I looked at the straps, removing the nipple clamps on my own. What the hell was he talking about? Then I realized… the straps hadn't been undone… so how the hell had I gotten out of them?

He nodded, still with the amused smirk. "And it would appear that it is newfound… do you know what you did?"

I shook my head in annoyance. Clearly, I did not. "What did I do, Law?"

He chuckled, seemingly pleased with the situation. "You vibrated so fast that you somehow moved through the straps… so you used molecular vibrations to make yourself intangible."

So… I can move through stuff? "That's fucking cool…"

* * *

**Next chapter, Vixilia spends some time figuring out her new ability… who do you think helps her practice?**

* * *

**ZabuzasGirl, interesting idea… I'll have to think about it.**

**fruitshop, thank you so much for your review! I'm glad that you enjoyed the chapter :)**

**Cynthiawolt, thank you! I'm glad that you do :)**

**P.S. Ellie, well, that's what Law had in mind… lol, he finally made her beg. And hmm, fires with friction, that's interesting…**

**Satoberi, it is cute! :) I'm sorry for the difficult question! I asked an easier one this time ;)**


	24. Chapter 24: Risks and Consequences

**5 points to VanillaMilkshake18, Satoberi, and P.S. Ellie!**

* * *

Chapter 24: Risks and Consequences

* * *

I had spent nearly all day having Penguin and Shachi tying me up with random shit so that I could vibrate out of it. I had only taken a break to eat lunch, and that was because Law had made me. I discovered that I could either vibrate just a part of my body… as in, the parts that were restrained… or my whole body, when I had accidentally vibrated myself right through the deck of the ship and into the storage room below. That had been one hell of a scary experience, since I had no idea that I could do that. Law had witnessed the event and he was not pleased. I had wanted to try it again, but he had forbidden it, saying that I wasn't experienced enough with my new found ability to be pulling "stupid stunts" like that. He was afraid that I would get myself stuck or something... or possibly vibrate myself into the ocean below us… But right now, he wasn't here… so with a dark grin, I vibrated out of the fishing net that Penguin and Shachi were holding around me and gave them a wink.

Penguin knew me well enough to be able to tell that I was up to something, so he slumped his shoulders and gave me an exasperated glare. "What are you planning, Vix?"

My grin widened as I looked around the deck, making sure that there were no other witnesses. "Just a repeat of earlier…" I mumbled mischievously.

Penguin rolled his eyes. "You're going to go through the deck again, aren't you?"

Shachi immediately started waving his hands in protest. "Captain said you're not allowed to!"

I sighed. "Captain says this and captain says that…" I mocked him in a squeaky voice, earning myself an irritated glare from the two men. I laughed at them before stretching my arms. "Just keep a look out, would ya?"

Penguin thumped my forehead before turning around to watch the doors that led below deck, while Shachi just grumbled underneath his breath.

I took a deep breath and focused on vibrating my whole body, starting with my feet. I felt myself begin to sink through the deck, and I grinned in satisfaction. I maintained the vibrations, keeping them focused as I slipped through the solid surface. I made it to my waist before trying to slip my hands through. I giggled in joy when they went through the deck with ease.

"Vix-ya."

The stern voice broke through my concentration and I glanced up, catching sight of Law's gray eyes, narrowed as he looked at me. I tried to move, but I was stuck in the deck, having stopped vibrating through upon his interruption.

"Ah, shit…" I grumbled unhappily. Then I glared at Penguin, thrashing my legs, even though they couldn't be seen. "You were supposed to be keeping watch!"

"Oh, yeah…" He scratched the back of his head, feigning innocence. "Vix, captain's here…"

I rolled my eyes at his betrayal, huffing through my nose.

"Vix-ya. I told you not to attempt this sort of thing… and it appears that you've disobeyed my order." His gray eyes glinted with dark intent.

I would have shuddered, if I could move. "Actually, you said that I shouldn't attempt it until I had more practice… and I have."

"I also told you that _I_ would decide when you were ready to attempt it again." He took long strides to close the distance between us, crouching down so that he could maintain eye contact. "You're lucky that your devil fruit somehow protected you from injuries…"

"Actually…" I looked down, avoiding eye contact. "I'm still vibrating the parts that are in the deck. I just can't concentrate enough to vibrate out, anymore…" The thought that I could suffer some sort of fatal injury if I stopped vibrating terrified me, giving me the proper motivation to keep doing so.

Law's eyes darkened in a very scary way. "Dammit, Vixilia." He ground out through clenched teeth.

Penguin and Shachi both turned white at his tone, Shachi gulping in fear.

"Concentrate and get yourself out of there." Law demanded, his tone calm and yet deadly.

"You're not helping…" I grumbled.

He gave me an admonishing glare, and I decided not to make things worse at the moment. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, trying to focus on making my body move again. Slowly, I managed. I felt relief when I crashed onto the storage room floor, even if I did earn another bruise on my rump. I opened my eyes and sat up, rubbing my tailbone to alleviate the soreness. And then I was pushed roughly back down onto the floor… Two strong hands grabbed my wrists and held them above my head as a hard body pinned mine down. Law's face hovered over mine, sinister and clearly displeased. Damn…

I grinned up at him, feigning innocence. "Hey, captain."

He was not amused in the least. "What the fucking hell is wrong with you, Vixilia?"

I was caught off guard. I couldn't remember having ever seen him so angry… he was usually just arrogant and ruthless… but now, he was absolutely livid. I bit my lip, trying to figure out how I was going to react to this side of him.

He stared down at me, his gray eyes raging, as he waited for me to answer.

"I just wanted to see if I could do it again…" I mumbled the words. I felt like I should apologize, but my pride would not allow it.

"And the consequences of your actions didn't happen to cross your mind?" He pressed, still seething.

I wanted to glare up at him, but I was too busy trying to figure out exactly why he was so angry. Was it because I had disobeyed him? I mean, I had ignored him before… but I had never gotten this reaction from him. "I didn't think that you'd get this angry, Law."

He rolled his eyes. "This is not about me being angry. This is about your safety, Vixilia."

"My safety?" The question fell from my mouth before I could stop it.

He growled beneath his breath. "For such a smart woman, you can be really fucking stupid, sometimes…"

Now I was glaring. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you should think things through, Vixilia." He spat back.

I was getting tired of hearing him use my full first name. I struggled in his grasp, trying to push him off of me, but he only tightened his hold and pressed more of his weight down onto me.

"Did it not occur to you that you could have gotten stuck in the deck?" He growled out.

I rolled my eyes up at him. "Yes. And it also occurred to me that the world's greatest surgeon is on board, and that he'd be more than capable of cutting me out of the stupid deck."

Law was not at all pleased with my defense. "And if you had suffered a fatal injury?"

"You could have fixed me." I said, pointing out the obvious.

"I can't always fix everything, Vixilia!" He shouted, getting frustrated with me.

I saw my opportunity… and I took it. "Oh? Then maybe you should stop pretending that you can."

He got even angrier, if that were at all possible. "That's not what I do! I plan things out, which is more than you can say!"

"I plan things out, Law!" I shouted indignantly. "I just knew that you'd be able to help if anything went wrong." Then I looked off to the side, avoiding eye contact. "Excuse me for having any faith in you…"

He clenched his jaw as he made an effort to calm himself down. "Vixilia… let's just say that I could have 'cut you out' of the deck had you gotten yourself stuck… What if you had fallen straight through the entire sub, and into the ocean below? Surely you know that I would not have been able to save you, then."

"No… but Penguin and Shachi could have." I looked back up at him. "That's why I kept them there when I did it. So that they could either get you if I got stuck, or fish me out if I fell into the sea."

He let out a strained breath. "Vixie…" He finally used his nickname for me, and I felt a strange sense of relief. "It seems that you do actually think things through… but you take unnecessary risks."

I huffed. "They're my risks to take, Law."

"No. They're not." He pressed his forehead against mine. "We're a team, Vixie… you and I are going to conquer the Grand Line together… achieve our goals… and reach our dreams… remember?"

"Law…" I groaned his name. "I told you that we can't just pick up where we left off. Too much has changed…"

He buried his face in my neck and softly pressed his lips to my skin. "And I told you that we'll build something new… but that doesn't mean that we're not still a team."

I had to fight back the moan when I felt him nibbling on my neck. "Well if we're a team, then you should stop ordering me around so much…"

He chuckled. "Every team has its captain, Vixie."

I sighed. "Then can you at least stop treating me like an irresponsible child?"

"I will if you stop acting like one." He answered smoothly.

I struggled against him again, but he was still holding me tightly. It occurred to me that I could try using my new ability to escape him… but the bastard was actually using haki. Fucking asshole… "I don't act like a child, Law!" I continued to squirm.

He leaned up to look down at me… and instead of smirking, he was giving me a stern glare. "Children disobey orders and disregard the consequences of their actions. So, when you start obeying my orders and stop taking senseless risks, then perhaps we can readdress the way that you would like for me to treat you. Until then, I will handle you in the manner that I see fit."

I started growling up at him. "Do you really have to be such an ass?"

He ignored me, leaning back down to bite onto my ear lobe. He dragged it through his teeth before licking the shell of my ear. His hot breath was giving me chills. He kissed his way to my mouth, and his tongue slowly licked across my lips. His smirk spread across his face as he gazed down at me, his gray eyes captivating. "Now… It's time for your punishment, Vixie…"

I shivered, both thrilled and nervous at the look in his eye.

* * *

**In the next chapter, Law has an important conversation with Vixilia. What do you think that it will be about?**

* * *

**ZabuzasGirl, sorry to keep you waiting! Hope that you enjoyed the update :)**

**Jujub2001, I'm glad that you like the flashbacks so much! And don't worry, everything will be revealed eventually ;)**

**VanillaMilkshake18, thanks for all of your reviews! She kinda got help from Law, Penguin, and Shachi, so it was meant to be an easy question :) lol. So, no tricks! This time :D**

**Satoberi, he really is a good friend… even if he didn't warn her about Law! Lol :D**

**P.S. Ellie, thanks! I'm glad that you liked it :) Law sort of supervised her practice, so yeah, he helped ;)**


	25. Chapter 25: Bent

**5 points to Water-Fox-Raine, Jujub2001, AgentChan, Satoberi, and P.S. Ellie!**

* * *

Chapter 25: Bent

* * *

I was confused when Law had dragged me back onto the deck… but when he sent Shachi for a sea stone cuff, it made more sense. And I immediately started trying to pry myself away from Law, but he just smirked and wrapped his arms around me, holding me tightly and using haki to keep me in place.

"Dammit, Law! Let me go!" I shrieked, pushing off of his arms and trying to squirm out of his grip.

He chuckled heavily. "Settle down, Vix-ya."

Penguin purposely looked away, whistling innocently to hide his grin at my misfortune.

Shachi came back and Law held me still while he clamped that damn fucking cuff onto my wrist.

"Fuck you, Shachi! I thought we were friends!" I yelped, resisting the urge to kick them both in the shins and run away… because that would certainly not end well.

"I'm sorry, Vix! It's captain's orders!" Shachi cowered beneath my glare, apologizing repeatedly while I cursed and Law chuckled.

"Damn it all." I slumped in Law's arms as my energy was sapped from me. "Fuck you."

Law leaned down to whisper in my ear, so that only I could hear him. "You can fuck me later, Vixie…"

I growled under my breath, earning a laugh from him.

Then he stood up straight, and his voice took on a stern tone. "The three of you are to scrub the entire deck by hand. When you are finished you can scrub the galley, the kitchen, and do all of the dishes as well. And you'd do well to finish quickly… otherwise, I might think of some other things for you to do."

Penguin and Shachi grumbled beneath their breath, but didn't say anything in protest.

I, however, gave Law a questioning look. "Why are you making them help me?" It's not like I didn't want the help… but they sure as hell didn't deserve this torment.

Law tilted his head, his smirk ever present on his face. "Because, Vix-ya, my order was for you to not attempt that foolishness again. And they were to supervise your training. Instead, they allowed you to go ahead with your absurd risk. So, they are to share in your punishment."

I rolled my eyes at him. "You're seriously punishing them because I disobeyed? Even after those jerks said they'd keep watch for me and instead let you sneak up on me? That's just silly."

Law lifted my chin with his finger. "Orders are orders, Vix-ya. And your punishment includes the sea stone, so that I won't have to worry about you misbehaving again."

I glared at him. "You're such an asshole."

* * *

Law had disappeared somewhere after making sure that the guys and I were hard at work. Scrubbing the deck was tedious… but it was doable. Though, complaining was in my nature. I had tied my hair back into a high pony tail, but it was so long that it kept sweeping down and into my face, the ends of it dragging into the soapy water that I had spread onto the deck… it was obnoxious.

"Dammit, Penguin. If you had just kept watch like I told you to then we wouldn't be in this mess!" I grumbled irritably.

"If I had kept watch then he would have caught you anyway! And then we'd be in more trouble!" Penguin grumbled back.

Shachi groaned loudly. "I should have just went to tattle on you like I wanted to."

I turned my head to glare at him. "If you had gone to tattle on me then you would have more than Law to deal with."

Shachi gulped nervously beneath my gaze.

"Jeez, Vix. It's bad enough that captain can be scary as hell. And now you've got that scary ass death glare for us to worry about…" Penguin mumbled, avoiding eye contact.

I felt my eyes widen in shock. The thought of being compared to Law in terms of scariness… well, that was just scary. And I couldn't have that. So… I threw my sponge at Penguin's face. It hit him with a squishing sound and splashed the soapy water all over him before thudding onto the deck with a "splat." Several moments of silence followed as the three of us just stared at each other. And then it was all out war.

We were all laughing as we threw our sponges back and forth. I didn't even care that I was covered in water. I was weak from the effort and from the sea stone, but it was fucking fun.

* * *

By the time we were finished, I was sopping wet. I managed to wring out my clothes so that I wouldn't drip on my way back to Law's room. I saw him sitting at his desk as I walked in.

He lifted a brow at me before speaking. "I'm sure that I ordered you to scrub the deck and galley… not drench yourself."

I shrugged, giving him a mild glare. "Yes, well… if you'll excuse me, I'm off to scrub myself, now."

He chuckled as I peeled off my wet clothes, making my way into the washroom and flinging them into the sink. I turned the water to hot before yelling out at Law.

"Will you come take off this fucking sea stone, please?!"

He laughed out loud. "Key's on the counter."

I looked over to realize that I had flung my clothes on top of it. Oops. I took off the cuff and threw it out with the key, hoping that they both got lost underneath the bed or something. Then I stepped into the shower, letting the hot water rinse the icky, soapy, water from my skin. I was taking my time, washing my hair and body, when I heard Law walk into the room. A few moments later, he was slipping into the shower behind me.

He wrapped his arms around me from behind and kissed my shoulder. "Keep singing, Vixie." He mumbled into my skin.

I took a deep breath. Had I been singing? Oh… I had…

_If I fall along the way, pick me up and dust me off  
__And if I get too tired to make it, be my breath so I can walk_

_Shouldn't be so complicated  
__Just hold me and then  
__Oh, just hold me again_

_Can you help me? I'm bent  
__I'm so scared that I'll never get put back together  
__Keep breaking me in and this is how we will end  
__With you and me bent_

_If I couldn't sleep, could you sleep?  
__Could you paint me better off?  
__Could you sympathize with my needs?  
__I know you think I need a lot_

_I started out clean, but I'm jaded  
__Just phoning it in  
__Oh, just breaking the skin_

_Shouldn't be so complicated  
__Just touch me and then  
__Oh, just touch me again_

_Can you help me? I'm bent  
__I'm so scared that I'll never get put back together  
__Yeah, you're breaking me in and this is how we will end  
__With you and me bent_

Law held me tightly against him, his arms firmly wrapped around my waist. He buried his face in my neck as the hot water rushed over us both. "Vixie…" He muttered softly.

And then I was up against the wall, his lips on mine. His tongue delved into my mouth and started to swirl with mine. I wrapped my legs around him, enjoying the way his hot, wet skin felt against mine. Without a word, he pushed his long, hard manhood into my warmth, sliding in and stretching me from the inside. Moans and groans filled our mouths as we adjusted to the way each other felt. He throbbed inside of me, deep and full. I breathed heavily as I grasped onto him, lacing my fingers through his wet hair and gripping onto his shoulders. He stayed still for a few moments, and I whimpered as the need for friction became overwhelming.

"I love you, Vixie… so fucking much." He whispered as he pulled out and shoved back in, making me yelp and arch in pleasure.

I ignored the fact that he had used that word… as uncomfortable as it made me. I was too caught up in the way that he felt inside of me. "Shut up and fuck me, Law."

He grunted his agreement as he bit down on my bottom lip, dragging it through his teeth as he finally started to move. He had one hand on my hip to pin me against the wall and the other on my ass to help hold me up. He moved in and out at a slow, but satisfying pace… pulling out all the way to the tip before shoving completely back in. I was trembling as I moved with him, arching with how amazing it felt.

"Oh, Law!" I moaned, raking my nails across his scalp and down his back.

He bit into my shoulder, sucking as he did. "Mhm, Vixie…"

It wasn't long before I experienced an overwhelming orgasm, crying out Law's name as I did. He had one of his own, pumping through it as his warm seed filled me. He leaned his forehead against mine as he slowly pulled out. I slid my legs back down his body, standing shakily. I kept my grip on his shoulders so that I wouldn't fall. He pressed his lips against mine in a short, soft kiss.

"Let's get cleaned up… shall we?" Law tilted his head, smirking at me.

I rolled my eyes up at him. "Yeah… I've had enough water today to last me a while."

* * *

We had finished in the shower and dried off… then Law had pulled me over to the bed. He was sitting behind me, brushing the tangles from my damp hair. It was kind of weird… but I was actually enjoying it.

"Vixie…" He mumbled quietly. "I want you to tell me about how it first started…"

What? "What are you talking about, Law?"

He sighed. "I want to know about when Doflamingo first started… using you."

A wave of nausea hit me as my entire body tensed uncomfortably. Why was he asking about this? "It doesn't matter, Law."

"It does matter, Vixie." He answered quickly, his hands gripping onto my waist to pull me closer to him. "Please. Just tell me."

He was doing it again… trying to figure me out… as if it were that easy. "Why do you want to know, Law?"

"I want to understand what you've been through, Vixie." He leaned down and rested his forehead on my shoulder. "I want to understand what keeps you awake at night… why you're so afraid… how much you're hiding from me… I want to know it all, so that I can help you through it."

There was a strange sensation spreading deep in my chest… one that I couldn't discern. I… I couldn't deal with it. So I shoved it into the back of my mind, right along with the other things that I couldn't deal with… in the dark and scary place. "Law, talking about it won't help. It will only make it worse."

"That's not true." He answered sternly. "I can help you. I can help you overcome everything that bastard put you through. But in order to help… I need to know everything."

I bit my lip. I didn't want him to know everything. There was only one person in this world that I had ever opened up to… and he was resting in the ground, now. Talking with him had been easy… it had felt like a huge burden had been lifted off of me. But talking to Law… having him know all of the horrible, twisted things that had happened after he had left me with that evil, maniacal bastard… telling it all to him word by word… the very thought made me shudder.

"If you want to help, Law…" I muttered, still tense and refusing to look at him. "Then just hold me."

He pulled away, giving me a disapproving frown, before wrapping his arms around me and lying us both down onto the bed. "I'll hold you, Vixie. I'll hold you for as long as you'll want or let me. But I still want to know. And I'm not going to stop asking."

I lied in his arms, knowing damn well that he wouldn't stop pestering me until I told him. But I didn't want to. I didn't want Trafalgar Law analyzing and studying my past… as if I were some sort of lab experiment. He knew enough about me as it was. I spent the entire night agonizing over the thought of him knowing every detail of my life, which made me remember all of those bad memories… and I didn't get any sleep.

* * *

**The song lyrics used in this chapter are from "Bent" by Matchbox 20.**

**In the next chapter, Law tells Vixilia that she can't fight in their next battle… and even though he has a very good reason, Vixilia doesn't seem to agree. What do you think his reason is?**

* * *

**ZabuzasGirl, we'll get to that part eventually ;) I know it took longer than usual to get this update out, and I won't bore you with the reasons why… just know that the updates won't be coming out as regularly as they used to. I'm going to keep updating though, so don't worry! :)**

**Water-Fox-Raine, more or less :)**

**Jujub2001, well, he took a step toward building something new by trying to figure out her past… so, close enough :) and her punishment was kinda different from usual, seeing as he actually punished her this time, lol**

**zorolover20, I'm glad that you're enjoying my story! I hope that you enjoyed the update :)**

**AgentChan, I hope that you had fun at your grandma's house! Lol. I'm sorry for taking so long to update! But I hope that you enjoyed the new chapter :) Law asked her about her past again… but she's still reluctant to tell him. Hopefully she'll tell him eventually ;)**

**fruitshop, I'm glad that you enjoyed it! There will be more about her past soon :)**

**Satoberi, I know, right?! And yep, they sure did… but he didn't get much out of her, lol**

**P.S. Ellie, lol, he's so sexy when he's strict though… and even when he's prying ;)**

**cmjb91, yay! Congrats! Lol. I hope that you enjoyed the new chapter :) and thank you so much! :D**


	26. Chapter 26: Trust and Honesty

**5 points to ZabuzasGirl, Satoberi, and zorolover20!**

**3 points to sarge1130, AgentChan, and P.S. Ellie!**

* * *

Chapter 26: Trust and Honesty

* * *

"What the fucking hell, Law?!" I yelled, unhappy with the news that he had just delivered.

He sighed. He had never liked repeating himself. "I told you… I'm not going to let you leave the submarine until you've had some sleep."

We were submerged near an island and the crew was preparing to go inland so that we could steal the hearts of another pirate crew there. I had been relieved, looking forward to another trip off of this stupid, metal, death trap… but Law was fucking ruining it.

"I heard you, you asshole." I spat out my words through gritted teeth. "What I want to know is why."

He pinched the bridge of his nose, as if dealing with me were some sort of huge burden. "You haven't slept properly in days. And I'm not going to risk you getting injured."

"My sleeping habits are none of your concern, Law. Our deal is that I follow your orders and that you _don't_ treat me like a prisoner." I argued back with him. I would never admit that I was extra cranky because I hadn't had any sleep.

He didn't even look up at me. He just focused on the charts and other random shit spread out onto his desk. "Sleep deprivation is dangerous. It impairs focus, reflexes, and hand eye coordination. Not to mention the effects that it can have on your body. I am not going to let you participate in a fight when you are in such a poor condition."

Well… that felt like a slap in the face. I choked on air for a second before glaring up at him with a sharpened gaze. "Poor condition, huh? Well I'm sorry that I'm not up to your fighting standards. Maybe you should just throw me into the sea and be rid of me."

His eyes widened for only a second before he gave me an incredulous look and stood up from his desk. I watched his storming, gray eyes as he stalked over to me. I was telling my body to move, but it was too heavy and I felt sluggish and slow. He pushed me back onto the bed and pinned me down beneath him. I fought under his hold… but admittedly, I was weakened from lack of sleep and my muscles ached from need of rest. He was able to grab my wrists with ease and hold them down beside my head. I was fuming, anger raging inside of me… but even experiencing such an intense emotion was tiring.

"Vixilia… I'm going to have to demand that you don't say such foolish things." He grumbled as he pressed his forehead to mine.

I huffed up at him, still squirming but quickly growing exhausted with the effort. When I realized that my efforts were in vain, I huffed again and turned my head, looking away from him. "I'm only asking that you forgive me for not being up to par, oh great captain of mine."

He growled low in his throat. "Dammit, Vixie. You know damn well that you're not on my crew for your fighting abilities." He took a moment to heave in a deep breath, letting it out slowly. He pressed his lips to my temple, giving me a gentle kiss before whispering in my ear. "You're with me because I love you, my Vixie."

I tensed underneath him, wishing now more than ever that I could pry him off of me and escape. "Fuck, Law! I told you not to say that to me!"

"Well obviously I can't say anything without making you angry… so I figured that I may as well tell you the truth." He mumbled as he continued to trail kisses from my ear to my neck.

I cursed his warm, soft lips. "You fucking jerk…"

He was nibbling on my weak spot, sucking gently and making me shiver, when a knock at the door brought a halt to his actions.

"Captain! Vix! We're ready to emerge!" Shachi's voice sounded muffled through the metal door.

I started growling beneath my breath.

Law sighed against my neck before leaning up. "Standby and await orders!" He called back to Shachi. Then he turned his full attention back to me. "I'll make you a deal, Vixie…" He drawled, sounding resigned.

I lifted a brow, eyeing him skeptically. "And what exactly is this _deal_?"

His thumbs started to stroke the skin of my wrists, which were still held firmly in his grasp. "We can spend another night on the submarine and go to the island tomorrow… _if_ you let me sedate you tonight so that you can get a proper night's rest."

My eyes immediately narrowed in a glare. "The last time that I agreed to be sedated, Law… I woke up with an unwanted tattoo."

He sighed. "I thought that we were over that, now."

I rolled my eyes before giving him a pointed look. "The tattoo is no longer a problem. The problem is that I can't trust you."

He looked taken aback for a moment. He even loosened his grip on me and sat up, though he was still straddling my hips. "You don't trust me?" He mumbled the words as if they were unbelievable.

I snorted as I fought back a laugh. I couldn't help it… he just looked so dejected. I sat up so that I was somewhat at his eye level. "Of course I don't." I giggled because he just looked so damn broody. "Can you really blame me, Law?"

He tilted his head as he rested his hands on my waist. "I haven't given you any reason not to trust me, my Vixie." He mumbled again, sounding very upset.

I shook my head at him as I leaned back onto my elbows. "Let's see… You kidnapped me at Sabaody. You sea stoned me. You held me captive and still sort of do." I tapped a finger against my lower lip as I tried to sort through all of the examples running through my head. "You're a controlling, sadistic, possessive captain that won't let me out of your sight. And let's not forget that you use sex as a weapon… though, I'm not particularly complaining about that one… I actually enjoy the fucking."

He gave me a heated glare before speaking. "I did it all fo-"

"Yeah, yeah." I casually waved a hand in the air as I interrupted him. "You 'did it all for my own good.' I've heard it all before." I leaned up and covered his mouth when he tried to speak again. "What I don't hear, Law, are your plans or thoughts. I'm just along for the ride with no say in the matter. You're not honest with me." He tried to speak again by pulling my hand away from his mouth, but I kept on talking. "And what's more… you expect me to open up to you and spill my guts and all of that… when you can't even do the same for me. If you want me to be open with you, then you should be open with me, too." Having finally finished my rant, I crossed my arms over my chest and nodded, signaling that he could speak now.

He stared at me intently, his gray eyes steady as he took a deep breath. With a sigh, he tossed his hat to the side and ran a tattooed hand through his messy, black hair.

"And after several attempts at interrupting me…" I touched my nose to his. "Is Trafalgar Law at a loss for words?"

He looked unhappy… it was unsettling. "I'm just realizing that you're right, Vixie." There was a tight frown on his face. He seemed tense, but his hands were running along my sides in a soothing manner. "If I were to be completely honest with you… would you be completely honest with me?"

"It would be a start." I answered truthfully.

He seemed to be thinking it through… just like the thoughtful and intelligent man that he was. I lied back down onto the soft mattress, watching his regrettably handsome face as it pulled together with his concentration. I was also enjoying the way that his hands were still slowly moving up and down my body… it was giving me chills and making me want him, but I wasn't going to act on anything until we got somewhere with this conversation. After some time, he leaned down to look directly into my eyes.

"I've decided." He spoke seriously.

I lifted a brow in question, so he continued.

"I've decided that I don't want any secrets between us." There was determination in his eyes now. "I don't want to hide anything from you, even if I do think it's for your own good. I want you to trust me. I want to tell you everything… just like I want you to tell me everything." He kissed my forehead and then returned to looking me in the eye. "So, I am going to start right now."

I gave him a wry smile. "Except, unlike you, I don't want to know everything. I just want honesty… no manipulation, deception, etcetera…" I trailed off as I closed my eyes, feeling unbelievably tired. If only I could fucking sleep…

"Listen to me, Vixie." His voice almost sounded strained and his hands gripped onto my waist. He let out a ragged breath as he continued. "There's another reason I didn't want you leaving the submarine…"

My eyes snapped back open as I gave him my full attention. I watched him carefully, not liking the tone to his voice.

His jaw was tense and he had to force himself to relax it before speaking again. "A ship with Doflamingo's jolly roger has been sighted in the area… I'm not sure who it is, but it's clear that they're looking for you."

My lungs felt like they had been seized by some invisible force. Doflamingo… he was looking for me. Of course he was fucking looking for me! I just hoped that it wasn't actually him… that he had sent someone else… that he was still in Dressrosa and as far away from me as possible… It was several moments too long before it felt like I could breathe again. I glared up at Law. "And you… you weren't going to tell me?" My voice came out as a breathless whisper. I hated the fact that I sounded so terrified.

"I thought that it would be better if you didn't know…" Law pressed his palm to my cheek, his fingers reaching to tangle in my hair. "I don't like to see you so anxious and worried."

"So you thought that you'd just keep me locked up on the submarine, instead?" I snarled, pushing his hand away as I sat back up.

He let out a heavy sigh. "I'm sorry, Vixie. But you made a good point… and that's why I'm telling you now."

I wanted to be angry with him… but I was too damn tired. And he was right. He had listened to me and he had told me, so… I took a deep breath, reining in my temper. "Well, now that I know, we can prepare for an encounter… together."

Relief flooded his features. "So you'll stay on the submarine, then."

"Fuck, no." I answered sharply. "Just what the hell is wrong with you?" I fell back onto the bed and rubbed at my temples. "I said 'together' you ass… that doesn't mean that we're going to stick with your stupid, sucky plan. That means that we're going to come up with something _together,_ dammit."

He huffed as he lied down beside me. "Well… I've been keeping an eye on the sightings and trying to track where I think the ship is going to be so that we can avoid running into it… but at the same time it's tracking us, so I'm not sure how much longer we'll be able to evade it. I had planned on keeping you safe on the submarine and only emerging long enough to go onto islands and gather hearts… that way, if there was a confrontation, it would be on land and you would be unreachable."

"You can keep doing your tracking and whatnot." I fluttered my fingers above his face. "But I am not going to stay behind in this death trap while you and the crew go gallivanting through different islands without me. If we end up having to fight Don Quixote Pirates… then we'll do it together."

He turned his head to look at me. "There's still the issue of you not sleeping… No matter the situation, I am still not going to let you engage in any fighting until your sleeping habits are under control, Vixie."

I groaned loudly. "Ugh. But Law! I can't fucking sleep... Trust me, if I _could_ then I would!"

"Let me sedate you."

"No."

He placed his finger on my chin and turned my head to look at him. "I promise not to do anything. I'm just going to let you sleep."

I gave him a stubborn pout. "Drinking works… just let me get drunk again."

He smirked at me. "You realize that I could just as easily fuck with you if you were passed out drunk as I could if you were passed out drugged?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, well I'd rather be drunk."

He chuckled, leaning in to press his lips to mine. "Fine… I'll let you drink yourself to sleep… just this once." Then his eyes grew stern. "But only this once… because my medicine is much safer than your alcohol."

I moved so that I was straddling him, my hands firm on his chest. With a grin, I let out a fake sigh. "You're such a buzzkill, Law."

His hands roamed up my legs, rubbing my thighs before grasping onto my hips. "Oh Vixie, my pixie… there isn't a thing I wouldn't do to keep you safe."

I buried my face into his neck so that he couldn't see me. "Make me another promise, Law…"

He tried to look at me, but I wouldn't let him. "I thought that you didn't like my promises, Vixie."

I clutched onto the fabric of his shirt, pulling myself closer to him. "I've no faith in them, but… as long as you keep making them, I might as well try to get what I want."

"And what is it that you want now, Vixie?" His voice vibrated through his chest and throat, and I found it soothing.

"I want to believe that we're actually a team, like you said… and if we're a team, then you can't lie to me. You can't hide shit like this from me. You can't manipulate me. Even if you're doing it to keep me safe or some stupid shit like that. I want to believe that I can trust you, Law." I took a deep breath, inhaling his scent. "So… promise me that you'll be completely honest with me from now on. I want you to be an open book. I don't want to have to worry about your ulterior motives or what you may be hiding. Okay?"

He tangled his fingers into the hair at the nape of my neck and pulled my head back, forcing me to look at him. "I promise you, Vixilia. I will never hide anything from you again. And I have never lied to you and never will lie to you. You have complete and total honesty from me. Your safety will always be my priority… but your trust… your love… it means everything to me."

Oh, he just _had_ to say the fucking "L" word didn't he? Ugh. Damn bastard. And as pissed at him as I was for saying it, I was relieved at the same time… because, as always, staring into those captivating gray eyes of his and hearing his reassuring speech just made me believe every word that he said. It was impossible not to believe him when he spoke with so much passion and resolve. "Time will tell if you can keep that promise. And time will also tell if you can ever earn my trust. But love… love is a nightmare for me, now. And every time you say that word I cringe with the reminder of it."

His gray eyes darkened slightly. "I can change your perception of love, Vixie. I can remind you of how we used to love each other… I can help you remember what it's supposed to be."

I shook my head, trying not to think about what it meant to me now. "Fuck love."

I decided to end the conversation. I was tired of words. I captured his lips in a consuming kiss, my hands already working at undoing his pants. I didn't bother removing any of our clothes. I pushed his pants down and his hard length sprung out, already waiting. I pulled up my skirt, pushing my panties to the side, and then slid down onto him. I moaned as he filled me, stretching me from the inside. And when he groaned and dug his fingers into my hips, I felt even better.

I set a slow, steady pace… and it was fucking fantastic. He played with my clit, the fabric of my panties causing an irritating and yet somehow incredible friction. An ache was gathering in my core, throbbing with need. I started slamming onto him harder, hitting myself at the perfect angle. I screamed out loud when Law thrusted his hips up to meet me, reaching even deeper inside. I rode him until my entire body was trembling with my building climax.

"Vixie… fuck, Vixie!" He groaned out, his head tilting back in pleasure.

I loved seeing him underneath me… he was just so fucking sexy. It made me regret not stripping him down so that I could see his tanned, tattooed skin. I leaned down and ran my fingers through his messy black hair, nibbling his goatee. "You're so fucking sexy, Law…"

He smirked up at me as he pinched my clit, making my orgasm crash over me in waves.

"Fuck! Law!" I screamed out, riding through it and savoring every moment.

I felt him tense and groan before he came, too, spilling his hot seed into me. After just a moment of breathing he started undressing us both. I gave him a questioning look.

"I'm not finished with you yet." He answered my silent question with amusement.

I grinned back at him. "That's fine with me."

I helped him along, and when we were both naked, he moved us so that he was on top. With a smirk, he pulled one of my legs onto his shoulder and shoved his hard manhood back into me. I cried out in pleasure, digging my nails into his scalp and back. He plowed into me without hesitation, going fast and hard. I couldn't stop moaning… especially when he started to suck and nibble at my breasts. And damn… to have his hot skin against mine… I just loved the way his body looked… I had been way too impatient before… he looked way too good naked to ever be fucked with his clothes on… what the hell had I been thinking?

"Oh, Law… your dick feels so fucking good…"

"Mhm… And you're so fucking tight and wet and warm…"

He pushed my leg up further so that he was reaching a new angle, and I screamed in bliss. With every in and out movement he was pushing me higher and higher. I could feel the aching pressure coiling inside of me. I moved with him desperately, seeking release. Law bit down on my nipple, and the pressure snapped.

"Law! Oh, fuck! Law!" I screamed his name, raking my nails down his back.

He groaned gutturally as he pounded through it, experiencing another climax of his own. "Yes, Vixie! Scream for me!"

We collapsed in a heap, panting heavily. It took some time before our breathing and such returned to normal. And then something occurred to me.

"Umm… Law?"

"Yes, Vixie?"

"How long ago was it that you told Shachi to wait for you?"

He paused. And then a chuckle escaped his lips. "It would seem that you've caused me to forget my duties as a captain, Vixie."

I snorted. "On the contrary, you forgot them on your own and I reminded you."

He gave me a smirk before pressing his lips to mine. "I suppose you have a point… proving, once again, how important you are to me."

I bit his lip, letting it drag through my teeth. "You can be such a hopeless romantic, Trafalgar."

"Well…" He ran his tongue down my neck, giving me chills. "What's life without a little romanticism?"

* * *

**So… someone with Doflamingo's jolly roger is looking for her… who do you think it is?**

* * *

**ZabuzasGirl, good answer!**

**sarge1130, they are childish, huh? But it's so funny! Lol. And her past is indeed hard for her, but she deals with it pretty well, I think. Hopefully she'll tell him eventually. I've got the Punk Hazard arc written, but we're not there just yet! Thank you so much for your review :D**

**Apple bloom, oh, yes, poor Vixilia… lol! Hope you enjoyed the chapter :)**

**Satoberi, they are cute, huh? :D and don't worry, I'm sure she'll tell him eventually ;) and of course he's worried about her! Which is one of the reasons :)**

**Guest, good guess! And thank you for reviewing! I hope that you enjoyed the update :)**

**AgentChan, thanks for understanding! :) and I'm sure that Vixie will come around. I hope that you enjoyed the new chapter!**

**zorolover20, thank you so much! And yep, he just wants to keep her safe :)**

**P.S. Ellie, lol, thanks! And nope… he's not punishing her… this time ;)**

**Anber, thank you! We'll find out eventually! Thank you so much for reviewing! :)**


	27. Chapter 27: Who We're Up Against

**5 points to ZabuzasGirl, P.S. Ellie, AgentChan, and Satoberi!**

**3 points to sarge1130, zorolover20, Elise447, and Jujub2001!**

* * *

Chapter 27: Who We're Up Against

* * *

Law told Shachi that we were going to stay submerged for a while longer. And after a few more attempts to persuade me, Law eventually let me take a few shots of whiskey instead of a sedative and I finally fell asleep. He did say that it would be the last time that he would allow it, and that from now on I would have to take a sedative if I couldn't get to sleep. He did promise that they would be in pill form and that they wouldn't knock me out completely. It really didn't sound that bad… but I was stubborn. So I drank my whiskey and glared at him. He just chuckled and pulled me into his arms as we fell asleep. And damn, was I happy to be sleeping.

* * *

"Alright. We're not wasting time, here." Law sounded stern, ready to give his orders as we made our way onto the island. "Shachi, Penguin… you have the list of supplies that we need. Hurry and get them."

"Yes, captain!" They saluted before sprinting off into town.

Bepo and Jean Bart had been left behind on the submarine to guard it, just in case unwanted company showed up.

"Vixie." Law caught my attention now that we were alone. "We're going to find our targets as quickly as possible, get the hearts that we need, and leave as soon as we rejoin with Shachi and Penguin."

I sighed, feeling annoyed at being rushed and ordered around so strictly. "Can't we at least get some booze while we're here?"

He narrowed his eyes at me, not even bothering to vocalize his answer.

I groaned, crossing my arms as I followed after him.

It didn't take long to find the opposing crew, since they were causing a ruckus in the middle of town. And Law, true to his word, didn't waste any time. He nudged me forward, and I activated my devil fruit, downing them all within seconds. His Room was in place and he went around extracting the hearts that he wanted while I followed behind, tossing them into the burlap sack. Shachi and Penguin came running at us, arms full with heavy crates and bags stocked with supplies, just as we were finishing.

"Ready to go, captain!" Shachi proclaimed.

Penguin nodded in agreement.

"Then let's go." Law turned, ready to depart.

But I decided that I didn't want to go yet… it felt like we were running away. And I didn't want to run away… at least not without knowing who I was running from. With a huff, I shoved the sack of hearts onto Penguin's stack of supplies and stormed off into the nearest bar. Once inside, I stalked over to the bartender and grabbed him by the collar, ignoring Law's unhappy calls as he followed after me.

"Have you seen any Don Quixote Pirates around?" I kept my voice stern, gripping the man's collar firmly.

He shook with fear, looking from me to Law, who was now standing behind me. "Y-Yes… they were looking for you… the Swift Vixen…" He stuttered over his words.

"Tell me what you know." I demanded, pulling him closer.

"They had your picture… they asked around to see if anyone had seen you." He placed his hands onto the bar since I was practically pulling him over it, sweat dripping down his forehead as he trembled with his nervousness.

"Who was leading them?" I didn't let up.

"A man with tall blue hair… he had a mask… and goggles…"

"Gladius…" I heard myself whispering.

The man in my grip nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah! That was his name!"

With a sigh I let him go. I grabbed a bottle of rum and downed half of it in one drink. I was still drinking it when Law grabbed my wrist and pulled me away. Penguin and Shachi didn't say a word as they scurried after us. And Law didn't let go of me until we had made it back to the submarine.

* * *

_"__That's it, Princess… steady now. Aim… take a deep breath in… then breathe out as you pull the trigger." Gladius coached as he stood beside me._

_I groaned. "You can call me Vixilia, ya know."_

_"__I will call you by the name that the Young Master gave you. Now take your damn shot, _Princess_." He said 'Princess' pointedly this time, rubbing it in._

_I rolled my eyes at him before focusing on the target. Then I did exactly as he said… and I hit the target, right on the mark. I looked up at him, grinning happily. I had already mastered pistols, and now he was teaching me how to use a rifle. We had to put the lessons off until he decided that I was big enough to handle the weapon, and now I finally was. And I was pretty damn good at it, too, in my opinion. _

_He looked down at me, and I could see the traces of a smile through his mask. "Good job, Princess. Eventually you'll be able to hit the target every time, without even thinking about it… just like you can with the pistols."_

_I giggled happily, ready to fire again. "The rifle is so much more fun than the pistols."_

_His head tilted to the side, and I worried that his hair would throw him off balance. "And what makes you say that?"_

_"__The big boom and the heavy hit, of course." I rolled my eyes playfully, saying it like it was obvious._

_He chuckled, ruffling my hair. "This is why I like you, kid."_

_I gave him another grin before preparing to take another shot. I aimed, took my breath, and just as I was about to pull the trigger, Doflamingo's voice sounded in the distance._

_"__Princess! Oh, Princess!"_

_I sighed, my shoulders slumping. But I really wanted to take my shot… so I focused back onto the target. Aim… breathe in… and again, I was just about to pull the trigger… when Gladius hit me in the back of my head._

_"__Ow-ow-ow!" I yelped, dropping the rifle and grabbing my now throbbing head._

_Gladius caught the rifle before it could hit the ground. "Princess, I know that you heard the Young Master calling you. Now get your ass in gear."_

_I glared up at him, still rubbing the back of my head… I could feel a definite lump where he had hit me. "I just wanted to finish my shot!"_

_He crossed his arms over his chest. "When the Young Master calls, you answer. I don't care what your excuses are. Now go!" He gave a swift kick to my ass, his shoe exploding on impact, and sent me flying in the direction that Doflamingo had called from._

_"__Fuck you, Gladius!" I yelled as I was flying through the air._

* * *

It made sense that Doflamingo would send Gladius after me… He was strict when it came to following orders, seeing as he followed them right down to the letter. He could be ruthless and he often lost his temper, but it only made him even more effective as a loyal follower. He would stop at nothing to find me… and to take me back to Doflamingo.

"Did you just not hear my orders to return to the submarine, or did you simply not give a fuck?" Law had finally dragged me into his room and now it would seem that he was commencing with a lecture.

And I wasn't in the mood. "I didn't give a fuck."

"Dammit, Vixilia." He turned me around to face him, his mouth open and ready to go on whatever rant he had planned, but I interrupted him.

"You don't always know what's best, Law." I rolled my eyes at him. "I only postponed your order long enough to get some information. There's nothing wrong with that."

"You are my-"

"I am your _what_, Law?! Your slave? Your crewmember? Your teammate? Because I've heard it all. And frankly, I'm tired of it." I turned my back to him, trying not to let my anger overtake me. "I spent years walking on eggshells… having to watch my every move so that I wouldn't piss off Doffy and get punished in some way… finding careful ways to manipulate him to keep his temper in check… and still getting fucked and fucking him regularly just so that I wouldn't get beaten or raped…" Dammit! I said too much. Fuck! I took a deep breath, my fists clenching and unclenching at my sides as I tried to calm myself down. "I don't want to live like that anymore, Law."

He sighed. Then he took a few moments before he came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "I don't want you to live like that either, Vixie."

I stayed tense. I just couldn't relax. "Then stop being so damn strict. Stop making me think that you're going to get angry every time I do something that you don't approve of. I didn't do anything wrong, Law…"

He pulled me closer, resting his chin on the top of my head. "I'm sorry for making you feel that way… maybe I do get angrier than I should. But I'm just trying to keep you safe, Vixie."

I opened my mouth to argue, but he kept talking.

"When I give an order that you don't agree with, I would appreciate it if you'd say something… ask to do something else instead of just ignoring me." He stroked my sides soothingly as he pressed his lips to my temple. "Can you do that?"

I sighed, forcing myself to relax in his embrace. I leaned back against him, lifting my hands to touch his arms. "Yeah… I guess that's a reasonable compromise."

He nodded, trailing his kisses down to my neck. "Thank you."

I turned my head so that my lips could meet his. He kissed me softly, his lips warm and gentle. It was several long moments before he pulled away.

"So…" He turned me around in his arms so that I was facing him. "Gladius, hm?"

I nodded. "At least now we know who we're up against."

He nodded in agreement. "Has he changed much since I last saw him?"

"His hair has gotten taller."

Law didn't seem very amused by my attempt at humor, but he managed a small smile nonetheless.

I took a breath. "Sending Gladius means that Doflamingo isn't playing games… He sent Baby 5 and Buffalo when I first ran away… but they're like my siblings, so they didn't really fight very hard… and really, neither did I…" I leaned my forehead against Law's chest, trying not to sigh. "Gladius has always been kind to me… but he is the one person that never put up with any of my shit. He doesn't put up with anyone's shit, for that matter. He won't tolerate my disobedience toward Doffy… and he won't stop until he's dragged me back to him… unless Doffy himself gives the order to return to Dressrosa. He follows every order with ruthless precision. And he loses his temper at any sign of disrespect. And I've done a lot more than show disrespect…"

Law held me close to him, his arms tight around my waist as he stroked my back and ran his fingers through my hair. "It will be fine, Vixie. Now that we know who we're fighting, we can prepare for it."

I nodded, burying my face into his lean chest. I gripped onto him to pull myself closer, finding comfort in the embrace. "He still uses his Pamu Pamu no Mi, but he's gotten better at it. And he can kind of go overboard with it, too. And he's faster than he used to be."

"Alright… I should be able to use my Room to control the explosions." Law thought out loud, his long fingers still stroking my back.

"And I'm fast enough to dodge them. But his haki is well developed… so he's able to block me whenever I try to attack."

"Hm. Then we can attack him together… You can go in close to keep him busy, and get out fast enough to escape any explosions… I'll stay at a distance and attack him from a ranged position while you're distracting him… Together, we should be able to bring him down."

It sounded like the perfect plan. But… "He won't be alone, Law. What about his subordinates?" I pulled my head back enough to look at him.

He grinned down at me. "Our crew will take care of them, of course."

I smiled up at him, delighted by the thought. "Our crew?"

He leaned down, pressing a kiss to my lips before answering. "Yes, our crew. We are Heart Pirates, after all."

I managed to laugh before he captured me in another kiss.

* * *

**So, it's Gladius that's after her! :D How do you think that the fight with him will go?**

* * *

**ZabuzasGirl, good guesses!**

**P.S. Ellie, thank you! Good job!**

**sarge1130, lol, yes it really is! ;) guessing is hard, I know… and so many people guessed Bellamy! So it wasn't just you, lol. And you had a good reason for it! :D Thank you for reviewing!**

**zorolover20, thank you! I think so, too :)**

**Elise447, good guesses! Thanks for reviewing :)**

**Apple Bloom, I'd say it is :)**

**AgentChan, lol, I'm glad that you're enjoying the story so much! :D and great guesses! Lol, your comments about Gladius and Bellamy made me laugh.**

**Jujub2001, more flashbacks coming soon! Eventually I'm gonna do a series of flashbacks, and by the time they're finished I'm sure you'll be tired of them, lol. I hope that you enjoyed the update :)**

**Satoberi, I know! It's so cute, right? Lol. And nope, you were just one short of too many :P haha! Good job! :D**


	28. Chapter 28: An Unexpected Fight

**5 points to Satoberi, P.S. Ellie, and AgentChan!**

* * *

Chapter 28: An Unexpected Fight

* * *

We were so close to having one hundred hearts that I could almost taste it. But the effort was made difficult since we couldn't raid anymore ships, seeing as it would most definitely not be in our favor if Gladius found and attacked us while we were on the submarine… he had the ability to blow the whole damn thing up, after all. And that would make for one hell of an explosion. So we had been sticking to the islands to find the hearts that we needed.

"Are you sure that they're on this island, Law?" I whined, getting tired of looking for our targets.

Law rolled his eyes at me. "Yes, Vix-ya."

"They're probably just lost in the forest." Penguin tried to reassure me.

Law had brought along Bepo, Penguin, and Shachi… everyone else had been left on the submarine with orders to keep it submerged until we returned.

"What kind of pirates get lost in a forest?" I grumbled.

Shachi laughed. "You'd be surprised."

I sighed, getting annoyed now. Then I got an idea. "Bepo, hold still."

"I'm sorry!" He exclaimed, stopping in his tracks.

I giggled. "Just keep still." Then I climbed up onto him, as if I were climbing a tree, and settled onto his shoulders.

"Vix-ya… What are you doing?" Law kept a narrowed gaze on me, watching me skeptically.

I shrugged. "I'm trying to get a better view."

Law just sighed.

"Well do you see anything?" Penguin asked excitedly.

I really couldn't… so I placed my palms on Bepo's fuzzy head and stood to my feet, balancing on his shoulders. Once I had enough leverage, I stood completely straight. Together, Bepo and I were about eighteen feet tall… so I still couldn't see over the trees, but at least now I could see through them. "I can see the opposite shore."

"Any ships?"

"Uhhh… I think so."

"Here. Use these." Shachi pulled some binoculars out of his bag and handed them to Bepo, and Bepo handed them up to me.

I took them, putting them to my eyes before focusing on the distant shore. "Yeah… there's definitely a ship there." I cleared the vision, trying to get a better view as I eyed the ship. And then the flag waved in the wind. "Oh, shit."

"What is it?" Law asked.

"It's not the ship that we're looking for." I grumbled down at him, still eyeing the enemy ship. "It's a fucking Don Quixote ship." I could feel my heart sinking into my stomach… my blood going cold…

"Let's go." Law immediately began walking back toward the submarine, everyone following him without question.

"Wait!" I called, sitting back down onto Bepo's shoulders.

Law didn't stop, but he turned to look at me over his shoulder.

"If he's here, then he already knows that we're here. If we go back to the submarine, we could just be leading him there. Or worse, we could end up fighting him on the open sea." I tried to stress the importance of what I was saying… to make him listen. "It would be better if we just fought him now and got it over with."

Law slowed his pace, but still didn't stop. "I see your point, Vix-ya… but I still think avoiding a fight with him is in our best interest."

I rolled my eyes, trying not to groan in irritation. "At this point, avoiding a fight may not be possible."

After what felt like several long moments, Law finally stopped. "What do you suggest we do?"

I shrugged. "Let's pretend like we don't know that he's here. Let's keep looking for our targets and let him think that we're oblivious. But really, we'll be ready whenever he makes his move."

Law seemed to think… long and hard… before he finally spoke again. "Are you sure that you're ready for this, Vix-ya?"

I nodded. "As ready as I'll ever be."

He nodded back at me. "Then let's do this."

* * *

We were walking through the woods still, looking for our targets, and keeping a look out for random explosions or other various attacks. Well, I say walking… I was still on Bepo's shoulders, much to Law's dismay.

"Vix-ya, you're an easy target up there. Now get down." He ordered, not for the first time.

"But, Law…" I whined, pouting out my lip. "It's fun up here! I've never been so tall! And Bepo is just so comfy!" I scratched Bepo behind the ears, making him purr in agreement.

Law rolled his eyes at me. "Those are all invalid arguments. Now get down before someone sees you."

"But so what if someone sees me?!" I grumbled obnoxiously.

Law opened his mouth, ready to snap something back, but closed it before he did, the irritation slowly fading from his face. "So what if someone sees you…" He mumbled quietly to himself.

I lifted a brow. "Having a change of heart?"

He looked up at me, grinning now. "More like an idea."

"Uh-oh." Penguin and Shachi both were disturbed by the dark grin on their captain's face.

Then Shachi snickered. "He's gonna use you as bait!"

I blanched. "Bait?"

"Vix-ya…" Law started. "You did say that you were ready for this encounter, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but… but I didn't say that I wanted to be bait for it!" I spluttered.

Law chuckled up at me. "It will all be okay, my Vix-ya. Trust me."

I glared down at him, cheeks puffed out and arms crossed, not ready to trust him at all… especially when he was wearing that dark grin of his.

* * *

Not long after, Bepo and I were alone in the trees. I had no idea where Law, Penguin, or Shachi were… just that those assholes had left us. Bepo apologized frequently, probably because of the angry steam that was coming out of my ears, but I assured him that I was angry at Law, not at him.

I heard the gunshot before I saw it. I front flipped off of Bepo's shoulders, kicking him carefully so that I could send him flying backward, out of harm's way, just as I was rolling forward in time to dodge the explosion. As I landed in a crouched position, I looked up to see none other than Gladius himself. He was wearing his usual coat with its various rings and gears. His mask and goggles covered most of his face. And he had on a top hat that kept his hair controlled, for the moment.

"Well, Princess… you're just as fast as ever." He commented, temporarily lowering his weapon.

"Tch." I snorted at him. "That's like me saying that you're just as explosive as ever. It's kind of like… duh… don't you think?"

He went a bit rigid, his finger twitching on the trigger. "You've grown insolent in this past year."

"You call it insolence. I call it freedom." I stood up straight, dusting myself off.

"Well whatever you call it, it's over." He lifted his gun, aiming it at me once again. "It's time to return to Dressrosa, Princess. Our Young Master is waiting for you."

I chanced a quick glance over my shoulder to make sure that Bepo was safe. He had picked himself up off of the ground and was standing at a safe distance. Another shot was fired, and I dodged it, using the explosion as a cover to grab the chain from my waist. I crouched close to the ground, speeding my way toward him, and threw the sickle blade, aiming for his neck. Using his haki, he was able to dodge, but I darted to the side, jerking the chain to bring the sickle back. If he had been a man with average haki, the sickle would have sliced off his arm. But he wasn't. So he felt it coming and leapt up into the air, escaping with only a minor cut to his lower leg. I caught the sickle in my hand, disappointed at the small amount of blood on the blade.

"I'll tell you the same thing that I told Buffalo and Baby 5…" I glared at him, swinging my weapons at my sides. "I'm not going back."

I caught the sickle in my right hand and the crescent in my left before charging at him. He fired a bullet in my direction, but I dodged it with ease. There were more bullets right behind it, all exploding in the air. I twirled and twisted to avoid getting hit, but I did get singed here and there. I made it close and slashed downward with the crescent blade, catching his shoulder as he dodged to the side to avoid the sickle. He aimed a punch for my stomach, and his glove was set to explode. I kicked off of his chest, slashing out as I flipped backward, but even I wasn't fast enough to avoid the entirety of the explosion. He crossed his other arm over his chest to block my slashes, and I ended up cutting his arms as I leapt away. I dodged the actual punch, but the explosion itself was still expanding, and I couldn't get away in time. I could feel the heat before the fire actually touched me, and I braced myself for the flames and the shock of the hit…

"Room."

Law's voice filled my ears and soon I wasn't anywhere near the explosion. I looked around, seeing myself behind Gladius. Law stood several yards away, in the opposite direction, with a grin spread across his face. I sighed in relief.

"Hmph." Gladius grunted, standing up straight. "So the rebellious little squirt finally shows his face."

Law just tilted his head, still grinning, before focusing his attention on me. "I'm sorry that I'm late, Vix-ya… but I ran into a rather pressing interference."

I pointed my finger at him accusingly. "You asshole! You send me out all alone with poor little Bepo and then you just abandon me?!" Wait… where is Bepo?!

He chuckled lightly. "I didn't abandon you, love. I merely had to deal with something before coming to assist you."

My eye twitched. Did he just call me _love_?!

"Really, Princess?" Gladius turned to look at me over his shoulder, arms crossed firmly across his chest. "I find it very disturbing that you'd rather spend your time with this disgrace than return to Young Master."

I rolled my eyes. "I'd rather be anywhere than with Doffy."

Gladius dropped his arms to his sides. "How very disrespectful."

Then he pulled out another pistol, now wielding one in each hand, and aimed several shots at each of us. I was able to dodge mine easily. But Law… Panic filled me. I sped in his direction, ready to push him away from the exploding bullets. But he just smiled, lifting his tattooed fingers and exchanging all of them with harmless leaves. All of the explosions ruptured in the distance behind him, and he didn't even flinch. I skidded to a stop, realizing that I obviously didn't have to worry about him at all.

Remembering the plan, I sped back toward Gladius, weapons at the ready. He fired off several more rounds. I ran through them, even jumping up in the air and stepping across some of the bullets, using the explosions beneath my feet to propel me even faster in his direction. I was moving so fast now that even if he could use his haki to see me, there was no way that he could react in time. He did the only thing that he could do… He rolled to the ground in a crouch, arms crossed protectively over his face. And just as I was about to make the finishing blow, his top hat exploded. I should have seen that coming. I was in midair, so I couldn't get a grip on anything to speed away. So I did the only thing that I could think of… I vibrated... and fast. And the explosion passed right through me. I was so distracted that I missed my chance to attack… but at least I didn't get my face blown off. I landed on the ground, going through it before I pulled myself out and stopped my vibrations. Fuck yeah for intangibility!

Gladius stood up slowly and turned to face me. "That's quite interesting, Princess… Young Master will be proud of your new ability."

I was going to answer, but I found myself at a loss for words when Gladius just fell into pieces in front of me. Like… really tiny pieces… sliced and diced, yo… I looked up from the pile of cubes and my eyes met Law's. He was standing there casually as he held his nodachi in one hand and its sheath in the other. I couldn't help but smile.

"Well… that was fun." I giggled up at him as I stood to my feet.

He smirked down at me. "To say the least."

* * *

Shortly after, Jean Bart arrived with a barrel and some burlap sacks. We threw the chunks of Gladius into separate sacks before tossing the sacks into the barrel… it would keep him from being able to put himself back together. And damn… that was going to be one hell of a job.

"So what are we going to do with him now?" Shachi asked, nudging the barrel with the toe of his boot.

Law looked at me.

I shrugged. "I think it would be a bad idea to make Doffy even angrier with us…"

Law's lips flattened into a straight line before he let out a resigned sigh. "So we'll need to send him back, then."

I nodded. "Yeah. I think that would be best."

Law looked at Shachi and Penguin. "Did you leave any of the crew alive?"

They nodded. "Two of them, just like you ordered. They're tied up to the mast."

I glared at them. "Is that where you two were?"

They looked down at the ground sheepishly, Penguin scratching the back of his head and Shachi avoiding eye contact. "Yeah…"

I glared harder at them. And then I turned my glare on Bepo. "And you! Where did you disappear to?!"

"I'm sorry!" He apologized immediately, falling into a remorseful bow.

I sighed, my anger deflating at the sight. I petted his soft fur. "Aww… It's okay, Bepo…"

"Jeez… How come he gets off so easy?" Shachi grumbled under his breath.

I turned my glare back to him. "Because he's cute."

Law chuckled. "I sent Bepo to go help Shachi and Penguin when I found you with Gladius."

I wasn't appeased, so my glare turned to Law. "And why were you so fucking late?!"

"I ran into the crew that we had originally been here for… and I tried to just ignore them so that I could keep an eye on you, but… they were insistent." He explained patiently.

I groaned. "I hope that you made them hurt before you gouged out their fucking hearts."

He grinned at me, his gray eyes darkening. "Oh, I did."

So, that explained everything… Law had Shachi, Penguin, and Bepo take care of Gladius' crew… Law had taken care of our targets… and Gladius had been cut into pieces… but, he would survive.

"Now we're gonna have those two surviving members take Gladius back to Doffy?" I asked, just to clear things up.

Law nodded, readjusting his nodachi on his shoulder. "Yes."

I nodded, too, feeling like things had worked out for the best. "Mmkay. Then let's get to it."

Law gave me an exasperated stare. "Not before I tend to those burns, Vix-ya."

I blinked… then looked down at myself. I was covered in various burn marks… my skin red and clothes scorched… I scratched the back of my head as I looked back up at Law. "Yeah, that might be a good idea…"

* * *

_Later, in Dressrosa…_

Doflamingo was not a happy man. And that was a severe understatement. Gladius had been sent back to him alive, but in pieces. And it had been less than pleasant listening to Buffalo and Baby 5 as they tried to put him back together. They had started with his head, so everyone had to listen to Gladius shout obscenities as they struggled to put together the rest of him. And Doflamingo didn't even have the patience to ask him what had happened until he was completely whole again. And that had taken some time.

When Gladius told him that Princess had refused to return, yet again, Doflamingo had been livid. And to hear that she had fought side by side with Trafalgar Law… it had been infuriating. Doflamingo refused to tolerate her insufferable behavior. It had now been more than a year since his Princess had run off with Fire Fist Ace. And Doflamingo was ready to drag her back… bloody and broken, if need be.

Gladius was fairly angry himself. He hated disrespect. And Princess had been far more than disrespectful. But even he was afraid to tell Doflamingo all of the details. It was bad enough that she had run away. It was worse that she had left with Fire Fist Ace. It was worse still that she was with Trafalgar Law, the same squirt that had betrayed the family so many years ago. But… to accept a permanent branding of Trafalgar Law's Jolly Roger… that meant that she had given herself to him… when she was supposed to be Doflamingo's… and that was unacceptable.

It made Doflamingo angrier than he could remember being in a while. So angry, in fact, that he couldn't even finish speaking to Gladius. The vein throbbed on his forehead and his terrifying grin turned into a horrible frown. His teeth clenched as he stormed out of the room, flying through the sky as he latched onto the clouds, intent on finding his Princess and ending all of this once and for all.

* * *

**Do you think that Doflamingo will find Vixilia before Law becomes a Warlord?**

* * *

**ZabuzasGirl, thank you! Hope you enjoyed the chapter**

**Satoberi, awww I'm so glad that you like it :D and yeah, they did! Lol**

**zorolover20, thank you! There was a Doflamingo scene in this chapter, and there will be more of him in the next one, too, so I hope that helps :) Hurry up and watch some more One Piece! I don't wanna spoil anything for you! Lol.**

**sarge1130, yeah she still has difficulties sometimes, but it's definitely getting better :) Thanks for reviewing!**

**P.S. Ellie, I think so too! And it certainly was! Lol.**

**Apple Bloom, it so did. Lol.**

**AgentChan, lol, I didn't realize that you loved him that much! Well I hope that you enjoyed the chapter :)**

**Jujub2001, well I'm glad that you like them. As of now, the flashbacks should start at chapter 30, but that could change. I'm just hoping that I don't stretch them out too long or overdo it… but I guess we'll see. I hope that you never find my story boring! And thank you for the compliments! :D**


	29. Chapter 29: Becoming a Warlord

**5 points to AgentChan and Satoberi!**

**3 points to ZabuzasGirl, P.S. Ellie, Jujub2001, sarge1130, and readergrl0!**

* * *

Chapter 29: Becoming a Warlord

* * *

We had sent our Gladius jigsaw puzzle to Doflamingo and gone on our way. And now, Law had us all gathered in the dining area for some big announcement. What was even better… there was booze. And I was always happy when there was booze. Law sat down at the head of the table, a smug grin on his face. I was next to him, cuddling Bepo and drinking some delicious rum.

"Well? What's the announcement, captain?" Penguin asked curiously, taking a drink of his own.

Law's grin widened as everyone quieted down to listen. "We've gathered all one hundred hearts."

There was a collective cheer around the table, because everyone knew what that meant… we were ready to contact the marines and hopefully Law would become a Warlord. No more running from the government. No more bounties. And most importantly… No more fearing Doflamingo. As a fellow Warlord, Doflamingo would not be able to attack us. I felt lighter already.

"I've already sent a letter, as well as a crate containing the one hundred hearts, to Marine Headquarters. We should receive a response soon." He looked so confident as he crossed his arms behind his head, leaning back into his chair.

I was overwhelmed with excitement, practically bouncing up and down. This was it. Soon, we would find out whether or not we were safe… or doomed.

* * *

Four fucking days… it was four long ass fucking days before we got the call. But at least it was good news. I think. Law had been invited to Marine Headquarters to officially become a Warlord. From what I remembered, Doflamingo had experienced the same thing. We had gone to Headquarters, Doflamingo had received his title, his picture had been taken, and then an article had been written about it in the newspaper. So, it all seemed right.

But just in case, Law had a backup plan. He always had a backup plan. He and I were the only ones getting off of the submarine, because we were the ones who could escape the quickest. Everyone else was to stay on board where they were safe, with the submarine engines on and ready to go.

Akainu and Aokiji were the ones to greet us. And it took all of my restraint not to just haul off and punch Akainu right in his fucking face. I had always hated the look of him. And now… after everything… I just hated him more.

Aokiji smiled when he saw me. "Hey there, Vixilia. I had heard you were with the Heart Pirates now, but I wasn't sure."

I smiled back at him… he had always been friendly. "Yeah, I left the Don Quixote Pirates about a year ago."

He nodded in understanding. "Needed a change of scenery?"

I laughed. "Something like that."

"Enough with the pleasantries." Akainu grumbled.

I glared up at him, my fists clenching at my sides. Law, holding his nodachi in one hand, reached down and held my hand with his other, trying to calm me down. I inhaled and then let out a steady breath, taking his damn hand, if only to appease him.

We were led inside to a conference room, where a news reporter and some other marines were waiting. Law was given his title as Warlord and all of the other official business was handled. They went over all of the rules and expectations with him, and it was altogether boring… especially since I had heard it all before. When all of the affairs were in order, the news reporter asked Law to stand up for his picture to be taken. He grinned as he stood, taking me with him. He wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me close to his side, his nodachi held casually on his other shoulder. I rolled my eyes, but looked at the camera anyway.

The reporter smiled indulgently at us. "Okay. Say cheese!"

Neither of us said cheese.

* * *

We left Marine Headquarters right after everything was settled. Two days later, the announcement of Law's Warlord title was made in the paper. All of the Heart Pirates gathered around to read it. And everyone laughed when they saw our photo.

Law stood straight and yet casual. His tall frame, lean and muscular, was covered by his black coat and emblazoned with the yellow Heart Pirate Jolly Roger. His legs looked even longer in his tight, spotted jeans. His spotted hat sat snuggly upon his head, hiding his messy, black hair. A smug grin was stretched across his tanned face, his gray eyes shining arrogantly. His tattooed left hand was wrapped around Kikoku, his nodachi, which was resting easily on his shoulder. His identical tattooed right hand was settled on my waist, his arm wrapped around me and holding me close to his side.

I was wearing my jean shorts, which were rolled up even shorter to show off my long, toned legs, and a hooded, sleeveless blue top with a low v-neck. Law's Jolly Roger smiled happily from my chest, right in the center of my collarbones. The other intricate markings of black ink wove across my collarbones and disappeared as they met behind my neck. I actually looked content, though my smile was small… and it was really more of a smirk. My blue eyes had a sharp look to them, but there was a tinge of amusement. My long, golden hair fell in waves down to my hips, framing my curves. I was leaning into Law's side, clearly comfortable with the way that he was holding me. Overall, I looked happy to be with Law. And that surprised me.

"That's one sexy pair…" Law mumbled into my ear.

I restrained my jump of surprise. When the hell had he even snuck up behind me?! He chuckled, resting his hands on my sides and pulling my back into his chest. I rolled my eyes at him before looking back at the newspaper.

Penguin began to read the article out loud. "Trafalgar Law earns his title as one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea by sending the hearts of one hundred pirates to Marine Headquarters. He was officially given his title with his vice-captain, Flit Vixilia, present."

"Since when is she your vice-captain?!" Shachi interrupted.

"Will you shut up?!" Penguin punched him before continuing, while I tried my best to restrain my mixture of surprise and amusement. "His bounty, formerly a whopping 440,000,000 beris, has been rescinded, along with the rest of the Heart Pirate bounties, and all of their former crimes have been pardoned. Blah, blah, blah… yada, yada, yada…" Penguin was clearly getting bored with reading. "Oh! Here we go… Overall, the World Government feels that Trafalgar Law and the Heart Pirates will be a great asset to the Warlords. And this particular reporter feels that Captain Trafalgar Law and Vice-Captain Flit Vixilia make an absolutely adorable couple!" Penguin grinned as he read the last sentence, looking up at Law and me and trying not to laugh.

I glared at him, fighting back the urge to punch his teeth in.

"Hey!" Shachi shouted out, slamming his palm on the table. "Since when is she your vice-captain?!"

Law shrugged, wrapping his arms tighter around me. "I guess since the news reporter gave her the title." He mumbled casually.

Bepo frowned. "But I'm her superior! I've been here longer!"

"You're the navigator!" Penguin and Shachi both shouted at him.

"I'm sorry!" He shouted back, bowing his head.

* * *

_Meanwhile, with Doflamingo…_

Too fucking late. Doflamingo hadn't found her in time. In the eyes of the World Government, his Princess was a part of Trafalgar Law's crew… and now, Trafalgar Law was a Warlord. And rules dictated that Warlords could not fight amongst themselves. Though, Doflamingo did not fear the Government, he did not want any unnecessary conflict. If truth were to be told, he had the Government by the balls. But… he couldn't afford to bring that much attention to himself right now… not even for his Princess.

Doflamingo stared at the paper, clutched tightly in his large hand. It proclaimed that she was now Trafalgar's vice-captain. And she was supposed to be Doflamingo's right hand… not Trafalgar's! And the picture… hearing about it had been one thing, but to actually see it was another… that disgusting tattoo smiling at him from his Princess' chest… what the fuck were they thinking?

And Trafalgar Law with his arm wrapped around _his_ Princess… how dare he? And the most irritating, arrogant grin was plastered on his smug little face. How dare he grin like that while he was touching Doflamingo's fucking Princess?! He looked like he was showing off… saying "I own her, and there's nothing that you can do." But he was wrong… there was plenty that Doflamingo could do.

Doflamingo's eyes moved to gaze at the figure of his beautiful Princess. She looked just as lovely as ever. Her lean, yet well-muscled body… her lithe, curvy frame… her long, toned limbs… She had the body of a runner… though her breasts were still luscious and plump… her hips rounded from her thin waist… and her ass was just fucking perfect for grabbing onto… Doflamingo couldn't help but lick his lips. To anyone else she would appear as a strong, capable woman. But to him… she was quite breakable. Oh, how he missed her. Her full, pink lips were pulled into a slight smirk. Her gorgeous blue eyes were alight with humor. She looked happy. How dare she be happy when she had fucking left him?! She was his fucking Princess! He would make her pay for leaving him. A wide grin stretched across his face. Oh, how he would make her pay…

Doflamingo could be a very patient man. After all, he had waited patiently for so many things… He had been patient while he gathered his crew… as he made them a family… when he formed his kingdom and his booming pirate business… And he had been patient for his Princess… for her to become a strong and loyal fighter… for her to grow up into a woman before he claimed her… for her to love him as a woman should… for her to learn how to please him just right… And not to mention all of the goals that he had yet to reach, that he was still working toward… his ultimate plan and the ideas that he had set in place... There were so many things that he had been patient for. And he would be patient for this, as well.

Doflamingo would have his Princess back eventually. It was only a matter of time. And when he did, he would have the pleasure of teaching her all over again… He licked his lips again, his grin so wide that it distorted his face. Oh, how he would savor the punishments.

* * *

I was walking down the hall when slender fingers wrapped around my wrist, pulling me back against the wall. I laughed, looking up into Law's gray eyes. "Is there something that you need?"

"Yes." He smirked before pressing his lips to mine.

His tongue pushed into my mouth as he held me against the wall, his body close to mine. I smiled into the kiss, wrapping my arms around his shoulders and pulling myself even closer to him. We made out like that for a little while before he pulled away.

"So… how are you feeling?" His smirk was ever present as he leaned his forehead against mine.

I rolled my eyes, trying not to giggle. Wait… giggle? Was I happy? I was fucking happy! Wow… I smiled at him. "I think I'm happy, Law."

He smiled back at me, his fingers clutching my waist. "And why is that?"

I bit my lip, wondering why he was asking such strange questions… but I answered anyway. "Well… for the first time in my life, I'm not worried about Doflamingo finding me. I feel… safe."

Law gave me a soft kiss before speaking again. "So you're not worried… you're happy… and you feel safe with me?"

I thought about it… and then I nodded. "Yeah, I think so."

"Perfect…" He grinned. "Now we can start coming up with a plan to eradicate Doflamingo."

This time, I did giggle. "Yeah, I guess we can."

"But first…" He kissed me again, letting my lower lip drag through his teeth. "I want you to tell me about the years that we spent apart. I want to know everything."

And just like that, my happy mood fell into the abyss. "Dammit, Law!" I groaned, pulling away from him. "I should have known that you were gonna ruin this somehow."

He tilted his head, his gray eyes watching me carefully. "I'm not trying to ruin anything. I'm trying to make everything better."

I pouted at him, placing my hands on his chest and pushing him away… he didn't step back, but he did distance himself a bit… though his hands were still firm on my waist. "You're not making anything better, Law! You're just dragging up the past! Let it stay where it belongs… buried in the darkest places of my mind."

"I can't do that, Vixie…" He whispered gently. "I need to know everything about you… so that I can help you when you need it… because I love you."

I glared at him… the sincere look in his gray eyes was making me think of the even darker place in my mind, where I kept my indiscernible feelings for him. "Let's pretend for one moment that you mean it when you say that you…" I stumbled on the word, not even able to say it out loud. "…you know. The fucking 'L' word. If you really mean that… then you'll leave me the hell alone."

He shook his head, lifting his hand to run his fingers through my hair. "Vixie… you can't even say 'love.' It's things like that… You've clearly been through some traumatizing events. And I need to know about them if I'm going to help you get over them."

I rolled my eyes at him. "You're a medical doctor, Law… a fucking surgeon! Not a psychiatrist. And I've already gotten over everything on my own. I don't need your help."

"Vixilia… if you had gotten over everything, then you would be able to say the word 'love' and you would be able to accept my love for you. But you can't. So clearly you still have some things that you need to work through…" His fingers were tangled in my hair as his thumb rubbed over my temple.

I tried to push him away again, but he stayed still in front of me… he was pissing me off. "I'll deal with it all on my own, Law. Now stop fucking harassing me."

"Vixie-"

"You have no idea what you're asking for, Law!" I shouted, my anger finally erupting out of me.

He sighed before pulling me into his arms. "I do, Vixie… I really do…"

* * *

**Do you think that Vixilia will finally tell Law what he wants to know?**

* * *

**ZabuzasGirl, lol, thank you! I tried to work it out that way… but I think that it worked better this way. In the long run, this fits with the story better. But thank you for your suggestion! :D I hope that you enjoyed the update :)**

**P.S. Ellie, ah, yeah! Lol. She kicked some ass. And I imagined the same thing, lol. I'm glad that it conveyed! And he certainly is pissed… but nope, didn't find 'em. Lol.**

**Apple Bloom, hope that you enjoyed the update! Thanks for reviewing :)**

**Jujub2001, don't worry! I've had them all written for a long time, so it's taken care of ;) lol. I'm so happy that you're so excited for them! Lol. :D Now to answer your question… think about it this way… he's pissed that she ran out on him, but it makes it worse that she ran off on him with another guy… see? It'll make more sense eventually, during the flashbacks ;) I thought about having Doffy find her… but I think that the story will work better this way. I hope that you enjoyed the update! :D**

**sarge1130, I thought it was funny, lol. I know it would make it interesting, but… I just couldn't seem to make that fit into the story. It would have thrown things off :( But I hope that you enjoyed the new chapter! :D**

**AgentChan, you're right, Law's very smart but Doflamingo is like invincible in all of his evilness… lol. So yeah, the only way for it to work would be for Law to become a Warlord first :) Thanks for reviewing! I hope that you liked the update :)**

**readergrl0, yay, I'm glad that you enjoyed it :) that would have been a good idea! Thanks for your review :) **

**TDI-Ryro-Eclares, I'm so glad that you do! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Satoberi, thank you! And Bepo is definitely adorable! And you're right, Doflamingo is much too terrifying… And Law and Vixie are way too clever! Lol. :D**


	30. Chapter 30: From the Beginning

**Okay, so this chapter begins the series of flashbacks that I've had planned for a while… And I just wanted to clear something up before it starts. And I'm gonna try to do it without spoiling anything since the anime isn't caught up with the manga yet. In the manga, Law leaves Doflamingo's crew when he's about 12 years old. I had to alter the timeline a little bit for my story, so I'm going to make it to where he leaves the Don Quixote Pirates when he's about 17 instead. It will all become clearer as the story progresses. And for anyone who might be wondering, Law and Vixilia are about the same age. I've done the math and figured it all out, so if anyone has any questions or just wants more details, just review or message me.**

* * *

**5 points to Satoberi, Jujub2001, AgentChan, P.S. Ellie, sarge1130, and zorolover20!**

**3 points to ZabuzasGirl and Apple Bloom!**

* * *

Chapter 30: Flashbacks - From the Beginning

* * *

"I want to know everything." Law stated seriously, for like the millionth time. He had been harassing me for days. "I want to know what happened after I left you… I want to know everything that you went through… I want to know how you escaped him… Everything."

I groaned, throwing myself down onto the deck. I was getting so tired of his repetitive questioning. "I don't want to tell you everything, Law." I gave him an exasperated look. "And why do you even want to know?"

"I already told you… So that I can better understand you, Vixie." He leaned back against the railings, seemingly settling in for a long conversation… He could tell that I was close to giving in, if only because I was so damn frustrated.

"You already understand me better than any living person… and that's well enough." I crossed my arms behind my head, lying comfortably on my back.

His eyes narrowed as he looked at me. "Are you insinuating that there is a dead person that knows you better than I do?"

My heart clenched as I thought about it. "That would be Portgas D. Ace."

He let out a breath through clenched teeth. "And he knew more about you than I do?"

I closed my eyes, focusing on the warmth of the sun on my skin. "He did." I decided to be a bitch and to aggravate him a little. "He knew everything."

"Then that's all the more reason for you to explain everything to me." He said matter-of-factly, barely managing to contain his clear displeasure of the new information.

"Why do you want to 'understand me' all of a sudden?" I found his abrupt and persistent curiosity unnerving.

"You are important to me, Vixie. If you will just tell me what I want to know, then I will be able to understand you more thoroughly… understand how you feel… understand how you think… and if I can understand you, then I will be able to protect you more efficiently." He explained himself so calmly, more patient than usual.

"I don't want to, Law." I grumbled, wishing that he would just leave me alone.

"Give me a reason why you won't." He continued to contest my stubbornness on the matter.

I sighed, growing tired of the conversation. "I don't like the exposure. You're a surgeon… dissecting things is in your nature. But I'm not a specimen sprawled out on your table. I'm not something for you to study in your lab. You can't hold me under your metaphorical microscope, Law. I deserve to keep my personal history, my feelings, and my thoughts to myself."

He reached out and rested his hand on my thigh, his fingers moving in soothing strokes. "Vixilia… I'm not trying to dissect or study you. I only want to understand the woman that I love, so that I can protect her properly."

My body tensed at his words. "I've told you not to mention that word, Law."

He leaned down so that I could see his smirk. "And I've told you that I don't take well to orders."

I rolled my eyes. "And I've told you the same damn thing… But you don't listen, so why should I?"

"Because I'm the captain, and you're my crewmember." He answered cockily, raising his brow.

"Another reason why I shouldn't tell you anything… There's no way in hell that I want to be so vulnerable to a man that holds so much power over me." I glared at him as I made my point.

His hand continued to caress the skin on my thigh. "Vixilia… I would never hold personal information over you. And I say that I love you because I do." As he was speaking, he leaned even further in to whisper in my ear. "You know that I have always loved you." He pressed a gentle kiss underneath my ear.

I was already growling underneath my breath. "Stop fucking saying that, Law."

He sighed, his breath fanning down the skin of my neck. "Please, Vixilia… Just talk to me… Talk to me like you actually trust me… like you used to."

Something about the way he was speaking… the way his body slumped against mine… the way his voice sounded… and the words that he said… it all made my heart ache in some strange way. I sighed in resignation. "Law… if you want me to talk to you… then there are going to have to be a few rules."

He pulled away to look at me, his gray eyes lighting up. "And what are these rules, Vixie?"

I held up my hand, ready to count on my fingers. "For one, you and I will be equals during this stupid little ordeal… none of your ridiculous titles. That means no calling yourself "captain," "master," or anything of the sort. And I'm not going to be your "crewmember," "slave," or anything else for the time being. For two, you can't interrupt. If I'm going to tell my fucking story, then let me tell the story. Just listen. For three, I don't want you asking any questions. I'll tell you whatever I feel like telling you… nothing more, nothing less. And for four, I'm allowed to add rules as I go along… because you may do something that annoys me. And if I want to make up a rule to stop you from doing said 'something' then I reserve that right." I shook my four fingers in his face, giving him a pointed look. "Understood and agreed?"

He had watched me carefully as I had explained my rules. When I finished, he lifted his brows and gave me a mild smirk. "Understood. But my agreeableness may be temporary… depending on how things play out."

I rubbed a hand down my face. He was the one who wanted to know everything! Why couldn't he just agree to my terms?! Ugh. I knew why… it was because he was an ass. And that wasn't going to change any time soon. "Fine…" I grumbled.

Law gave me a satisfied grin, making me want to rip his face off of his skull, and pulled my head into his lap. He leaned back against the railings, settling back into his comfortable position as he raked his fingers through my hair. I thought back, trying to figure out what exactly I would tell him.

"Start from the beginning." He mumbled through his grin, seemingly reading my thoughts.

I wondered if he could read my violent thoughts as well… I gave a mental shrug, trying to get my mind back on track. From the beginning, huh? I suppose, if I were going to do that, then I would need to reflect on where everything had started in the first place… The day before Law's escape…

"Give me a moment…" I mumbled, closing my eyes to think.

* * *

_I was in the storage room, hidden behind several large crates… it was our usual meeting place. I was sitting in the darkness, listening to every little sound, waiting for him to appear. My heart sped up when I heard his familiar footsteps. And when warm, slender fingertips found mine, I smiled._

_"__Law…" I whispered happily._

_He pressed his lips to mine as he brought me into his arms. "Hey, Vixie." He grinned into the kiss._

_My heart soared at the sound of his voice saying my name… or, the nickname that he had given me. I could barely see him in the darkness, but I could feel him. And I could hear him. And everything about him was comforting and familiar. I pushed my body further into his, fervently returning his kiss. He pulled me harder into him and his tongue dove into my mouth. My tongue engaged his, and I could feel him smirking happily as we both ravaged the other's mouths, trying to absorb each other through the kiss._

_I was very aware of his hand, which had been comfortable on my waist, now moving up beneath my shirt. I couldn't help but moan when he firmly groped my breast. I leaned further into his touch, and he responded by rolling my nipple between his fingers. I let out another soft moan and I could feel my warmth start to tingle with need. I began to run my lips to his neck so that I could suck on his weak spot while I moved my legs so that I was straddling him. I could feel him, nice and hard, underneath me… so I started to rub myself against him through our clothes. He groaned and his hands gripped onto me harder._

_"__Vixie… it isn't nice to tease…" He mumbled into my ear. His voice was deep and husky._

_I loved that I could do this to him. I wanted to please him more. I pulled off his sweatshirt and pushed him down onto his back, kissing my way down his amazing chest, his sculpted abs, and to his happy trail. I undid his jeans and his erection sprang out, ready and waiting… I smiled as I ran my tongue from the bottom to the top. I smiled more when he groaned deeply and fisted his hands in my hair. I had only done this for him a few other times… but I was getting better. I pushed him into my mouth as far as I could before sucking and letting go._

_"__How's this for a tease?" I asked, trying to sound sexy, as I blew on his hard and twitching member._

_"__If you tease me, I'll tease you…" He groaned the words, but still managed to give me a threatening smirk._

_He gave me intense shivers, because I knew that he wasn't bluffing. I wasn't interested in taking him up on that offer, so I giggled and decided to finish the job. It didn't take long. And soon he was coming inside of my mouth and I was happily swallowing his pleasant taste. After I had licked him clean, he pulled me up and turned us so that he was on top, already kissing me intensely. His hands were at the hem of my shirt and he pulled it over my head in one swift motion. His hot mouth ran down my neck and I gasped out loud when it landed on my nipple and began to suck. Then I felt him begin to slide down my skirt and panties, and excitement started to build within me. When he leaned up to look me over, I felt a blush rise to my cheeks._

_He smirked as he leaned down to kiss my cheeks. "Relax, my love… you're beautiful."_

_I felt my heart skip a beat, and I blushed harder, which made him chuckle. He softly trailed kisses down my body, and I realized what he was doing…_

_"__Law, no..." I whispered._

_He stopped at my naval and looked up at me, still smirking. "What? Afraid of what I can do to you?"_

_My stomach clenched… because that was exactly the reason why. I was still too inexperienced for the things that he could do to me. Not that he was experienced, either… but he was much more knowledgeable about the human body… and at times he overwhelmed my senses, and it all became too much for me._

_"__Don't worry, love," he planted another kiss to my flesh, "I'll be gentle."_

_And then his tongue ran over my clit and my entire body tingled. I gasped and tried to hold in my moans as his tongue swirled in circles, running over me over and over, sending jolts of pleasure throughout my body. My body was shaking and my stomach was tight._

_"__Oh, Law…" I whimpered his name, trembling at his unrelenting touch._

_Just when I thought that I couldn't take any more, Law plunged a finger into my core. I had to cover my mouth as I cried out. My back arched as he pumped it in and out of me, still swirling his tongue. Then he added another finger and curled them inside of me, and it took everything that I had to keep from screaming as I felt the building orgasm finally explode around me, leaving me panting and shaking. I could feel Law's lips scattering kisses over my body, but I was too busy trying to come out of the pleasure filled haze that he had put me in._

_"__See? That felt good, didn't it?" He whispered into my ear._

_I smiled and turned so that I could press my lips to his. "Too good…" I whispered back to him._

_He chuckled as he positioned himself over me, nuzzling his head into my neck. "I love you, Vixilia…"_

_He took my breath away. "And I love you, Law."_

_I felt him smile against my neck before his lips captured mine in a heated kiss. And then I wrapped my legs around his waist just as he plunged himself into me. He groaned, satisfied, into my mouth and I moaned into his. Oh, he felt so good… so hard… and deep inside of me… I could feel myself stretching around him. He took a moment to enjoy the feeling before he began to move. And I moved with him. We were slow at first, because it just felt so damn good… but then everything became more desperate and we were both moving faster against each other. We continued to kiss so that our voices wouldn't get too loud. And now my fingers were digging into his back… and he had one hand tangled in my hair while the other teased my still sensitive clit. I wanted to scream when I experienced another orgasm, so instead I bit down on Law's lip, trying not to bite too hard. And when Law had his, he pulled on my hair and growled into my mouth. We held each other tightly as our breathing slowed._

_We were still tangled up in each other, knowing that we couldn't stay much longer, when he spoke again. "We'll have to leave soon…" His voice was a whisper._

_I sighed. "I wish that we didn't have to. I wish that we could stay like this forever."_

_He chuckled softly. "Well I wish better for us… better than a dark storage room where we have to stay hidden and quiet…" He nuzzled his face into my hair and kissed the top of my head. "And soon we'll have it… Soon enough, we'll be free."_

_I smiled as I thought about it. The idea of being with Law and free to do as we wished was truly amazing. "I can't wait to be free with you, Law… just you and me, doing whatever we please."_

_"__Mhm… imagine the adventures that we'll have together." His warm breath fanned over me as he spoke._

_I bit my lip in excitement. "We'll conquer the Grand Line together… and get stronger…"_

_"__...and then we'll rid the world of Doflamingo." He finished for me, sounding confident and completely capable._

_I nodded against his chest. "Just like we promised…"_

_He pulled me up and pressed a firm kiss to my lips. "Just like we promised."_

* * *

Of course, I didn't share this memory with Law. I only contemplated it… I didn't want him to know that I remembered how much I had loved him before… how happy I had been with him. So I opened my eyes to look at him, my heart skipping a beat in my chest as he stared down at me, his gray eyes lit with amusement as he waited patiently for me to speak. I sighed, wanting to recollect one more memory before I started telling him anything.

"Just a little longer, Law…" I spoke through a heavy breath, shutting my eyes again.

"Take all the time you need, Vixie." His fingers continued to stroke soothingly through my hair. "Just so long as you share with me, eventually…"

I could tell that he was grinning as he spoke. But I kept my eyes shut as I remembered one of the most painful days of my life… the night that Law and I were separated.

* * *

**So, as said, in the next chapter, Vixilia remembers how she and Law were separated. Any guesses as to how that happened?**

* * *

**ZabuzasGirl, thank you! She decided to tell him, so now the flashbacks starts**

**PileOfAsh, awww, thank you so much! I am so glad that you're enjoying my story! I hope that you will continue to love it! And thank you so much for reviewing :D**

**Satoberi, yay! They do, don't they? :D And yep, you're totally right. Lol**

**Jujub2001, I'm glad that you think so! :D The flashbacks have started, so… I hope that you're happy! Doffy will be in the next one :) The points are just for fun, lol :D And I put the scores up on my profile, so there's that too. I've haven't really thought about writing another One Piece fanfiction, but… now I've had a few people ask me, so… I dunno. Now I'm thinking about it, lol. Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed the update! No need to go on a killing spree! Lol**

**Apple Bloom, hmmm… I'm curious if your own idea is anything like what I've got written, lol. I wanna know if I conveyed everything properly! Lol. Lemme know as your reading if it matches up to your expectations :) **

**Bashsister23, thank you! And I know what you mean! There's like a really thin line between love and hate with Doflamingo… lol. Thank you for reviewing!**

**readergrl0, I am so very glad that you think so! :D I've been thinking about writing another One Piece fanfic, but I'm not completely sure yet… we'll see :)**

**AgentChan, nope, no trolling here, lol. I hope that you enjoyed the chapter! And thank you for reviewing :)**

**P.S. Ellie, so true! I definitely couldn't. lol. **

**sarge1130, true, ya never know what Doflamingo is up to… especially after they aggravated him so badly, lol. And she finally decided to tell him! Now we'll just have to see how it goes :)**

**zorolover20, she did decide to tell him, and you're right, he probably won't react well… but we'll just have to wait and see! :)**

**FlamingCatDemon13, lol, thank you! I hope that you enjoyed the update! And thanks for reviewing! :)**


	31. Chapter 31: A Touch of Doflamingo

**5 points to Satoberi, Jujub2001, AgentChan, and P.S. Ellie!**

**3 points to ZabuzasGirl and sarge1130!**

* * *

Chapter 31: Flashbacks - A Touch of Doflamingo

* * *

_Law and I sped through the darkness, trying our best to stay quiet and keep to the darkest shadows. He had a tight hold on my hand, and I was running as fast as I could without outrunning him. We had managed to evade all watchful eyes as we left Doflamingo's ship and made it to the opposite shore. A small boat had been prepared and we had secretly stowed away several days' worth of provisions. The docks were being watched, so we were hiding in wait until the perfect opportunity presented itself. We found fortune in the thick fog that engulfed the small island that we had ported in. Little did we know, Doflamingo was out and about… and looking for me._

_"__Oh, Princess!" His voice, dark and unmistakable, called through the night air._

_"__Dammit." Law cursed under his breath._

_I felt myself begin to tremble with fear. Of course that bastard would realize that I was missing… he was always watching me, after all… And if he found me out here with Law, then we were both done for._

_"__Princess! Where are you?!" He called again, getting closer now._

_I couldn't let him discover us. If he did, he would know that we were trying to escape… and any chances that we had would be ruined forever. I came to a decision, resolving to make sure that Law would survive, no matter what. "Law…" I whispered his name. I had to pull on his arm to get him to stop peeking around the corner and face me._

_He looked at me carefully, and his eyes sparked with understanding. "No." He said immediately._

_"__Law, it's the only way. Doffy won't suspect me. I'll distract him so that you can get away… And then you can come back for me later." I pulled his face closer to mine so that he could see the severity in my expression._

_He stared at me for several long moments before nodded his head. "Okay..." He sighed. "Okay." Then he cupped my face into his hands. "I promise that I will come back for you. I'll be back for you, Vixie." He placed a firm kiss to my lips… his mouth was soft and warm. "I love you, Vixie."_

_"__Princess! I'm getting tired of this game!" Doflamingo sounded more irritated than before._

_"__I love you, too, Law…" Law and I parted, and I gave him a smile before leaving our hiding place, using my speed to get far enough away from him so that he'd be able to get away safely._

_I found a flower shop that had been closed for the night and grabbed a bunch of stems that looked like they had been freshly picked. Then I made my way for Doflamingo. He was stalking around the empty streets, his hands in his pockets, and a mildly frustrated look on his face. I approached him from behind._

_"__Doffy?" I feigned innocence and tried to sound confused to see him._

_He turned around to face me. "Princess, there you are!" He looked me up and down. "Where have you been?"_

_I held up the flowers in my hand. "I was out picking flowers… to brighten up the ship."_

_He tilted his head, and for a moment I thought that he saw right through me… but then a wide grin spread across his face. "You're just so adorable, Princess…" He closed the distance between us and peered down at me. "But you know that I don't like for you to go wandering off by yourself."_

_I looked down at the ground, trying to appear ashamed. "I'm sorry, Doffy. I just get so tired of being cooped up on the ship…"_

_"__I know, Princess." He sighed dramatically. "And it's hard to ever be mad at you." His grin widened further as he wrapped an arm around me. "So let's just head back to the ship."_

_I nodded at him and followed his lead, praying to whoever was listening that Law had made it safely away from here… and counting the moments until he would be back for me._

* * *

I only told Law about the last part… after I had sped away from him to distract Doflamingo. For a moment, his fingers had noticeably tensed in my hair… but, it was just a moment, and he quickly returned to his leisure stroking. I was glad that he stuck to my rules and didn't say anything. So I took a breath and continued.

* * *

_I woke up hearing a lot of commotion on the ship. I looked over to Baby 5's bed and saw that I was alone. I stared up at the ceiling, sighing tiredly. I hadn't gotten much sleep that night. My thoughts had been filled with Law. I could only hope that he had escaped safely… and that he was coming up with a plan to rescue me, as well. If only Doflamingo hadn't ruined our plan last night… fucking Doflamingo…_

_The noise on deck was insanely disruptive, and I wanted nothing more than to stay in bed all day. But I knew that wasn't possible. And it would look suspicious. So, begrudgingly, I dragged myself from the bed and got dressed. I tried to act natural as I left the room that I shared with Baby 5 and headed for the deck. I avoided everyone and made my way to Buffalo's side._

_"__What's going on?" I whispered as soon as I was beside him._

_"__Oh!" He turned to me immediately. "Hey, Princess!" He gave me a small smile. "Apparently, Law is missing…"_

_I put on a confused face that I hoped was convincing. "What? Is he alright? Nothing has happened to him, has it?"_

_Baby 5 saw us talking and approached us, then. "So you haven't seen him either?" She asked me._

_I shook my head no._

_"__No one has seen or heard from him since yesterday… and he never went to bed last night…" Buffalo explained. He shared a room with Law, so he would know if he hadn't gone to bed._

_It wasn't hard to look worried, because I really was. "Oh, my… I hope that he's okay…"_

_"__My dear Princess… You're so caring and considerate." Doflamingo's voice echoed from behind me._

_I turned to see him walking toward me._

_"__But you don't need to worry, my Princess… It would seem that Law has left of his own accord." His ever present grin was somehow mingled with a frown._

_My eyes widened at the fact that he had realized the truth so soon. I hoped that it looked like shock. "B-but… Are you sure? Why would he leave? Are you sure that he's alright?"_

_"__Oh, Princess…" Doflamingo placed his hand on my shoulder reassuringly and leaned in close. "It's cute that you're so concerned. But you don't need to be. I'll take care of everything, I assure you…"_

_Fear coursed through me. Fear for Law… and fear for myself._

* * *

_We were all sitting at dinner… and, for whatever reason, Doflamingo had insisted that I sit beside him. Buffalo was on my other side, as usual. About halfway through the meal, Doflamingo gathered everyone's attention so that he could make an announcement._

_"__As you all well know," he began, "Princess is a very special member of our family…"_

_I looked up at him questioningly while everyone around the large table gave their various affirmations._

_"__I found her when she was only a child, and I knew that she would be special from the very start… and that's why I gave her the name 'Princess.' She's become stronger, she's taken to everything that I've taught her, and she'll continue to be an even greater asset to our family… And today, I'm announcing that the rank 'Princess' is above all of the others, second only to me."_

_I gaped up at him, watching as his smile spread from ear to ear. Could he really be serious? I felt dazed as everyone around cheered and congratulated me, apparently happy for this preposterous promotion. And then I felt his hand on my leg… his large, rough hand… It started at my knee, closing in a firm grasp, then worked its way up my thigh, pushing underneath my skirt before coming to a stop. I shuddered in disgust._

_He leaned in and whispered in my ear. "What do you have to say, Princess?" His voice was heavily amused._

_I swallowed back the bile that rose in my throat. "I don't know what to say, Doffy…" I barely managed to get the words out._

_"__Ah, Princess…" He chuckled in my ear. "That's quite alright." Then he squeezed my thigh and laughed. "You're just so adorable!"_

_As soon as dinner was over, and as soon as I was able to, I ran from the room… getting as far away as I could from Doflamingo._

* * *

"So that's how you got your rank, huh?" Law commented dryly, a dark undertone in his voice.

I grimaced, upset that he had interrupted. I slowly opened my eyes to give him a pointed glare. His gray eyes looked back at me, but it was like he wasn't really seeing me… he was too caught up in the story, I guess. I sighed, bracing myself for his reactions… because I knew that things would only get worse from here… I shut my eyes tightly again and prepared myself to continue.

* * *

_The next day, I wore jeans… and a sweater... a baggy sweater. I did not want a repeat of yesterday. I shuddered as I remembered how his hand had felt… his palm hot on my skin… his fingers running along my inner thigh… I did not want Doflamingo touching me. I didn't even bother looking into the mirror. It's not like I cared what anyone here thought of my appearance… it's not like Law was here to see me._

_The absence of his presence was beginning to wear on me. I missed him so much… I missed catching his eye across the deck… running into him in the halls… the sexy smirk that he would always give me when no one else was looking… and meeting him in the darkness of the storage room, where no one would find us… I wondered how long I would have to wait before he would be back for me. I couldn't escape on my own. Doflamingo seemed to watch my every move. I needed Law. And he had promised to come back for me… I knew that he would. It was just a matter of when._

_"__Ew." Baby 5's voice broke through my thoughts. "What the hell are you wearing?" She asked as she raised her brow._

_I shrugged. "Nothing fancy."_

_"__Clearly…" She giggled._

_I was about to leave the room when she caught my arm. I turned back to question her. "What?"_

_"__You really should dress nicer for Doffy." She pulled me further into the room before heading toward our shared closet._

_"__For Doffy?" The words fell from my mouth before I could stop them. There was a sick feeling suddenly building in my stomach._

_"__Yes, silly!" She waved her hand as if something were obvious. "He's not going to appreciate those rags… they're not flattering at all."_

_I watched her dig through our closet, feeling as if I would faint… Why the hell should I have to dress nice for Doflamingo? Why should I have to flatter him? What was she expecting me to do, exactly? I wanted to throw up when she pulled out a short dress with a low cut. "I'm not wearing that." I said immediately._

_"__Awww!" She whined. "Why not?! You'd look so good in it!"_

_I shook my head stubbornly. "No way. That's just too much."_

_"__Come on, Princess, don't be so modest!" She stomped her foot._

_"__Modesty is a virtue!" I stomped mine back._

_She looked confused for a moment as she thought about it. Then she yelled. "No, it isn't!"_

_But I was already heading for the door. "It falls under humility!" I yelled back as I was running away._

_"__Princess!" She called after me. "Get back here!"_

_But I kept on running, laughing as she turned her arm into a machine gun and started shooting at me._

* * *

_I was sitting on the railings of the ship, watching the clouds pass overhead. I had managed to evade Baby 5, thanks to Buffalo, who had readily distracted her. And now I was thinking about Law… wondering where he was now, and if he was thinking of me._

_"__Princess, you shouldn't sit on the edge of the ship like that…" Doflamingo's voice shattered my pleasant thoughts and filled me with dread._

_I sighed, knowing that he was standing behind me. "The view from here is nice…" I mumbled, hoping that would be enough to get him to leave me be… yet knowing that was wishful thinking._

_He stood directly behind me and wrapped his arm around my waist. I stiffened immediately, having nowhere to escape. He chuckled into my ear, and his breath fanned over my neck. I wanted nothing more than to pry his arm off of me and run, but… what would happen then?_

_"__Doffy?" I whispered softly, trying to figure out exactly what he was doing._

_He rested his chin on my shoulder and grinned. "Yes, Princess?"_

_Dammit… What the hell did he want? "Did you need me for something?"_

_He laughed softly. "Oh, I can think of several things that I need you for…"_

_Dammit! What the hell was that supposed to mean?! "Doffy, I-"_

_"__Princess!" Baby 5 interrupted me, to my deepest gratitude. "There you are!" She stomped toward me._

_I waited for Doflamingo to let go of me, since Baby 5 was here… but he didn't. "Baby 5! You found me!" I tried to pull out of his grasp, but he wouldn't budge… instead, he pulled me closer, wrapping both of his arms around me._

_"__Damn right, I did! And that was a dirty move, having Buffalo distract me like that!" She came to stand beside us, not even bothered by the fact that Doflamingo was embracing me from behind._

_My heart was sinking into my stomach. How could I get out of this?_

_"__Doffy, please tell Princess that she's much too pretty to be walking around in those awful clothes!" Baby 5 directed her attention to Doflamingo, clearly no help to my situation at all._

_Doflamingo nuzzled my cheek. "I was wondering why you were dressed this way, Princess… it really doesn't suit you."_

_Dammit… Dammit! I shrugged, using the motion to try to gain some of my personal space back… but it didn't work. "It was comfortable." I mumbled._

_"__The dress that I showed you would have been comfortable, too, ya know…" Baby 5 spoke with exasperation._

_Ugh. Couldn't she see that I was insanely UNcomfortable?!_

_"__A dress would fit you much better, Princess." Doflamingo squeezed me in his arms. "Why don't you go and try it on?" He moved his lips to my ear and whispered. "I want to see you in it…"_

_My heart was thudding in my chest… and not in a good way. I was very afraid of the implications that Doflamingo was making. "Doffy, I… I'd rather not…"_

_Anger flashed through his eyes… but before he could act on it, Baby 5 intervened._

_"__Oh, you're just being shy!" She rolled her eyes and grabbed my arm. "I'll help her, Doffy."_

_His teeth clenched before he composed himself, flashing us both his trademark grin. "I'll be waiting…" And then he gave me a final squeeze before he let me go, watching me as we left._

_Terror pooled in my stomach. Could this really be happening?_

* * *

"It sickens me that the bastard fucking touched you…" Law had draped an arm over my waist, but now his hand was clutching tightly onto me, his other hand no longer soothing as his fingers tangled in my hair.

I didn't open my eyes. I didn't want to see his face. "Law, you know damn well how this story goes… If the mere thought of him touching me sickens you, then we can end this tale right now."

He let out a strained breath. "No. I meant it when I said that I wanted to hear everything."

My jaw tightened, making it hard for me to speak. "And I meant it when I said that I didn't want you interrupting."

His hands tightened even more and his entire body tensed… but only for a moment. I felt him force himself to relax, one muscle at a time. If it took this much of a toll on him to hear about Doflamingo's flirting… Then I shuddered to think what the next part of the story would do to him.

* * *

**Do you think that Baby 5 will be able to get Vixilia to wear the dress?**

* * *

**ZabuzasGirl, not quite… I made it to where Law stays after Corazon dies. Thanks for reviewing! Hope you enjoyed the update :)**

**Satoberi, lol, it's really cute, isn't it? :) And wow, great job! I guess you've been paying really close attention! Lol.**

**Apple Bloom, it's not that bad… but it gets worse. I hope you're ready! And thank you for reviewing :)**

**Jujub2001, reading your reviews is so much fun! Haha. I am so glad that you did not go on a Kid Pirate type of killing spree… because I am sure that would be frightening. But if your step brother annoys you too much then maybe you could harness Kid's spirit just a little ;)  
Now let's see… I'm not exactly sure what details you're looking for… but I made it to where Law stays with Doflamingo even after Corazon dies, which there will be a flashback of eventually… probably when I get to the Dressrosa Arc (for the sake of those who don't read the manga). I like to stick as close to canon as possible, but I wanted to make it to where he got to spend more time with Vixilia before they were separated, for obvious reasons… I mean, it's kinda hard to fall in love when you're 12, lol. If you have any specific questions, feel free to ask and I'll try my best to answer without ruining anything :)  
The next chapters will have a lot more of Doffy, so I'm hoping that you'll be happy! But they get a lot darker, so… well… you'll see!  
As far as writing another One Piece fanfic… I've considered maybe doing a Zoro X OC, or maybe a Kid X OC… but I'm still not sure… any requests?  
And you were pretty much right aside from Corazon still being alive… so grats! :D Now that I've written you a whole book… I'mma take a deep breath and move on now, lol! Thank you so much for reviewing! :D**

**zorolover20, thank you! I'll guess we'll just have to see how it goes :)**

**AgentChan, lol, yep, I did say that! Your guess is actually really good! :) Thanks for reviewing!**

**sarge1130, opening up to Law definitely makes Vixilia vulnerable, and I'm sure that isn't a good feeling… Cora-san wasn't involved in the escape, but he will be involved in some flashbacks that I do later. Thanks for reviewing! :)**

**P.S. Ellie, I'm glad that you enjoyed it! And yep, that's pretty much what happened :)**


	32. Chapter 32: Doflamingo's Corrupted Love

**Warning: This chapter contains mature, graphic violence.**

**As suggested, Vixilia's time with Doflamingo can get pretty… gruesome… so these flashback chapters are kinda dark. If you aren't comfortable with that, then just skip the ones with the warning at the top. Otherwise, enjoy reading :)**

* * *

**5 points to ZabuzasGirl, Jujub2001, and Satoberi!**

**3 points to zorolover20, sarge1130, and AgentChan!**

* * *

Chapter 32: Flashbacks - Doflamingo's Corrupted Love

* * *

_"Put the damn dress on!" Baby 5 shouted as she tried to rip off the sweater that I was wearing._

_"Baby 5! Don't you see what's happening here?!" I shrieked as I ran around the room and tried to fight her off of me._

_"Of course, I do!" She made an attempt to tackle me, but I was too fast, so she crashed onto the floor. "Ugh! You're just too timid!" Then she sighed as she looked at me. "But you shouldn't worry… I mean, you're so lucky that Doffy loves you like he does… He's going to take really good care of you…" She actually sounded sincere… and considerate._

_But I couldn't believe that she thought that I was lucky! I wasn't lucky! Doflamingo's attention had always been a hindrance… and now… well, now… ugh! Now it seemed that his interest in me was changing… It had always been sketchy… and Law had warned me on several occasions to be wary of him… but now… What was I supposed to do?! Oh, Law… I needed Law to come back for me. And I needed him now._

_"You're really pretty, Princess. Just let me help you!" She smiled deviously. "I'll help you knock the pants right off of Doffy!"_

_I felt my jaw drop. I wanted Doflamingo's pants to stay on. ON, dammit! "I really don't feel comfortable with this, Baby 5. And it's not because I'm shy."_

_She rolled her eyes as she stood up. "Well, whatever the reason, Doffy is expecting to see you all dressed up. And we can't disappoint him."_

_She had a point… If I walked out of this room in anything other than a dress, he would be angry. But I wasn't a fucking doll! I groaned out loud. I resolved to stay in the room. I would not put on the damn dress and I would not leave this room. I sat down on my bed with a huff and crossed my arms._

_"What are you doing?!" Baby 5 shouted down at me._

_"I don't feel well. So I'm taking a nap." I lied down and rolled over to face the wall._

_"Princess!" She grumbled. "You can't do this! Doffy is waiting for you!"_

_I didn't answer her. I just pulled my pillow over my head. She continued to nag at me, but I continued to ignore her. Eventually, she left._

* * *

_A little while later, I heard the door open. Baby 5 must have been back to harass me some more. I didn't want to deal with her, so I snuggled further into my mattress, with my head still under my pillow. She sat down on the edge of my bed, but still hadn't said anything. The bed creaked under her weight… it didn't usually do that… and it shifted more than usual… had she gotten fatter or something? Or maybe it was Buffalo? I rolled onto my back and pushed the pillow up… and I came face to face with Doflamingo. Fear gripped me. He was grinning manically, and it sent terror coursing through my veins. Why… why was he here?_

_"Princess…" He spoke softly. "You knew that I was waiting for you…"_

_I swallowed so that I could speak, but I could not find the words._

_He leaned further down so that his face was hovering above mine. "Is there a reason that you left me waiting, Princess?"_

_"I'm sorry, Doffy…" I was finally able to muster a response. "I wasn't feeling well."_

_He tilted his head as he considered my words. "And I was looking forward to seeing you all dressed up for me…"_

_I didn't say anything. I wanted to look away, but I was too afraid to take my eyes off of him._

_"I don't like to be disappointed, Princess." His face tensed, ever so slightly._

_I suddenly felt like I couldn't breathe. I had to escape this situation. I had to get out of here. Now. I scooted away from him and tried to sit up, but he caged me in with his arms. He moved his body so that he was pinning me down, trapping me underneath him. Desperation began to gnaw at me, and I placed my hands on his chest in an effort to push him off._

_"Now, now, Princess…" He grabbed my wrists and held them down against the mattress. "That's no way for you to treat me…"_

_He leaned in and pressed his lips to my neck. I cringed and tried to pull away, but I couldn't get far enough._

_He growled into my neck. "Cooperate, Princess… or you'll make me angry."_

_Nausea mixed in with the fear in my stomach. The reality of my situation finally sunk in. "Please, Doffy… don't do this."_

_His fingers clenched tightly around my wrists as he lifted his head to glare at me. "I will do as I please." His voice was sharp and stern._

_Then he lowered his head and pushed his lips against mine. I shook my head from his and fought against his hold, trying to break away from him. He, of course, got angry… and he leaned up and back handed me before I could react. I blinked, whirling through the stinging sensation that pounded on my cheek._

_"I don't want to hurt you, Princess…" His voice was soft… it was a sharp contrast to the harsh treatment that he was putting me through. "So just give in… and I'll make you feel good in ways that you've never dreamed of before."_

_No… no… NO! I wanted Law. I wanted only Law. He was my first… my only… my Law… I heard myself whimper when Doflamingo nibbled on my collarbone. He had let go of my wrists, so I decided to make another attempt at escape… This time, I calculated it further. I waited until I had enough room to move my legs, and then I kicked myself up from under him while pushing off of his shoulders, immediately using my devil fruit to run for the door. But it was no use… his haki was much greater than mine. He saw my every move and was able to react. His strings blocked my path and then wound their way around me. I felt them wrapping tightly around my wrists and ankles, immobilizing me… and then I was thrown to the ground. Pain shot through my limbs and all of the air rushed from my lungs. My head ached from the impact. I wanted to rub my temples… to soothe the ache… but I couldn't move. Doflamingo came into my vision, now standing over me. There was a terrifying scowl on his face._

_He shook his head in disapproval. "Princess… don't make this difficult."_

_"I don't want this, Doffy." I tried to plead with him, hoping that if my resistance would not work, then maybe my vulnerability would._

_"Oh, but you will…" He used his strings to pull me up and then leaned down to whisper in my ear. "You will learn to love it, my Princess." He trailed wet kisses from my ear and down my neck. "I love you, my little Princess… and I know that you love me…" He fisted his hands in my sweater and started to rip it from the neckline, kissing his way past my collarbone and toward my cleavage. "After all, you've served me so well for all of this time… and you will continue to serve me… now, in even more ways…"_

_I shut my eyes tight when I heard my sweater ripping to shreds at his hands. I felt the fabric slipping from my body and falling to the ground, leaving my chest exposed to him. I struggled to keep my panicked breathing composed. "No, Doffy… please don't."_

_He ignored me. His strings held me tightly in place as his hands slowly ran over my breasts, taking their time. He was so gentle, in fact, that I cried out in surprise when he grabbed them roughly and pushed me back down onto the bed. Then he immediately set to work on undoing my pants, also destroying them as he pulled them from my body. And then my underwear was torn to pieces. I was struggling so hard against the strings that they were cutting into my skin. I tasted salt, and realized that I was crying._

_"You truly are beautiful, Princess." He mumbled over me. "But you would be even more beautiful…" he pressed his lips to my ear, "…if you would stop crying." His final words were harsh and forced through clenched teeth._

_And then he bit down on my neck, so hard that he drew blood. I cried out in pain, trying to jerk away from him._

_He looked at me with a deep frown on his face. Then he tangled his hand in my hair and yanked my head still. He slammed his lips against mine and shoved his tongue forcefully into my mouth. I could taste my own blood… and the salt of my tears… and the bile that rose in the back of my throat… His foul tongue thrashed around in my mouth. And I couldn't stand it. I had only ever been kissed by Law. I had only ever wanted to be kissed by Law. And this… this was terrible. More than anything, I just wanted all of this to end. I clamped down on his tongue, capturing it with my teeth, and bit down as hard as I could before he jerked away from me._

_He spat his blood onto my face and growled. "Stop resisting!" Then he followed with another punishing slap to my cheek._

_My vision whirled, but I was well aware as he stood from the bed to remove his own clothing. I shook my head… no… How could this be happening? I fought desperately against the strings that held me in place, but I could not move against them. I wanted Law… now, more than ever. Blood was dripping from where the strings bound me. I could feel it, hot and sticky. I wondered how long it would take for me to pass out from blood loss… then the tension released and I realized that I could move. But before I could take advantage of the temporary reprieve, Doflamingo's body was on mine, holding me down._

_"You fight too much… and I can't have you bleeding out… now can I?" He whispered, more to himself than me._

_I continued to struggle, but his body was so much larger than mine, and he was able to hold me down without much effort. He had positioned himself in between my legs, using his leverage to render my lower body useless against him. His large hand had a bruising grip on my breast, which he used to push me down into the mattress as he squeezed it roughly in his hand. His other hand was clutching the back of my knee, pulling my hips closer to his. I pounded and clawed at his chest, trying to pry him off of me, but he smiled down at me as if he didn't even notice my enduring resistance._

_And then pain… searing pain shot through me… and for a moment my vision was black. I felt him penetrate me, deep in my core, harsh and ruthless. I screamed out in agony, writhing and pushing against him, but he only laughed. It hurt, more than anything that I had ever experienced… even worse than the first time… He didn't move. He waited until my screams turned to sobs and then he pressed a kiss to my swollen lips._

_"Princess… I had wanted our first time to be special… but you just wouldn't cooperate…" He leaned his forehead against mine and looked into my eyes. "But don't worry. I'll enjoy it enough for the both of us. And hopefully, next time, you'll enjoy it, too…"_

_And then he started moving, making me scream all over again. He was fast and hard, and it was too much for my unprepared warmth… I grabbed onto his hips, digging into his flesh with my nails, and tried to slow down his pace… but, of course, it didn't work. I even opened my legs wider to try and alleviate some of the pain, but it was still overwhelming. He had moved his hands to fist one in my hair, where it was pulling violently… but the headache was the least of my worries… and his other hand was on my ass, holding my body against his as he rammed himself in and out of me. His tongue ran over my neck and chest… and I would cry out every time he bit down. And he would laugh… and groan… and growl with satisfaction… It was sickening. And I couldn't help but wonder… why me?_

_Eventually… but not nearly soon enough… it ended. He called out "Princess" quite happily when he came… I was anything but happy. And then the bastard actually pressed his lips to mine… and whispered… "I love you." How dare he? How dare he take something as sacred and beautiful as love and corrupt it this way? I had love… I had love with Law… and this was not love. I started to drift into some safe zone in the back of my mind as Doflamingo stood from the bed and began to get dressed. I felt my body, sore and spent, curl in on itself. I could hear myself sobbing and I could feel the tears running down my face, but I wasn't even thinking about that anymore… I was thinking about Law. I wanted him… I wanted him more than I had ever wanted anything or anyone in my life. Where was he now? And when would he come for me? I prayed that it would be before something like this happened again… I needed it to be before this happened again… because I wasn't sure how much more of this I could handle…_

_"Get some sleep, Princess." Doflamingo whispered into my ear. "I'll see you tomorrow." I could barely see him through my tears as he walked toward the door. He stopped with his hand on the doorknob. "Oh… and make sure that you wear a dress tomorrow." He turned to give me one last grin before leaving._

* * *

Law's hands had tightened to the point that they were uncomfortable. I turned on my side and buried my face in his abdomen, forcing myself not to look at him. I felt so raw and exposed… Why in the hell had I agreed to this?

"Vixilia…" He nearly choked on my name.

"Don't, Law." I knew where he was going, and I didn't want to hear it.

He sighed, heavier than I ever remembered him sighing before, sounding way more exhausted than he should. "I can't believe that you had to endure that…"

"Well I did. And I survived it. So please don't make it worse by aggravating me." I had only shared this story once before, and the reaction that I had gotten wasn't pity… I hated pity.

"Vixie-"

"I thought we agreed that you wouldn't interrupt, Law."

"No, you agreed. I said that my agreement may very well be temporary… as it has well proven to be."

"New rule!" I groaned into his perfect abs. "If you keep irritating me, then I'm going to stop telling you anything."

He sighed again, forcing his hands to relax, but the rest of his body remained tense. He ran his fingers through my hair again, as if letting me know that he would comply.

I wrapped my arms around his waist, pulling my face closer into him so that I could absorb the warmth from his body. "Are you sure that you want me to continue, though?" I mumbled so softly that I wasn't sure if he would hear me. But he did.

"Of course I want you to continue, Vixie. I've already learned so much about you that I didn't know before… I want to learn more." His fingers felt amazing as they stroked through the lengths of my long, golden hair.

I frowned, even though he couldn't really see my face. I still wasn't really sure why he wanted to know all of this… but if this was what he wanted, then I would go ahead and keep on talking…

* * *

**Do you think that Vixilia will do what Doflamingo says and finally wear the dress?**

* * *

**zorolover20, yeah, her past really isn't pretty at all, and Law isn't handling the information very well. I have some ideas for a Kid X OC story… I've started writing them out, so if it works well then I'll post it and you can tell me what you think :)**

**ZabuzasGirl, thank you!**

**Apple Bloom, not looking good at all… but it gets better! Eventually, lol.**

**sarge1130, yeah, Vixie gave herself up so that Law could get away, and then he never came back for her… even though he did try. And Doflamingo can be brutal. Thank you for reviewing! :)**

**Jujub2001, OMG get ready for a long reply… lol! :D I absolutely love your reviews! And I didn't know that you had a story… I'll have to check it out! And thank you so much for putting all of this effort into your reviews. It makes me so happy to know that my story is loved and appreciated, lol.  
****As far as your brother goes… I'm pretty sure that an epic tale of pirates, death, a corrupted government, and everything else that makes One Piece awesome is NOT for babies. So just punch him in his throat. 'Cause that's always fun. ;)  
****I usually spell Kid with just one "d" because that's how it is on most sources.  
****I'm going to have Law interject throughout her story, so you'll get an idea of what was going on with him while they were separated… but I don't think that I'm gonna write out how he got his crew and everything, because I'm sure that Oda-sama has an actual story for him and I don't wanna mess it up.  
****I have an idea for a Zoro X OC story, and it would be during the timeskip. There is no way in hell that I would put Zoro with Perona. That is crazy talk. Lol. But yeah, I'm gonna write out a few chapters for it and see if it works, and if I like it then I'll post it and you can tell me what you think. I'm gonna do the same thing with a Kid X OC story, I think, because I have some stuff written for that, too. So, we'll see :)  
****Your answer to the question was really close to what actually happened. So grats! Lol. I like to ask the questions because I think that it's a fun way for people to review, and it helps me to get an idea of what people are wanting from the story. Usually I have several chapters written in advance, but sometimes I'll alter them depending on the reviews. Mostly though I just like to see what people are thinking or expecting from the story. And it's fun. Like, everyone loves getting points! Lol.  
****I adore your reviews, so keep them coming! :D And I hope that you enjoyed the update!**

**AgentChan, yeah Doffy is pretty despicable. Vixie refused to wear the dress, but… that just made Doffy angry. Thanks for reviewing!**

**P.S. Ellie, yeah, it sucks, doesn't it? But now her anger issues make sense, huh? Lol.**

**Satoberi, you're right! They're together now… even if things can be fucked up sometimes. They always seem to work it out :) And good call! She really did piss Doflamingo off. **


	33. Chapter 33: Learning the Hard Way

**Warning: This chapter contains mature, graphic violence.**

* * *

**5 points to AgentChan and Satoberi!**

**3 points to ZabuzasGirl, sarge1130, and Jujub2001!**

* * *

Chapter 33: Flashbacks - Learning the Hard Way

* * *

_I had slept naked in my own blood and tears, curled up in the tightest ball that I could form with my body, and dreaming of Law… Baby 5 never came back to our room that night. I didn't even have the mental capacity to wonder why. My body was sore and aching. Part of me wanted to stay in the bed for the rest of my life… But I wanted a shower. I wanted to scrub away every layer of skin that he had touched. And then I wanted to run away with Law, just like he had promised… and get stronger… and come back and kill this bastard, just like we both had promised… _

_I willed myself to get up, even though every muscle in my body was screaming in protest. I tried not to look at my sheets as I ripped them from the bed and threw them away. I managed to gather the remaining shreds of my clothes from last night and throw those away, as well. Then I made my way to the washroom, thankful that Baby 5 and I had our own private one that connected to our room. I mustered the courage to look at myself in the mirror, and immediately I got the urge to throw up. A bloodied bruise adorned my cheekbone and there was mild swelling under my eye... Bite marks, also bloody, scattered my neck, chest, and breasts... Bruises in the shapes of hands and fingertips were littered across my arms, neck, breasts, hips, legs, and even my ass… Cuts, dark and red, from where his strings had bound me, decorated my wrists, ankles, and waist… And blood, now dry on my skin, stained my thighs where it had trickled down from my core… mixed with his come…_

_I stared at my reflection in horror. I thought that I was only supposed to bleed on my first time… That was what Law had said. I was already concerned that it had hurt so much worse than my first time… My first time, while painful, hadn't really been all that bad. And last night had been a pain worse that I had ever imagined a person capable of feeling… And I had contemplated that maybe it was because it was Doflamingo… but now, to see this much blood caused by him, I wondered if he had damaged me in some way… Tears pooled in my eyes all over again. Was I going to be okay? I needed Law… He would know._

_My body was trembling. This fear was getting me nowhere. I shook my head in an attempt to clear it. I turned the water on as hot as it would go and stepped beneath it. I borrowed Baby 5's soap, since it had a much stronger scent than mine, and began to scrub my body. I scrubbed all of the blood away. I scrubbed until my skin was raw and red. I scrubbed until the hot water turned cold. And then I kept scrubbing. I scrubbed until I had used all of Baby 5's soap. Then I moved on to my soap. And I used all of that, too. I couldn't even feel my skin when I finally got out of the shower._

_I dried myself off as I walked to the closet, intentionally ignoring the mirror. After mine and Baby 5's rough housing yesterday, it looked like a hurricane had swept through. I picked up the dress that she had tried to make me wear, hearing Doflamingo's parting words echo through my head… and then I threw the dress down onto the floor. I dug into the back of the closet and pulled out another pair of jeans. Then I grabbed a t-shirt to go with them. I gingerly slipped on a fresh pair of underwear before getting dressed. The hot water had helped, but I was still sore and aching._

_I faced my reflection once more. The clothes hid most of my injuries, but a lot of them were still visible. It didn't matter, though… because I knew that no one would say anything. If anything, they would look down on me for resisting Doflamingo. I sighed, feeling alone. And knowing that Law was not out there… that I would not be able to catch his gaze or find comfort from him… it was stifling. But he was coming back for me. And I could find comfort in that._

_I opened the door and stepped out, preparing myself for whatever was waiting for me._

* * *

Law was patient enough to let me finish this portion of my story, but his breathing was extremely ragged and he had removed his hands from me to clench them into fists at his sides. I had reluctantly opened my eyes, not to make eye contact, but to watch him and make sure that he would not go into some sort of dark rampage. I had to continuously remind myself that he had asked for this… otherwise, I would not have been able to get through it. He wanted to know. He had harassed me until I was finally telling him. And now he would listen… now, he would know. Suddenly, he wrenched me up and pulled me completely into his lap, cradling me in his arms.

"You were scared…" His voice was strained. "You were alone…" He was holding me so tightly that it was hard to breathe. "You needed me…" He buried his face in my hair, his hands clutching onto me in some sort of death grip. "And I wasn't there…" He wrapped me up in his body, so that I was consumed by Trafalgar Law. "I am so sorry, Vixilia… I am so sorry."

I let him hold me for a while, allowing him to get whatever this was out of his system. I didn't feel bad about what had happened anymore… I had gotten over it a long time ago. But, apparently, he needed to get over it, too. So I would indulge him… for a while.

* * *

I had somehow fallen asleep as Law held me, rocking me softly in his arms. I hadn't wanted to continue until he had calmed down, and I guessed that I had dozed off while waiting. I woke up in his bed, still in his arms, with my face pressed tightly against his chest. I tried to pull away, but he wouldn't let me. I managed to tilt my head up enough to see him looking at me, his steely gray eyes searching my blue ones… for what, I didn't know. The eye contact made me uncomfortable, so I turned my head back down and pushed my face back into his chest. It seemed like an eternity had passed before he finally spoke.

"I want you to continue your story, Vixie…" He mumbled softly, his fingers caressing the skin on my shoulder as he held me in his arms.

I sighed, clutching on to his hoodie, which I was surprised to realize that he had slept in… had he even slept? "Are you sure, Law?"

"I wouldn't be asking if I weren't sure." His breath fanned over the top of my head as he spoke.

I took a deep breath, preparing myself. "Fine…"

* * *

_There weren't many people on the ship. Apparently, Doflamingo had let them all go to town for the local entertainment and to stay in the hotel… which explained why Baby 5 had never come back to our room. I was now in the dining hall, slowly eating an apple, trying to hold it down… But before I could finish it, a rough hand grabbed my hair and slammed my head down onto the table. I choked on my bite of apple, only barely managing to swallow it._

_"__Princess…" His eerie voice sounded in my ear. "I told you to wear a dress."_

_"__Why?" I ground out defiantly. "So that you can admire the wounds that you left on me?"_

_He chuckled darkly. "Dear Princess…" He released his grasp on my head, then wrapped his arms around my waist and turned me to face him. "It was not my intent to harm you. If you hadn't fought against me, then you would have seen that…"_

_"__I fought because you wouldn't take no for an answer." I tried to push away from him, but he had a firm grip on me._

_He growled beneath his breath. "You do not have the right to tell me no." His large hand circled around my neck, closing tightly enough to keep me from speaking, but leaving enough room for me to breathe… though uncomfortably. "You are _my _Princess… because I made you the Princess. I have raised you. I have given you everything that you own. I have taught you everything that you know. And you will obey me without question."_

_I couldn't even speak to tell him how wrong he was… not that I would have the courage to if I could._

_"__Now…" He grinned, leaning closer to me. "You can either make it up to me, or learn your lesson the hard way." His hand left my neck to tangle in my hair._

_And somehow I knew that I wouldn't want to make it up to him in any way that he had in mind… so, of course, I chose the hard way. "If you'd like me to mop the deck, then fine. But I won't be your whore."_

_He laughed, even though the vein had started to throb on his forehead. "Oh, Princess… you are so much more than some casual whore. You are mine… my loyal crewmember, my second in command… and now you are my companion, my lover…" He pressed his lips to my neck and ran his tongue over my skin._

_I tried to push him away, but he didn't budge. "I don't want to be your lover, Doffy."_

_"__That's too bad, Princess..." He bit down into my flesh, making me yelp in pain. "Now this can either be pleasurable for you… or very painful. You have one last chance to decide."_

_I sure as hell wasn't going to give in. I made one last effort to pry myself out of his grasp and run away from him, but my haki was no match for his… and I was quickly caught up in his strings. His smile didn't even fade as he dragged me to his room. And if I thought that he had been cruel before… well, I had been sorely mistaken._

* * *

_He strung me up in his room, like some sort of mangled animal. He would continuously ask me if I was ready to apologize and give in to him… and when I would refuse he would rake his strings across me, inflicting painful, shallow cuts. I was naked, bloody, and humiliated… but I wasn't ready to give up. Law would come for me. And soon I wouldn't have to deal with this anymore._

_"__Just tell me that you want me, Princess… Tell me that you want me and all of the pain will end." He grinned maniacally as he stood in front of me, my blood dripping from his fingers. "I can give you so much pleasure that all of this will seem like a bad dream."_

_I opened my mouth to reject him once again, and a sob escaped my throat. "No. I don't want this. I don't want any of this!" I tried to sound defiant, but my words were mixed with tears._

_His jaw clenched, but he kept smiling. "Fine. If you insist on learning the hard way, then we'll continue this lesson…" His strings raked over me once more, drawing more blood and more strangled cries from me._

_Damn, it hurt so much… But I couldn't let myself focus on the aching, throbbing pain… the fucking sharp, hot wounds that felt like shards of glass in my skin… fuck. When would this end?_

_"__Pleasure or pain, Princess… it's your decision." He muttered through his grin._

_I wanted it to end… but not in the same way that he wanted it to. "I don't want either one, Doffy."_

_"__Pain it is, then." His grin was terrifying._

_He lifted his hand to caress my breasts. Blood smeared over my skin, hot and sticky, and I cringed when he brushed over my various wounds. He leaned in and ran his tongue up my chest, licking over cuts… and then he clamped his mouth down onto my neck. I yelped as his teeth broke into my flesh._

_"__I'm going to fuck you senseless…" He mumbled, sounding horrendously happy about the atrocious proclamation. _

_I didn't think that I could stomach another fuck from Doflamingo. So I said something stupid. "Why don't you just go fuck yourself, instead?"_

_There was a moment of silence, where time seemed to stand still… I even considered the thought that maybe he hadn't heard me. And as the terror coursed through me, I found myself hoping that he hadn't. But when he pulled away to glare at me, a menacing frown on his face, I knew that I had made a terrible mistake… His hands balled into fists… and then he backhanded my face. My vision whirled and I was sent spinning into a haze of pain._

_He growled unhappily. "Would you like to say something else, Princess?"_

_If I told him what he wanted to hear, then maybe this would end… but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. So I stayed silent. And then his fist made contact with my ribs, and I could have sworn I heard my bones cracking… I coughed, pain wracking through me, and blood spluttered out of my mouth and dribbled down my chin. I had never seen Doflamingo look so angry… and I had never felt so afraid in all my life. But I could handle the pain… I convinced myself that I could… as long as it didn't involve him fucking me…_

_"__I will make you learn, Princess. You will learn to appreciate what I have to offer you…"_

_And that was the last thing that I heard before I blacked out._

* * *

Law didn't say a word, much to my surprise. So I lifted my head from his chest and chanced a look at him. I didn't like the look on his face… not one bit. He looked pained… pale and tense. He was still holding me tightly, but he was looking off away from me… his eyes distant and nearly vacant.

I sighed. "I think we should take a break."

It seemed as if he hadn't heard me, and he didn't even bother answering. I took a deep breath and started to pull away from him… but his grip tightened and he pulled me back, not letting me leave.

"Continue your story, Vixie." He mumbled softly.

I shook my head. "No, Law. It gets worse before it gets better. And I don't think that you can handle it…"

He finally looked down at me, making eye contact. "That's not your call to make. If you were able to survive it, then I can handle hearing about it."

I rolled my eyes at him. And again I tried to pull away. "Let me go, Law."

"No. Now keep going." He was being stubborn, and it was pissing me off.

"Fine." I glared at him. "Then I'm skipping ahead."

He set his jaw and glared right back at me. "You will do no such thing. You said that it got worse before it got better… Well, I want to know what exactly you had to go through to make it better. I told you from the very beginning that I wanted to know everything."

I started growling underneath my breath. I finally pried away from him, having to use force since he was being such a stubborn ass, and sat on top of his lap, straddling him so that my face was level with his. I leaned in close, making eye contact. "I don't like the way that my story is affecting you, Law… I don't like seeing you this way…" My stomach twisted uncomfortably as I admitted it out loud.

He looked taken aback at first… and then he visibly relaxed. He brought a hand up to caress my face, his fingers lacing in my hair. "Vixilia… I know that you don't like to hear this, but… The reason that I am so affected is because I love you."

I tensed and tried to jerk away from him, but he pulled me close and pressed his forehead against mine. I felt anxious… and I couldn't breathe properly anymore. He brushed his thumb against my temple as his other arm wrapped around me, holding me against him.

"I don't like to hear that you were forced to go through all of these terrible things… and it kills me to know that I wasn't there to protect you from it. But knowing about it now will help me to make sure that you never experience anything like that again. I will keep you safe, Vixilia." He maintained eye contact, and even though he had calmed down… I could still see that pained look hidden in the back of his gray eyes.

I sighed heavily. "I'm not used to seeing you so… upset." I grumbled. "And I don't like it. It makes no sense for you to have to share in my pain. Because, let's be honest… that's what you're doing."

His lips lifted in a lazy smirk. "If we're being honest here… then you should admit that you still love me."

I scowled at him and managed to pry out of his grasp. I stayed in his lap, but I gave him the most menacing glare that I could manage. He knew better than to fuck around with that word… and he had already said it to me. And now he was turning it around? Fucking bastard…

He chuckled at me. "Come on, Vixie… if you didn't love me then you wouldn't care how I was feeling right now… and it wouldn't bother you to see me upset."

I was growling beneath my breath again. "Maybe I just don't wanna have to deal with you if you have some sort of ridiculous breakdown."

He rested his hands on my hips as he grinned. "You and I both know that's not the real reason…" He tilted his head, his gray eyes glimmering. "But I'm willing to let you tell yourself whatever you need to in order to make yourself feel better…"

I thumped him in the forehead. "Just shut the fuck up, Law." I grumbled before settling down in his lap, resting my head into the curve of his neck.

I didn't even entertain the idea. I just shoved it all back into the dark and scary place in my mind… along with every other confusing feeling that I had for Law. And I buried all of these feelings under my annoyance and frustration, which often built up to anger and rage when he pissed me off enough. The dark and scary place was as safe as any to store all of these feelings, thoughts, and possible ideas… so that they could be sorted through at a later time… when I was more properly suited to confront them. I wondered if that time would ever come.

* * *

**Eventually, Vixilia learns a "lesson" …but what do you think it is?**

* * *

**Due to several requests, I have decided to start two new One Piece stories. So, for anyone who's interested, there's "The Truth of Justice" which is Kid X OC and "Sharpened from the Coldest Steel" which is Zoro X OC. So if you wanna, check them out and let me know what you think :)**

* * *

**Apple Bloom, hopefully you're still hanging on until it gets better for Vixilia! And thanks for reviewing!**

**ZabuzasGirl, it will be a little while more before Ace comes in. And the Kid story is up now, so I hope that you'll enjoy it :)**

**AgentChan, thank you so much! I'm so thrilled that you think so highly of my writing :D lol. Unfortunately I've got some more awful things planned for Vixie before she gets away from Doflamingo… And you can't take her away from me! She's mine :P lol. Thank you for reviewing!**

**P.S. Ellie, awwww, thank you so much! I am so glad that you think so! Thank you so much for reviewing with all of your flattering compliments! *blushes***

**readergrl0, thank you! I hope that you'll enjoy the Kid story :)**

**sarge1130, you'll get to see more of Law's thoughts soon. And as you can see, Vixilia is rather stubborn… so she still refused to wear the dress. Thanks for reviewing! :)**

**Guest, I think I know who you are but I'm not sure… let me know and I'll give you your points! :D**

**Jujub2001, mmmm, coffee…. Lol. That's also why Vixilia hates promises. And yet Law keeps making them. So it fits :) And she's pretty much telling him everything… so yeah.  
****Right now, Law is learning why Vixilia has changed over the years… she's untrusting, has anger issues, and doesn't believe in love… and now he's finally starting to understand why. There's a difference between knowing a fact (she was raped by Doffy) and knowing all of the details to it. Having someone explain a story to you gives you an idea of how they're thinking and feeling, and that's what Law wanted from Vixilia.  
****There will be flashbacks for Ace… like when they meet, how he helps her get away, etc…  
****And Vixilia can be very stubborn, so she decided not to wear a dress… as you can see.  
****I've never heard of that book series… I'll have to check it out. Maybe it's at Barnes and Noble? :D  
****I've got two new One Piece stories up, so hopefully you'll love them too! :D I can't wait to see what you think about them!  
****And I hope that you enjoyed the new chapter! I can't wait to read your next review!**

**Satoberi, I know… they always have each other :D And you're so right. She was too stubborn… and she got into much more trouble.**


	34. Chapter 34: Lessons Learned

**Warning: This chapter contains mature, graphic violence.**

* * *

**5 points to sarge1130 and Satoberi!**

**3 points to AgentChan!**

* * *

Chapter 34: Flashbacks – Lessons Learned

* * *

_When I woke up, the first thing that I noticed was that I was alone. And that my body was aching more than I ever remembered it ever hurting before. Every breath was a labor… scraping through my lungs and sending sharp pains through my torso. I tried moving, but I quickly abandoned the idea when the pains shot through my limbs like liquid fire. I decided instead to observe my surroundings, but even turning my head took great effort. _

_My wounds had been tended to. But I was sea stoned and chained to Doflamingo's bed. I wanted to laugh… I was so injured that I could barely move, and yet he still thought to restrain me… and with sea stone, no less. On the nightstand was a tray with a sandwich and a glass of water. The chains were long enough so that I could sit up and reach the tray, but I didn't have the strength. Not that the food was very appealing right now… but I was quite thirsty. _

_I stared at the glass of water, watching as the condensation dripped down the side. I took a deep breath, and with a great struggle, I managed to lift my arm. I clenched my teeth to keep from crying out as the pain splintered through me. Reaching the glass was one thing… lifting it, sitting up, drinking it… those were all separate matters entirely. Each task took a great toll, and by the time I was finished, I collapsed back onto the bed, too tired to even set the glass back onto the tray. I had drained it completely, so I just let it fall onto the bed with me._

_I looked up at the ceiling for I don't even know how long. I wondered where Law was. I was sure by now that he had made it away safely. If he hadn't, then Doflamingo would have mentioned it… he always liked to brag about his own victories, after all. So then, had Law come up with a plan to rescue me, yet? Was he coming back for me right now, just like he had promised that he would? I hoped that he would be here soon. I just couldn't wait to feel his arms wrapped around me again…_

_"__Ah, Princess." Doflamingo's voice interrupted my thoughts… I hadn't even heard him come in. He was grinning widely as he came to stand over me, hands stuffed casually in his pockets. "How are you feeling?"_

_I couldn't bring myself to make eye contact. I couldn't even bring myself to answer him._

_He leaned down, his face hovering above mine. "Are you ready to show me how much you love me? Or would you prefer another lesson?"_

_I thought that it would be better if I didn't answer him. I sure as hell didn't fucking love him. I loved Law. And the thought of another cruel 'lesson' was just sickening. _

_Doflamingo lowered himself onto the bed, crawling over me as his hands wandered up my still naked body. He laughed to himself, seemingly amused by his own dark thoughts. "Another lesson it is, then."_

_My mind registered pain… pain from his strings, bites, and hits… It was much like it had been before. He would tell me to apologize, ask how much I loved him, ramble on about pleasure or pain… and every time I would refuse to answer him or smart off in some way, he would inflict more pain. This continued until I eventually passed out again. And when I woke up, it all repeated._

_I had no way of knowing how much time had gone by. I knew that I had several wounds, though… cuts, bruises, and even broken bones… Every time I woke up they had been treated, but he always delivered more. I had stopped eating, even though there was always food available. And after a while, he stopped tolerating that. He literally shoved the food down my throat, nearly choking me until I swallowed. And while he was beating me for not eating willingly, I ended up vomiting… unintentionally, of course. But either way, it angered Doflamingo even more. I blacked out shortly after. The next time that he made me eat, I was sure to hold the food down, even if it meant swallowing back the vomit as it surged up my throat and into my mouth. It burned like hell, but I managed._

_It felt like forever had gone by while Doflamingo administered his vicious lessons in the form of cruel torture. But I still clung to the hope that Law was coming for me, and that was enough to get me through. Though… I worried that I wouldn't survive these violent beatings long enough for Law to keep his promise. I had to do something to stop this. I couldn't keep living this way… or else I wouldn't be living much longer. I knew that eventually, Doflamingo would snap and just end up killing me… or my body would just quit and stop healing after all of these horrendous injuries. I couldn't let that happen. I had to survive until Law came back for me. But how much longer would I last?_

* * *

_"__My dear Princess…" Doflamingo murmured into my ear, his grin as wide as ever. "You are so determined. And I have to say that it's one of the things that I love about you." In spite of the large smile on his face and what seemed to be a compliment, his fingers were digging painfully into my hips. And his strings were winding tightly around my limbs, cutting into my skin._

_"__If you love that about me, Doffy… then why won't you just leave me alone?" I whispered pathetically, my voice hoarse._

_He chuckled darkly. "Because, my lovely Princess… I'm enjoying all of the effort that it's taking to break you." He bit down onto my neck before continuing, making me lurch in pain. "And I _will_ break you."_

_I heard a zipping sound, and panic rushed through me. I tried to crawl away, but I was so broken and wracked with pain that I couldn't get my body to move. He laughed as he grabbed my leg, pulling it over his shoulder before shoving his hard dick into my warmth. I screamed wretchedly, feeling my insides protest with the rough, sudden intrusion. He continued to laugh, looking down at me as he rammed himself in and out of me, pounding mercilessly. I couldn't stop myself from screaming, it just hurt so much. I pushed against him, but of course that didn't do any good. His hands grabbed onto my body, leaving bruises in their wake… and he laughed harder when he would cause me further pain by aggravating the injuries that he had already caused._

_"__Doffy, please! Please, stop!" I begged, tears running down my face when his hand passed over the cuts on my chest before closing around my broken arm. "It hurts!"_

_"__Tell me you love me, Princess…" He grinned down at me, ramming harder and causing the pain to shoot through my entire body… it felt like electric shocks ripping through my bones and tearing through my muscles. "Tell me that you love me and all of the pain will stop."_

_I shook my head, knowing that it was a lie. "No, Doffy… it won't stop…" I sobbed, trying to ignore the throbbing pain that his fucking dick was causing me in an area that I had only ever intended to be used by Law. "No matter what I say, you're never going to stop."_

_He chuckled. "You're partially right, Princess… because you're mine. And I love you." He didn't stop until he had emptied himself inside of me. He called out 'Princess' and claimed that he loved me._

_I struggled to hold in my cries of pain, clenching my teeth to keep from letting him hear how much it hurt. But I couldn't keep myself from whispering it… "Liar."_

_The vein pulsed on his forehead, but he kept smiling. "Just count yourself lucky that I was generous enough to give you some time to recover after your first fuck… it just goes to show how special you are to me, Princess." He leaned back down and pressed his lips to mine. "But you bled this time, too." A slight frown formed on his face. "If you'd just admit that you love me, you'd enjoy this too…"_

_I wasn't sure what I should focus on… he thought that he was my first? Of course he did… Law and I had kept our relationship a secret. And I had bled again? Just what the hell was he doing to me? I must have looked terrified, because he spoke again._

_"__You know that you love me, Princess." He mumbled, pressing his lips to my ear. His fingers trailed down my body, skimming over my abused skin before stopping at my clit. He actually began to fondle it gently, but it was uncomfortable. Only Law was supposed to touch me there! "Just give in, Princess, and it won't hurt so badly… it will feel good… I promise."_

_Is that why I was bleeding? I mean, obviously I wasn't wet for him. I fucking hated him. So was I bleeding because he was taking me when I wasn't wet? That couldn't be good…_

_He trailed his tongue down, running it over my various wounds, before his head stopped in between my legs. I was so overcome with pain that I couldn't make my body move. I fought as hard as I could to squirm away from him, but his large hands grabbed onto my hips and held me still. Then his tongue slowly licked from my entrance to my clit. It felt awful. His tongue dove into my core, invading me once again. I mustered the strength to lift my arms so that I could place my hands on his head, trying my best to push him away. It made him angry, and he bit down on my inner thigh, making me scream out at the sudden breaking of my skin._

_"__Don't fight me, Princess." He growled. _

_And then he licked over the bleeding wound that his teeth had left on my thigh before going back to tongue raping me. But I didn't stop fighting. Though, I was so weakened by the seeming eternity of beatings and the sea stone that I didn't do much good. His disgusting tongue continued to ravage my core, occasionally trailing up to circle my clit… it was revolting. After some time, I gathered enough energy to ball my hand into a fist, and I did something really fucking stupid… I punched the top of his head. Not that it was a very hard punch… but it was the principle of the matter._

_He immediately grabbed my arm, snapping the bones without much effort. I screamed in pain as he threw me across the room, lost to his rage. The chains from the sea stone ripped against my wrists, catching me and pulling me back. My head hit the ground, and black closed in around the edges of my vision. I gladly let it overtake me._

* * *

_From then on, the beatings included raping. Time was a blur of pain and overwhelming ache. I hated Doflamingo more than I had ever hated him before. But I was so beaten and broken down. I didn't even know how long this had been going on. I just knew that I wanted it to end. I clung to the hope that Law was coming back for me, just like he had promised. I told myself that he would rescue me soon. And then all of this suffering would be over._

_But I was honestly afraid that I wouldn't survive long enough to see him again. Doflamingo was wearing me down. And he grew more impatient every time I didn't respond to his brutal fucking. I feared that he would just get carried away and end up killing me. And I didn't want to die. I wanted to live… to be with Law… and to kill Doflamingo. I absolutely had to survive… no matter what._

_After painstaking hours… probably days… maybe even weeks… of consideration, I finally came to a decision. I would have to appease Doflamingo… if only to stay alive. So when Doflamingo came into the room and crawled on top of me, I resolved to follow through with my decision. I swallowed back my nausea… my anger… my hatred… I held back the tears and the pain… and I forced myself to lift my arms, gently placing my hands to his bare chest._

_He tilted his head, his grin growing amused as it spread across his face. "What is it, Princess? Are you finally willing to admit how much you love me?"_

_I took a deep breath. I wasn't sure if I could bring myself to say the words that he wanted to hear, so I leaned up, with great effort, and pressed my lips to his. He seemed happy, because he pushed himself closer to me, returning the kiss. His tongue forcefully parted my lips and teeth and began to thrash around in my mouth. I gathered my resolve, and lifted my tongue to meet his. He growled lightly, seemingly excited. His hands crept across my body, pulling me up against him, and I tried not to cringe in pain as my various injuries were disturbed. After a few moments, his mouth left mine and his tongue trailed down my jaw to my neck._

_"__My dear Princess…" He mumbled into my neck, his hands running up and down my body._

_I let my mind just shut down, going numb so that I could ignore all of my hatred, anger, and disgust… If I didn't think about the fact that he was touching me… kissing me… fucking me… then maybe it wouldn't be so bad. He was still rough and abrasive, but he was certainly less violent now. And he wasn't deliberately cruel. Now that I was cooperating, he made a point to somewhat avoid my injuries, whereas before he had purposely caused me more pain by aggravating them. With my body on autopilot, it reacted to him all on its own. My hands brushed down his chest and across his abs, and he eased into my touch. And I realized that the more I touched him, the gentler that he seemed to be with me… not that he was all that gentle either way. But it was like calming a wild beast… it could never be tamed, but a temporary calm was certainly favorable._

_His fingers found their way between my legs, and my body tensed, bracing for the abuse. He grinned, laughing as he trailed his tongue down to my chest, burying his face between my breasts. "My beautiful Princess… as long as you're cooperating, everything will be alright."_

_I breathed in deeply, trying to make myself relax… it was either let him have his way, or just get beaten and raped again. I swallowed down the nausea, and prepared for the worst. He started nibbling on my nipple as he pushed a finger inside of me. I twitched in discomfort, closing my eyes to try and ignore everything that was happening._

_"__See, Princess?" He chuckled happily, pressing his body closer to mine. "I can make you feel so fucking amazing…"_

_He must have thought that I was enjoying his treatment. He slowly began to pump his finger in and out of me as his thumb teased my clit. His tongue and teeth assaulted my breasts. I was fighting myself so hard not to shove him away from me… so I dug my fingers into the sheets beneath me to keep myself from punching him in his grinning face. He laughed again… it must have really looked like he was getting his way… and that made him happy. And honestly, a happy Doflamingo was so much easier to deal with than an angry Doflamingo. At least now, I wasn't worried about whether or not I would live to see another day._

_His tongue found its way to my clit, and he added another finger to my core, pumping faster now, as he started to lick small circles over me. I wanted to throw up. But I held in my revulsion and just focused on why I was doing this instead of what was happening. I hoped that it would end soon._

_Doflamingo laughed again, sending vibrations through my sensitive areas… it was uncomfortable. "Do you want your first orgasm now… or when I'm inside you?" He grinned up at me._

_Fuck. I wanted to hurl. I was going to have to fake it at some point… and hell, what the hell was I supposed to say? What did he want to hear? Whatever would make him happier, dammit... I closed my eyes, tilting my head back as I whispered. "When you're inside of me, Doffy."_

_His laugh was clearly happy, and that was actually relieving. He settled himself in between my legs, holding my thighs to wrap my legs around his waist, and plunged in without another thought. I clenched my teeth to keep from crying out… but it really wasn't as bad as it had been before. I had let my body react to him, even if my mind was still screaming in protest… so this time, I was wet and ready. But he was still so fucking big that he stretched me in an uncomfortable way, going in deep and hard… not to mention the fact that I fucking hated him, and that made everything worse._

_He plowed into me ruthlessly, pushing me down into the mattress and shaking the bed around us. I bit my lip in pain, my wounds aching in protest. I needed him to slow down, so I tried something… I lifted my hands from the sheets and placed them onto his back, gently stroking over his skin. He reacted just as I wanted him to… he slowed his pace. He was pounding more slowly, taking his time with each thrust, and being much more careful with me. But then he leaned his head down and buried his face into my neck, starting to suck and nibble at my skin. _

_"__Oh, Princess…" He grunted happily, continuing his leisure thrusting. "I fucking love you."_

_I didn't realize that he wanted an answer until he wrapped his fingers around my throat. I looked up at him, feeling his grip tighten with every moment that passed, his smile slowly turning into a frown. "D-Doffy, I…" I tried to choke the words out… they were hard enough to say without his hand on my neck. "I l-love you, t-too."_

_His smile was dominating his face again as he loosened his grip. He pressed his lips to mine, his tongue pushing into my mouth. He accelerated his pace, this time without getting too carried away. "Come for me, Princess." He grunted into my mouth. "Let it all out."_

_I took deep breaths, preparing for the show that I was about to put on for him. I held on to his shoulders, squeezing tightly as I arched my body into his, tilting my head back and closing my eyes… I let out a long, heavy moan, and he pounded through it._

_"__That's it, Princess!" He chuckled happily._

_I ended my act with a scream, digging my nails into his shoulders as I clung onto his large frame. "Oh, Doffy!" I called out, finally letting my body relax as he continued to thrust in and out of me._

_He seemed very pleased with my fake orgasm, completely convinced by the act that I had put on. "Yes, Princess!" He pumped into me until he had emptied himself inside of me. "I love you." _

_I forced myself to say it again, just to keep him happy. "I love you too, Doffy." But in my head I was screaming that I hated him… that this was all a lie… and that I loved Law._

* * *

_And Doflamingo fucked me like that every day, keeping me in his room until my wounds had healed. When I was able to stand up and move on my own, he taught me how to please him in other ways… such as hand jobs, blow jobs, and other things that he liked… and I committed it all to memory, convincing myself that if I wanted to stay alive, I needed to keep him happy. I spent these days perfecting my techniques so that I could make sure that he stayed happy. One time, I surprised him by riding him, and that excited him so much that he fucked me for what felt like days… I would have to remember to save that trick for when he was really angry. I learned all of the right ways to touch him in order to keep him calm, make him happy, and keep him from getting angry. I got quite good at handling Doflamingo… which now meant that I would survive long enough until Law returned for me. And that was all that mattered._

* * *

**In the next chapter, Doflamingo and Vixilia will leave Dressrosa for a business meeting… who do you think it will be with?**

* * *

**ZabuzasGirl, well, hopefully it wasn't too bad for you. Thanks for reviewing!**

**SEllen23, thanks! I'm glad that you thought so :)**

**zorolover20, yeah, I thought that the guest comment was you, but I wasn't one hundred percent sure. I'll be sure to give you your points now :) And Vixilia kinda gave in… in her own way… thanks for reviewing!**

**AgentChan, lol, thank you so much! I have some original stuff that I've written… if it ever gets published I'll let you know ;) I'm glad that you're enjoying the story. And good guess on the sea stone! Now about your PS note… Doflamingo picked out his family, and he did the same with Vixilia. He picked her out, named her Princess, and decided that she would be his lover. And when she's disrespectful, he punishes her… but he believes that she loves him. She's been with him for all of this time, fighting for him and following his orders and such… so even though he has to punish her, he ultimately forgives her. In the same way, he would have forgiven Law if he would have just come back. That's why he reserved the Heart Seat for him in the anime. So Doffy will tolerate some disobedience, as long as it's someone that he values and that someone is willing to accept their punishment. Hope that all makes sense :)**

**sarge1130, wow, you seem to know Vixilia pretty well, since your answer was insanely accurate. Thanks for reviewing!**

**P.S. Ellie, I'm glad that you're enjoying them. And now you know! Lol.**

**Apple Bloom, lol, thank you! :D**

**Satoberi, I know, it's really hard for both of them. Vixie definitely realized that she needed to stop being so stubborn in order to survive. Thanks for reviewing!**


	35. Chapter 35: A Meeting Arranged

**5 points to P.S. Ellie, Satoberi, sarge1130, and AgentChan!**

**3 points to Jujub2001, ZabuzasGirl, and zorolover20!**

* * *

Chapter 35: Flashbacks – A Meeting Arranged

* * *

Law stroked my back gently, his fingers occasionally running through my hair. "I had no idea that it was that bad…" He whispered, his voice so low that I barely heard him.

I tried not to laugh. "I literally got fucked by Doflamingo. What did you think that it would be like?" I was still in his lap, my head nestled comfortably in the curve of his neck.

Law sighed heavily. "When I left you, I honestly hoped that you would be able to avoid him until I could get back and save you."

"Law… you never came back… I waited for I don't even know how long… and eventually I had to give up on you and escape on my own." I mumbled softly, snuggling closer into him.

His fingers clutched onto my waist. "I tried so hard to get back to you, Vixie. I tried for months to find a way through Doflamingo's defenses… to get to you… but I realized that there was no real way… Every plan that I came up with just would have gotten us both killed… the only thing that I could think to do was gather a crew and get stronger… I needed to be stronger… I needed a strong crew... So that's what I did. I became a captain, I gathered a crew, and I sailed through the Grand Line… all in order to get stronger. All to get to you… And finally defeat Doflamingo. I got a submarine so that I would be able to sneak up on Doflamingo… but he just got further and further away. But I never stopped fighting to get stronger and I was always thinking of the perfect plan to get you away from him."

I giggled. "I hate the fucking submarine."

He actually chuckled as he pulled me closer. "I know."

I stretched out my legs, tangling them with his, but stayed securely in his lap. "When I saw your first bounty, I thought that you had forgotten about me…" I closed my eyes, inhaling his scent. "I think that's when I finally gave up on you for good."

"Vixie…" He whispered my name so gently, as if he were caressing me with his voice. "I had hoped that seeing my wanted posters would reassure you… I had wanted you to see them and know that I was coming for you… The only reason that I even let the marines see me was so that I could get that bounty… I wanted you to see it and know that I was still out here, fighting for you."

I shrugged, trying to stay casual. "Well you did look pretty damn sexy in your photo… I'll give you that."

He shook his head, probably vexed by my attempt at humor. "Did you ever think of me, Vixie?"

I sighed, wishing that he would lighten up. "I thought of you constantly… at first." I bit my lip, remembering how much I had missed him. "One time, I even made the mistake of calling out your name in my sleep… Doflamingo woke me up, terrifyingly angry. And I had to convince him that I was just upset that you had betrayed him. And then I had to fuck him again."

Law let out a breath through his nose. "I should never have left you."

I rolled my eyes. "Can we please not go through this again? We both know that it was the only way… and we can't change anything now, anyway."

"You're such an amazing woman, Vixilia." He breathed into my hair. "And even those words can't do you justice."

I laughed, wrapping my arms more tightly around him. "And you're a man that clearly can't follow rules…"

"Right… I'm assuming that you mean the 'no interrupting' thing?" He smiled, his cheek pressed against my forehead.

"Yeah… but I guess it's alright… I'm about to skip ahead anyway." I mumbled.

"Why?"

I shrugged. "Because for the next several years it was just that… I fucked him to keep him happy, I gave up on you ever coming back for me, I resolved to escape on my own… which was fucking impossible since Doflamingo pretty much never let me out of his sight… We raided shit, destroyed and mutilated people's lives, and eventually captured Dressrosa… Oh, and he became a Warlord… which you already know all of that… There's Punk Hazard and his illegal businesses, too, but I can tell you all of that later…" I looked up at him pointedly. "So can I skip ahead or is there something in particular that you want to know?"

He returned my gaze, his gray eyes watching me carefully. "Doflamingo's illegal dealings can wait. I want to hear _your_ story… How did you escape from him?"

The question brought one face to mind… black hair, a charming smile, and freckled covered cheeks… "Ace…" With a sigh, I made myself comfortable in Law's embrace, trying to get ready to tell the story.

* * *

_"__Princess…" Doflamingo murmured from his desk, sounding tired and mildly frustrated._

_I looked at him from my window seat where I was cuddled with Gin, reading a book and trying to forget where I actually was. "Yes, Doffy?" _

* * *

"Gin?" Law asked curiously, and I realized that I had forgotten to tell him about my dog.

"My dog." I answered simply. "I rescued him in Dressrosa when he was a puppy. And Doffy let me keep him… but of course he demanded that I express appreciation for the gesture." I frowned at the memory… damn, Doflamingo was such a sick bastard.

Law didn't say anything else, so I continued.

* * *

_Doflamingo scowled down at his paperwork, clearly unhappy with something. "We aren't exporting nearly enough weapons as we should be… How is the world ever going to be destroyed if there aren't enough weapons in it?"_

_I gave him my attention, trying to make it seem as if I cared… when I most definitely did not. "Maybe you should find some more business partners to sell your weapons to, Doffy."_

_He grinned at me, leaning back into his chair. "That's a splendid idea, Princess." And then he almost frowned. "But who should we sell to? These New World rookies don't seem to be buying enough…"_

_I tilted my head, actually thinking. "Would Kaido be offended if you sold weapons to other Yonkos?" _

_Doflamingo seemed to actually consider the idea. "The only thing that Kaido has exclusive deals on is the SMILEs. He never purchased exclusive rights to the weapon exports."_

_"__So then maybe we could make a deal with another Yonko… just to sell weapons." If I gave him something to do, then maybe he would get distracted by it and leave me alone for a while._

_"__Hmmm… You always have the best ideas, Princess." He patted his lap, signaling that he wanted me to come over to him._

_I restrained my groan as I uncurled myself from Gin's sleeping form and waltzed my way over to Doflamingo. I obediently sat down into his lap and draped my arms around his shoulders. "I'm glad that I'm able to help you, Doffy."_

_"__Now, let's see… who do you think we should reach out to?" He mumbled thoughtfully, his fingers stroking the bare skin of my thighs._

_I decided to use the opportunity to my benefit. I mean, who wouldn't want to meet a living legend? "Well… I've always wanted to meet Whitebeard…"_

_Doflamingo chuckled. "Very well, then. I'll arrange for a meeting."_

_I blinked, surprised that it had been that easy. And then it started to sink in. I might actually get to meet Whitebeard, the Strongest Man in the World. But I was distracted from my reverie when Doflamingo's hands wandered beneath my skirt. Dammit. It looked like I wasn't going to get out of this so easily._

_He repositioned me so that I was straddling him, grinning as he buried his face into my neck. I restrained my sigh as he ripped my shirt away, his mouth finding its way to my breasts and being less than gentle as he sucked, bit, and groped. I knew that I needed to respond in some way, or he would get agitated… so, in favor of keeping him happy, I ran my hands down his torso, stroking over his skin as I pushed off his shirt and feathered coat. I was going to have to fuck him anyway… so I might as well get it over with._

_"__Princess…" He mumbled happily, his fingers digging into my hips._

_Riding him would not be a good idea… it would get him too excited and then this would last way too long. I needed for him to just fuck me and get this out of his system. So, forcing a smile, I pressed my lips to his, engaging him in a wet kiss. I backed up slowly so that he would follow me and then sat down onto his desk. He chuckled as he pulled down my skirt and panties while I undid his pants. He grabbed my thighs, pulling my legs onto his shoulders, making my back hit the desk, and shoved his dick into me. I screamed, partly from discomfort and partly for show. He started thrusting, hard and fast._

_"__Mhm, Princess. You feel so fucking good." He grunted out through his smile, his hands bruising as he groped my body._

_My mind had receded into my safe place, where I felt numb and I was mostly able to ignore how much I hated everything that was happening. It allowed me to react to him without much thought, keeping him happy. "Oh, Doffy…" I let my hands wander over his skin, my body arching against his as he continued to pound in and out of me._

_He bit down into my neck… my shoulder… my breasts, groaning and chuckling as he kept up his pace. He was getting close to his climax, thankfully… so I made sure to fake my own, so that he wouldn't have any incentive to continue after his. _

_"__Yes, Doffy!" I yelled out, biting my lip and pretending to orgasm._

_He laughed excitedly, going even faster now. "I fucking love you, Princess!" He groaned as he emptied himself inside of me, capturing me in a heated kiss._

_I wanted to roll my eyes. Love was just a bunch of nonexistent bullshit. "I love you, too…" I managed to say the words that he so easily believed in. Oh, how I fucking hated him…_

* * *

_Doflamingo had received a response from Whitebeard. And he was willing to hear Doflamingo's offer. So Doflamingo had instructed me to gather Diamante, Trebol, and Pica. And now we were all waiting for Doflamingo to speak._

_Doflamingo grinned, leaning his chin onto his fist. "Princess had an amazing idea a while ago…" He started. "Since exports have been down, she suggested that we contact another Yonko to strike a deal with. And we've arranged a meeting with none other than Whitebeard."_

_"__The Whitebeard Pirates? You're actually going to try and make a deal with Whitebeard?" Diamante was the first to speak. And he seemed genuinely surprised._

_Trebol laughed heartily. "A deal?! A deal with Whitebeard?!" Damn, he was so obnoxious. "What a great idea!"_

_Pica didn't say anything. He just kept his arms crossed over his chest._

_Doflamingo's grin widened. "Yes… Princess and I are going out to meet him, so I need you to keep an eye on Dressrosa for me while I'm gone." He wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me closer._

_I was standing beside him, actually looking forward to getting off of this island for a while. "And you'll need to take care of Gin as well." Gin barked from where he was seated at my heels, making me smile._

_"__I'd be happy to look after Gin for you." Diamante agreed._

_I turned my smile towards him. "Thank you." And then I sharpened my eyes into a glare. "But keep him away from the Colosseum."_

_Diamante laughed. "Of course, Princess."_

_Doflamingo turned to look at me. "I'll need to you prepare a ship and gather some of our men for a crew."_

_I gave him a nod before turning my attention back to our top executives. "Pica, I'll be taking Buffalo and Baby 5… unless you need them for something else?"_

_"__I don't need them, Princess." Pica answered me in his high pitched voice. "Have a safe trip."_

_"__Thanks, Pica." I smiled at him._

_"__Is there anything else, Doffy?" I asked him, leaning down to wrap my arms around his shoulders. I was so fucking excited to be getting away from Dressrosa… if only for a little while._

_He turned and pressed his lips to mine. "That's everything, Princess."_

_I made a giggling sound before turning my attention back to everyone else. "Then you're all free to go."_

* * *

_Not long after, I had gathered Buffalo, Baby 5, and a bunch of crewmembers for the voyage. I was beyond happy to be on board a ship again. The wind was perfect for sailing. And the salt of the ocean smelled intoxicating. I had my long hair tied up into a high pony tail so that it wasn't in my way. I yelled out orders while Buffalo and Baby 5 aggravated each other, occasionally throwing random shit around obnoxiously. Damn, it was great to be going out again. When Doflamingo stepped aboard, the entire crew saluted him. I just crossed my arms across my chest, glaring down until they got back to work. _

_Doflamingo laughed, his hands in his pockets as he walked over to me. "Oh, my dear Princess… you run a tight ship."_

_I forced myself to smile at him. "We want this to be a smooth journey, don't we?"_

_He grinned before standing behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist. "It's bound to be interesting, to say the least."_

* * *

**Vixilia will finally meet Ace in the next chapter. What do you think her first impression of him will be?**

* * *

**ZabuzasGirl, lol, so many guesses! Thank you for reviewing :)**

**Sesshylover978, eh, since it's fanfiction I get to control whether or not she gets pregnant, lol. Thanks for reviewing!**

**P.S. Ellie, awww, thank you, dear! I really love writing Vixilia, and I'm glad that you think she's so amazing :) And good guess! Lol.**

**zorolover20, thank you! :D Yeah, it's hard on Law, too. But like you said, now he understands why "love" is so hard for her.**

**Satoberi, yep, no wonder. And just one Yonko this time! And it's so the one that you wanna see! :D**

**MrsSwordslover, reading your review really made my day! Thank you so much! I'm so glad that you enjoy reading my stories. I love writing my OCs… giving them backgrounds and personalities… and then putting them into different situations and writing what they would do under various circumstances. And then of course writing with my favorite anime characters... it's a lot of fun. So I'm happy that you like them, lol :) **

**sarge1130, yeah and that's a big reason why she can't stand for Law to say it to her. But she survived it and managed to escape. And she's with Law now :) Thanks for reviewing!**

**AgentChan, you're right, I'm not ready to write about anything after the time skip yet. So good guess about it being for his black market business :)**


	36. Chapter 36: Meeting Ace

**5 points to ZabuzasGirl, P.S. Ellie, MrsSwordslover, zorolover20, sarge1130, Jujub2001, Satoberi, and AgentChan!**

**3 points to cana be and AshGopal!**

* * *

Chapter 36: Flashbacks – Meeting Ace

* * *

"I'm sorry…" Law mumbled randomly.

We had taken a break to eat some lunch, though we still hadn't left his room. Shachi had brought us our meals. I looked up from my food and glared at him.

"It must have been awful… pretending to be in love with him for all of those years." Law's stormy gray eyes were set on me, watching me carefully.

I sighed. "Yeah, well. I got over it."

He shook his head. "No, you didn't Vixie. That's why you can't say that you love me."

I was starting to get annoyed. I even considered stabbing him with my fork. "I _won't_ say that I love you because I don't believe in love. Love is a lie. It's a fantasy. It's a story that parents tell their children to make them believe that the world is a magical place. But when we grow up we realize the brutal truth of it… love doesn't exist. It's just a word that people tell one another to get what they want from them."

He stared at me for a long while… so long, in fact, that I started ignoring him and went back to eating. But then he whispered something that made my skin crawl. "Love exists, Vixie… that's why Corazon-"

"We're not having this conversation, Law." I cut him off, not interested in hearing what he had to say. I was not in any condition to talk about Corazon.

He took a deep breath. "Are you really going to tell me that after everything that we've been through together… after everything we've seen… that you don't believe in love?"

"Doffy claimed to love Corazon…" I heard myself whisper through clenched teeth.

"Then Doflamingo was lying. We both know how twisted he is." Law concluded in a matter-of-fact tone. "So _his_ love is a lie. And he is a corrupted liar…"

"And _you're_ the bastard that left me with him!" I shouted without meaning to. I couldn't seem to stop myself.

He looked as if he had been slapped.

And I hated that I put that look on his face. "I'm sorry…" I mumbled, feeling bad about my outburst. I knew that Law had only left because he had to. I knew that he had tried to get me away from him. And I was okay… because I had survived it. So why had I shouted?

"You're crying…" He murmured, reaching out to touch my face.

"What?" I gasped, wiping at my face. I stared at my glistening fingertips, wet with my own tears. What the hell? Why was I crying? I shook my head to clear it. "I'm fine..." I grumbled, avoiding eye contact. I didn't want to see the concerned look in his gray eyes.

He stood up from his chair and walked around his desk to where I was sitting. He pulled me into his arms and pressed a soft kiss to my lips. "Love does exist, Vixie. We've always had it… even if it's been stretched and tested… it's still there. And I'll prove it to you. You'll remember what real love is like. I promise."

I laughed, unable to stop the sound. "You promise, huh?"

He nodded, unperturbed by my amusement. He looked just as resolute as ever.

I shook my head before burying my face into his chest. "You're so full of shit, Law…" I laughed again when he pulled me closer, his fingers tangling in my hair and his hand firm on my waist. "And so is love." I pulled away so that I could make eye contact with him. "Now shut up and stop mentioning it."

He gave me a light smirk. And then he swept me up into his arms and carried me over to the bed. When we were both nice and comfy, he smiled down at me. "Okay. You can continue now."

I rolled my eyes at him, smiling back and trying not to laugh. "Gee, thanks."

* * *

_Whitebeard was ready and waiting for us. And damn, he was fucking amazing. Just being in his presence was enough to leave me awe-stricken. I was completely beside myself. I couldn't even bring myself to get near him, much less speak to him. I just couldn't believe that I was this close to a living legend… The Strongest Man in the World… a man that had gone up against Gol D. Roger himself. _

_And to our surprise, he greeted us with a party. Though Doflamingo was ready to get down to business, he accepted the party with grace. Our crew stayed on our ship, only Baby 5 and Buffalo boarding the Moby Dick with Doflamingo and me. Every time someone from our crew tried to venture over to the party, I shot them a sharp glare, sending them back with their tail between their legs. I couldn't risk a disturbance, after all… and if one of them pissed off Doflamingo in some way, well… it just wouldn't be good. It was when one of them called out to me that I was able to pull myself from Doflamingo's side. _

_I sped over, trying to figure out what the hell he wanted. "What is your problem?"_

_"__Princess…" He whined pathetically. "We're hungry."_

_I rolled my eyes. "There's food on our ship!"_

_"__But Princess! We didn't bring any booze!" He whined again._

_I glared at him. "That's because you're not supposed to be drinking while you're on duty!"_

_A muscular arm suddenly slung over my shoulders… a strange arm… an arm that was certainly not Doflamingo's… "Aw, come on!" A happy voice chimed in. "Let your crew join the party!"_

_I looked over into dark eyes, which were alight with humor. I gaped at the man that had his arm casually draped over me, smiling from ear to ear. He had wavy, black hair that fell past his chin and the most adorable freckles on his face… And he wasn't wearing a shirt… I tried not to stare at his broad, firm chest and his hard, sculpted abs… was I drooling? Just where the hell was his shirt?_

_"__Can we, Princess?" My crewmember spoke up again._

_"__Oh! You're a princess?!" The strange man leaned in closer to examine my face, as if he'd be able to tell if he got a closer look._

_And I couldn't bring myself to pull away from him. "Um, no… that's just what the Don Quixote Pirates call me." I answered him quietly._

_He laughed. "So what's your real name then?"_

_"__Vixilia." I answered him without a second thought. I preferred my real name, anyway._

_"__Vixilia…" He repeated my name. And I loved the way that it sounded when he said it. Then he turned his attention to my crewmember, his arm still on my shoulders. "Well, come on, then! Tell everyone to come and eat! And drink! And party!"_

_My crewmember was beyond happy. In fact, my entire crew was ecstatic as they poured from our ship to the Moby Dick, rushing for the booze and food. There were so many people on board now that I lost sight of Doflamingo… and that couldn't be good. Ah, shit._

_"__Come on, Vixilia." The strange man turned me around and started pulling me toward the crowd. "Let's get you something to drink!"_

_I eventually learned that the man's name was Ace... Fire Fist Ace, no less. I really should have known… but I guessed that I was so caught off guard by everything. I was so distracted by his friendly, straight forward attitude that I completely forgot about Doflamingo and the rest of my crew. I just let myself get swept away by him… and I stayed with him for the rest of night, spending time with him and his friends. _

_It amazed me how close he was to his crewmates. They really treated each other like a family. I mean, Doflamingo always said that _we_ were a family… and Buffalo and Baby 5 were like my brother and sister… but I always felt so isolated… because I was forced to play a part… I had to make everyone think that I loved Doflamingo, when really I hated him. And no one understood me at all. But here, it seemed like every one of the Whitebeard Pirates truly loved and understood one another… and their captain was their caring father. I was touched by how much love there was here… real love… not the fake kind that we had in the Don Quixote "family." _

_"__Have another drink, Princess Vixilia." Ace grinned so wide that his eyes squinted as he passed me another mug of booze._

_I laughed, accepting it gratefully. "I already told you! I'm not a princess."_

_He laughed too, bumping his shoulder against mine. "Eh, well you're pretty enough to be one."_

_"__Awww, look at that! Ace has a crush!" Thatch elbowed Marco and they both laughed as they sat across from us._

_I choked on my drink, trying to hide my blush._

_But Ace wasn't fazed at all. He just wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close. "Don't let 'em bother you." He smiled at me, leaning down so that he could whisper in my ear. "They're just jealous."_

_I snorted, my heart fluttering in my chest. "Of what?" I was trying so hard not to focus on the fact that his muscular arm was wrapped snugly around me and that he was pulling me close to his bare, muscular chest. Again, I wondered… where the hell was his shirt?!_

_His smile widened at my question, and he lifted his other hand to tap my nose. "Of the fact that I have the prettiest girl that they've ever seen sitting next to _me_ and not _them_."_

_I blinked. Holy hell! Was this guy serious?!_

_Izo wacked Ace in the back of the head, having snuck up on him from behind. "Be a gentleman, Ace! Stop whispering in her ear like some kind of heathen!"_

_"__I think it's cute." Marco smirked._

_Thatch laughed again. "And I don't see her complaining."_

_Fuck… I was blushing up to my ears, now! "Stop looking at me!" I squealed, covering my face to hide my red cheeks._

_Ace laughed, pulling the orange hat that had been hanging on his back from around his neck and settling it onto my head. "Here, cutie. This better?"_

_I looked up at him from under the rim of the hat. _

_His dark eyes were reflecting the light from the fire nearby. "It shades your face." He grinned. "So I can still see it… But your adorable blushing is hidden from everyone." He winked at me before taking a swig of his drink._

_I sighed, almost laughing. "Thank you."_

_"__Anytime!" He exclaimed as he wrapped his arm around me again and pulled me back into his side._

_And for the rest of the night I seriously just forgot about everything. Ace was like a warm beacon that just drew me in. I could have just sat beside him forever… watching him talk, laugh, and interact with everyone around him. He was absolutely amazing. He ate like there was a fucking bottomless pit in his stomach. And he drank like life was a party. His laugh was contagious. And his smile made me feel light. A few times, he actually fell asleep on me… and I mean _on_ me. I kind of freaked out the first time…_

_He had been midsentence when he just fell over, landing in my lap with a thud. I jumped, looking down at the Whitebeard Pirate with surprise. With some hesitation, I poked his freckled face… and he started snoring._

_Marco just chuckled, crossing his arms over his chest. "Looks like Ace is out again."_

_Thatch shook his head, laughing deep in his gut. "Well at least he found a comfortable place to pass out."_

_I looked up at both of them, wondering if I should be concerned. "So… is he alright?"_

_"__He's fine." Marco explained. "He just falls asleep randomly."_

_I tried to comprehend how someone could just fall asleep all of a sudden… but I ended up shrugging it off. As everyone else went back to talking, I looked down at the man in my lap. He looked like a child when he was sleeping… all innocent and careless. I slowly lifted my hand again and ran my fingers through his wavy, black hair… it was thick… and very soft… He smiled in his sleep and leaned into my touch. After some time, he even wrapped his arms around my waist, snuggling his face into my stomach as his snoring slowed. I continued to stroke his hair, not bothered at all anymore by his closeness. In fact, I was comfortable._

* * *

**What do you think Doflamingo will have to say about Vixilia spending so much time with Ace?**

* * *

**SEllen23, thanks! Hope you enjoyed seeing Ace :)**

**ZabuzasGirl, sorry, lol! I didn't really mean for it to be a cliffhanger. And yeah, I think it would be hard for anyone not to be taken with Ace… he's just so loveable! :D**

**P.S. Ellie, she really is kinda awesome, huh? Lol. And of course. It's impossible not to like him :)**

**DoodleGreenQueen, I'm glad that you think so. She's certainly determined and not one to give up. Hope that you enjoyed the chapter :) Thanks for reviewing!**

**MrsSwordslover, well I love getting reviews, so of course I'll answer them :) And I love writing Vixilia. Even though I put her through hell, I like making her someone that just doesn't quit, and does what it takes to survive. And of course anyone would be crazy not to be entranced by Ace. He's just so amazing, after all :D**

**readergrl0, yay, hope that you enjoyed it! More Ace to come ;)**

**zorolover20, Whitebeard is awesome. So I couldn't resist. Lol. And yeah, I'd say happy is one of the things she's feeling :)**

**sarge1130, hmm, I've never seen that movie. Maybe I'll check it out. Vixilia did learn how to use the situation in her favor. And now she knows that Law didn't forget about her. She definitely saw Ace's gluttony and narcolepsy, lol. But she was already swooning, haha. Thanks for reviewing! :)**

**Apple Bloom, thank you! :)**

**Jujub2001, awwww, I'm glad that you love it so much :D You'll see about Gin later. She did have fun with Ace and with the other Whitebeard Pirates. Nom nom nom… virtual cookies… lol.**

**cana be, lol, I think she was too surprised and charmed by him to consider him being an idiot**

**AshGopal, omg, thank you! :D It wasn't really a bad first impression, and you'll have to wait to see about the rest :P Thank you for all of the compliments! :) I'm glad that you enjoy my stories! Your idea is really interesting… it kinda gave me an idea for something else… we'll see if I can make it work. Thank you so much for reviewing!**

**Satoberi, yeah, he can be, lol. And yeah, she made the best of a bad situation. And lol, I hope that you enjoyed her meeting Ace! :D**

**AgentChan, I didn't know that there were theories like that… I just thought that this would be a cool way for her to meet Ace. And of course she likes Ace. Anyone would be crazy not to! Lol.**


	37. Chapter 37: A Punishing Touch

**Warning: This chapter contains mature, graphic violence.**

* * *

**5 points to P.S. Ellie, ZabuzasGirl, DoodleGreenQueen, MrsSwordslover, Satoberi, AshGopal, Jujub2001, sarge1130, AgentChan, zorolover20, and readergrl0!**

* * *

Chapter 37: Flashbacks – A Punishing Touch

* * *

"You liked Ace that quickly, huh?" Law mumbled thoughtfully.

"Of course I did. He was like seeing light for the first time... after years spent in the dark." I was aware that I sounded melodramatic, but it was true.

Law huffed. "And yet here I am… the one who keeps you safe and takes care of you… and half the time you still want to rip my throat out."

I shrugged, a sinister grin on my face. "Yeah, but… you're a jerk."

He glared down at me, gray eyes narrowed dangerously.

I laughed, reaching up to tweak his nose. "Don't be such a sourpuss." I snuggled into his chest, wrapping my arms around his waist. "Besides… you knew that Ace was a factor when you asked me to tell this story."

"Yes, but I didn't realize that you were so immediately smitten with him." Law grumbled unhappily.

It was my turn to glare. "Well if you had been abandoned by the only person that you thought loved you and left with Doflamingo… getting fucked and forced to fake it… surrounded by a 'family' that didn't know or didn't care… and then met someone who was genuine and friendly and actually did care about other human beings… I'm sure that you'd have been smitten, too."

Law didn't say anything. His face was strained and mostly expressionless.

I sighed. "It still hurts…" I mumbled quietly. "Every time I think about the fact that I'm never going to see him again… that the last time I saw him was the last time that I saw him… it still hurts."

Law nodded, his face softening as he embraced me. "I'm sorry… I won't say anything else about him."

I nodded back. "Thank you."

* * *

_When morning came, negotiations began. I had sent all of my crew back to our ship so that they wouldn't disturb anything. Whitebeard, in all of his massive greatness, sat on the deck of the Moby Dick, his commanders gathered around him. Doflamingo sat facing him, seated in a chair, while Buffalo and Baby 5 both stood on his left side. His right side had been reserved for me, and I quickly made my way over to stand beside him._

_"__Princess!" Baby 5 whispered harshly. "What the hell is on your head?!"_

_Confused, I reached up to feel my scalp… but my fingers met with the rim of Ace's hat. Oh… I had forgotten that I was wearing it! I stared across the stretch of the deck, catching sight of Ace. He was grinning at me. I felt a smile stretch across my face. And without even thinking twice, I set off to return his hat. I approached the Whitebeard Pirates without any hesitation, barely noticing the way that my own crew was watching me. I stood directly in front of Ace, looking up into his dark eyes as he smiled at me._

_"__I believe this is yours." I pulled the hat from my head and firmly placed it onto his._

_He laughed, using his trigger finger to push the rim out of his eyes. "Done with it already, huh?"_

_I shrugged. "It looks better on you."_

_He grinned, leaning so that his face was close to mine. "I think we're gonna have to agree to disagree on that one."_

_I could feel the faint dusting of red spreading across my cheeks. But I didn't mind. At least… not until I heard the deep, booming voice behind me._

_"__I've been watching you, girl…" Whitebeard, of all the pirates on board, was fucking speaking to me. "What's your name?"_

_I froze in my spot, not daring to turn around. _

_But Ace didn't seem worried at all. He slung his arm around me and turned so that we were both facing the legendary pirate captain. "This is Vixilia."_

_I wanted to glare at Ace for forcing me to face this behemoth of a pirate, but all I could do was gape at the giant in front of me, eyes widened with my awe. I was way too fucking close for comfort._

_"__Well, Vixilia… have you any words of your own? Or are you just going to let my son do your speaking for you?" _

_I couldn't tell if he was angry or amused. But either way, I was trying my best not to run in terror. I cleared my throat, finding some resolve. After all, I had been facing my fears for all of my life. "Well Ace is certainly a talkative one… I think that he likes the sound of his own voice. So why would I deny him that pleasure?"_

_Ace looked at me with shock while Whitebeard and the rest of his crew just laughed._

_"__I knew that she was awesome!" Thatch could barely speak since he was laughing so hard._

_"__Definitely more than just a pretty face." Marco chuckled along._

_"__You go, girl!" Izo shouted encouragingly._

_The attention was embarrassing, but I stood tall._

_Whitebeard's laugh was deep and bellowing. "I like you, girl." He spoke when he was finished laughing._

_At this point, I was actually grinning up at the giant man. "You're pretty cool yourself, Captain Whitebeard."_

_He chuckled. "Well, with that note… why don't we begin this meeting, hm?" He turned his attention to Doflamingo. "What is your proposal?"_

_Realizing that the business was starting, I slipped away from Ace's arm, with definite reluctance. _

_As I was leaving him, he whispered into my ear. "You're a lot feistier than I had realized."_

_"__Well, I'll tell you a secret..." I giggled, leaning to whisper back into his ear. "The truth is that _I_ like the sound of your voice."_

_He grinned at me, watching as I returned to Doflamingo's side. I didn't miss the tense smile that was on my captain's face… but I did try to ignore it. Baby 5 left Buffalo's side to come and stand beside me. I glanced at her from the corner of my eye, giving her a questioning look. She was clearly unhappy about something._

_"__Princess, what the hell was that all about?" She whispered, but her frustration seeped into her voice._

_"__What was what about?" I was trying to focus on the conversation ensuing between the Warlord and the Yonko, but Baby 5 was very distracting._

_She rolled her eyes at me. "What were you doing, going over there like that?"_

_I sighed. "I had to return Ace's hat."_

_"__Why did you even have it in the first place?" She grumbled._

_"__He leant it to me." I answered vaguely._

_She was getting more irritated by the second. "Princess, you're supposed to be with Doffy! Why are you flirting with another man?!" Her whispers were getting louder._

_I suddenly felt sick to my stomach. Is that what I was doing? Was I flirting? Damn… Doflamingo was going to break me for this… "I wasn't flirting, Baby 5! I was establishing rapport."_

_She was about to argue back when a snapping sound broke through the air. We both looked to see Doflamingo's arm outstretched, his fingers curled from where he had snapped to gain our attention. Dammit. He had to warn us to be quiet. We were both fucked now. Without another word, Baby 5 returned to Buffalo's side and left me alone to stand at Doflamingo's right hand. With pointed gradualness, Doflamingo returned his arm to his knee. And the vein was now throbbing on his forehead. Fucking shit… I was going to suffer for this._

* * *

_After Doflamingo had explained the details of his offer, Whitebeard said that he wanted the day to consider it. So, Doflamingo and the rest of us returned to our ship so that he could have the time that he wanted. As we made our way on board, I could already feel Doflamingo's strings wrapping around me… just enough to let me know that he was angry… and that we would be dealing with this now. I didn't even look at the crew as I shouted the orders to keep anchored and standby. I just kept my eyes focused ahead as I went straight to Doflamingo's room, hoping that I could dissuade him or just get this the fuck over with. I turned to face him as he shut the door behind us._

_"__My Princess…" His smile was already turning into a frown. "Is there something that you would like to tell me?"_

_I was at a loss. I wasn't sure what he wanted to know. "I'll tell you anything that you want to know, Doffy." I murmured as I stepped close to him, running my fingers over his abs._

_He didn't stop me, but he didn't relax at my touch, either. "Tell me what the fuck you were doing with Fire Fist Ace all night."_

_I touched my lips to his chest, letting them brush against his skin as I answered. "I was spending time with the Whitebeard Pirates… so that I could earn their trust for you, Doffy."_

_He growled beneath his breath. "And allowing Fire Fist to touch you? Put his hands on you? Even fucking sleep on you?" His strings wound up and around my body. "I suppose you did all of that for me, as well?"_

_I was trying to make my body stay still, but I was trembling in fear. "He's just friendly, Doffy… none of that meant anything." I pressed my lips more firmly against his skin, trailing my fingers to remove his shirt. I gathered my resolve, willing him to stay calm. "I belong to you, Doffy."_

_"__You fucking do… but maybe I need to fucking remind you." He growled out. _

_His strings tore my clothes away, shredding them and leaving me completely exposed. I clenched my teeth to keep from crying out when they dug into my skin, turning me around and forcing me onto the bed, bending over on all fours. I tried my best not to fight it, because if I did the strings would cut deeper, and that would just make him angrier… I heard fabric hitting the floor as he removed his own clothes._

_"__Say it again. Who do you belong to?" He asked, his voice low and menacing._

_I wanted to vomit… but I forced myself to answer. "I belong to you, Doffy."_

_"__Who do you love?" He continued, pacing behind me._

_Oh, yeah… I really fucking loved him… when he was forcing me to bend over, exposed and bleeding because of his fucking strings… it was fucking humiliating. I fucking hated him. "I love you, Doffy."_

_He stepped closer, his hands stroking over my ass before settling on my hips. Without much warning, he thrusted himself inside of me. I clenched my teeth to keep from crying out at the rough and sudden intrusion, gripping the sheets below me to steady myself as he began his ruthless pounding. His large hand tangled in my hair and I winced when he used his grip to jerk my head back. I tried not to listen to the way he growled and groaned as he mercilessly rammed into me. He was thrusting so hard that the bed was shaking around us, and I worried that it might break. If it weren't for his strings holding me in place, I never would have been able to hold this position with the way that he was moving. Though this meant that they were cutting into my skin, and my blood was streaming, hot and sticky, down my skin. He grunted "Princess" as he came, spilling his seed into me before stopping to catch his breath. And then he flipped me over._

_The grin on his face was more terrifying than usual. "You let him touch you here…" He grumbled, his strings cutting into my shoulders and arms. "And here, you let him sleep on you…" He continued, his strings dragging through my skin as they made their way across my stomach, around my waist, and to my thighs. "And you touched him…" He reached down to grab my forearm. "You used this hand to touch his face… his head… his hair…" He growled angrily, the vein throbbing on his forehead. And then he clenched my forearm in his grip, snapping the bones without much effort._

_I screamed, unable to stop the sound from retching out of my throat. The strings had hurt… hot and aching… and I had whimpered pathetically as they cut through the layers of my flesh… but feeling my bones crack was a completely different sensation. My arm pulsated with agonizing pain, sending it shooting through my body. It made every other wound even worse, and they all resonated together to send me into a haze of symphonic agony. I was ashamed of the tears that dripped down my face, but I couldn't stop them._

_"__I'm sorry, Doffy!" I yelled, hoping that he would see this as punishment enough. The sick, twisted bastard… I fucking hated him._

_He laughed, staring down at me with the smile still stretched across his face. "I know, Princess…" He leaned in and pressed his lips to mine, the kiss wet with my blood and tears. "Oh, how I love you."_

* * *

Law's hands had clenched around me. "The bastard actually punished you for just… spending time with him?"

"It didn't take much to set him off." I mumbled into his chest. "Usually, I could calm him down, but… I guess the fact that I was 'flirting' or whatever really pissed him off."

"What happened next? Obviously that didn't keep you away from Ace…" Law spoke thoughtfully, trying to figure it out.

I wanted to point out that Law himself had even been upset about Ace… but he had apologized and it wasn't worth the effort. "Well shut up and I'll tell you…"

* * *

**What do you think that the Whitebeard Pirates will say when they see Vixilia's new injuries?**

* * *

**P.S. Ellie, lol, that's exactly right. Ace is just magic like that :) And of course Doflamingo had to punish her. Hope that you enjoyed the chapter :)**

**ZabuzasGirl, lol, well thank you. Doflamingo did see everything, and definitely wasn't happy… thanks for reviewing!**

**DoodleGreenQueen, yeah, he really is :) And of course Doffy isn't happy :/**

**MrsSwordslover, lol! Smoking hot… hehehe…. Yeah Ace is like a break from her horrible life. I mean, he's so amazing, so he's the perfect character for that :) And omg Doflamingo was sooo pisssed D:**

**SEllen23, lol, thank you!**

**Satoberi, yeah, Ace has that amazing thing about him :) And the other Whitebeard Pirates too :D I guess we'll have to wait and see if Doflamingo turned her into a permanent cynic :P **

**Apple Bloom, yeah but she's been through a lot, so she has a good reason for it. I hope that you'll continue to read and enjoy the story :)**

**AshGopal, :D thank you! Oh yes, was he sure pissed! And lol, well she wasn't really ****_with_**** Law when she was with Ace, so… And I'll finish all of this so you'll know why she didn't end up with Ace ;) Thank you for reviewing!**

**Jujub2001, right-o! lol. Law got cured and got his devil fruit at the same time in my story as in the anime… when he was about 12 years old, two and a half years after joining Doflamingo. I'll cover all of that eventually, probably when I get to the Dressrosa Arc.**

**sarge1130, yes! Fuck Akainu for taking Ace away from us! Gah, I hate him so much! And I miss Ace, too :( And yes, I wanted her to meet the Whitebeard Pirates so that she could see what family was really supposed to be like :) And of course it's just way too hard not to love Ace… but Doffy was certainly not happy about any of it. Thanks for reviewing!**

**AgentChan, lol. Of course Doffy noticed. And he had to punish her.**

**Guest, assuming that you are zorolover20, of course she hit it off with Ace. Who in their right mind wouldn't? :D And Doffy was definitely not happy.**

**readergrl0, Doflamingo is still a businessman… so he waited until they were back on their own ship to deal with her. Thanks for reviewing! Hope that you enjoyed the new chapter :)**


	38. Chapter 38: White Coat Syndrome

**5 points to PileOfAsh, P.S. Ellie, ZabuzasGirl, AshGopal, MrsSwordslover, Jujub2001, Satoberi, sarge1130, and AgentChan!**

* * *

Chapter 38: Flashbacks – White Coat Syndrome

* * *

_I was taking a shower, trying to get clean without ripping any of my wounds further. Baby 5 had been punished, too, since our conversation had interrupted Doflamingo during the meeting. Though, her punishment was significantly less dire. Of course, everyone expected more out of me, since I was Doflamingo's second in command, so no one questioned my extensive injuries._

_"__Princess! Shut the hell up!" Baby 5 yelled through the door._

_Shit… I must have been singing in the shower again. She was always yelling at me for that. With a sigh I turned the water off and carefully towel dried myself. I dressed in my shorts and tank top, preparing to go back to Whitebeard's ship. I was covered in cuts and bruises, so I slipped on one of Doflamingo's long sleeved shirts over my tank top, leaving it unbuttoned. It was long and covered a large portion of my skin, and since it was his, Doflamingo wouldn't complain about me wearing 'unfitting' clothes. Luckily, I healed rather quickly, so my bones were already mending… though my entire arm was still sore._

_"__Princess!" Buffalo called from the deck._

_"__Princess, come on! Get your ass moving!" Baby 5 hammered on the door._

_With a sigh, I strapped on my weapons and opened the door. Doflamingo was also waiting for me, a smile on his face. I walked to his side, and he draped his arm over my waist as we made our way to the Moby Dick. They were waiting, in the same places that they had been yesterday. And the chair that Doflamingo had been using was also ready and waiting. So we also took our places. I locked eyes with Ace for a moment, and he smiled and gave me a nod. I gave him a small smile back before turning my attention to Whitebeard._

_"__I've made a decision." Whitebeard started._

_And honestly, I kind of zoned out after that. Because… my focus drifted back to Ace. He looked so charming standing there, the sun shining down on him. His smile was so warm and carefree. His hands were in his pockets, giving me a full view of his well-muscled torso… jeez… where the hell was his shirt? I wanted to sigh. Fuck Doflamingo. The time that I had spent with Ace had been the best moments that I had in these horrendous years. And I wanted more time with him. Even if it did mean getting punished for it._

_"__And I will only agree if Vixilia is the one that we do our business with. I don't want to deal with anyone else."_

_I immediately snapped my attention back to Whitebeard when I heard his booming voice say my name. Had I just heard what I thought I heard?_

_Doflamingo's teeth clenched slightly before he answered. "Vixilia…" He sounded strained when he said my name… and I hadn't heard him say it since I was a child. "…is my second in command. She doesn't take part in business exchanges." He took a breath and plastered on his grin. "But I assure you that we have several men in the trade port of Dressrosa that are more than capable of handling your purchases."_

_"__I won't be purchasing anything if Vixilia isn't the one handling it." Whitebeard was not at all swayed. "She has gotten along well with my crew and I trust her to deal with everything appropriately. Surely you can spare her for my business."_

_I honestly wasn't sure what call Doflamingo would make. It wasn't that big of a deal for me to handle some of the exchanges at the trade port… but he was stubborn when it came to me. But would he really sacrifice all of the business that he would get from Whitebeard just to keep me leashed to his side? If he did, wouldn't that put him on the Yonko's bad side?_

_"__I can have her supervising at the trade port when your ships are present." Doflamingo negotiated. _

_"__No. I want exclusive dealings with her. Like I said, I don't want to deal with anyone else. I want Vixilia handling everything when it comes to my crew and our business with you. And I don't want my crew to be bothered by anyone else while they are present in Dressrosa." Whitebeard was very clear and set with what he wanted._

_It was strange hearing them talking about me when I was standing right beside them. Especially when they were practically arguing… _

_Doflamingo took a few moments to think about it. And then he conceded. "Fine. Vixilia" again, my name sounded strained when he said it "will handle all of your business within my trade port."_

_Whitebeard smiled in agreement. "Then we have a deal."_

_And then a party erupted, pretty much out of thin air. Our crew came pouring from our ship to theirs. And in the rush of everything, I got separated from Doflamingo… not that I was complaining. _

_"__Come on." A voice whispered into my ear as an arm wrapped around my waist._

_I looked up in mild surprise to see Marco. "Where are we going?" I questioned, though I still let him lead me away._

_"__Pops said that you needed medical attention. So I'm taking you to the infirmary." He answered casually, lightly shrugging his shoulders._

_My eyes widened up at him. How could Whitebeard have known that I needed medical attention? "Umm…"_

_Marco chuckled. "There isn't much that Pops doesn't notice."_

_"__I guess so…" I mumbled, still a bit confused._

_Marco led me through the ship and pulled me into the infirmary. "Hey, doc. This is Vixilia. Pops had me bring her here."_

_I eyed the doctor suspiciously. The only doctor that I had ever been treated by before was Law… and he was a bastard that had tricked me, used me, and then abandoned me. Fucking asshole. _

_The doctor smiled, trying to appear friendly. "Nice to meet you, Vixilia. You can call me doc."_

_I stayed in the doorway, still eyeing him as he pulled on a pair of gloves. The very sight of the latex gloves… rolls of bandages… the smell of antiseptic… it all made me ashamedly nervous. I was tense as I watched him move, pulling his stethoscope over his shoulders and testing out a little light before turning back to smile at me again. My blood was rushing through me at an abnormal rate… and I was considering how difficult it would be to just duck past Marco and bolt out of the room. I could use my devil fruit to get away… but then what?_

_Marco leaned down to whisper in my ear. "Relax." He sounded amused. "He's not going to bite."_

_I pouted. "I don't trust doctors." I crossed my arms over my chest, wincing slightly when I pulled my arm the wrong way and aggravated my still healing injury._

_"__Well according to that look of pain on your face, I'd say that you need one." Marco answered smoothly, standing back up to his full height._

_I sighed dejectedly, realizing that there was no way out of this. If I used my speed to run away, he would undoubtedly find me again. There wasn't very far that I could run when we were trapped on a ship in the middle of the ocean, after all. And I most certainly did not want to return to Doflamingo's side. Just the thought of standing next to him right now sent an uncomfortable shudder down my spine. But was this situation really any better? Doctors were creepy, twisted people that just wanted to poke and prod… and then leave you after they'd had their fun. Stormy gray eyes and a dark smirk came to mind, and I quickly shoved the mental image away. Fuck doctors._

_"__Okay, Vixilia-san. If you'll just sit down right here, I'll have a look to see what's going on." The doctor motioned toward the padded table behind him._

_I grimaced in objection, but Marco pushed me forward. "But I-"_

_Marco interrupted my objection as he lifted me up onto the table. "Come on, Vixilia. It's just a quick examination. And I'll stay right here."_

_I glared at him. But I gave up when he just glared back. "Fine…" I grumbled._

_"__Okay, Vixilia-san." The doctor's friendly demeanor was unaffected by my uncooperativeness. "Could you please take off that shirt?" He gestured to the long sleeved shirt that I had pulled on._

_Even though this situation was absolutely horrifying, it was still better than being beside Doflamingo. Looking up into Marco's warm eyes and seeing his friendly smile reminded me of that. From what I had seen, the Whitebeard Pirates were genuine. He hadn't given me any reason not to trust him. In fact, his casual demeanor and easy concern made me want to trust him. I frowned at the doctor, but ended up pulling off Doflamingo's shirt._

_Marco blinked, just now seeing all of the injuries that I had kept mostly hidden by Doflamingo's insanely large shirt. He was about to say something, but he was interrupted by the door bursting open._

_"__Hey! There you are!" Ace shouted from the doorway. And then he seemed to notice what was going on. His eyes narrowed as they looked over my body. "What happened to you?" His voice was heavier now as he closed the door behind him and pushed both Marco and the doctor out of the way as he moved to stand in front of me._

_I shrugged casually. "I fell down some stairs."_

_He looked at me incredulously. "And you ended up with all of these cuts?"_

_I shrugged again, avoiding eye contact. "The stairs were sharp."_

_He snorted, crossing his arms over his broad, spectacular chest. "What really happened?"_

_I looked at Marco, hoping that maybe he would help me out of this. I most certainly did not want to explain what had happened to anyone… least of all Ace._

_Marco caught my gaze and then easily came to rescue. "Ace, let's just worry about getting her treated." He pulled Ace to the side with him so that the doctor could step back in front of me._

_Ace didn't look happy, but he didn't argue. He did, however, keep his gaze narrowed in and focused on me. I wanted to sigh. There was just no way in hell that I wanted to explain the dark and twisted relationship that I had with Doflamingo… it was just way too fucked up. I turned my attention back to the approaching doctor, staying very still while he checked my vitals and examined my wounds. I was afraid that if I moved he would try to stab me with a needle or something… and I realized that it was an irrational fear, but it was a very real fear, nonetheless. _

_He treated my many injuries, adding medicine and bandages as needed. "Your arm has been broken…" He mumbled before he started bandaging it up, adding in a splint. After he had finished with all of the injuries in sight, he looked up at me. "Would you like me to treat anything else?" He looked pointedly to my clothes._

_I felt uncomfortable. I wasn't used to having anyone take care of me after a punishment from Doflamingo. I always took care of myself. And I certainly wasn't used to having a doctor ask me to remove my clothes. Well, I kind of was… but that was a long time ago. And that doctor had been a traitorous ass. "I'm fine, thanks." I mumbled, getting ready to dart out of the room._

_Marco grunted. "If you're injured anywhere else, you need to let him fix it."_

_I glared at the blonde headed pirate. "I don't wanna."_

_"__Come on, Vixilia. Just let him heal you." Ace argued._

_"__Why the hell do you guys care so much?!" I blurted, unable to stop myself. I felt guilty after the words spluttered out of my mouth in a higher than normal pitched yell. But I was nervous and uncomfortable. And I was honestly vexed by their behavior. I had only just met them. And sure, we had spent some time together and had some fun… but why the hell were they so concerned? My own damn crewmates were never this concerned._

_Marco sighed._

_But Ace was the one who answered. "Because you're our friend." He said it as if it made sense. And as if I should have already known._

_I looked at them both carefully. They both seemed sincere. And… he had called me their friend. That word struck a chord within me that made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. But I still I groaned like a child before I lifted my tank top, allowing the doctor to see my other wounds. Marco and Ace both turned around so that they wouldn't see anything. The doctor was quick to treat the wounds. And then he helped me back into both of my shirts. I tried not to cringe every time those gloved hands of his touched my skin. In spite of his friendly smile, which he was clearly trying to use to comfort me, I was anything but comfortable. Again I pushed away the mental images of the sadistic man that had used me all of those years ago… taking the first opportunity that he had to run away and leave me behind. I didn't want to think of him. Just because he was also a damn doctor…_

_"__Alright, you're all done." The doctor said lightly, and I immediately felt relieved as he backed away toward his counter to return the items that he had used._

_Ace turned back around to help me off of the table._

_And Marco turned his attention to the doctor. "Thanks, doc."_

_We left the infirmary and Marco walked on ahead. Ace, however, kept his arm around me and held me back in the hallway. He pulled me into a corner and leaned down to look directly into my eyes. His usual, friendly smile was absent from his face. In place of it was a stern, concerned expression._

_"__Vixilia…" He murmured, his voice soft. "How did you get all of those injuries?"_

_I sighed, again avoiding eye contact. "It's nothing, Ace. I'm fine."_

_He frowned. "I didn't ask if you were fine. I asked how you got all beat up."_

_"__And I told you… I fell down the stairs."_

_"__Right." He huffed at me. "The sharp ones?"_

_I nodded. "That's right."_

_He gave me an exasperated glare. And then he gave up. "Fine." He took a breath and wrapped his arm around me. "Let's go party." He smiled happily._

_I couldn't help but return the smile. "Mmkay." I was so glad that he decided to let it go… I wasn't even sure how I would explain it to him, even if I wanted to._

* * *

"You hated doctors… because of me?" Law asked curiously, pulling away to look at me.

"Pft." I scoffed up at him. "I still hate doctors." I spoke teasingly, smirking up at him.

He rolled his eyes at me. And then his expression changed from curious to disconcerted. "So… your own damn crewmates didn't give a fuck if Doflamingo beat you, but the Whitebeard Pirates did?" He was clearly upset now.

"Well, in the Don Quixote Pirates' eyes, if Doflamingo beat me… then I must have done something to deserve it. It was the same for everyone. You remember what it was like to be a part of the 'family' don't you? Any time someone got punished, it was because they deserved it, and they accepted their punishments and moved on." I explained, wondering why he didn't seem to remember how it worked.

"But you were his second in command. Why were you still getting punished for stupid shit?" He argued.

"I didn't get punished for 'stupid shit' by their standards. And Doflamingo was the only one allowed to punish me. As his second in command, I could issue punishments and such… which I did, when I was trying to protect people from more severe punishments. Whenever someone was supposed to be tortured to death or something like that… I would intervene and suggest something less deadly, like using them for menial labor. And then I would let them go when they had done enough work." I don't know why I was rambling. I guess I was trying to calm Law down. "And I didn't really get into trouble that often… only with Doffy. And like I said before, I could calm him down most of the time."

Law seemed to be lost in his anger, though. "When I get my hands on Doflamingo, I'm going to make him suffer for everything that he did to you…"

"Yeah, yeah." I waved my hand in the air, trying to lighten the mood. "Remember… I just want him dead. And gone. And dead."

"Oh, I'll kill him…" Law sounded so dark and sadistic, his voice low and frightening. His eyes were shadowed by his hair, his body tense. "I'll kill him slowly… so that he feels every single dose of pain that I put him through… and he'll know exactly why he's enduring the immense agony that I'm going to inflict on him."

I wasn't quite sure what to say… Honestly, I was glad that Law wasn't acting upset and concerned, like he usually did… but he was quite scary when he was threatening torture and death.

* * *

**So I realize that the question that I asked last chapter was probably not the best… since their reactions are split between this chapter and the next… oops!**

**Now for this chapter's question… do you think that the rest of the Whitebeard Pirates are gonna accept Vixilia's "fell down the stairs" story?**

* * *

**PileOfAsh, awww, thank you! There will be lots more of Ace, soon :) And don't worry, Doffy will get his ass kicked eventually ;)**

**P.S. Ellie, I know! Dang it, Baby 5! Lol. **

**SEllen23, thank you :)**

**ZabuzasGirl, sorry, you'll have to wait for everyone else's reactions until the next chapter! This chapter ended up being too long to combine them. Thanks for your review!**

**AshGopal, lol you'll have to wait and see! My bad…. hehehe. And awww, I love that you think my story is amazing! Yay for reviewing :D And yes… I do have a soft spot for Ace. Like, I balled like a baby when he died… my parents thought that I was crazy and my mom said that I should only watch happy cartoons… because of course I had to passionately explain it to them, lol. I have thought about doing an Ace X OC, but I dunno… I'll have to think about it some more :)**

**MrsSwordslover, yeah, well, spending time with Ace would definitely make ****_me_**** forget about everything else… including evil, violent, flamingo men… lol. And now she's decided that he's worth Doflamingo's punishments, so… we'll see where that goes :)**

**zorolover20, lol, thank you! :)**

**Apple Bloom, glad to hear it :) Thank you!**

**DoodleGreenQueen, Doflamingo can be the jealous type… who knew? Lol. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Jujub2001, aha, you're gonna have to wait until the next chapter to see more about their reactions… this one just ended up being too long and I had to split it. But I like your answer… Ace and the wooing and all… hehehe :)**

**Satoberi, yes, she is cute with Ace! But Doflamingo just has a way of ruining things… Though Law is certainly working on making her better ;)**

**sarge1130, yep, Baby 5 and the rest of the Don Quixote Pirates just think that Vixie and Doffy are in a happy relationship. No one knows that Vixie is faking it. And yeah, Doffy's punishments can be harsh. Thank you for reviewing! :)**

**AgentChan, of course! It's hard not to love Ace! Freckles and all :D**


	39. Chapter 39: Admitting the Truth

**5 points to ZabuzasGirl, P.S. Ellie, zorolover20, AshGopal, readergrl0, Satoberi, AgentChan, and sarge1130!**

**3 points to MrsSwordslover! :)**

* * *

Chapter 39: Flashbacks – Admitting the Truth

* * *

_Ace had dragged me over to the group of division commanders and we were all drinking happily. I was deliberately ignoring my own crew, trying to enjoy this time that I had with the Whitebeard Pirates. I liked these pirates. They were so much different than every other pirate that I had encountered before. They genuinely cared about one another. And I wasn't sure why, but they had accepted me as their friend. And I was unbelievably honored by that fact._

_We were celebrating the deal that Whitebeard had made with Doflamingo. And they were all excited that I would be the one in charge of their business. Some of them were looking forward to coming to Dressrosa and seeing me. And just the thought of them visiting me in Dressrosa was making me giddy with anticipation. No matter what, I would get to see them again._

_Jozu clapped my back excitedly before leaning down onto my shoulder to hand me another mug of booze. I winced, unable to hide the pain from my face as my wounds were aggravated. He gave me a skeptical look when he noticed and started looking at me more closely._

_"__What's wrong with you, girlie? You've been acting fidgety all night." He grumbled in his deep voice._

_Marco answered for me. "She's a bit injured. So take it easy on her."_

_Jozu nodded in understanding before turning his attention back to me. "So what happened to you?"_

_Again, I was about to answer when someone else answered for me._

_"__She fell down some sharp stairs." Ace spoke sarcastically, rolling his eyes._

_I glared exasperatedly at him, sighing through my nose._

_"__Sharp stairs?" Vista questioned curiously. _

_Ace laughed when I started glaring harder._

_Marco shrugged. "That's what she told us."_

_Thatch lifted a brow at me. "What _really_ happened?"_

_Ace snorted. "If she didn't tell me, what makes you think that she'd tell you?"_

_"__That _is_ what really happened." I interrupted them before they could argue any more._

_Izo narrowed his eyes at me. "Lying is unbecoming."_

_I started chewing on my bottom lip, feeling my cheeks turn red as they all continued to stare at me. I didn't like lying to them… but what was I supposed to tell them? So I stared down at the booze swirling in the mug that I was holding, avoiding all eye contact._

_"__Did someone hurt you?" Thatch asked solemnly._

_My breath caught in my throat and my entire body tensed. I kept staring down at my booze, not wanting to meet anyone's gaze. Lying wasn't working… they weren't leaving this alone… so what could I say?_

_"__Who hurt you, Vixilia?" Jozu had placed his arm back around me, more carefully now._

_I sighed. "I'm sorry for lying…" I mumbled apologetically, feeling bad that I had worried all of them. "It's just a punishment… I got in trouble for interrupting the meeting, is all." I couldn't bring myself to look up at them. But the atmosphere had grown somber._

_"__Your captain did this to you?" Ace asked slowly, sitting back down beside me._

_I nodded, wishing that they would all just drop the subject. "Yeah, but it's no big deal. I shouldn't have spoken out of turn."_

_"__I knew that there was something off about that guy." Vista grumbled irritably._

_"__So he hurt you for interrupting with the other girl… whatsername?" Jozu was trying to clarify._

_I nodded again. And so they wouldn't get any ideas of me being singled out, I elaborated. "She got punished too."_

_"__She looks fine." Izo stated smoothly._

_I shrugged, trying to seem casual. "I'm Doffy's second in command. My punishments are more severe because I should know better than to screw up."_

_Ace was tense beside me. "You shouldn't get punished like some kind of dog… that's not normal. So stop acting like it is."_

_"__Ace…" Marco tried to calm him down._

_The sound in Ace's voice is what finally made me look up. His expression, which was usually always so carefree, was strained and upset. I sighed, lifting my hand to place it on his arm, trying to soothe him. He sighed heavily before placing his hand on my thigh, returning my soothing gesture._

_"__What's the relationship between you and your captain, anyway?" Thatch questioned all of a sudden._

_And the question made my stomach clench. Dammit. I didn't want to answer that._

_"__Yeah… I've wondered that myself." Jozu mused aloud._

_"__The creepy bastard never takes his eyes off of you." Vista commented, glaring across the deck to somewhere that I couldn't see._

_Marco tilted his head, watching me as I tried to sort through my thoughts. "You're his lover, aren't you?"_

_I wanted to hurl. But I couldn't bring myself to lie again. I pushed back the feelings of nausea and looked up to meet Marco's soft gaze. Reluctantly, I nodded. _

_"__But not by choice…" He concluded from my actions._

_"__What does that mean?" Ace questioned, sounding frustrated._

_Thatch sighed. "It means that she's been forced into being his… well… woman."_

_"__Isn't he too old for you?" Jozu grumbled out._

_I sighed, not really a fan of the turn that the conversation had taken. I didn't know what to say… I didn't want to lie to them. So… I didn't. "That doesn't really matter to him… And as Marco guessed… I don't have a choice in it." At that, it seemed like I had all of their undivided attention. I felt uncomfortable when their faces changed… they had been happy before, smiling and amused… but now they changed to various expressions of strain and concern._

_"__Vixilia…" Marco's quiet voice rang out easily as they all stared at me. "Why did he really give you those injuries?"_

_It had grown so quiet that a pin could be heard dropping. The party was still raging around us, but in my little bubble, surrounded by division commanders, it was silent. I swallowed, wondering what would happen after I answered this question. I wouldn't lie to them again. I couldn't bring myself to. I didn't even like the thought of lying to the men who had so easily made me one of their friends and made me feel comfortable and cared for when I hadn't felt that way in years. I took a deep breath, hating the way that they were looking at me… eyes filled with raw expectancy, waiting to burst into emotion upon my answer. But lying was not an option._

_I took another deep breath, staring straight at Marco. I couldn't seem to look at anyone else… especially not the friendly, freckled face at my side. "The punishment was mainly because… I had spent so much time with Ace."_

_The silence ruptured as they all started talking and grumbling amongst themselves. Some of them were asking me questions, but they were all talking at once so it was hard to hear what they were saying. I hoped that they wouldn't draw any further attention… I didn't want anyone else to know. And I certainly didn't want my crew to know the truth of my situation… that I was with Doflamingo by force… which I had just blabbed to a bunch of people that I had only just met._

_Ace leapt up from his seated position and crouched down in front of me. He leaned down so that his face was in mine, grabbing me by the shoulders and monopolizing all of my attention. "This is my fault?" His voice was clearer than all of the others, but only because he had my sole attention._

_I shook my head, feeling guiltier than ever. "No. This isn't your fault." I didn't want him blaming himself for Doflamingo's sick and twisted punishment. "Doflamingo is a sick bastard. He's the only one to blame, here."_

_Ace's dark eyes were shining with intensity. He was about to say something else, but Marco interrupted him._

_"__If you don't want to be a Don Quixote Pirate, then let us get you away from them." Marco spoke calmly, trying to resolve the issue._

_I shook my head. "No. I can't ask you guys to fight my battle for me." I sighed as I looked up into their faces. "If any of you were to get involved, then it would be like starting a war between a Yonko and a Warlord. And I can't do that. It would be selfish of me to cause something so devastating."_

_"__You're our friend." Thatch argued. "You can't expect us to just sit by and watch you suffer."_

_I actually smiled. I knew that it was weird, but… it felt good to have friends that cared. "I appreciate that… in fact, you have no idea how much I appreciate knowing that you care enough about me to want to help…" I seriously wanted to cry at how happy it made me. "But you have to let me figure this out myself. Please… don't put yourselves into harm's way for me."_

_It took some convincing, but eventually they all settled down. Though none of them were happy about it…especially not Ace._

* * *

_Ace had pulled me to the side after I had managed to convince everyone else to just let it go. He and I were hiding in a secluded room below deck so that we wouldn't be seen by anyone else. I felt comfortable with him… but something told me that the conversation that we were about to have was going to make me _un_comfortable. _

_"__I can't let you leave, Vixilia." He murmured unhappily. "I can't let you go back to get hurt and beaten again."_

_I sighed, taking hold of his hand and leading him to sit beside me on a couch in the corner of the room. "I'm going to be fine, Ace. I've survived up until now."_

_He shook his head unhappily. "You're going to get hurt again because of me, and I can't let that happen."_

_I wanted to laugh… but I didn't… because he was just so sincere. "Ace… I'll get hurt, but it won't be because of you." I sighed, bravely lifting my hand to touch his freckled face. "I weighed my options. And I decided that spending time with you would be worth anything that Doflamingo put me through."_

_His eyes widened. And then he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him. "Why would you say that?"_

_"__Because it's true." I shrugged, smiling lightly at him. "The time that I've spent with you has been the very best time that I've had in these last several years. So… thank you."_

_He seemed shocked. And then a bright grin lit up his face. "Do you really mean that?"_

_I giggled, wrapping my arms around him and leaning in close to him. "Of course I do."_

_His grin widened. And then he pulled me into a full, tight hug. I laughed, hugging him back. He pulled me so close to his body that I was in his lap. I let my hands brush across the skin of his warm, broad back as we parted. But he kept his arms around me and didn't let me go very far. So I ended up with my hands on his muscular chest. And then I ran them down across his rock hard abs._

_"__Ace…" I mumbled quietly, unable to keep myself from staring at his bare torso._

_"__Yeah?" He sounded amused._

_I sighed. And then I groaned. "Where the hell is your shirt?"_

_He just laughed happily as he stared down at me._

_I pouted, finally tearing my blue eyed gaze away from his smooth, muscled skin and up to his eyes._

_"__What do you wanna do now?" He asked curiously._

_I smiled at him. "I want to enjoy the time that I have left with you."_

_He nodded, seemingly satisfied with my answer. "Then let's head back out to the party."_

_I couldn't help but laugh. Damn, this man loved to party._

* * *

"I wish that I could have been there for you…" Law sighed, holding me tightly in his arms.

"I know, Law." I let him hold me, snuggling into his chest and breathing in his scent.

"I am glad, though… that there were people that cared about you." He mumbled quietly. He was referring to the Whitebeard Pirates.

I smiled as I thought about them. "Yeah… it took some getting used to, since they were so different from the 'family' that I had been raised in. But the way that they cared about each other… and me… I'm happy that I got to be a part of that."

He nodded in agreement. "We were both fucked up by the Don Quixote 'family' and all of the bullshit that Doflamingo taught us…"

I held back a laugh. "Yeah, Law… but you got out." I wanted to say that he got out before Doflamingo destroyed him… but that would be like admitting that Doflamingo had destroyed me. And I refused to accept that.

Law's gray eyes met my blue ones as he leaned his face closer to mine. "So did you, Vixie." He whispered softly, wrapping his arms firmly around me and pulling me up for a gentle kiss. "You got out, too."

I smiled, pressing my lips back to his. "Yeah… because of Ace." I smiled wider when a broody expression started to spread across his features… because a thought had crept up into my mind… a realization lighting up just a small sliver of the dark and scary place that I religiously avoided. "And because of you…" I pulled myself closer to him by wrapping my arms snugly around his shoulders. There was a fluttery feeling in my stomach at what I was preparing myself to say, but I pushed through it. I wanted Law to know that I appreciated him… even after everything that we'd been through… _especially _after everything that we'd been through. "…because of you, I'm safe." I felt lighter after having admitted the feeling, even if I also felt exposed… because it was true. It had always been true.

His pouty expression turned into a grin as he caught me up into another kiss, rolling over so that he could push me down into the mattress as he hovered over me. "And I'm going to _keep_ you safe, Vixie…"

I rolled my eyes at him, trying not to smile. "Yeah, whatever…"

Before he could say anything else, I pulled him back down and crashed my lips to his, shoving my tongue into his mouth. He let out a low chuckle that was muffled by my mouth before he met my tongue with his. His hands ran down along my sides before gripping onto my hips and pulling me up into him. I moaned as I felt his hardening length against my warmth, wrapping my legs around him and moving back against him. His fingers pushed up the hem of my shirt, trailing slowly across my flat stomach, around my breasts, and tracing my collarbones before he gently pulled it off of me. Since our kiss had been interrupted, I took the opportunity to remove his shirt as well… though I wasn't nearly as slow. I gripped the back of his shirt and yanked it off of him, throwing it aside before wrapping my arms around him again. I kissed my way down his firm, muscular chest, tracing my tongue over his tattoos as I passed them. He groaned lightly when I nibbled at his skin. He hooked his fingers into the waistbands of my shorts and panties, pulling them both down in one smooth motion.

His lips met mine again before he began to trail heated kisses across my skin… first over my jaw… then he stopped to nip at my ear before kissing down my neck… he licked over the tattoo that he had given me before kissing down between the valley of my breasts… he stopped to tease my nipples, making me moan softly and arch into him… then he trailed his lips down my smooth stomach… dipping his tongue into my naval… moving to nibble at my hips… and then finally found his way to my warmth. His tongue swept from my entrance to my clit, making me shudder in delight as another moan escaped my throat.

"You're so wet, Vixie… and so delicious." He murmured with a smirk. And then he pressed his lips to my clit and started to swirl his tongue around in the most amazing way.

I ran my fingers through his hair, tilting my head back as I let the pleasure rush over me. "Oh, Law…" I moaned his name, slowly moving my hips with his pace.

He grinned as he continued his assault. I felt his fingers stroking up my inner thigh, warm and steady. When they reached my entrance, he plunged two fingers in, moving them in and out of me in time with his tongue on my clit. I moaned from deep in my chest, closing my eyes in bliss as I heaved for air. The pressure in my core was tightening and begging for release. Thankfully, he wasn't in a teasing mood. He sped up his pace, making my body twitch as I moaned out his name, gripping onto his hair and trembling beneath his touch. I came hard, the pressure rupturing suddenly and sending wave after wave of ecstasy coursing through me.

"Mmm, Law! Yes!" I cried out, running my fingers through his messy, black hair.

He scattered kisses over my body before returning his lips to mine. I met the kiss eagerly. His lips were so warm… and wet with my own juices. I ran my hands down to his jeans, undoing them and pushing them down off of his amazing body. I pulled away from our kiss so that I could start making my way down to his long, hard manhood… but he stopped me. I gave him a questioning look, which he answered with a grin.

"This is about you." He whispered, still grinning as he trailed wet kisses down my neck.

I arched a blonde brow at him. "Oh?"

He hummed in agreement, still nibbling and gently sucking my neck.

I bit my lip, almost closing my eyes to get lost in the sensation. But I couldn't help but wonder… why the hell was he being so generous? An idea occurred to me, and I smirked as I voiced it. "And what if I said that I like sucking your cock?" I spoke teasingly, even though it was the complete truth.

A low groan sounded from him as his hips rocked against mine. He stopped kissing my skin so that he could bury his face in the crook of my neck, his eyes closing with the arousal that I had obviously caused him with my question. "Vixie…" He groaned out my name.

I opened my mouth to tease him some more, but instead of words, a moaning yelp escaped my lips… because Law had chosen that moment to slam himself into me, going in deep as he stretched me from the inside. He immediately started pounding in and out of me, hitting my spot every time. I dug my nails into his scalp and shoulder, screaming out his name as the tension pooled inside of me.

"Dammit, Law!"

"Mmm, Vixie…"

I moved my body against him, craving more of the friction that he was filling me with. His fingers dug into my hips and thighs, driving me closer to the edge. He was groaning, and I could feel it vibrating through his body. He pulled one of my legs up onto his shoulder and pushed into me even deeper. My moans were closer to screams. And when I felt him bite down into my skin, it sent me into another overwhelming orgasm. As the pleasure surged through me, he experienced his own orgasm, filling me with his hot seed. He pumped through the intense gratification that we were both feeling, riding with the current of our elation. As he slowed to a stop, he rested his forehead on mine, a satisfied grin on his face.

I gave him a mild and totally hollow glare. "What was this about, Law?" I mumbled suspiciously.

His grin widened. "I told you… it's all about you."

I huffed, my glare sharpening, if only slightly. "Why?"

He shrugged, kissing his way across my jaw. "I was returning a favor…" He spoke casually.

"A favor?" I questioned, my suspicion only growing.

"Or you could call it positive reinforcement…" He smirked, avoiding eye contact as he nipped along my collar bone.

I let the dots connect themselves in my head… and then I started growling at him, pushing against his shoulders to make him look at me. "I told you how I feel about you… I actually admitted that you make me feel safe… and this was your sick and twisted way of 'rewarding' me for it!"

He tangled a hand in my hair while rubbing the other one along my side. He stared at me with his stormy, gray eyes… his black hair in disarray around his head where I had run my fingers through it… "Vixie… it wasn't sick and twisted and I wasn't trying to 'reward' you for anything."

I shook my head, certain that my blue eyes were reflecting how angry and upset that I felt… I should never have believed him when he said that he wouldn't manipulate me anymore. "You called it positive reinforcement, Law." I spat through gritted teeth.

He sighed. "I'm sorry. That was just a joke… obviously a bad one." He pressed another kiss to my lips in spite of my hostility. "I was… happy… that you said I made you safe. I just wanted to make you happy, too."

I sighed heavily, my glare losing some of its intensity. "How can I trust you? How do I know that you're not just trying to manipulate me?" I grumbled unhappily, looking away from him to stare at the wall. "I should never have said that… because I can't possibly feel safe with you if I can't trust you." I was already regretting my decision to voice my feelings, trying to push them back into the deep, dark corner of my mind.

He looked as if I had slapped him in the face. "Don't say that, Vixie." A dark expression crossed his features before he forced it back, trying to appear calm as he looked at me. "I know that you're just reluctant to admit your feelings… and that's alright. But you _can_ trust me. And you _know_ that you can. Because even if you won't admit it or accept it yet, you love me. Just like I love you."

The growl started to rise from my throat again. But even I knew that my glare was half-assed. "Don't say that, Law."

He leaned further in, fingers wrapping around my chin to make me look at him. His gray eyes were stern and unrelenting. "Then don't backtrack. You said that I made you safe… I make you feel safe… don't deny that it's true. You wouldn't have said it if you didn't mean it."

I chewed on my lower lip, knowing that he was right. It had taken a lot of courage and effort to voice those words… but I had done it. Because they _were_ true and because I wanted him to know the truth… he deserved to know at least that. "You _do_ make me feel safe, Law. And up until now, I haven't felt safe since you left me all those years ago… I only feel this… secure… and protected… when I'm with you."

A soft smile lifted his lips, his gray eyes lighting up at my words. "I will always keep you safe, Vixie."

His words were a promise… and I believed that he would keep them.

* * *

**What do you think Vixilia will do when it's time for the Don Quixote Pirates to go back to Dressrosa?**

* * *

**ZabuzasGirl, lol, they definitely didn't buy her story. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Apple Bloom, yep, she does have someone that cares about her :) Thank you!**

**SEllen23, thank you! :)**

**P.S. Ellie, lol, yeah, she kind of enjoys teasing him a little… and yep, they managed to get the truth outta her :)**

**zorolover20, lol, she just really sucks at cover stories. And thank you! :)**

**AshGopal, I know! I still get all teary if I think about it too much :( And you're right, the Whitebeard Pirates are much too caring to just let her lie to them :) I'll think some more about the Ace story and let you know… he really does deserve the very best :)**

**DoodleGreenQueen, yes he is! Thank you for reviewing :)**

**readergrl0, ah, yes, I love Ace :) And these flashbacks give me the perfect opportunity to write about him :D**

**Satoberi, lol, definitely lots of cuteness :) And yeah… her story was lame. Haha.**

**AgentChan, hahaha, well, you're right! They didn't believe her.**

**sarge1130, yep, Whitebeard is a very smart captain :) And yes, Vixie just couldn't forgive Law at that point… And nope, they didn't buy her lie. And Law's resolve does get strengthened from hearing everything that Vixie went through… thanks for reviewing! :)**

**MrsSwordslover, yeah, there's just something about Marco… he's got like a casual, soothing vibe that just makes him easy to be around and talk to, I think. And thank you! It is interesting how much the story can change when you're looking at it from Vixilia's perspective to Law's, since they both perceive things so differently and were affected in different ways. From her view, she was betrayed, abandoned, and then abused for years… and she's so untrusting that it's hard for her to accept that Law really didn't abandon her, since she had to deal with everything that Doflamingo put her through. And of course from Law's view, he never gave up, and hearing everything that she went through makes him feel guilty and vengeful, but at the same time he does take drastic measures to protect her and maybe even control her, if only to keep her safe and take care of her. It's definitely all about perspective :)**

**Guest, you're welcome! Thanks for reviewing! :)**


	40. Chapter 40: Dropping Eaves

**5 points to ZabuzasGirl, sarge1130, Satoberi, and P.S. Ellie!**

**3 points to AshGopal, AgentChan, and MrsSwordslover!**

* * *

Chapter 40: Flashbacks – Dropping Eaves

* * *

_A heavy feeling was settling into my stomach as the party came to an end. I wasn't ready to pull myself away from the Whitebeard Pirates… and return to Dressrosa… with Doflamingo… I felt slightly nauseous, but I swallowed down the feeling. If I didn't force a smile onto my face, I was afraid that the Whitebeard Pirates would intervene in some way. It had been hard enough convincing them to let me handle it… and a lot of them were still glaring unhappily at random intervals, giving me skeptical looks and scowling in Doflamingo's direction. If I wasn't careful, this situation would end badly… and I couldn't allow that to happen._

_I said my thanks to Captain Whitebeard, to which he responded with a small smile and "I'll be seeing you, Vixilia."_

_And then I worked my way around the group, saying my goodbyes to everyone. I was pulled into a hug by everyone that I had fessed up to, which included all of the division commanders that had so easily become my friends. And they each whispered into my ear before letting me pull away. Some said things like "say the word, and we'll get you away from him right now" which made me quickly try to assure them that I would be alright. Others said things like "take care of yourself" and "can't wait to see you again" which was a whole lot more comforting. _

_Marco gave me a reassuring smile as he pulled me into his arms, whispering warmly. "If you need anything… don't forget that you're our friend. And we take care of our friends."_

_His words sent warm flutters through me, making me feel giddy and yet even heavier as I remembered that I was about to leave this warm feeling behind. "Thank you, Marco." I gave him the most sincere smile that I could manage, truly grateful for him and for everyone else._

_And then I stepped up to Ace. He grinned down at me with his hands tucked into his pockets. "I'm gonna miss you, Vixilia."_

_I returned his grin with a smile. "Yeah… I'm gonna miss you, too."_

_At that, his grin widened. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling my body into his. I easily returned his hug, embracing him tightly and trying not to think too hard about the fact that my face was pressed into the bare skin of his muscular torso… my hands feeling the warm muscles in his back… damn, where the hell was his shirt? He held me for several long moments, much longer than anyone else had. And I easily stayed in the comfort of his arms, trying to absorb as much warmth and solace as possible. He gripped more tightly onto me as he pressed his lips to my ear._

_"__I'll be seeing you again soon, though." He whispered happily. "'Cause Pops put me in charge of the Dressrosa purchases…"_

_I pulled back a little so that I could look at him… he was grinning happily, his dark eyes shining in delight. I grinned back at him, feeling the happiness bubble up inside of me. "Really?"_

_He nodded, his freckled cheeks crinkling with his smile. "Yep."_

_I bit my lower lip, beyond happy that I would be seeing him again. "I can't wait to see you again." I knew that I was blushing, but I honestly didn't care._

_He lifted a hand to gently run his fingers through my hair. "Me neither."_

_He leaned down and softly, tentatively, pressed his lips to mine. I felt a fire spread through me at his touch. I traced my hands over his chest, feeling his muscles as I pushed myself closer to him and returned his kiss. He used his grip on my waist to tug me even closer, his hand splaying on my back as his fingers brushed over my spine. I shuddered in delight, trying to wrap myself in his intoxicating heat. It was just a kiss… but I was completely enamored by it. I felt dazed and breathless when he finally pulled away, the happy grin still stretched across his face. I was enraptured, staring up at him and unable to move. And then a soft, suggestive whistle broke me from my reverie. _

_I blinked, looking over to see Thatch wiggling his eyebrows. The other division commanders were also smiling in amusement, having witnessed the scene. I realized that they had formed a wall around us, keeping Doflamingo or any other Don Quixote Pirates from seeing us. Wow… talk about team work. And all for a simple kiss. A deeper blush rose to my cheeks, since I had just kissed Ace in front of everyone… and they had gone so far as to protect us from being seen… _

_"__See you soon." Ace whispered into my ear._

_I actually giggled as I looked back up at him. "I'll be waiting."_

* * *

_Doflamingo had let me board our ship and shout the orders to set sail for Dressrosa without any interruption. But as soon as everyone had their orders and was busy with their tasks, I felt his strings wrapping around me. I turned to face him. He was standing in the doorway of his room, leaning against the frame with one hand outstretched, using it to control my body and walk me over to him… not that I would have resisted at this point. I knew what I was in for. And there was no way that I wanted to make it worse._

_He walked me all the way into the middle of his room, shutting the door behind him. He kept his Parasite String intact as he turned to face me. "Princess…" He grumbled, his voice deep with his building anger. "…what did I tell you?"_

_I raced through my thoughts, trying to think back to the conversation, if you could even call it that, we had the night before. He had been angry with me for spending time with Ace and the others… but he had never told me not to do it again. So, technically… I had only upset him, not disobeyed him. "You told me that you love me, Doffy…" I was going for dissuasion. _

_His expression faltered, but only for a fraction of a second. And then a grin split his face. "Oh, I do love you, Princess…" He stepped closer to me, terrifying and menacing._

_I steadied myself by controlling my breathing. There was no way out of this. My only option was to make it as easy as possible. "And I love you, Doffy…" I wanted to reach out to him, try to calm him a little by touching him, but his Parasite String still held me in place. "And I would love to prove it to you." I chewed on my lower lip nervously. I most certainly did not want to be raped and beaten again… I had to make this easier._

_He tilted his head. "Oh? And how will you do that?" He questioned with morbid curiosity. And then his voice changed as a deep scowl overtook his features. "By running off on me again?"_

_Damn. This obviously wasn't going to be easy. Maybe groveling would work… "I'm so sorry, Doffy… I just didn't know what to do. I was afraid that if I denied their hospitality, that it would upset them… and I didn't want to screw up your deal with Whitebeard… please forgive me…" I looked him in the eye, trying to appeal to him in some way. "You know that I love being by your side… and I didn't want to be apart from you… but it's my job to support you, Doffy. I had to make sure that this deal went well for you…" I watched as his tense grin changed to a softer one. "I just want to make you happy." Everything that I said was a lie, but of course he didn't know that._

_He closed the distance between us, his expression no longer threatening. He looked down at me, smiling expectantly. "Then… make me happy, Princess." He mumbled as he finally released me from his Parasite String._

_I almost let out a breath of relief… before I remembered what I was going to have to do. This was not going to be over fast enough… it would be one of those rare times where I had to take the lead… to please him… and it would be excruciating. With a deep breath, I swallowed back my nausea and reached out to touch him. I blocked out my own actions, letting my body switch to autopilot so that I could get through this. _

_I was vaguely aware of the motions that I was making… my hands stroking along his skin before I pulled off his clothes… my lips pressing to the muscles in his chest and abs… my body steering him toward the bed… he lied down on his back, his grin wide. I crawled on top of him, trying not to think or feel too much. I slowly pulled off my own clothes, wishing that I didn't have to see the way that he looked at me. I pushed myself down onto his large, hard member, shuddering at the way that he throbbed inside of me. As disgusting as this was, I had to make him believe that I enjoyed it… I had to make him enjoy it._

_Riding him was tricky… if I went too fast, he would be left with more energy for the rounds that were sure to follow… if I went too slow, he would get frustrated and even violent as he built up in his excitement… I had to find the perfect pace. I tried to ignore the sounds of his groaning as it echoed through the room. I forced myself to moan at certain intervals, knowing that he expected it out of me. His fingers were digging into my hips, bruising me so badly that I was even concerned about bones breaking. He came hard, growling out "Princess" and muttering about love._

_He yanked me down by my hair, smashing his mouth against mine. I tried not to grimace as his repulsive tongue thrashed around against mine. And then he was on top of me, once again pounding inside of my already abused entrance. I took deep breaths, trying just to breathe through the experience that I was all too familiar with. He twisted me into angles and shapes that should have been impossible, ramming into me without any mercy. And the sounds that he made… groaning… grunting… laughing… it was sickening. I couldn't even close my eyes to avoid looking at his grinning face, because every time I did, he would bite or grab at me in some way to force me to look at him. If it seemed like he was getting upset, I would force myself to moan or kiss him, and he would go right back to his over excited thrusting._

_He never tired. He was relentless. When they said that there was no rest for the wicked, it made me wonder how wicked I must have been in a past life to deserve this. I lost count of the positions… the hours… the orgasms that I faked and the ones that he emptied in and on to me… I acquired so many new bruises, bite marks, and fresh, red cuts… but luckily there were no more broken bones. By the time we made it back to Dressrosa, I couldn't even walk._

_But Doflamingo found amusement in the fact that he had fucked me so long and hard that he had all but broken me. He thought that it was cute or something… since I had pretended to enjoy it in order to avoid a brutal beating. I knew that it could have been so much worse… but even then I wondered if it was worth the act. I barely managed to get dressed, not even bothering to stand as I pulled my clothes on to my sore and used body. Already fully clothed, he smiled indulgently as he picked me up to carry me back to the Palace._

_I sighed, knowing that I should be appreciative of the gesture… he could just as easily be annoyed and beat me for not walking on my own. Or he could still be upset for what had happened on the Moby Dick. So I forced myself to return his smile. "Thank you, Doffy."_

_He grinned down at me, his grip tightening around me as he walked out of the room. "You're very welcome, Princess…" He kissed the top of my forehead. And then he kissed my already kiss-swollen lips._

_I sighed again before burying my face into the feathers wrapped around his shoulder. I wanted nothing more than to sleep… actually, at this point, I wanted to hibernate… sleep very deeply in seclusion and not be bothered until I had time to recover… maybe even just slip into a coma…_

_"__Princess? Is something wrong?" Buffalo asked from somewhere nearby, his voice filled with concern._

_"__Oh, my!" Baby 5's voice came next, shrill and loud. "What happened to her?! She's not sick is she?"_

_I vaguely wondered why they were asking… It must have been because Doflamingo was carrying me. If this was a result of a punishment, he wouldn't be taking care of me. I didn't even bother to open my eyes. I just snuggled further into Doflamingo's feathery cloak, seeking some much needed rest._

_Doflamingo chuckled as he answered them. "Don't worry… My dear Princess just had too much fun on the way home. I'm afraid I've worn her out."_

_I was already dozing off, so I didn't even comprehend their response. And I was asleep before we even made it back to the Palace._

* * *

"I don't get it…" Shachi grumbled unhappily.

"Me neither." Penguin echoed his sentiment. "Why didn't you just stay with Whitebeard?"

I glared over at the opposite side of the deck, where Penguin and Shachi were playing cards. When the hell had they gotten there? And why were they fucking eavesdropping?! When Penguin looked from me to Law and then gulped, I turned to look at Law, and realized that he was also glaring at the two men. I sighed. Law and I had come out onto the deck for some fresh air… which was fine since this was where I had started the story anyway… but I hadn't realized that an audience had gathered.

"What are you two doing out here?" Law demanded, his voice stern and filled with the authority that only a captain could exude.

Shachi was practically shaking as he answered. "We just wanted to get out of the sub, captain."

Law's gray eyes narrowed as he looked at the two crewmembers. "And you thought that you would invite yourselves in on Vix-ya's story without any permission?"

"We're sorry!" They were quick to apologize.

I let out a deep breath, then decided to intervene. "How much did you hear?"

They looked down, obviously ashamed.

"We were trying not to listen, honestly!" Penguin shouted. "But it was just so damn interesting!"

Shachi actually gave me an answer. "We pretty much heard everything from the point where you were saying goodbye to the Whitebeard Pirates…"

Law growled under his breath.

So they had pretty much followed us out onto the deck… I sighed. "It's okay…" I whispered so that only Law could hear.

"It's not okay." He grumbled back at me.

I was surprised by how upset he seemed. "It's just Penguin and Shachi… our crew… our friends… really… it's not that big of a deal."

His gray eyes were storming as he looked at me. It seemed as if there were something on his mind… something heavy and loaded… but I wasn't sure if I wanted to open that can of worms. So I turned away from him and faced Penguin and Shachi.

"You want to know why I didn't stay with them, then?" I figured I might as well explain. "Because… at that point, it would have caused a war." I rubbed my hand down my face, feeling exhausted as Law continued to glare at me.

"You don't have to talk to them." He mumbled.

I shrugged. "Honestly, I'm kind of concerned that they can't connect these simple dots." I turned my attention back to the two men. "And as for you two…" I sharpened my blue eyes into another glare. "If I didn't consider you friends, I would throw you overboard for listening in." I watched as they both gulped nervously.

Law actually chuckled from beside me, relaxing somewhat. "You're lucky that our vice-captain is fond of you."

I couldn't help but laugh at the anxious look on their faces. "Anyway…" I got everyone's attention back on myself. "Think about it… at that point, Doffy and all of the Don Quixote Pirates believed that I loved Doffy. And if anyone on Whitebeard's crew had taken me from them, then all of Doffy's crew would have fought to get me back. Then there would have been a domino effect… Doffy is a warlord, an ally of the government… and Whitebeard was a Yonko, an enemy of the government… so the government would have gotten involved in the fight. And then Whitebeard's many allies would have stepped in. It would have resulted in a war. And that wouldn't have been good for anyone. After all… you all know what happened at the War of Marineford… and if I had been the one to cause something that catastrophic… well… I wouldn't have been able to stand myself." I took another breath and turned my gaze to stare at the clouds passing overhead. "I needed to be strong enough to escape on my own. I needed to run away from Doffy so that he would know that I didn't love him. I needed to own up to everything that I had felt over the years and act on it. I just… needed a little help doing that…" I trailed off.

There was a long pause before anyone spoke again… where nothing could be heard but the gentle lapping of the waves against the submarine.

Penguin was the first to break the silence. "And that's where Ace came in?"

I couldn't help the smile that stretched across my face. "Yeah… that's where Ace came in."

* * *

**In the next chapter, Vixilia has to figure out what's bothering Law… what do you think it is?**

* * *

**ZabuzasGirl, yep, she goes back to Dressrosa with Doffy. It just makes more sense :)**

**DoodleGreenQueen, she'll get away from him eventually ;)**

**SEllen23, aww, I know! I love Ace, too :D And yes, I stuck to canon and Ace died at the War of Marineford… which was chapters 8 and 9 in my story. And I understand, that was a long time ago, lol. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! I hope that you'll continue to enjoy the story! :)**

**Apple Bloom, ah, I know! Lol. Thank you!**

**AshGopal, thank you so much! I'm glad that you enjoy my stories! :)**

**AgentChan, lol! It's a good thing that Doffy didn't hear Jozu… I don't think he'd appreciate it very much. And yes, it's good that Law makes Vixie feel safe :) And thanks for explaining the capital letters… it's good to know that you aren't yelling at me! Lol.**

**sarge1130, I agree, I love Whitebeard. And Shanks is awesome, too. The Whitebeard Pirates were very good for Vixie. She definitely needed them in her life… especially Ace. And I figured that everyone was missing the Law and Vixie love, lol, so I tried to make it extra steamy ;)**

**Satoberi, it really is cute. I'm glad that you enjoyed the moment :)**

**P.S. Ellie, haha! I'm glad that you enjoyed it. And yes, it was an emotional encounter… they really connected and reached a new level of understanding of each other. Thank you for all of your compliments, dear :)**

**MrsSwordslover, lol, I tried to imagine the Whitebeard Pirates as a concerned family… and if they're anything like my family they'll speak their mind but still support her decision. And don't worry! I have that day all planned out… and it's amazing, if I do say so myself ;)**

**Luna, I know it took longer than usual, but I've had a busy month! Lol. Hope that you enjoyed the update :)**


	41. Chapter 41: The Will to Protect

**5 points to AshGopal, P.S. Ellie, Apple Bloom, zorolover20, AgentChan, ZabuzasGirl, and sarge1130!**

**3 points to Satoberi!**

* * *

Chapter 41: Flashbacks – The Will to Protect

* * *

Law had dragged me back to his room and locked the door behind us. I was watching him skeptically as he tossed his hat onto his desk and ran his tattooed fingers through his hair. I knew that something was wrong… something was bothering him… but I couldn't figure out what it was.

It couldn't be something from my story… could it? I mean, I _had_ just told him about my first kiss with Ace… but he knew that I had a relationship with Ace. So why would it bother him to hear about a simple kiss? And then I had told him about another fuck with Doflamingo… but he had already heard about so many of those… so that couldn't be it. What else had I just told him? Was he mad that I hadn't stayed with Whitebeard? No… he was smart enough to know that wasn't an option at the time… Then what the hell was it?

"Vixie…" He mumbled my name, his voice low and strained.

I looked back up at him, my gaze having drifted as I wondered what the hell was bothering him. "Law, what's wrong?"

He sighed, walking to stand in front of me and placing his hands on my waist. "Why?"

Really? He mumbles one word and expects me to know what the hell is going on? I restrained my sigh and exasperated glare. "I'm gonna need more words with that question, Law."

He didn't bother to restrain his sigh as he tilted his head closer to mine, looking at me as if he were trying to understand something. "Why… did I have to fight so hard to hear your story… when you let Penguin and Shachi listen in so easily?"

I stared at him, nearly in shock. Seriously, though? _That's_ what this was about? "Jeez, Law…" I grumbled, trying to pull away from him.

But he grabbed me and pulled me back to him. "I don't get it, Vixie. Why was it such a big deal for me to know about what happened and yet you can tell them so easily?"

I rolled my eyes, pushing off of his chest to get some distance. "For one thing, Law… I didn't tell them _everything_, which is something that _you_ insisted on knowing… something that I'm still not even finished telling you. For another, the part that they heard wasn't even that bad… it was common knowledge… I hung out with the Whitebeard Pirates, pretended to love Doffy, got fucked by him, and life went on."

"They don't need to know what you had to do with Doflamingo." Law snapped.

"_Everyone_ knows what I had to do with Doflamingo!" I yelled back at him. And then I took a deep breath to calm myself. "Everyone knows… it's common knowledge. I was Doflamingo's for so long… the entire fucking world knows that I fucked him. And most of them think that I liked it. So if I have a chance to tell someone that I was forced or faking it, then I don't care!"

His jaw was tense and his fingers gripped my hips as he pulled me closer to him. He breathed deeply for a few moments before he slowly relaxed a little. "I hate that I wasn't there to keep that from happening… I hate that _I _wasn't the one to help you escape him… to help you embrace your strength… to help you use your experiences… and protect you from ever having those experiences in the first place."

Now this made a little more sense… "Law…" I mumbled his name, finally wrapping my arms around him and leaning up so that I could look more directly into his stormy, gray eyes.

My heart was beating fast in my chest, and I didn't know why. Why was the look in his eyes making me feel this way? The dark and scary place in my mind started creeping open, and the thoughts rushing through my head were making me dizzy. I hadn't wanted to think it, but I knew that he was jealous… he was jealous that Ace had been the one to save me… and he hadn't even heard how he had done it yet. And for others to know that Law hadn't been able to save me… for his crew to know… it must really upset him. Dammit… I should have just kept my mouth shut. Either way… I found myself wanting to fix this. And that was a strange feeling… to realize that I cared enough about Law to want to protect him from being upset…

"Law, whatever happened back then is over. That's what I keep trying to tell you." I placed my hand on his neck so that I could brush my fingers along his jaw. "All of that shit was just something that I had to go through... but I'm with you now. You have me now. And as long as we keep our first promise… as long as we kill Doflamingo… then nothing else matters." I stroked my fingertips over his soft, warm skin, brushing over his goatee before tracing the outline of his lips. "I shouldn't have mentioned-" I almost said Ace, but I didn't want to injure Law further "…my history in front of the crew. I won't do it again." I hoped that would be enough to make him feel better… I didn't want him to be broody anymore… I didn't want him to feel like anything was his fault… I wanted to protect him from the past… that's why I never wanted to tell him about it in the first place... well, one of the reasons, anyway...

A slight smile formed on his face as he leaned his forehead against mine. "I would appreciate that, Vixie." But then the smile fell, and he sighed again. "I just wish I knew why it was so easy for you to share that information with them…"

I wanted to roll my eyes. "It wasn't really _easy_, Law. They had already heard it… and I didn't know that they were listening. The only thing that I did was explain what they had already heard, something they should have been able to figure out for themselves, so that they'd understand how shit works. That's all. I never would have willingly told them. It's hard enough telling _you_…"

He watched me carefully, his arms wrapped around my body to hold me close. "If it's so hard, then why did you agree to tell me?"

This time I did roll my eyes. "Because you kept harassing me about it, dumbass." I sighed when he narrowed his eyes at me… he seemed disappointed with my answer. "And, well… since you wanted to know… I guess I just wanted to make you happy…"

I lost my breath when Law's lips pushed against mine. And of course my lips eagerly returned his gesture. He swept me up into his arms and lowered me down onto the bed, pressing me into the mattress, his body moving pleasantly against mine, all while never breaking the kiss. His tongue skimmed across my lips before gliding into my mouth. I met it with mine, stroking against it with my own tongue and arching my body against his.

"Law…" I moaned his name, lost in the feeling of him.

I dug my fingers into his hoodie and pulled it off of his body. I was already unbuttoning his jeans when he started to pull off my clothes. We were naked in hardly any time at all. It was surprising when he rolled off of me to lie flat on his back without taking me with him. And it was even more surprising when he pushed me up into a sitting position. I was confused, but I let him move me as he wanted. I saw him grinning before he pulled me into a kneeling position over his face, my legs spread around his head. My stomach was fluttering with excitement. And when I felt his tattooed fingers on my hips… then his tongue in my core… oh, fuck… it was amazing… I moaned, arching my back and moving so that I was on all fours. His hard length was right within reach… so with a grin of my own, I wrapped my lips around him and pushed him into my mouth.

"Fuck, Vixie…"

I felt him groan against my core, his tongue brushing out against my clit. I moaned with him in my mouth, teasing him with my tongue. His fingers dug into my hips, pulling me down and closer to his mouth. I stroked his balls with my fingers, pumping him in and out of my mouth. I felt his teeth graze my clit, and I yelped in pleasure.

"Law!"

So I returned the gesture by nibbling on the tip of his amazing cock. He growled out, lifting a hand to grab my ass as he sucked on my clit. I moaned, deep in my throat, and sucked on his perfect dick. He groaned back at me, and smacked my ass before licking over my clit and swirling his tongue inside of me. I could feel his goatee against my clit. Oh, fuck, it felt amazing. I was trembling with the sensational pleasure that he was giving me. He always knew exactly what I wanted… even when I didn't. And he was so fucking good at giving it to me.

I continued to suck and lick as I bobbed my head on him, getting closer and closer to an orgasm. Feeling him groan in response to my ministrations… moaning at the fucking fantastic way that he ate me out… his hands stroking over my thighs, hips, and ass… his perfect fingers digging into my skin… his incredible tongue moving over my clit and in my warmth… his goatee occasionally rubbing against my sensitive areas… and his fucking magnificent dick in my mouth… oh, hell… I was so close to coming.

The pressure had wound so tight in my core… but I wanted this to last. I let myself get lost in the euphoric pleasure, all while happily tending to him, as well. He tasted so damn good… My body twitched and trembled as he touched me. I could feel that he was close, too. Eventually, the pressure became too much, and I needed release. I started squirming, wiggling my hips over him in desperate need. He obliged, responding by quickening his pace and hitting my spots more directly. In turn, I also quickened my pace, taking more of him into my mouth and down my throat.

I'm not sure who came first… I just know that it was fucking mind blowing. Pleasure exploded through me and rushed through my senses, leaving me in wave after wave of pure bliss. His hot, delicious seed filled my mouth, and I drank it in. Of course I was so overwhelmed with the euphoric elation that I missed some, so it was dripping from my chin, down my neck, and even on my breasts. I gasped for air, moaning with every breath.

"Oh, Law…"

He lifted me by my hips and set me down on his still-hard dick. "Mmm… Vixie…"

I moaned at the feeling of being stretched and filled by him. "Oh, fuck! Law…" I was sitting on top of him, facing away from him…

"You feel so fucking good, Vixie…" He groaned out, his fingers digging into my hips.

With a deep breath, I placed my hands on his legs, preparing to ride him.

His hands ran over my back… his fingers tracing my spine… stroking my waist… before settling back onto my hips. "I fucking love you, Vixie…" He murmured softly.

I tensed, immediately coming out of the pleasure-filled haze that I had been lost in. "Don't say that, Law…" I spoke through gritted teeth, my jaw clamped tightly shut in frustration.

"I can't help it… I love you so fucking much." He continued, his tattooed fingers gently stroking my skin.

I was glad that I couldn't see him. I didn't want to see his handsome face… his stormy, gray eyes… his smile… not while he was saying such horrible things. "Law… shut the fuck up." I dug my nails into his skin, my anger rising to a dangerous level. I didn't want to hear those words… not now, when I had him throbbing inside of me… and not ever, when I couldn't ever believe in them… those words meant nothing… those words were a haunting calamity…

He sighed, sounding dejected. And then he grabbed my hips and lifted me up… right before slamming me back down onto his hard and waiting cock. I screamed out in surprise, arching with the pleasure. He was about to repeat the actions, but I took control. I set a hard, steady rhythm… enjoying the feeling of him moving in and out of me.

"Vixie…" He groaned, grabbing onto my hips and groping my ass.

I tilted my head back, finally overcome once again with the amazing pleasure. His fingers tangled into my hair and he smacked my ass, making me cry out in bliss.

"Law! Yes, Law!"

I was already close to another orgasm, losing myself in the ecstasy of him inside of me. I sped up, slamming myself down onto him even harder, shaking and moaning with the pleasure. He groaned beneath me, clutching onto my hips and ass, and thrusting his hips up to meet me. I screamed when the pressure exploded within me, nearly collapsing as the sensational waves coursed through my body in another powerful orgasm.

"Mmm, Law!"

He kept thrusting for only a moment, long enough to reach another climax of his own. And then he was emptying himself inside of me. "Yes, Vixie!"

I was still trying to catch my breath when he lifted me off of him and took me into his arms. He grinned down at me before planting a firm kiss to my lips. He licked his way across my jaw… down my neck… and over my chest…

"You're fucking sexy when you're covered in my come…" He murmured as he started to nibble at my breasts.

I sighed in content, running my fingers through his hair. "As sexy as it is… I need a shower."

"Mmm…" He hummed against my nipple. And then he leaned up, a smirk stretched across his face. "Let's take a bath…"

I lifted a brow at him, eyeing him skeptically. "A bath?"

His smirk widened. "Yes… And I'll help you wash if you'll help me." His voice was very suggestive.

I wanted to laugh. The idea was just so absurd. But Trafalgar Law certainly knew how to keep things interesting…

* * *

**How do you think Doflamingo will react when he finds out that Ace is coming to Dressrosa?**

* * *

**DoodleGreenQueen, yep, definitely a good thing that Doflamingo didn't see. Lol**

**AshGopal, yeah, but you've gotta keep in mind that things were different in the flashbacks… Vixie thought that Law had betrayed her, and several years had gone by… and Ace is a hard guy not to love, lol :)**

**Satoberi, I know! So cute :)**

**P.S. Ellie, yep, Vixie really did handle it in an amazing way. And you're right, Law wasn't at all happy about them eavesdropping…**

**SEllen23, I know what you mean, I can't help it either. Doffy is just a character that you kinda hate so much that you love him for it… it's difficult to manage, lol. And omg, I don't even want to think about the end… here's to hoping that One Piece goes on forever! Lol. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Apple Bloom, yep, he's mostly upset that he wasn't the one to save her. Thanks for reviewing!**

**zorolover20, yep, that's one of the things that's bothering him.**

**readergrl0, well… we are getting closer… but we're not quite there yet. Lol.**

**AgentChan, yeah I can never get the app to work right, either. There will be more Doffy and Ace soon :) Thank you for your review!**

**ZabuzasGirl, thanks for reviewing!**

**sarge1130, yep, the Whitebeard Pirates are just awesome, aren't they? Doflamingo is irritated, and of course Vixie has to deal with that. And hahaha… picturing Penguin and Shachi as housewives made me laugh. Thank you for reviewing!**

**KoreanMusicFan, thank you for your review! I hope that you enjoyed the new chapter :)**

**Luna, well mostly because it's a fanfiction and I don't want her to. That's the great thing about fiction :)**

**Rena, yessss, I knoooow… lol. Life has been hectic. But thank you for the compliment :)**


	42. Chapter 42: Obsessive Obsession

**5 points to P.S. Ellie, AshGopal, sarge1130, Satoberi, zorolover20, and ZabuzasGirl!**

**3 points to DoodleGreenQueen, SEllen23, and AgentChan!**

* * *

Chapter 42: Flashbacks – Obsessive Obsession

* * *

I had reluctantly agreed to Law's suggestion, so not long after we were both in the bathtub, surrounded by hot water and lavender scented bubbles. I was settled in between his long legs, my back to his chest, and his arms were wrapped loosely around me. It was actually quite nice… and relaxing…

"So…" He spoke casually, picking up a washcloth and lathering it with soap. "What happened after you returned to Dressrosa?"

I leaned my head back against his chest, letting out a heavy sigh. "You just don't give up, do you?"

He leaned to the side so that he could give me a small grin. "Of course not. Giving up would be like giving up on you… and I'm not going to do that."

I closed my eyes, letting out another sigh as he began to gently rub the washcloth over my body. "Fine… I guess I'll pick up where I left off."

* * *

_Doflamingo gave the Executives an update on what had happened with the Whitebeard Pirates. Normally, I would have given them the information, but I was still resting from the journey back. When I finally woke up, Gin was waiting outside of the bedroom door. Doflamingo hardly ever allowed him inside of the bedroom. I greeted my dog, happy to see him. And then I walked to Doflamingo's office, knowing that he would want to know that I was awake, with Gin by my side._

_Doflamingo was busy with paperwork when I let myself in. He seemed disgruntled and upset about something. Already the day was off to a bad start. I gathered my courage and stepped over to him, wrapping my arms around him from behind, completely ignoring his obvious bad mood._

_"Good morning, Doffy." I purred, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. _

_I much preferred it when he was in a good mood. It just made life easier. So I wanted to get him back into a good mood as quickly as possible._

_He lifted one of his arms to caress mine, though he still seemed tense. "It's actually past noon, Princess."_

_I nuzzled my cheek against his, trying to appeal to his endearing side. "I'm sorry, Doffy… Are you upset that I slept in so late?" I let one of my arms drift a little so that I could trace the muscles of his chest with my fingertips._

_A slight smile lifted the corners of his lips. "Not at all, Princess… you needed the rest."_

_I forced myself to smile back at him, deciding to stroke his ego. "Mmm… after all of the fun that we had, I most certainly did." Bile burned the back of my throat at the atrocious lie, but I smiled through it._

_He chuckled, finally putting down the papers that he still held in his other hand and wrapping his arms around my waist. He pulled me into his lap, pressing his lips to mine. It was a quick kiss, which was unusual. And then he just picked up another stack of papers, leaving only one arm around me._

_Something was definitely bothering him… and as his second in command, I needed to get this shit sorted before it made his mood even worse. If his mood got too bad, he could very easily go on a rampage… and that wouldn't be good for anyone._

_I pressed my lips to his ear and gently nibbled on his lobe. "What's bothering you, Doffy? Is there anything that I can do?"_

_Instead of relaxing and telling me what was wrong, he actually tensed more. "What is that damn mutt doing in here?" He grumbled irritably._

_I turned my head to see Gin sitting quietly in the corner of the room, his head tilted in mild curiosity. Dammit… why the hell was Doflamingo being so grumpy? With a snap of my fingers, I pointed to the door. "Gin, go and wait in the hall."_

_Gin obeyed immediately, giving just one look over his shoulder before leaving to sit out in the hallway. I wanted to sigh. I missed him already. Damn… why couldn't I be sent out into the hallway, too?_

_Doflamingo sighed in frustration, tossing down the papers to pick up another one. "Whitebeard has already arranged for his first purchase and pick up." He grumbled lowly._

_I buried my face into his neck so that he wouldn't see my happiness at the information. "But isn't that good news, Doffy?" I asked curiously. "You did want to get more business in from him, didn't you?"_

_He growled under his breath. "He's sending Fire Fist Ace… and he still demands that you be the one to handle the exchange."_

_I shrugged, feigning nonchalance. "I'll be sure to make the transactions quick and easy, Doffy. I wouldn't want to disappoint you in any way…" I was saying what I knew he wanted to hear._

_"Princess…" He whispered my name. "I may not be able to change Whitebeard's mind… but I do control you." His voice had taken a very stern, serious tone. He placed both of his hands on my hips and pulled me so that I was straddling his lap, forcing me to look at him. "And I do expect you to respect me… to follow my rules… and to remember everything that I've taught you."_

_I placed my hands on his abs and slowly rubbed them up to his chest. "Of course, Doffy… I'm only happy when you're happy."_

_"And I will only be happy if you remember who you belong to." His voice was still stern._

_With a deep breath, I leaned in and brushed my lips against his. "I belong to you, Doffy." Of course I was screaming on the inside… I didn't belong to him. I didn't belong to anyone._

_He smiled, his hands moving from my hips to my waist. "That's right, Princess. You're mine… all mine and only mine."_

* * *

_The next few days passed by as usual. I kept tabs on the Executives, helped Doflamingo with any overflowing work, spent some time with Gin, and fucked Doflamingo to keep him happy. I spent all of my extra time in the Trade Port, as much as Trebol got on my nerves, just so that I could check the incoming messages and search for any sign of Ace's arrival. Doflamingo wasn't thrilled with my new habit, but I convinced him that I just wanted to be prepared so that the Whitebeard Pirates could be taken care of quickly and efficiently. _

_It wasn't long before I had finally received a message from Ace. And I was expecting him to arrive within the day. I was trying not to show my excitement as I prepared for the day. I was practically bubbling with anticipation. Doflamingo had already finished getting dressed and he was watching me from the bed. I couldn't bring myself to look at him for too long. I was afraid that my face would give something away._

_"Princess… are you in a hurry for something?" He asked, seeming casual… but I knew better. I sensed the undertone in his voice._

_I turned and smiled at him. "Not at all, Doffy. I just have a lot of work to do today." I tried my best to appear innocent._

_He folded his arms behind his head and looked at me curiously. "Like what?"_

_I shrugged, trying to remain relaxed. "If my estimations are correct… then the Whitebeard Pirates should be arriving in the Trade Port today." I sauntered over to him, so that he would know that he was still my main concern. "I just want to have everything ready so that the transaction goes smoothly, Doffy. I don't want to disappoint you."_

_He watched me as I sat down on the bed, staying in his lounged position. "I trust you to get the job done, Princess."_

_I wanted to feel relieved, but I couldn't shake the feeling that something dangerous was lying in wait. I leaned over him and gently kissed my way up his chest. "I won't let you down, Doffy."_

_He finally lifted a hand and placed it on my waist. "Just make sure that you don't disappoint me, Princess… or you'll regret it." There was a threat in his voice, one that he would not hesitate to keep. And he wasn't referring to the transaction… he was referring to my contact with Ace._

* * *

I didn't exactly want to talk anymore about Ace while I was sitting naked in a bath with Law. And besides that… a wet, naked Law was very distracting… his warm, tattooed skin all slick and sudsy…

"Why'd you stop talking?" He murmured into my ear.

I sighed, caressing his arms with my fingertips. "I just want to be with you right now."

He grinned against my neck, pressing his lips to my skin as his arms wrapped more tightly around me. "Oh?"

"Yeah…" I turned around, picking up the washcloth that he had set aside. "And besides, it's my turn to wash you…"

His grin widened as he leaned back, watching me carefully as I rubbed the washcloth over his skin. "Mmm… then I suppose I can allow another break in the story…"

"Tch. As if you could keep me from taking one…" I rolled my eyes, slowly lathering his tattooed skin.

He lifted my chin with his fingers, tilting my head to look at him. "I am still your captain, Vixie… and you do have to follow my orders."

I snorted at the absurdity. "Only the reasonable ones… remember?"

He smirked, repositioning his hand so that he was holding my chin, and then pulled me closer to him. "Of course… and I also remember that if you fail to follow a reasonable order, then I get to punish you."

I tried to ignore the fluttering in my stomach by laughing. "Well you haven't given me an order, _Captain_ Law… and if you were to order me to continue the story now, then I would deem that unreasonable."

He leaned in to press a soft kiss to my lips. "I would never give you such an unfair order, _Vice-Captain_ Vixilia…" He smirked, his lips still pressed to mine. "I just enjoy teasing you sometimes."

I huffed against his mouth, then pulled away from him to toss the washcloth aside. "You're such a fucking jerk…" I mumbled, trying not to smile.

He continued to smirk, reaching out to grab me by the hips and lift me onto his lap so that I was straddling him. "Don't pretend like you don't enjoy it…"

I bit my lower lip, just staring at the way his dark tattoos glistened on his wet, tanned skin. "The only thing that I'm enjoying right now is the view…" I mumbled, dragging my fingertips up his abs and over his chest.

"Hmm…" He hummed, running his hands up and down my curves. "The view is pretty fucking amazing from here, too…"

I smiled at him, tracing the outlines of his various tattoos. "When did you get all of these, anyway?" I asked curiously.

He tilted his head to the side, watching me as my fingers roamed over his skin. "Not long after I formed my own crew…"

I tensed, trying not to remember that while he was out forming his crew I was getting raped by Doflamingo. "The smiles are all for Corazon… right?" I knew that they were, because we had always talked about representing his smile… but I wanted to hear him say it.

He nodded. "He said that he wanted us to remember it… and we always said that we would fly it on our flag, when we finally had a ship of our own."

I gave him a fake pout. "And then you got a submarine instead."

He chuckled, his hands stroking over my sides. "It gets us where we need to go, Vixie."

I poked him in the chest, narrowing my eyes. "Yeah, but we never discussed a submarine, Law."

He shrugged, his gray eyes shining with humor. "I had to make some tough calls without you, Vixie."

I dropped my pout to smile at him again. "Well I guess I can forgive you… since you managed to gather a pretty good crew without me."

"I'm glad that you approve, Vixie." He smiled back at me. And then he seemed to become more serious, his hands settling on my waist. "Everything that I did… I did with you in mind."

I didn't like the turn that he was taking with the conversation. So I rolled my eyes, trying to keep it light. "Yeah. And remembering Corazon. And killing Doffy. All of that was on your mind, too."

His thumbs stroked over my skin as he held my waist. "Yes. All of that was on my mind."

Good. I had managed to get his attention off of me. I traced my fingers down his arms, still inspecting his tattoos.

"You seem a bit more obsessed than usual with my tattoos, Vixie." Law grinned, leaning back as he watched me.

I tried to keep from smiling. "More than usual? Are you insinuating that I have a usual amount of obsession with your tattoos?"

He nodded, humming in affirmation. "It's a perfectly healthy obsession, though, I assure you."

"Oh?" I let the smile stretch across my pink lips. "And what exactly are the symptoms of this supposed obsession, Doctor Law?"

He breathed out an amused sound. "Well… there's the open, unabashed staring that I often notice… and the excessive amount of attention that you give them… such as touching, kissing, and even biting… I'm also sure that there are some impure thoughts involved as your ogling them… blue eyes filled with lust and body trembling with anticipation…"

I let him finish, but I couldn't help but laugh. "You're ridiculous."

His gray eyes stayed steady, his lips pulled into a satisfied smirk. "It's all very true, my Vixie." He lifted one of his hands to trace the tattoo that he had inked along my collarbones. "But I can see why you're so obsessed… it's hard not to be when they look so fucking good." He chuckled as his fingers brushed leisurely over my skin. "Besides… I'm pretty obsessed with yours, too."

I lifted a brow at him, feeling very amused. "So you agree with me, then?"

His smirk widened. "Of course, Vixie. In fact, I wouldn't mind if you wanted me to give you a few more tattoos…"

I grinned at him. "Well I can't say that I'd mind, either." And then I gave him a mild glare. "After all, it'd be nice to get a tattoo that I actually wanted beforehand…"

He chuckled. And then he used his grip on my waist to pull me down to him, leaning up to capture my lips with his as our bodies pressed together. Our tongues met and swirled together, the kiss quickly growing heated… until he pulled away.

His gray eyes met mine before he whispered. "Oh, Vixie my pixie… my obsessive obsession, my beautiful possession… my tattoo lover, oh, how I love her."

I glared at him, pulling away. "Fuck you."

He chuckled. "Come on, Vixie… I thought that it was pretty clever."

"No. There were so many things wrong with that, Law." I pushed off of his chest, trying to move to get out of the bathtub… the water had gotten to room temperature anyway.

"Vixie-" He started, but I cut him off.

"I am not a fucking possession. And stop saying that you fucking love me." I snapped, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around myself as I went back into the bedroom.

He was quick to follow me. He wrapped his arms around me from behind, stopping me in my tracks. "I'm sorry, Vixie." He murmured into my ear.

I sighed, forcing my body to relax as I leaned back into him. I knew that he didn't mean anything by it… he was just trying to be cute with his stupid fucking poem thing again… but still. I hated being referred to as something that could be owned or possessed… I had spent too much of my life like that already. And he knew that I hated it when he used the fucking "L" word. And yet he still kept on saying it. I sighed again.

"Law… just… just don't say that again." I mumbled, lifting my hands to stroke his arms.

He nodded, burying his face into my neck. "I do love you, Vixie… and you are beautiful… and you are mine…" He pressed his lips to my skin as he continued. "But you are so much more than a possession to be had. You are a woman to be loved. You are _my_ woman to be loved."

I rolled my eyes, growling underneath my breath. He just didn't get it.

* * *

**In the next chapter, Ace finally goes to Dressrosa. Who do you think will be with him?**

* * *

**P.S. Ellie, thank you! And yep, Vixie spends a lot of time making sure that he isn't upset… lol**

**AshGopal, yep. Lol.**

**DoodleGreenQueen, lol, well I hope that you enjoyed it. Thanks for reviewing.**

**SEllen23, well I'm glad that you enjoyed it, lol. And I agree, I love Doffy's character.**

**Apple Bloom, thank you!**

**sarge1130, yep, and jealousy isn't fun for anyone. And Vixie still isn't ready for the "L" word, lol. And definitely, a deal is a deal, so even though Doffy isn't happy about it, there isn't much that he can do atm. Thanks for reviewing! :)**

**Satoberi, yep, she sure did ;) And that's about right… not much he can do, so he takes it out on her.**

**zorolover20, he does, and he's shown it a few times… like when he carried her off of the ship… and how he made her his second in command… and other instances like that :)**

**ZabuzasGirl, yep, very frustrated… thanks for reviewing!**

**AgentChan, lol, so dramatic! :P And Doffy was certainly upset when he found out that Ace was coming… but he already agreed to let Vixie handle their business, so… not much that he can do.**


	43. Chapter 43: Getting to Work

**5 points to P.S. Ellie, AgentChan, Satoberi, ZabuzasGirl, and sarge1130!**

* * *

Chapter 43: Flashbacks – Getting to Work

* * *

Law and I had gone to sleep after the bath. As much as he annoyed me… I did enjoy being with him. Nights spent in his arms were truly blissful. The safe feeling that I had thanks to him gave me the most peaceful sleep that I had ever had.

After eating breakfast with the crew, I went ahead of him back to his room. As I was waiting for him, I rummaged through his bookshelves, trying to find something to read that wasn't some sort of medical book. I had thought that when I told him about everything… that the worst part would be telling him about the beginning… when I had to learn to give in to Doflamingo. Mostly, I thought that it would be the hardest part because it was the hardest part for me. It was humiliating… knowing that I had to go through all of that… that I gave in to that sick bastard just to stay alive…

And telling Law had been hard. Because Law had not only pitied me, he had shared my pain. And I hated that. I still wasn't quite sure why it bothered me so much… but I didn't want him to have to suffer through everything with me. I had already survived it. So why did he insist on putting us both through it again by making me recapitulate everything to him? It was morbid.

And now… well… Ace was about to become an even more prominent piece to the story. And I knew that it bothered him. But I couldn't help it… Ace was my hero. I wouldn't be here without him. I wouldn't have made it away from Doflamingo without him. He was the reason that I had the courage to escape… and he was the one that protected me after I did. I wasn't looking forward to going through all of those details with Law… and knowing Law, he would want every detail…

The door opened and I turned to see Law walking into the room. He smiled at me, closing the door behind him. "Ready to continue the story, love?"

I glared at him. "That word again, Law…" I growled lowly.

He continued to smile as he pulled me over to the bed with him. "I can't help it… it's how I feel."

I rolled my eyes, sitting down next to him with a huff. "Well keep those feelings to yourself."

He just chuckled, pulling me into his arms and running his fingers through my hair. "Just continue the story."

With a heavy sigh, I decided to just do as he asked.

* * *

_I waited in the Trade Port, Gin by my side, anxious for Ace to arrive. Trebol was practically attached to my hip, and he was getting on my last fucking nerve. He was the worst thing about being in the Trade Port. Even Gin got annoyed by him. I wished that he would just go back to the fucking tower to bother Sugar and leave me the hell alone. He was by far the most obnoxious person that I had ever met. And I knew that there would be no getting rid of him… because I was certain that Doflamingo had instructed him to keep an eye on things when Ace arrived. In that aspect, I was lucky that Doflamingo was too busy to be here himself. Instead, I was just stuck with Trebol spying on me. Ugh._

_I felt my heart leap in my chest when the Whitebeard flag appeared in the Trade Port. I immediately used my devil fruit to dart over to the dock that I had reserved for them, Gin trying his best to keep up with me, but of course falling behind. I watched as they rowed in and dropped anchor._

_"__Hey there, gorgeous!" Thatch called happily._

_I smiled up at him, waving from the dock. "Hey, Thatch!" _

_I tried not to be obvious as I looked for Ace. And then I heard a "thump" behind me. I turned to see him crouched onto the wooden planks of the dock, having landed from who even knows where. My heart was thudding uncontrollably as he stood to his full height, turned to look at me, and tipped his hat back with a huge grin on his freckled face._

_"__Hey, beautiful." He winked at me. "Long time, no see."_

_Thatch laughed, also jumping down onto the dock. "It hasn't even been that long…"_

_I returned Ace's grin. "Yeah, but it's felt like forever."_

_"__I agree." Ace slung his arm around me. Then he leaned in to whisper in my ear. "And I've missed you."_

_I nibbled on my lower lip, feeling the blush rush to my cheeks. "I've missed you, too…" I whispered back._

_Ace's grin stretched into a smile, and he wrapped his arms around me for a tight hug, pulling me into his bare, muscular torso. He was so firm and warm…_

_"__Alright, alright…" Thatch laughed. "I'd like to hug her too, ya know."_

_As soon as Ace and I let go of each other, Thatch pulled me into a quick, friendly hug. We parted as Gin ran up to see what was going on. Ace was just about to speak when Trebol finally caught up to us._

_"__So!" Trebol shouted annoyingly. "These are the Whitebeard Pirates, huh? Huh?!" He was slouching down and invading my personal space, his voice much too loud._

_"__Trebol…" I growled his name, coating my hand in Armament Haki and using it to push him away from me. "We've talked about my bubble… stay the fuck out of my bubble."_

_He giggled like an idiot. "But Princess! I just wanted you to introduce me to our guests!" He pushed back against my extended arm, still trying to invade my space. "Tell me who they are! Tell me! Tell me!"_

_My eyebrow twitched in annoyance. I was contemplating the different ways that I could kill him when Ace stepped up. He had his arms crossed over his chest and his dark eyes set in a stern expression. He looked taller somehow… and heat was radiating from him in waves._

_"__Why don't you tell us who the hell you are, first?" Ace spoke, his voice deep and authoritative._

_Trebol redirected his attention to Ace, crowding up to him as he leaned into his face. "Hey. Hey! I'm the man who guards the Trade Port. And I'm here to assist Princess with the business exchanges today. Get it? Get it?!"_

_Ace didn't even blink at Trebol's boisterous explanation. "We're here to deal with Vixilia. And we refuse to deal with anyone else." He spoke firmly, leaving no room for argument. "So get lost."_

_Trebol, being the imbecile that he was, opened his mouth to respond._

_But Ace cut him off. "I said…" He lowered his voice to a menacing tone, his eyes darkening beneath the shadow of his hat. "…Get lost." _

_I could feel his Conqueror's Haki crash over me… it was amazing… and intimidating… I felt a chill run through me, and I was glad that his haki hadn't been aimed directly at me._

_Trebol, finally getting the picture, backed off and retreated to my side. "Princess, let me know if there is anything else that you need." He was significantly quieter now than he had been before. _

_I watched Ace in awe as he stared after Trebol, effectively chasing him away. I mean, Ace was so… commanding… when he wanted to be. I had to remind myself that he _was_ a division commander, and that he had a substantial amount of strength and power that I had never even seen._

_As soon as Trebol was out of sight, Ace dropped back to his casual demeanor, his arms falling to his sides and his smile stretching across his freckled face. "So who's this?" Ace looked toward Gin, crouching down so that he could pet him._

_I smiled as I watched them. "This is Gin."_

_"__Hey, Gin!" Ace ruffled his fur._

_Gin yipped happily, wagging his tail at the attention that he was getting._

_"__Cute pup." Thatch commented, also crouching down to pet Gin._

_"__Hey! Are we gonna get to work, or what?!" A deep, raspy voice called from the ship._

_I looked up to see a very hairy man… he had black hair and a black beard… and he was grinning, though he was missing several teeth. I had seen him around during the parties on Whitebeard's ship… but I had never actually met him._

_"__Settle down, Teach! We'll get to work soon enough!" Ace called back to him._

_Something about the man just got on my nerves. I chose to ignore him in favor of crouching down beside Ace and Thatch. I was so happy to have them near… they made me feel lighter somehow. "So how has everyone else been?" I asked curiously._

_Ace smiled at me, scratching Gin's belly now since the goofy dog had rolled onto his back for more attention. "Great, same as always. And of course they all miss you."_

_Thatch laughed at that. "Yeah, there was a huge fight over who would come here with Ace." He bumped his shoulder against mine. "Luckily, I won."_

_I laughed with him, nudging him back playfully. "Well I'm glad that you did." I humored him._

_Thatch winked at me. "Yeah well we both know that you're happy as long as Ace is here… I'm sure that his backup doesn't make much of a difference." He whispered in my ear so that Ace wouldn't hear, his tone light and teasing._

_I looked up and caught Ace's gaze… and I couldn't help but blush. Ace grinned at me, oblivious to Thatch's teasing. And Thatch laughed._

* * *

_We wasted some more time playing around with my dog for a while and just having some light conversation before we eventually got to work. I had gotten a clipboard full of order forms ready for them and was going through it to find out what they needed. Ace was hovering over me and watching as I filled in the papers, answering my questions as I asked them, and asking some of his own. Thatch had gone back to the ship to supervise their crew._

_"__This is a lot of stuff, Ace…" I reviewed the order, going over everything that he had said they needed. There was a lot of high tech medical supplies and some various weapons… "Do you have room for everything?"_

_He stood behind me and leaned his chin down onto my shoulder as he looked at the papers with me. "Yeah, I've got Thatch clearing up some space now." He reached out to flip through the pages as I held the clipboard. "I just want to make sure that we get everything that Pops wanted…" He was focused on the forms… but in this position, every time he spoke his breath would flutter over my ear and neck… it was warm… and I tried not to shudder._

_I was trying to stay still since he was using me as a head rest. "Well I can't imagine you missing anything… you've ordered practically everything that we have to offer."_

_He chuckled, his chest vibrating against my back. "Yeah, I think I got it all…" He stopped fiddling with the papers and dropped his arm… and then he wrapped it around my waist, turning his face to me with a grin. And since his chin was still on my shoulder, his face was very close to mine. "So what's next?"_

_I tried to keep my breathing steady as I looked at him. We were so close… just a few short inches and our lips would be touching… my heart sped up as I remembered what it felt like to have his warm, soft lips on mine… "Umm…" I cleared my throat. "Well I need to have my men gather everything from the warehouses, which could take a while since the Trade Port is so busy today and you've ordered so much… but I'll make you a priority."_

_"__Don't worry about it." His grin widened. "I'm in no hurry."_

_That comment made my heart skip a beat. "Oh?" I questioned him. "Don't you have to hurry back to Captain Whitebeard?"_

_He shrugged, inadvertently pulling me closer to him. "Pops said that I could take as long as I needed." Then he leaned closer, this time deliberately, and his lips brushed against mine as he spoke. "And I want to spend as much time with you as possible."_

_I couldn't breathe. A warm feeling was spreading through me. I smiled at him, not even caring how red my face had gotten from blushing. "Ace…" I moved one of my hands to touch the arm that he had wrapped around my waist, feeling his skin. "I'm so happy that you're here."_

_"__Really?" He asked, his eyes lighting up and his freckled cheeks crinkling with his smile. He seemed… hopeful… _

_"__Of course." I assured him. "I'm always happy when you're around."_

_He seemed to be pleased with my answer… so pleased that he pressed a quick kiss to my lips. Unfortunately it didn't last long since we couldn't risk being seen. And then he pulled away from me, a wide grin stretched across his freckled face._

_I took a few moments to catch my breath before pulling myself together. "I'll go turn in the order." I mumbled through my smile, hoping that I wasn't blushing too badly._

* * *

**In the next chapter, Ace and Vixie spend some time alone… what do you think they'll talk about?**

* * *

**DoodleGreenQueen, yep, Doffy really screwed love up for her. Ace is finally in Dressrosa! Now it's only a matter of time ;)**

**Apple Bloom, thank you!**

**evalilly-pad, aww, thank you! :)**

**P.S. Ellie, they are pretty delicious… lol. And maybe there will ;) **

**AgentChan, yeah, it's just really hard for her :/ And yep, Thatch came with him :)**

**supermeg12, thank you so much! I'm glad that you're enjoying my story :) Thank you for your lovely review!**

**Satoberi, yeah, it was a sweet moment for them :) Vixie can let her guard down sometimes… hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)**

**ZabuzasGirl, thanks for reviewing!**

**sarge1130, yep, it was really sweet :) And Law was trying to be sweet and cute… but Doffy really screwed Vixie up :( As far as the business transaction goes, we'll have to wait a little longer to see how Doffy handles it when it's over… Thank you so much for reviewing!**

**Guest, lol, thank ****_you_****! :)**


	44. Chapter 44: Sharing Secrets

**5 points to P.S. Ellie, Satoberi, sarge1130, ZabuzasGirl, and AgentChan!**

**3 points to DoodleGreenQueen!**

* * *

Chapter 44: Flashbacks – Sharing Secrets

* * *

_As my men got to work on pulling the items that he wanted, Ace decided to pull me up onto his ship for a drink. _

_"__So what's with the toys?" He asked casually as he led me through the ship._

_I was hesitant to answer him. "Well, uh…" I tried not to fidget too much. "Let's just say that they're part of the 'charm' of Dressrosa…"_

_He gave me a skeptical glance, but didn't say anything else about it. _

_We ended up in a decent sized lounge room. Ace got a couple bottles of sake from the bar along the wall and handed me one before pulling me to sit beside him on one of the large couches. It was quiet as we both opened our bottles and started drinking. But after several moments passed, he turned to face me._

_"__Vixilia…" He started, his voice uncharacteristically serious. "How have things been… with you?"_

_I watched him carefully, picking up on some definite undertones. "I've been alright…"_

_He almost frowned. "What about with your captain? …has he hurt you again?"_

_I wasn't used to having someone so concerned about me. I wasn't used to being asked questions like that. I didn't know what to say… "He only hurts me like that when he thinks that there's something that I should be punished for…"_

_This time, he did frown. "You shouldn't have to live like this…" He set his bottle down and grabbed my shoulders. "You should just leave with me, Vixilia. I have Pops' permission to take you back with me."_

_I stared at him, eyes wide… he was offering to take me away… away from Doflamingo… away from Dressrosa… away from this hell… But I couldn't go with him… I couldn't start a fight between Doflamingo and Whitebeard... "Ace… you know that I can't go with you." I sighed. "Even though I want to… I can't."_

_His expression turned stern, his jaw set and his dark eyes blazing. "You can do whatever you want to, Vixilia."_

_I shook my head, my mind already made up. "I can't, Ace… I can't be selfish. I can't let you put yourself at risk for me."_

_A short huff escaped his lips. "Vixilia… you've got to learn to fight for what you want. You deserve better."_

_I was awe-stricken. He didn't really even know anything about me… and yet he was still saying these things. "Ace… what makes you think that I deserve anything?"_

_"__Because, Vixilia… no one deserves to be treated as less than a human." He answered resolutely. _

_I took a big drink of my sake. I wondered, not for the first time, how I had ended up this way… as Doflamingo's pet. "I've been with him since I was a child… I was doomed from the start."_

_His face changed to express a solemn concern. "Has he… has he been treating you like this… since you were a kid?"_

_I shook my head. "No. He didn't start… it… until about five years ago. Before that… I was still his Princess, but… well, things were different back then." Memories of being his favorite while playing around with Law, Baby 5, and Buffalo flooded my mind. "Back then, I didn't have my ranking… I was just his favorite. He was indulgent with me… And I learned from the best of the crew… how to fight, how to shoot, how to wield a sword… From him, I learned cruelty… and from the man who saved my life, I learned love… though I don't really believe in love anymore… at least, not in the same way that I used to."_

_His eyes were soft and understanding. "After everything that you've been through… it makes sense that you'd change how you feel about love." He leaned back into the couch, against the arm so that he was still facing me, and picked up his bottle for another drink of sake. "How did you end up with him anyway? You said you were just a kid?"_

_I leaned against the opposite arm of the couch, getting comfortable as I faced him. "He found me when I was child, starving on the streets… He was impressed by my will to survive, so he took me in. He promised me that I'd never be hungry again. He bought me new clothes and took care of me. He gave me a home on his ship and a family with his crew. At the time, I thought that he was an angel… but he was only a demon in an angel's disguise… a Heavenly Demon."_

_"__You were only a kid… you couldn't have known any better." He stretched his leg out onto the couch, resting it beside me. "What's important is that you know better now. Right?"_

_"__Yeah…" I propped my arm onto his leg and took another gulp of sake. "So what about you? Do you have a dark, shadowed past?"_

_His lips stretched into a forlorn smile. "You could say that…" He sighed, taking a drink before tilting his head back. "I've got a few secrets that not many people know."_

_"__Well we all have our secrets…" I leaned my head into the couch cushions. "Though I don't have many left from you."_

_"__I can't imagine there being much more for you to tell me…" He set his eyes back on me. "But I would love to hear anything that you have to say."_

_I chuckled. "I don't know why talking to you is so easy…" I brushed my fingers along the skin of his leg. "You're so comfortable to be around."_

_He grabbed my wrist from his leg and pulled me forward, landing me so that I was on top of him, making me drop my bottle of sake... luckily it was already empty. "If I told you something… something about me… something dark… would it change the way that you feel about me? Would you still find it easy to talk to me? Would you still be comfortable with me?" He seemed nervous all of a sudden. His voice lowered to a whisper. "Would you still want me around?"_

_I inhaled sharply. My heart was thudding now, mostly due to our current position. He had pulled me so that our legs were tangled together, and I had caught my balance by placing my hand on his bare torso. I could feel his warm, muscular skin beneath my palm and fingers… his heart beating in his chest. I took a deep breath, because I realized that this was a very serious moment. He was staring at me intently, waiting for an answer._

_"__Ace, of course I would still want you around. Dark pasts are just that… they're in the past. And we can't change them. I wouldn't hold something that you can't change against you." I took another deep breath, wishing that my heart wasn't beating so loudly that it was thudding in my ears. "Who you are now is what's important… and you're important to me."_

_He seemed unconvinced. "But how can you say that when you don't even know? How do you know that you won't hate me after I tell you?"_

_"__Because…" I leaned in closer to him, my blue eyes gazing into his. "Did you change your opinion about me… when you found out about my secret? And if I told you my other secrets… the ones from my own dark past… would you start to hate me?"_

_He immediately shook his head. "I could never hate you. What you told me… it's not your fault. And I'm sure that your other secrets aren't your fault, either."_

_I smiled, then. "Well I'm sure of the same thing."_

_He let out a deep breath, lightening as he exhaled. "I have… I have a monster's blood in my veins. I have the blood of Gol D. Roger."_

_I wasn't sure what to say. He was… "You're Roger's son?"_

_He nodded. "The only reason that I'm still alive is because of my mother… that's why I took her name. She kept me hidden for months so that I wouldn't be killed for my father's crimes."_

_"__Well that's certainly something that isn't your fault… and it's something that you can't change…" I mumbled thoughtfully. "Why would I ever hate you for that?" Before he could answer, I leaned in and pressed my lips to his, giving him a quick kiss. I smiled at him as I pulled away. "You're still important to me, Ace. I still enjoy being around you… talking to you… having you near…"_

_He seemed shocked at first. And then he lit up with a huge grin. "Thank you, Vixilia." _

_He tossed his empty bottle of sake to the side and wrapped his arm around my waist, clutching onto my hip and tangling his other hand into my hair. He pulled my face back to his for another, deeper kiss. His mouth felt so good against mine… A soft moan sounded from my throat when his tongue brushed across my lips. I happily opened my mouth and let him in, moaning again when his hot, slick tongue swept against mine. I ran my hand down from his chest to trace his enticing abs, my other hand grasping onto his solid bicep._

_I shuddered when I felt Ace's hand moving over my back, fingers down my spine, pressing my body even closer to his. He rolled us so that he was on top of me, trapping me between his firm, muscular body and the couch cushions. I moved my hand from his bicep to wrap my arm around him, feeling the warm skin on his toned back. His tongue was moving through my mouth, wrapped up with mine, making me crave him. My heart was racing in my chest. My stomach was fluttering with excitement. It had been so long since I had felt this way… hot… wet… wanting more…_

_I wrapped a leg around his waist, pulling his hips closer to mine. When he groaned into my mouth, I arched myself into him, pressing myself against his hard arousal, making him groan even more. He sounded amazing… I wanted to hear more. I sucked and nibbled on his tongue, and he gasped and rocked his hips against mine in response. I moaned pleasantly, happy to feel as much of him as I could._

_"__Ace…" I breathed his name._

_He pulled away, just enough so that he could grin at me. "You're amazing, Vixilia."_

_"__So are you." I responded, grinning back at him._

_He laughed, sounding truly happy. Then he leaned his forehead against mine. "You owe me more secrets, ya know…" He mumbled playfully._

_I nibbled on my lip before answering him. "Yeah, well… maybe next time." I teased him._

_He nodded, running his fingers through my golden hair. "Next time, then."_

* * *

Law was unusually quiet, his eyes closed as he held me. I leaned up to look at him, feeling uncomfortable with sharing all of this with him. I sighed, looking down at the spots on his jeans.

"I'm sorry…" I mumbled.

He stirred, opening his eyes to look at me. "For what?"

I sighed again, heavier this time. "I didn't know… I didn't know that you were still thinking about me. I thought that you had used me… abandoned me… so when Ace came along, it felt like he was the only person in the world that really cared about me. So… I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I kissed him… I'm sorry that I ended up having sex with him… And I'm sorry that you're making me tell you all about it. I mean… I don't regret it… I could never regret my time with Ace. He will always be important to me. I just… I'm just sorry…" I wasn't sure how to get the words out, or why I felt so guilty… because I sure as hell wasn't sorry for the time that I had with Ace. I treasured that time. But I still felt like I had to apologize to Law… I just wasn't sure why.

"Vixie…" He murmured my name, placing his fingers under my chin and lifting my head to make me look at him. "It's not the fact that you kissed him… or slept with him… or anything physical that you did with him that bothers me." He moved his hand to tangle his tattooed fingers in my hair. "What bothers me is that he was there for you when I wasn't… that he was able to help you in ways that I couldn't… that he became your hero." He sighed, too, tilting his head back against the headboard. "You were comfortable with him… so comfortable that you found it easy to share your secrets with him…" His eyes closed again, but he kept his fingers tangled in my hair. "…you used to be that way with me."

"Law… I'm telling you everything that you want to know. And it's not easy… it's not easy because I don't like telling you about how I was raped and forced into a relationship with Doffy after you left me… I don't like explaining that I was intimate with another man… with Ace… and that I enjoyed it… I don't want you to have to know anything that may upset you." I was getting frustrated. Indiscernible feelings from the dark and scary place in my mind were trying to creep out, and I didn't like it. I knew that I was concerned about him… but that didn't mean that I was ready to deal with my emotions.

"So you're worried about upsetting me… but you shouldn't be. When we were younger… we shared our pain. We told each other everything… and we took care of each other. That's why I wanted to know about Doflamingo… so that I could share it with you… and take care of you… and knowing about everything else, well, that's important, too. It's all important because we should always understand each other… we may not have always been physically together… but since Corazon, we are all that the other has." He pulled me so that I was in his lap, his gray eyes meeting my blue gaze. "And I already told you… I'm not bothered that you had sex with him. Sex is just sex if you don't care about the person that you're fucking… but you cared about him. That's what bothers me."

I didn't want him to be bothered by it… I wanted him to understand. "You're right… I did care about him. But I had no one, Law… I didn't have you. Doffy was an ongoing nightmare. And Ace… he was my only escape. Ace was the only one who was there for me, then."

"I know, Vixie… and I hate that I wasn't there for you." He mumbled, brushing his fingers over my waist.

"Don't, Law." I shook my head. "Because you're only making me feel worse."

His thumb brushed over my cheekbone, his head tilting to the side. "Would it make you feel better… if I told you that I fucked random women while we were apart?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "What?" I breathed the word, so low that I barely heard myself.

He sighed. "Just anonymous sex, Vixie. I barely even remember their faces… much less their names."

I felt like someone had dug their hand into my gut and clenched onto my lungs… I could hardly breathe. "Wha-…Why?"

"Drunken mistakes…" He said casually. "And seven years apart was a long time… a man has needs." He smirked, trying to be funny.

I glared at him. "So all of those torture devices in your nightstand?" I pointed accusingly at the piece of furniture sitting beside the bed. "Those are for your _needs_?"

He chuckled. "Not at all… and I resent that you call my tools 'torture devices.' I got each and every one of those items for you, Vixie. And I have only ever used them on you."

"You're a sick bastard…" I grumbled, crossing my arms and glaring off at the wall.

He chuckled harder. "Oh Vixie, my pixie… you know that you enjoy it."

I huffed. "I wonder if those other girls would have enjoyed it…"

He rolled his eyes, still smirking. "Don't be that way, Vixie." He pulled me toward him and leaned his forehead against mine. "You are the only woman that I have ever cared about." He pressed his lips to mine as he murmured his next sentence. "I love you."

I growled underneath my breath. "You fucking jerk."

He just laughed as he rolled us over, pulling me underneath him and capturing me in a delicious kiss.

* * *

**After Ace leaves, Doflamingo gets a report from Trebol… What do you think Trebol will tell him?**

* * *

**SEllen23, aww, thank you! :)**

**Tingting26021996, lol, well… I've been asked that before, so I have thought about. I've got some ideas laid out and even a few chapters written… but I'd like to get more done before I decide to post it. Thank you for reviewing! I hope that you enjoyed the update :)**

**DoodleGreenQueen, lol, not quite yet :P**

**P.S. Ellie, I know! Lol. And they got a bit of action in ;) **

**Satoberi, they so are! And yes… yes he is. And yeah, lol, she really does care about him… she does has a hard time dealing with all the feelz. And Ace and Vixie sure did get closer :) Thank you!**

**sarge1130, yep, Whitebeard is awesome :) I just love him and his crew so much! Lol. Except for Teach… Teach sucks. Anyway… just watching Trebol annoys the hell out of me, lol. So of course I had to make him annoy everyone else ;) But Ace saved the day, hehe. Thanks for reviewing!**

**ZabuzasGirl, yep, pretty much. Thanks for reviewing!**

**AgentChan, lol, I know, my mind often goes to dirty places too… haha! But they did end up kissing, soo ;) hehe. And I know! I hate Teach… that ugly bastard X(**

**LoveConflicted, isn't he, though? I absolutely love Ace :) Thanks for reading and for the reviews on the chapters as you read them. I hope that you enjoyed the new update :)**


	45. Chapter 45: Improper Behavior

**5 points to P.S. Ellie, Satoberi, ZabuzasGirl, sarge1130, and deathink! :)**

* * *

**So I hope that everyone had a Merry Christmas! And of course I hope that you'll all have a Happy New Year as well! :D**

* * *

Chapter 45: Flashbacks – Improper Behavior

* * *

_Ace and I walked back out onto the deck of his ship to see Gin running around in circles, barking as he chased Thatch. Thatch was laughing as he ran from my dog, waving around a bone to tease him. I giggled at the scene. And when Ace jumped down and landed in front of Thatch, swiping the bone from him and tossing it to Gin, my giggles turned to laughs… especially when Thatch started complaining about how Ace had ruined their game. Gin caught the bone, wagging his tail happily and walking over to Ace. He nuzzled Ace's leg in thanks before sitting down at his feet, chewing contently on his prize. Ace grinned, ignoring Thatch in favor of petting Gin._

_"I'll go check on your order…" I smiled as I walked down the ramp that we had set up._

_Ace and Gin both followed me, one of them grinning and the other wagging his tail as he still held his bone. I looked at them over my shoulder and couldn't help but giggle again. They were both just so cute. _

* * *

_Ace had insisted that his own crew load the items onto his ship, so I had my men bring everything to the dock for them. Everyone managed to work in well enough sync, and I was sure to keep the toys away so that his crew wouldn't be prompted to ask any questions. Ace stayed next to me on the dock as we both supervised the loading. Gin ran around nearby us. Thatch stayed on the ship to make sure that things stayed organized as they were put away. I was rather disappointed when it was all finished… because of course it meant that they would be leaving. Luckily, it took all day, so I got to spend a decent amount of time with them._

_They were preparing to depart, and I had sent all of my people back to their other duties. I watched as all of Ace's crew readied his ship for leaving. Thatch hopped down onto the dock, giving me a smile as he pulled me in for a hug._

_"See ya later, gorgeous." He pressed a quick kiss to my temple before he pulled away. "Take care of yourself, okay?"_

_"Mmkay, Thatch." I smiled up at him. "Have a safe trip back."_

_He climbed back onto the ship, leaving me with Ace._

_Ace waited for him to leave. And then he turned to me, his expression serious again. "You can come with me… you can leave with me right now."_

_I shook my head, already prepared for him to ask again. "I'm sorry, Ace… but I can't."_

_He sighed. And then he forced a smile onto his face. "I'll see you next time, Vixilia." He wrapped his arms around me, encasing me in a warm hug._

_I returned the gesture, pressing myself into his firm, muscular body… feeling the bare skin of his chest against my face as I nuzzled closer. I wanted to clutch onto him… wanted to stay with him… but I knew that wasn't possible. So with a sigh of my own, I pulled away. "I'll be waiting." I smiled up at him._

_He leaned down to capture me in a swift kiss. And then he slowly walked away. I watched, with Gin by my side, as his ship sailed out of the Trade Port._

* * *

_I filed away the paperwork for his order and turned in the payment before making my way back to the Palace… back to Doflamingo. I made Gin wait in Buffalo's room, and then went to Doflamingo's office. I was surprised when I didn't find him there. So I went by the dining room, but he wasn't there either. I grabbed something quick to eat from the kitchen before going to his room, still not finding him. I tried not to think too much of it as I went into his washroom, deciding to take a shower. I hurriedly scrubbed my body, knowing that I probably smelled like Ace or booze or something else that would irritate Doflamingo. When I was finished, I dried myself off and slipped into a robe before going back out into the room to find something to wear. It was as I was digging through the dresser drawer that he finally came in._

_"Princess… there you are." He spoke as if he had been looking for me._

_I turned to face him, momentarily abandoning my search for clothes. "Doffy… I finished up with the Whitebeard Pirates about an hour ago. And I looked for you… but I couldn't find you anywhere." I smoothly made my way to him, closing the distance between us and trying to make it seem like I had missed him. "Where were you?" I asked softly, tracing his abs with my fingertips._

_He watched me as I touched him, his hands in his pockets and his towering form standing still. He made no move to return my gesture… and that was not a good sign. "I went to the Trade Port, since you seemed to be taking longer than should be necessary. We must have just missed each other."_

_I wasn't liking his indifferent disposition. I needed to get him to relax… before he started to overthink and get upset about how I had spent my time today. Of course, I could just be feeling paranoid because I knew that I had done things that he most certainly would not approve of… but he had no way of knowing that. Right? "I finished everything as quickly as I could, Doffy. But they put in a rather big order, and it took a while to gather everything from the warehouses." I pressed my lips to his chest, letting them brush against his skin as I continued. "I missed you, though…" The lie brought a deep pain in my gut, but I knew that it was necessary. I needed him to stay calm._

_He sighed, running his hand through my long, golden hair… and for a moment I thought that I was in the clear. That was, until he started speaking. "I got a report from Trebol before I left the Trade Port…" His hand tightened as his fingers tangled in my hair, and he growled under his breath as he pulled my head to force me to look up at him. "He says that after Fire Fist demanded that he leave… you spent quite a bit of time with him."_

_I tried to nod, but his grip on me was too strong… it was giving me a headache. "Of course, Doffy… Whitebeard said from the beginning that they would only work with me. So Fire Fist was just enforcing that…" I tried not to whimper when he yanked on my hair, pulling my head back even further. "And Fire Fist was the one in charge of the purchase on Whitebeard's end, so I had to get all of the information from him."_

_"And that required you to disappear onto his ship for an unaccountable amount of time?" He growled out, a frown appearing across his face._

_I hoped that was all that he was angry about… surely if he had heard about the hugs… or the kisses… he would have beaten me by now. "He wasn't sure how much space he would need for the order, so I helped him get his crew to clear enough out." I explained easily. Years of practice made lying second nature for me. "As soon as he was gone and I finished my work, I came looking for you, Doffy. Because you're the one that I want to spend my time with." I gingerly ran my hands over his torso, trying to ignore the throbbing pain that he was causing in my head._

_His grip loosened, but only a little. He was still frowning down at me for several moments, seeming to contemplate my explanation. After a while, he spoke again. "I was told that the two of you were very close… never once parting from the other's side."_

_Fuck Trebol and his big fucking mouth. "I was only doing my job, Doffy. I was only trying to make sure that Whitebeard was happy with his purchase and that his crew had an easy transaction."_

_Again, he seemed to think… probably weighing what I had told him against what he had heard from Trebol and other various sources. Then, with a huff, he used his grip on my hair to toss me down onto the bed. He crawled on top of me, pinning me down with his body weight. "You are _mine_, Princess… and I never want to hear that you are close to another man. You belong at _my_ side… no one else's." He glowered down at me, his hands gripping both my hair and my waist._

_I looked up at him, honestly relieved that it wasn't as bad as it could have been. "I know, Doffy… I'm yours. And I am thankful every day to be by your side." Saying the words literally made me nauseous, but I powered through them._

_He grinned, his frown finally fading into his signature smile. "I'm going to teach you a lesson, now…" He buried his face into my neck, biting down on my tender skin until I yelped in protest. "You have to learn not to be too friendly with other men, Princess… even if it is for work. You have to learn that _I_ am the only man that you can be close to… that you can be alone with… that anyone can ever see you with…" He licked over the bite mark that he had left on my neck, tasting the blood that dripped from the fresh wound. "You're my lover, after all… and you need to make sure that you remember how my lover should behave."_

_I closed my eyes, already knowing that it would be a long night… hopefully just a long night… and not a blur of nights and days… "I'm sorry, Doffy. Please forgive me for not behaving properly…" I made one last attempt to try and calm him, even though I knew there would be no way out of this._

_"Oh, I forgive you, Princess…" He chuckled, leaning up to press his lips to mine._

_I could taste my own blood as his tongue shoved into my mouth. His hands ran over my body as his strings wound around my wrists and pulled my hands above my head. After I was restrained, he used his strings to rip my robe to shreds, leaving me naked and exposed. And then he sat up, placing himself in between my legs and gazing down at my body._

_"Tell me you love me, Princess." He murmured, his fingers rubbing over my skin._

_I shuddered in fear and disgust, but he was so arrogant that he thought I was shivering in pleasure. "I love you, Doffy…" I whispered._

_He laughed. "Oh, how I love you, my Princess…" He whispered back._

_And then he raked his strings across my flesh, tearing long, deep cuts from my collarbones, around my arms, between my breasts, down my stomach, and over my legs. I screamed in agony, feeling my own blood rushing over my mangled skin and seeping into the sheets around me. He continued to laugh as he did it again, forming criss-cross patterns in my body. I writhed with pain… the hot, searing pain… I could feel my blood pumping through my body, causing everything to hurt so much worse. It throbbed and ached… the stinging sensations pulsing… like shards of glass being dug and driven into my nerves…_

_After he was satisfied with the damage that he had caused with his strings, he decided to flip me over, repeating his actions on my other side. The sheets stuck to my body in a sickening way, attached to my wounds by my very own blood. When he had created the horrific, bloody patterns on both sides of my body, he propped me up onto my knees. And then he shoved his dick inside of me._

_I screamed from the penetration, clenching my fists and trying not to move so that the strings around my wrists cut too deeply. He pounded ruthlessly into me, having little regard for the wounds that were sending pain wracking through me with every one of his forceful thrusts. I drifted off into the back of my mind, trying not to pay attention to what was happening… I let my body react on its own, which was enough for now. He kept it up for what felt like hours… changing positions… inflicting injury after injury… covering me in his disgusting come… until finally it was over._

_With a happy groan, he collapsed so that he was lying down beside me. "I fucking love you, my Princess." He grumbled as he pulled me into his arms._

_I struggled not to wince from the pain, knowing that it would only upset him. "I love you too, Doffy." I forced the strained words from my throat, even though it was sore and abused from screaming._

_He sighed in contentment before he drifted off to sleep._

_I stared at the ceiling, trying to ignore the way that my body ached… so mangled and wretchedly torn… pulsating with pain… I was dizzy and faint from blood loss. I needed to treat my wounds, but it would have to wait until tomorrow… after Doffy was gone. I hoped that I would even be able to move in the morning, since I could barely even move then. Eventually, I drifted off into a restless sleep._

* * *

Law shook his head, his eyes shadowed by his hat. "It's a wonder that you survived those years with that bastard…" He mumbled, mostly to himself.

I shrugged. "I wanted to live. So I did." I was still ashamed by the things that I had done to survive… but what really mattered was that I _had_ survived. And I was not ashamed of that. I looked at Law… he was sitting at his desk, his body tense from his obvious upset. I sighed, getting up from the bed and walking over to him. "You know… it was the first aid skills that you taught me that really helped."

He lifted his head, his gray eyes meeting my blue gaze. "I am relieved that I was at least of some use to you in our years apart, my Vixie."

I smiled at him, rolling my eyes at how dramatic he was being. "I wouldn't have survived without you, Law." My words were tinted with sarcasm… and I would never admit how true they were. I grabbed his hand, pulling him up from his chair. "Come on, let's go and get something to eat." I thought that it was time for a break… we could both use the distraction.

* * *

**What do you think will happen the next time that Ace goes to Dressrosa?**

* * *

**DoodleGreenQueen, I'm not sure if "threatened" is really a good word, since Ace and Law's one night stands aren't really around anymore… but it certainly gives them both something to think about. Thanks for reviewing! :)**

**SEllen23, thank you! And yes, he is so very cute! :)**

**Mei, hahaha, well, he tried ;) thank you for reviewing!**

**P.S. Ellie, yeah, it's kinda funny how that worked out, huh? Lol. And don't worry, there will be more to come ;)**

**Satoberi, yep, Ace and Vixie have really formed and emotional connection… and that's what Law is really jealous of, because he used to have that with her too. And there will be more about the past later, you'll just have to wait and see ;P Thank you for your review!**

**AgentChan, muahahahaha, you'll just have to deal with whatever I decide to write! So I guess in this case, _I'm_ the only one that can save Vixie :P hehehe.**

**ZabuzasGirl, thanks for reviewing!**

**BrokenButStillStanding, I actually think about that a lot when writing the sex scenes between Law and Vixie… that's why a lot of them are parallel to things that have happened between her and Doflamingo, showing how differently she reacts to the similar things that they do. Doffy really messed her up, but she learned to cope with the sexual abuse, which I plan to write more about in future chapters. For her, the "trigger point" would be love, since that's where she sustained most of her psychological damage… which is why she hates for Law to use that word. She's already done a lot of healing, but there is certainly a lot more for her to do. Thank you for your review. I hope that you'll continue to enjoy my story :)**

**sarge1130, it's true, Ace and Vixie do admire each other for various reasons, and they were comfortable enough with each other to share their secrets. And yep, what bothers Law is that he wasn't the one there for her. Thanks for your review! :)**

**deathink, oh wow, I am so flattered that you created a profile to follow my story! And don't worry, your English is fine ;) Thank you so much for your lovely review! I hope that you'll continue to enjoy my story! And if you decide to read my other ones, then I hope that you'll enjoy them, as well :)**


	46. Chapter 46: Punishments and Rewards

**5 points to sarge1130, deathink, Satoberi, and ZabuzasGirl!**

**3 points to Pink Lily and P.S. Ellie!**

* * *

Chapter 46: Flashbacks – Punishments and Rewards

* * *

_The next time that Ace came into the Trade Port, he noticed my wounds, since they hadn't yet healed completely. He made me tell him exactly what had happened… and after that, we were very careful not to ever let anyone from Dressrosa see us in any way that would anger Doflamingo. Though we continued to spend a lot of time together, and we talked more and more. Every time that he left, he asked me to go with him… and every time, I refused. He brought a different Division Commander with him every time, and sometimes they would try to convince me to leave with them, too. But mostly, they would just cover for Ace and me when we wanted to spend some time together. _

_I loved spending time with Ace… talking… kissing… just being with him... He was so easy to be with. I felt comfortable with him. We eventually found out everything that there was to know about each other. He told me all about his childhood… how his mother had died… growing up with mountain bandits… Luffy… Sabo… Garp… how he had formed his pirate crew, the Spade Pirates… how he had ended up with Whitebeard… Ace was such a beautiful person. And as we spoke, I told him about myself, as well… my parents and how they died… my childhood… how I met Corazon and Doflamingo… how Corazon died… I even told him about Law, the heartless bastard that had broken my heart… and he absorbed every bit of my past without flinching… without hating… without pity… He just seemed to understand. And I appreciated him so much for that._

_Gin had gotten to the point where he recognized their ship. And as soon as it would sail into the Trade Port, he would bark and wag his tail, trying to race me to the dock that I always reserved for them. Of course I always won, but he was never discouraged. He always ran up the ramp as soon as it was set up and made himself at home on their ship, yipping and playing with the Whitebeard Pirates as if they were his very best friends. And Ace was always happy to see him, too._

_Seeing Ace had become the very best part of my life… the only thing that I had to look forward to. And since we were so careful, my punishments and lessons from Doflamingo were less severe. Though Doflamingo was always in a bad mood after a visit from Ace, and I had to hide the fact that I was in a good mood. But whatever pain that Doflamingo could possibly inflict was worth it, as long as I got to see Ace…_

* * *

_It was the week of the Flower Festival, which we had in Dressrosa once a year, and the entire island was bustling with excitement. I looked forward to it every year, because it kept the Don Quixote Family in high spirits… and less likely to kill anyone. Though the Colosseum would be hosting special events all week, other than that, there shouldn't be any deaths. _

_Today was the first day of the week-long celebration, and I was getting ready with Baby 5, trying to rush through the process so that we could hurry down to the Town Square. But she insisted on doing my hair and makeup to make sure that I looked my best for Doflamingo. I pulled at the obscenely extravagant flamenco dress that she had forced me into… glaring at the dark purple material with all of the various colored ruffles and shimmery lace. It was off the shoulders so that it showed a generous amount of my cleavage... and it hugged my body tight before flaring out past my hips. It also had a slit up the side to show off my long legs… and so that it would be easier for dancing. Baby 5 had also strapped me into some ridiculous high heels._

_"__Stop it." Baby pushed my hands away when I tried to pull at the curls that were floating into my face._

_That's right… she had curled my freaking hair. I glared at her. "Did you have to leave it in my face, though?"_

_"__They're called ringlets. And they're cute." She responded easily._

_I huffed indignantly, not enjoying being called cute. My entire head felt like a fucking bird's nest… she had pulled most of it into a bun of some sort, letting all of the curls spring out obnoxiously. It was long enough so that the mass of curls reached down to sweep past the nape of my neck. There were other strands of the curls left to hover around my face. I didn't like it. I liked my long hair to stay straight… either flowing down to my waist or tied into a pony tail. So every time Baby 5 got creative with my hair it annoyed me. I made a move to tug at it again, trying to loosen the tight feeling on my scalp, but she just slapped at my hands again._

_"__I said stop it!" She snapped._

_"__Well why is it so fucking uncomfortable?!" I groaned, stomping my foot._

_"__Because you keep pulling at it!" She shouted back at me._

_"__Ugh!" I flopped down onto her bed, crossing my arms and staring off at the wall. "Are you ready to go yet?"_

_"__Almost." She waltzed over to her jewelry box and pulled on several jingly bracelets, a gaudy necklace, and dangling earrings. "Now I'm ready."_

_I wondered vaguely why she wasn't making me wear any jewelry, but I shrugged it off, instead choosing to count myself lucky that she wasn't forcing me into anymore girly objects. We finally left her room and made our way downstairs. I didn't expect anyone to be waiting on us, since nearly everyone had already left for the various events of the festival, but Doflamingo was standing by the front door. _

_"__Alright, I'll see you at the Town Square!" Baby 5 giggled, leaving me alone with him._

_"__You look lovely." Doflamingo grinned down at me, coming closer as Baby 5 left._

_"__Thank you, Doffy." I forced myself to smile up at him. "You look handsome, as always."_

_His grin widened and he finally stopped in front of me. "There's something missing though…"_

_I tilted my head, trying to figure out what he meant by that. "Oh? What's missing?"_

_He pulled a velvet box out of his pocket and held it in front of me. "My beautiful Princess needs beautiful jewelry." He murmured as he opened it up, revealing an outrageously huge diamond necklace and earing set._

_It was an upcycled chandelier styled necklace, with a giant tear drop shaped diamond in the center. Dangling from the golden chain on either side of the large diamond were several other diamond droplets. The matching earrings looked nearly identical to the necklace, except the diamonds were smaller of course and they were fashioned onto golden hoops. It wasn't unlike Doflamingo to buy me extravagant gifts when he was in a good mood… but usually I just got whatever I wanted. This was just… excessive. It seemed silly for me to be waltzing about in such lavish jewelry… I stared wide eyed at the diamonds, imagining the effort that it had taken to pry these massive stones out of the colossal mountain, or whatever the fuck, that they had come from. I mean… would they weigh me down? Would I fall over just from wearing them?_

_Doflamingo chuckled, pulling the necklace out of the box. "Are you that surprised, Princess?"_

_I realized that I was gaping. "I am, Doffy… I didn't know that diamonds came in this size."_

_"__Well you deserve nothing less." He stepped behind me and clasped the necklace around my neck._

_It really was heavy. I reached up to touch it, then turned to smile at him again. "Thank you, Doffy… you didn't have to get this for me." I was smart enough to appreciate the nice gesture… even though it was just a reminder that I was trapped with him… and that I would probably have to thank him for it in another way later…_

_"__You're very welcome, my Princess." He pulled the earrings out of the box before setting it down on one of the decorative tables nearby. And then he actually hooked the earrings into my ear piercings and clipped them into place. "There… all set." He was in front of me now, and his breath fluttered over my face as he looked at me, his fingers brushing across my ears… down my neck… over my curves… "It was my pleasure to have this made for you… I knew that you'd appreciate it."_

_I blinked, surprised by what he had said. "You had this made for me?"_

_His head tilted to the side as he continued to grin. "Of course, Princess. You're special… so you needed something that was specially made for you."_

_I wasn't sure what had prompted this sudden generosity… since usually when I wanted something I just picked it out and he bought it… or when I needed something, like new clothes, Baby 5 would pick them out for me, since apparently I had no sense of style, and then he would buy that… He always bought me things… sometimes even seeing something that he thought that I would like and just getting it for me… but this was different… he had gone out of his way to have this made for me. Why was this different? I wanted to know… and there was only one way to find out._

_"__Doffy… I feel so honored. What made you decide to do something so romantic?" I softly spoke the words as I placed my palms on his chest, tracing his skin with my fingertips._

_He leaned further down to catch my mouth with his, running his tongue over my lips before pulling away. "You've been a faithful lover for several years now… a loyal second in command… you've fought and worked hard for me… and I wanted to reward you."_

_So… it was a reward. A reward for lying down and letting him fuck me… for obeying his commands and learning his stupid lessons… for being his bitch. My stomach turned. This wasn't like the other "rewards" that he had given me before… Before, when he rewarded me, it had been sexually, and of course that was just like more torture. But this… he actually had me believing that he had done something nice. It took all of my effort to keep from throwing up my breakfast all over him. I forced myself to remain calm, trying to appear overwhelmingly flattered rather than overwhelmingly appalled. I gripped onto his chest to keep from falling over, but I made it seem like I was holding on to him because I was charmed or some stupid shit like that. "Doffy…" I whispered, afraid that my voice would betray me. I was thoroughly nauseated, and I couldn't let it show. "Words cannot express how I feel right now… I am so privileged to be by your side." It was all I could do to form the words. "I love you, Doffy." And the last phrase nearly sent me over the edge._

_But, of course, he was so arrogant that he remained fooled by my act. He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me to him, keeping me stable in his embrace. "Oh, I love you too, my Princess…" He whispered back to me, probably thinking that I was whispering because it was romantic. "I love you so very much."_

_And then he captured me in another kiss, pushing his tongue into my mouth and thrashing it around. I held on to him, if only to keep myself upright, and returned his awful kiss. Angering him was the last thing that I wanted to do. I simply couldn't endure another punishment… another lesson… at least not right now… not when I had just been rewarded for good behavior._

* * *

"So that's why you were so upset when you thought that I had rewarded you for telling me how you feel…" Law drawled thoughtfully, holding me securely in his lap.

I stared at the clouds that were passing overhead. We had come out onto the deck again, and Law had made sure that the crew wouldn't eavesdrop this time. I enjoyed the fresh air, but I did feel guilty for monopolizing it.

"I understand now… and I'm sorry." He ran his fingers through my hair, giving it a slight tug so that I would look up at him.

I rolled my eyes. "Don't be sorry. You didn't know."

"I know now." The corner of his lips tilted up into a slight smile. "Which is exactly why we're doing this. Or, one of the reasons, anyway… so that I can learn about you and avoid upsetting you like that."

I huffed, giving him a light glare. "Don't be such a know-it-all."

He chuckled, running his hand through my hair again. And then he sighed, growing somber as his gray eyes stared into mine. "I really wasn't trying to 'reward' you then… I was just trying to express how happy I was by making you happy."

"I know, Law…" I grumbled, vividly remembering the experience. "But that part of my life was a series of punishments and rewards… so to think that you might be trying to do the same thing…" I glared off at the clouds again, not wanting to finish my thought out loud.

He understood, though. "It was upsetting for you… I realize that now." He tilted his head, the beginnings of a smirk stretching across his face. "And now I know to be more careful with you."

I turned my glare back to him. "This is one of the reasons why I didn't want to tell you all of this shit…" I grumbled underneath my breath, crossing my arms over my chest. "Now you're starting to think that you can understand me."

He laughed out loud, the smirk on his face much more prominent now. "There is one thing that I don't understand, though." He spoke curiously, as if he were genuinely trying to figure something out.

"Oh?" I was actually curious, too. What could he possibly not understand? "And what's that?"

He tucked a strand of my golden blonde hair behind my ear. "Well… I've punished you… and you were never all that upset during those incidents." His smirk turned cocky as his gray eyes lit up. "In fact, I have a fond remembrance of you enjoying those punishments."

I growled under my breath, purposely avoiding eye contact. "Shut the fuck up." I grumbled as I made a move to stand to my feet.

But he grabbed onto my waist, keeping me in his lap. "Tell me, my Vixie… why did you enjoy my punishments?"

I struggled in his grasp and quickly realized that I would have to literally fight him to get out of it… and I didn't really want to do that. So I let out a dragging sigh before I settled back down, resigning myself to just tell him… he would never let it go, otherwise. "Because…" I let out another breath, growling again with my frustration. "Ugh. It was because… well… I knew that you wouldn't hurt me that way."

He lifted a brow, his gray eyes questioningly peering into my blue gaze. "So you trusted me, even then?"

"Hell no!" I practically spluttered. And then I forced myself to calm back down. "Of course I didn't trust you. I'm still not sure if I do. It was just…" I struggled to think of how I could explain it. "It was just that… the only pain that you have ever inflicted on me has been… well… the emotional kind. I knew that if you wanted to hurt me physically, you would have already done it…" I thought harder about it, appreciating the fact that he was patiently waiting for once. "You're different in the way that… you've never taken pleasure in my physical pain."

He was quiet as he waited for me to finish. And when he spoke again, he sounded thoughtful. "So you trusted that I wouldn't torture you in the same way that he did? Because even though I had hurt you, I had never harmed you..."

I nodded. "Something like that… yeah." As I thought about it, it just made sense. "And then the only time that you did give me an actual punishment, it was just scrubbing the deck."

He chuckled, probably recalling the relatively recent memory. "So what about the first time that I said I was going to punish you? You weren't scared at all?"

I chewed on my lower lip as I thought back to it. And I actually felt myself start to blush. "No…" I remembered feeling nervous… even a little excited… and well, maybe kinda anxious… "Well, maybe a little…"

He leaned in to press his lips to my ear, making me shiver as his breath fluttered across my skin. "Why are you blushing, Vixie?"

I pushed away from him, glaring in his general direction. "I'm not blushing!"

He laughed, a terrible amount of humor in his voice. "You can't deny it. Just tell me why."

"Ugh!" I slapped my hands onto my face to hide myself. "I hate you right now!"

He was completely undeterred. "Don't lie, my Vixie… you know that you love me."

"You're such an asshole!" I yelled, finally prying away from him to run below deck.

But he caught me before I could get completely away, pushing me down onto the deck and pinning me with his body. "Oh Vixie, my Pixie… you're so damn cute."

"I'm not cute!" I yelled back at him, never having liked being referred to as cute.

Though I didn't even have time to say anything else before his lips were crashing down onto mine… and at that point I didn't even care anymore. I melted into the kiss, wrapping my arms around him and swirling my tongue with his. I would never say that I loved him… because love was a fucked up lie. But maybe… maybe I was starting to trust him again. Of course, that didn't mean that I would ever start believing all of his useless promises. But for now… just being with him was enough. Being with him was enough to make me feel safe… and happy… if not a bit aggravated from time to time.

* * *

**In the next chapter, Law and Vixie get interrupted while having sex… who do you think interrupts them?**

* * *

**zorolover20, my Christmas was amazing, thank you! How was yours? And I know, chapters with Ace are so much fun… he's such a cutie! And I can't help myself with Doffy… the whole love/hate thing gets my every time. Thank you so much for your lovely compliments! I hope that you enjoyed the new chapter :)**

**sarge1130, yep, Ace certainly is worth it, even though Doffy can be brutal. So Ace and Vixie find a way to keep their blossoming relationship a secret from prying eyes. Thank you for your review! :)**

**deathink, I know exactly what you mean. I have a sort of love/hate thing going for Doflamingo… that's why it's so interesting to write him in my story. And OMG I hate Teach so much! Of course Doffy continues to spy on Vixie while she's in the Trade Port… so Ace and Vixie find a way around that ;) Thank you for your review!**

**SEllen23, thank you! He's definitely my favorite villain ;)**

**Satoberi, yes, I know… lol. And heck yes, he is! And I'm glad that you liked that… Vixie is developing some warmer feelings for Law, even if she isn't ready to admit it yet. And yep, Ace and Vixie were certainly more careful in order to avoid Doflamingo's wrath.**

**DoodleGreenQueen, thank you! And Doffy is certainly a vengeful bastard… we'll have to wait and see if she'll leave with Ace soon, though ;)**

**ZabuzasGirl, yep, thanks for reviewing!**

**Pink Lily, awww, thank you! I'm glad that you love my story :) Law is jealous, though only on the level that he couldn't be there for Vixie when Ace was. I think it would be rather silly of him to be more jealous than that when Ace is dead… I have been asked about doing an Ace X OC story before, so I have an idea outlined and some chapters written. I may post them after I get finished with Vixie's flashbacks. Thank you for your review! :)**

**P.S. Ellie, hahaha! Well… not quite yet. At least, not any more than they've already done.**

**Mei, I know, I just had to write it… since Doffy is such a cruel man and all. And of course he is, but Vixie does try to make it easier in some ways, even if she does act a bit annoyed and sarcastic, lol. Thank you for reviewing!**

**AgentChan, hahaha, I don't know about forever, but I do have a whole lot more to go with… and lol, don't worry! He'll save her soon enough ;)**


	47. Chapter 47: Entertaining Distraction

**5 points to Mei, P.S. Ellie, deathink, Satoberi, ZabuzasGirl, AgentChan, and sarge1130!**

**3 points to SEllen23!**

* * *

Chapter 47: Flashbacks – Entertaining Distraction

* * *

I was busy unbuttoning Law's jeans as I kissed my way down his chest, having already removed his hoodie… and his hat… and my shirt… I licked my way across his happy trail, hooking my fingers into the waistband of his jeans and preparing to slide them down.

"Captain!" A shout sounded from the other side of the door that separated the deck from the inside of the submarine. "Can we please come out now?!" Shachi's and Penguin's voices were whining and almost desperate as they knocked on the door.

I laughed, pausing in my actions to look up at the door.

Law growled underneath his breath, his eyes closing in irritation. "I'm going to cut them to pieces…" He mumbled under his breath, reaching for his nodachi, which was conveniently nearby.

"Captain is a little busy right now!" I called back, humor clear in my voice.

"But, Vix!" Penguin hollered through the door. "We've been cooped up in here for so long!"

"Yeah!" Shachi seconded. "We want to come outside!"

"It's hot in here!" Bepo even jumped in.

I laughed harder, leaning back down to nibble on Law's hip bones. "Oh, it's hot out here, too…" I hummed against Law's warm skin, tracing my fingers over his abs.

"Shit." I heard Shachi curse. "I think they're doing the nasty out there."

"Oh, come on, guys!" Penguin yelled, not really sounding surprised. "Out on the deck?! Don't you have a room for that?!"

Law actually chuckled, seemingly amused by his crew's antics. "I can 'do the nasty' wherever I please… It's my submarine after all."

"What's doing the nasty?" Bepo murmured, obviously confused.

"Just be quiet!" Shachi and Penguin both yelled at him, making him apologize.

"I'm sorry!"

"You should leave before you hear something that you don't wanna hear!" I called out, pulling down at Law's jeans again.

Law smirked at me, his gray eyes dark with lust.

"We're leaving!" "You animals!" The sound of their footsteps scurrying away echoed through the door.

I laughed one more time before finally freeing Law's hard cock from his jeans. I wasted no time in my eagerness to taste him… licking my way from the bottom to the top before taking him into my mouth. I savored the feeling of his long, thick dick in my mouth, pushing it further down my throat as Law groaned in satisfaction. His fingers tangled into my long, blonde hair, pulling it in a pleasing way. I set to work on pumping him in and out of my mouth and throat, using one hand tease his balls and the other to feel his abs as they flexed with each thrust of his hips.

"Oh, Vixie…" He groaned my name, moving himself with my pace.

I licked, sucked, and even nibbled as I treated myself to his delightful taste. I fucking loved the way that he felt in the back of my throat… the way he filled my mouth… the way he groaned and tugged on my hair… his body moving as he thrusted into my mouth and down my throat… and his captivating gray stare, clouded with pleasure…

"Fuck. Vixie!" He was close to coming, it was clear in the way his body tensed and shook.

I grinned, quickening the pace. "Mmm, Law…" I moaned with him in my mouth.

His muscles convulsed as his seed shot down my throat, filling my mouth with the hot, delicious taste. I drank it in, licking my lips to make sure that I got it all. Before I could finish licking him clean, Law pulled me up by my hair and pushed me down onto the deck, bending me over on all fours. He was quick to undo my shorts, jerking them off of me and then immediately plunging his dick into my warmth. I cried out in sheer bliss, overwhelmed with the amazing feeling of him deep inside of me… filling me up and stretching me out…

"Oh, fuck, Law!"

"You feel so fucking good, Vixie…" He grumbled, shoving himself in and out of me.

I clutched onto the deck, arching my back and moving my body with his. He was slamming into my spot with every thrust, making me scream with the euphoric pleasure. He reached around to tease my clit, circling it with the pace of his pounding. His other hand rubbed up my back and then around to my chest, where he began to grope my breast and pinch at my nipple. The pressure that had been winding tightly inside of my core snapped from the overload of sensation, sending wave after wave of ecstasy through my body.

"Oh, Law! Yes, Law!" I cried out in pleasure, my nails scraping along the wood of the deck.

He drove himself harder into me, making me experience orgasm after orgasm as he reached his own climax. I was reeling with the blissful frenzy when he emptied himself inside of me, groaning my name as he slowed to a stop.

"Vixie… my Vixie…"

I sighed in content as he lied down on the deck, pulling me into his arms. We stayed still for a while, just trying to steady our breathing as the pleasure still rushed through our senses. I traced the tattoo on his chest with my fingertips, curling into his side. I pressed my lips to his warm, muscular skin before looking up to see the satisfied smirk on his face.

I grinned at him, staring into his stormy gray eyes. "We should probably let the crew come outside now…" I murmured, trying not to giggle. "I mean, we _have_ been hogging the deck all day."

He chuckled. "Fine…"

* * *

_The town square was roiling with people, all celebrating in various ways. There was music, dancing, performances… Vendors were making a killing selling their snack foods… seriously, there were so many different foods and candies on sticks. I eyeballed a snow cone stand and nearly ran over to it, Gin yipping happily behind me. Doflamingo casually followed behind us, laughing at my childishness._

_"__Would you like one, Doffy?" I asked him, making sure to stay on his good side._

_"__I'll share yours, Princess." He grinned, hands tucked into his pockets._

_I got my blue coconut snow cone and took a bite before offering one to Doffy, trying not to grimace at the way that he had me feed him… eating off of my damn spoon and everything._

_"__Aww, you two are so cute together!" Baby 5 squealed, rushing over with Buffalo beside her._

_I kept the forced smile on my face, looping my arm through Doflamingo's. "What do you think? Most gorgeous couple in Dressrosa?"_

_She giggled. "More like the most gorgeous couple on the Grand Line!"_

_I was certain that we were anything but gorgeous… honestly, our relationship was atrocious… damn facades and acts making everyone think that we were a happy couple…_

_"__So did you two need anything?" Baby 5 asked hopefully, always looking to be needed in some way._

_I looked at Buffalo, glad that he was there to keep an eye on her._

_"__We're fine, Baby 5… but thank you." Doflamingo answered her. _

_"__Princess! You look beautiful!" Diamante called out as he and Pica approached us._

_"__He's right, Princess. You look so splendid!" Pica spoke in his high pitched voice._

_"__Why, thank you!" I held out the skirt of my dress and did a quick twirl for them. "Baby 5 helped me get ready."_

_She beamed at the credit that I gave her._

_"__Well you both look great." Buffalo grinned at the two of us._

_Trebol was approaching, so I swiftly tucked myself into Doflamingo's side, not wanting to give him an opportunity to invade my space._

_"__Princess! Doffy! Are you enjoying the festival?! Are you?! Are you?!" He yelled out, getting into Doflamingo's face._

_Doflamingo, completely used to his behavior and not at all bothered by it, was entirely unfazed. "Yes. I was just about to ask my lovely Princess for a dance…" He looked down at me pointedly, his grin stretched across his face._

_"__Of course, Doffy. I would love to share a dance with you." I forced myself to return his grin before looking at Baby 5. "Will you throw this away for me?" I handed her my nearly finished snow cone, thanking her as she exclaimed her happiness to be needed before taking it from me and running off, Buffalo trailing after her._

_I took Doflamingo's arm as he led me out to the middle of the stone dance floor where everyone was gathered. A circular space was made for us in the center as everyone gave us their full attention, the band striking up a new song that was perfect for a tango. Doflamingo bowed formally, holding out his hand as every woman in the crowd swooned at the gesture._

_"__May I have this dance, Princess?" He asked, his voice low as he made the effort to sound charming and his grin still prominent on his face._

_I continued to grin back at him, returning his bow with a flourishing curtsy that made my dress twirl around me. "I would be honored, Doffy." _

_Our audience practically cheered as I took his hand and he spun me into his arms. And then we were gliding across the floor, in perfect step with each other from years of practice. I didn't even have to think about the moves that I was making. He led me with ease to the beat of the music… I knew exactly when to step… when to spin… when to dip… and when to brace myself before he lifted me… This was one of the few times that I actually had fun with him… but only because I loved dancing. It was torture every time I looked at his face and remembered who I was with. I was forced to remember that my body was pressed against Doflamingo's… that I was moving against him… that his hands were on me… and that I was under his control… no matter what we did, I was always under his control… I fucking hated him. _

_Eventually, the song ended, and we stopped in a pose with him leaning me backward, pulling my leg up onto his hip with a large hand on my thigh. He slowly pulled us back up to a standing position as everyone applauded around us, chuckling as he did. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to my lips for everyone to see, and I was forced to kiss him back._

_"__I love you, my Princess." He murmured as he pulled away._

_"__And I love you, Doffy." I whispered back, wishing that everyone in Dressrosa wasn't watching me lie my ass off right now._

* * *

"I didn't know that you liked dancing…" Law mumbled as he ran his hand up and down my side. We had relocated to his bedroom again, and I was snuggled comfortably into his side as he leaned against the headboard of his bed.

I shrugged. "It's not as fun as fighting… but it's an entertaining way to pass the time."

He smirked down at me, his gray eyes shining. "Well I'd be happy to dance with you, Vixie."

I wouldn't admit it, but the thought of dancing with Law was actually rather pleasant… I rolled my eyes at him. "We should fight instead… we need to get stronger."

He chuckled. "True… we can work on that after you're finished telling me everything."

I huffed. "If you didn't insist on knowing everything then we could be done with this shit by now."

"This again, Vixie? I thought that you had accepted why I wanted to know everything." He wrapped his other arm around me, pulling me closer.

I let out a sigh, cuddling my face into his chest. I did understand why he wanted to know everything… it was so he could understand me or whatever. "Yeah, well that doesn't make it any less annoying…" I grumbled into the fabric of his hoodie.

He chuckled again, trailing his fingers along my waist. "Just get over it and tell me what happened next."

* * *

**What do you think will happen when Ace comes into the Trade Port during the festival?**

* * *

**SEllen23, thank you! And aww, that is so sweet of you to say. I'm glad that you find my story amazing :) And hahaha, Luffy would have been random and hilarious.**

**Mei, yep, Doffy is a true villain. But Law is taking care of her :) And lol, I know! I think they're adorable, too! And hehehe, you're right, I think that Bepo can get away with more than the others.**

**zorolover20, thank you! And yay, it must have been exciting then :)**

**DoodleGreenQueen, Doflamingo can never be trusted! And hehe, Law's punishments aren't so bad ;)**

**P.S. Ellie, omg, I know, I am with you there! hehe**

**deathink, thank you! And I know what you mean and I totally agree :)**

**Satoberi, soon enough! :P lol. And I agree, I think their relationship is developing quite nicely :) and zomg, Bepo is definitely cute!**

**ZabuzasGirl, yep, thanks for reviewing!**

**Luna, lol, that's why I never set an update schedule. Because life happens. So I update when I can ;)**

**AgentChan, lol, I hope that you enjoyed the new chapter! And yes, Bepo certainly is cute :)**

**starrat, thank you!**

**sarge1130, yep, Doflamingo really is twisted. And Vixie had to play along and even Baby 5 was fooled. But she has Law now, and he's getting to her :) Thank you so much for your review! I hope that you enjoyed the new chapter :)**


	48. Chapter 48: Possibilities

**5 points to Satoberi, ZabuzasGirl, P.S. Ellie, and sarge1130!**

**3 points to Mei and AgentChan!**

* * *

Chapter 48: Flashbacks – Possibilities

* * *

_The Flower Festival was going well. Doflamingo and I went down to the Town Square every day. And every day the citizens looked forward to seeing us dance. I even danced with Diamante and Pica a few times. I refused to dance with Trebol. That was just disgusting. I danced with Buffalo and Baby 5, too. And sometimes Doflamingo let me out of his sight long enough for Buffalo, Baby 5, and me to run off and play some carnival games. I especially loved the ones where we had to throw balls or other projectiles at weighted targets. I would always let Buffalo and Baby 5 throw the stuff and then I would run so fast that no one would see me and knock the targets down so it would look like they had hit them. Then they would share their random prizes, which usually consisted of various candies and stuffed animals, with me._

_It was the last day of the festival and Doflamingo was busy at the Colosseum with Diamante. And I was expecting Ace at the Trade Port. And since everyone was busy with different festival things… there would be no one to spy on Ace and me. I was excited as I rushed to the Trade Port, Gin right on my heels. His ship was already approaching the dock that I had reserved for them. And I could see Ace and Vista on the deck as they dropped anchor._

_"__Hey!" I called out happily as the men started to set up the ramp._

_Ace dropped down to the dock and grinned at me, holding his hat steady on top of his head. "Hey, gorgeous." _

_I returned his grin and wrapped my arms around him, giving him a big hug._

_His eyes widened and he tensed as he slowly wrapped his arms around me. "Vixilia…" He whispered quietly. "What if someone sees?"_

_I pulled away enough to look at him, keeping my arms around his bare torso. "Everyone is busy with the Flower Festival. So no one is here to see."_

_He blinked. And then the grin stretched back across his face. "In that case…" He leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to my lips, his mouth warm on mine._

_I melted against him, using his strong body for support as I returned his kiss._

_"__Whoa. Settle down, you two." Vista spoke as he leaned in close to our conjoined faces, having hopped down right beside us. He let out a raspy chuckle when Ace pulled away from me to glare at him, and I just laughed._

_Vista pulled me in for a hug, which I returned happily while Ace still glared, a cute pout on his freckled face. Gin yipped from where he was sitting at my feet, demanding attention._

_"__Oh, hey there, buddy!" Ace called out, crouching down to pet him. "I brought you something." He pulled a meaty bone out of his pocket and handed it to him, making him bark happily before he began gnawing in content._

* * *

_I got the forms and filled out Ace's order so that the men could start pulling everything from the warehouses, so now we were just supposed to wait. It was a large order, per usual, so it was going to be another full day's work. I was glad that no one would notice me missing due to the festival, and I told the Whitebeard Pirates as much. The last day of the festival was pretty much a drunken haze for everyone. And since it was when the Colosseum hosted its featured event, in which all of Diamante's team fought in a huge competition, nearly everyone was distracted by their fights._

_"__So why don't the two of you just head off to the festival?" Vista asked as he stroked his mustache. "I can handle things here."_

_Ace and I turned to look at each other, both shrugging._

_"__Do you think we could blend into the crowd?" He asked me._

_I giggled. "Maybe if you put on a shirt."_

_They both laughed at my comment._

_So, using my speed, I rushed to get Ace some Dressrosa-appropriate clothing. And while I was at it, I changed into another flamenco dress so that I would blend in more easily, as well. I also grabbed us both some hats that would shade our faces so that we would be less recognizable. When I returned, the two Whitebeard Division Commanders hadn't even moved._

_"__Here." I handed Ace the clothes that I had gotten him._

_"__Wow, you look amazing." He stared at me as he stood to his feet, taking the clothes from me._

_"__Stop gaping and go change." Vista laughed._

_I also laughed, watching as Ace disappeared into the ship. Luckily, he didn't take long. But I did have to persuade him to take off his hat in exchange for the fedora that I had picked out for him. I mean, I loved his hat… but it was a dead giveaway to his identity. And then, soon enough, we were strolling through the streets of Dressrosa… hand in hand._

_I had tied my long, blonde hair into a scarf so that no one would be able to use it to recognize me. And the sun hat that I had picked out to match my dress had a wide brim that was decorated with flowers, which obscured my face quite well. The colorful dress shirt and slacks that Ace was wearing looked good on him, but he most certainly did not look like First Fist Ace… especially with the white fedora covering his wavy, black hair and shading his freckled face. We looked like any ordinary Dressrosa couple, as long as we didn't draw any unnecessary attention to ourselves._

_I let him lead the way, and he excitedly pulled me over to many of the booths as we passed them. I helped him win some games, but mostly he was interested in the food… he ate a lot. And when I say that he ate a lot, I mean that he really, _really _ate a lot. I wasn't sure where his body held all of the food that he seemingly inhaled. But he was happy, so I was happy. He fell asleep on me a few times, randomly and usually while in the middle of speaking, but he was always easy to wake up. And of course I thought that it was cute. We eventually found ourselves in the Town Square, where the band was playing and people were dancing. The music was getting to me, and I couldn't help myself. I grinned up at Ace, grasping on to his hand._

_"__Do you want to dance with me?" I asked him eagerly._

_He returned my grin, finishing off the turkey leg that he was holding. "Sure."_

_My heart flipped in my chest as I led him over to the dance floor. I was sure to stay on the edge so that we wouldn't draw any extra attention. "Here." I took his hands, placing them on my waist before wrapping my arms around his shoulders._

_His dark eyes were watching my body, trying to keep up with my movements. His fingers grasped onto my waist as I moved against him, pulling him to the beat of the music. _

_I pressed my body close to his, leaning up to whisper in his ear. "Just relax." I murmured softly. "Listen to the music… and move with me."_

_He smiled as his eyes met mine. "You make it sound so easy."_

_I giggled, completely caught up in his charming smile. "That's because it is."_

_He kept smiling as his body relaxed, finally beginning to sway easily with mine. As he got more comfortable, I took one of his hands in mine so that we could do a simple foxtrot. After a few movements, he picked up on the steps and started moving in time with me. His enthralling gaze never left my blue eyes. And his body was so warm against mine. My heart was pounding happily in my chest and butterflies were swarming in my stomach. This dance was so… exciting. It was unlike every other dance. I loved the way that it felt to be so close to him… pressed up against him…. I craved more. I didn't know how he would move. I didn't know where this would lead. And I was so looking forward to the many possibilities. With Ace, it seemed like anything was possible. And I wanted so much to be possible with him._

_"__Look at me..." He grinned, the expression lifting his freckled cheeks. "…a simple pirate dancing with a princess."_

_I laughed, my heart fluttering uncontrollably in my chest. "I've told you… I'm not a princess." I felt myself leaning closer in to him, as if he had some sort of magnetic pull on me. "And you are so much more than a simple pirate."_

_His warm breath drifted across my face before his lips met mine in a passionate kiss. I eagerly returned the gesture, my body melting against his as he held me. His tongue swept easily into my mouth, stroking around before swirling with mine. I was completely caught up in him. Nothing else mattered. I wasn't sure how much time had passed when he finally pulled away, still smiling his charming smile. He left me breathless._

* * *

"Well that settles it." Law spoke definitively.

I looked up at him curiously, wondering what exactly had been settled. "What are you talking about?"

He smirked at me, his gray eyes lit with humor. "You and I are going to have to share a proper dance."

I narrowed my eyes at him, even though I was fighting back a smile. "And what makes you say that?"

"Well you've danced with practically everyone… even members of my very own crew… except for me. And that's entirely unacceptable." The way that he was smiling gave me butterflies.

I responded by rolling my eyes. "Will you just be quiet so that I can finish this damn story?"

He chuckled, but didn't say anything else.

* * *

_Eventually, I had to take Ace back to the Trade Port. By the time that we returned, everything had already been loaded on to his ship. Vista was waiting patiently, playing fetch with Gin. Ace turned to face me, taking me into his arms._

_"__Vixilia… just come with me. I can get you outta here. Pops wants to help you. Everyone wants to help you. Let us help you." Ace tried to convince me, once again, to run away with him._

_I sighed. "I can't, Ace. I've told you… I won't be the reason that a Warlord fights a Yonko… Doffy would come after me… the government would get involved… and then Whitebeard's allies… it would cause a war. And I can't do that." We had this conversation every time that he left… and it wore me out._

_"__Please, Vixilia…" He leaned his forehead against mine, his voice low and desperate. "…I want you with me."_

_Something in me clenched at the way that he whispered and the words that he used. "Ace… you have to know that I would love to just leave with you. There is nothing that I enjoy more than the time that I spend with you." I chewed on my lower lip, actually allowing myself to consider what it would be like… to spend as much time as I wanted to with Ace… to be with him, unrestricted by Doflamingo, without any worry for what would happen later… "I… I want to be with you, too."_

_His hands tightened their grip on my waist and he pulled me closer to him. "Then leave with me. We can go right now."_

_"__Ace…" This was so much harder than it should be. "I want so badly to say yes…" I could say yes… I could leave with Ace and then Whitebeard and all of the Division Commanders would protect me… but then they would have to fight… and probably die… because Doflamingo would hold them responsible for my leaving. And I couldn't let that happen. "…but I can't." A hollow feeling spread through my chest when Ace's fingers loosened their grasp._

_"__One of these days you're gonna realize that you deserve more than all of this, Vixilia…" He murmured into my ear, his voice barely above a whisper. "You deserve to live without fear. You're a strong woman, Vixilia… but it's okay to let others help you."_

_"__I just can't… I'll figure this out, Ace. But I can't let anyone put themselves into harm's way for me..." I whispered back, leaning my head into his chest. I wasn't used to him wearing a shirt, and I missed the feel of his skin. "…especially not you."_

_"__Jeez, Vixilia." He let out a heavy sigh, his breath fluttering over the top of my head. "I really wish that you would come with me." He wrapped his arms all the way around me, pulling me into him and holding me close._

_I smiled, happy to be in his embrace. "I know, Ace."_

* * *

_I had thanked Vista for overseeing the work while Ace and I had our fun at the festival. Of course, he had said that he was happy to do it. I got farewell hugs before they set sail. And I was saddened to see them go. Since it had already gotten so late, and Doflamingo and the others were still at the Colosseum, I decided to just head back to the Palace. Gin walked with me, happily carrying a bone that Ace had given him before he left. I made my way to Doflamingo's room, wanting to take a long, hot shower. Doflamingo didn't like for Gin to be in his room, but since no one was back yet, I went ahead and let him in, giving him strict orders to stay in the corner with his bone. He curled up on the carpet and chewed in content while I went into the washroom._

_I threw my clothes into the hamper, already humming to myself as I stepped into the shower. I turned the water to hot and stepped in. I missed Ace already… and quite honestly I wished that I was feeling the heat from his body instead of the heat of the water. I reflected on the events of the day, remembering how much fun it had been to walk around the festival with him… the way he smiled at me… the way he scarfed down different foods… the way he laughed when I showed him how I cheated at the games… the way he fell asleep at random intervals… and the way it felt to dance with him… I loved dancing with him. I started singing out loud, swaying gently under the water as I lathered the soap over my body._

_Tell me that you want to dance  
I want to feel your pulse on mine  
Just treat me like a stolen glance  
To yourself_

_A dark shape on a golden floor_  
_A sleeping city with a molten core_  
_From above we'd cut a slow eight shape_  
_And much more_

_A pirate in a princess' arms_  
_Penniless with only charm_  
_As we're leveled by the low, hot lights_  
_And disarmed_

_I'm folded in the bread you made_  
_I'm cold until your body bathes_  
_Me in the heat you kept aside_  
_All these days_

_I was completely lost in the music that I was making for myself, happy to just be alone for once. So when I heard Doflamingo's voice, loud and too close for comfort, I nearly jumped out of my skin._

_"__Princess!" _

_I struggled to catch my breath before shouting over the water. "Yes, Doffy?" My heart was pounding uneasily in my chest._

_"__Get out here. Now." He growled the words, sending fearful shudders through my spine._

_I hurriedly rinsed off and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around myself before opening the washroom door to the bedroom. I made an effort to prepare myself. I wasn't sure why he was angry… because I was certain that no one had seen me with Ace. But either way, I knew from the tone in his voice that pain was inevitable. But nothing could have prepared me for the horrifying sight that met me when I opened that door._

* * *

**The slightly altered song lyrics used in this chapter are from "The Golden Floor" by Snow Patrol.**

* * *

**What do you think Vixilia sees when she opens the door?**

* * *

**SEllen23, thank you! I hope that you enjoyed the new update :) Thanks for reviewing!**

**DoodleGreenQueen, omg, me too! hehe**

**starrat, thank you!**

**Mei, congrats! Lol. And I'm sure they'll be fine… if not a bit traumatized, hehe. It's not quite time to escape just yet… but close ;) Thanks for reviewing!**

**Anon, thank you so very much! Your review has made my day :) I enjoy writing this story and I'm glad that you enjoy reading it. And of course I love One Piece, so I'm happy that I'm able to keep to their characters. Thank you for your review, I hope that you enjoyed the new chapter :)**

**Satoberi, lol, it would be sweet! And cute too… Vixie will just have to get over it ;) And yes… more dancing :D**

**AgentChan, not quite time for that yet… but we're getting closer! ;)**

**ZabuzasGirl, he ends up dancing with her :) Thanks for reviewing!**

**P.S. Ellie, hahaha, yes, that would have been terribly funny… because it would have been terrible… and funny… lol. And you're right, it probably would most likely end in "fun" if they danced, hehe. And yes, that he did.**

**sarge1130, lol, it's true, I don't think that they really care where they do it, as long as they're alone. Lol, I would love to see that post, I bet that it's adorable. But Law has this charming smirk/smile and I imagine that he would be willing to dance as long as it's with Vixie… especially since now he knows that Ace danced with her ;)**


	49. Chapter 49: A New Decision

**5 points to P.S. Ellie, zorolover20, Satoberi, ZabuzasGirl, Sesshylover978, OnePieceiaamaze, deathink, Mei, Luna, sarge1130, and AgentChan**

* * *

Chapter 49: Flashbacks – A New Decision

* * *

_My heart fell into my stomach, which was already churning from the sight before me. I was shaking, unable to fully comprehend what I was seeing. Surely this couldn't be real… please… this had to be a nightmare… _

_"__You've really fucked up this time, Princess." Doflamingo grumbled as he came to stand in front of me._

_I was aware of the blood splashed across his pants' leg. And as he got closer to me, I backed away. I couldn't tear my gaze away from the corner of the room. I tried to take a breath, but I choked on the air. And then a sob ripped from my throat as the tears that I had unconsciously been fighting started to pour from my eyes and down my cheeks. I made a move to rush for the corner, but Doflamingo caught me by the arm._

_"__No!" I screamed, trying to jerk away from him._

_And so he threw me to the ground. "That's enough!" He shouted, sounding angrier than I had remembered him being in a very long time. Just the sound in his voice was enough to freeze me in place. _

_My only movements were the slight tremors of terror coursing through me. I finally tore my eyes away from the gruesome scene in the corner of the room and looked up at Doflamingo. _

_He was towering over me, his body tense with rage. "Dammit, Princess…" He growled, his voice low and intimidating. "I've given you the fucking world… so why in the hell do you keep pissing me off?!"_

_He knew about Ace… he had to… there was no other explanation for his behavior. The fear that always haunted me gripped me full force, practically suffocating me with the reality of the wretched, painful torture that I was sure to experience. I even wondered if I would live this time around._

_Doflamingo stepped closer, crouching down so that his face was close to mine. "I hope that this lesson will be enough, Princess…" He whispered, his voice holding assurances of my pain. "…because you know how much I hate it when you disappoint me."_

_I circled around in my head, trying to remember what I should do in this situation. I should be speaking… I should be saying something to at least calm him down a little… I should be touching him to soothe him in whatever way that I can… But I just couldn't. Not this time… because this time I had something else swimming around in my head, dominating all of the other thoughts… the image of my dog… my beloved friend… dead and mangled in the corner of the room, shredded by Doflamingo's strings. "Gin…" I sobbed his name, unable to function in the way that I knew that I should._

_"__You're worried about that damn mutt when you should be worried about _me_, Princess." Doflamingo growled. "Having that pet was a privilege… and since you've done such horrible things behind my back, you got that privilege taken away."_

_I shook my head in disbelief. I never should have tried to spend time with Ace… I never should have thought that Doflamingo wouldn't find out… "I'm sorry…" I mumbled, though I wasn't completely certain of what I was apologizing for, or who I was apologizing to._

_"__I'll forgive you, Princess…" Doflamingo muttered as an entirely frightening grin spread across his face. "…as soon as you've learned your lesson."_

_I didn't even have the energy to try and pacify him. I was aware of his strings grabbing me up and then holding me down. I was very aware of the pain. But I couldn't think of anything other than my dog… my friend… bloodied and dead in the corner of the room… and how very badly I had fucked up._

* * *

Law was mindful enough to know when to keep quiet. The last thing that I needed while recounting this part of the story was any type of words from him. So instead, he held me in a comforting embrace. And I nuzzled my face into his chest, absorbing the warmth from his body and taking a moment of silence. He didn't rush me in any way. He let me take my time. So after several moments of just being held by Law, I was able to continue.

* * *

_I wasn't sure how much time had passed… everything since I had seen Gin lifeless on the floor was just a blur. I knew that Doflamingo had tortured me until I had blacked out. And while I was blacked out, Gin's body had been taken away. When I woke up the first time, I simply stared at the blood stained carpet until Doflamingo came to punish me again. And after my second black out, I woke up to find that the carpet had been ripped out of the room and replaced with a new, fancy rug. Other than that, the only thing that I really remembered was the aching pain… though I wasn't sure exactly how Doflamingo had inflicted the wounds, or even what they were, I knew that they hurt… I couldn't move without being overwhelmed with a shooting pain. But even more than that, the pain of having lost my friend… my only real companion in this hell… I just wanted to wake up from this nightmare. But I knew that there would be no waking up from this. I never had the luxury of waking up from my hell. I would never escape this…_

_"__Princess…" Doflamingo murmured as he walked back into the room. "Have you learned your lesson yet?"_

_This would be the point where I should say something… whatever it was that he had been trying to teach me… whatever I was supposed to learn from these punishments… But I had been too caught up in my own head to know what he wanted from me. So I tried to remember what I had done wrong… I had spent time with Ace. I still wasn't sure what he knew exactly, or how he had found out. So I honestly had no idea how to answer him. But I couldn't suffer through another moment of this… I simply couldn't put myself through it. I had to make this easier. "I love you so very much, Doffy…" I heard myself whispering. "I am so sorry for upsetting you."_

_"__If you didn't want to upset me, Princess…" He grumbled, sitting down on the edge of the bed… the movement made me wince in pain. "Then why the fuck were you flouncing around _my_ island with Fire Fist Ace?"_

_I didn't know what he knew, and the wrong lie could make this so much worse. "I don't know, Doffy… I was wrong. And I'm sorry." I was utterly defeated._

_"__My beautiful Princess…" He leaned in, placing his arms onto the bed on either side of me. "Who do you belong to?"_

_"__I belong to you, Doffy." I responded, trying to ignore the way that my stomach turned in revulsion. _

_"__Mmm…" He hummed in appreciation, moving to bury his face in my neck. "And did you forget that fact when you _fucking kissed Fire Fist Ace_?!" He practically spat the words. And then he bit down on my neck, making me scream out as his teeth broke my flesh._

_"__I'm sorry, Doffy!" I yelled, feeling waves of agony as my body tensed underneath him. "It didn't mean anything!" I gasped out, trying to explain in any way that would get him to calm down. "I'm yours, Doffy! Only yours!"_

_"__Of course you're fucking _mine_…" He growled, leaning up to look at me again. _

_"__Please forgive me, Doffy…" I whispered, though it sounded more like a desperate whine. "It was a stupid, horrible thing to do… but I love you. You're the only one that I ever want to be with. And I won't be able to live with myself if you don't forgive me." I needed to say whatever was necessary… whatever would make him happy… and whatever would keep him from punishing me again… I just couldn't handle any more pain. Even though saying these things was a pain all in itself. _

_He sighed, placing his hands on my waist… his touch was actually gentle this time, but since I was already injured, it still hurt. "Of course I forgive you, my Princess…" His grasp tightened and his fingers dug into my battered skin. "That vile pirate must have fooled you somehow… and since you hid your identity, Trebol was the only to see you. So we're lucky that no one else knows."_

_Trebol… I should have known that bastard was the one to rat me out. I didn't remember seeing him. And I didn't even care. "I just want us to be happy, Doffy… I want to make you happy."_

_"__I'm sure we'll find some way for you to make this up to me, Princess…" His grin stretched across his face before he pressed his lips to mine._

_And then the next several hours were spent with him fucking me, with no real concern for my wounds. I hid the pain and made the sounds that would make him think that I was enjoying myself. I reciprocated when I was able to, hoping that it would be enough to make him happy again. But mostly, I stayed in the numb haze that my mind made for me… and I contemplated a new decision. Because I had arrived at the decision that I couldn't live like this anymore. I needed to escape. I needed to get away from Doflamingo… by any means necessary._

* * *

_After Doflamingo had decided that I had been sufficiently punished, and after he had thoroughly fucked me, he let me leave the room. Of course, it still took some time, because I had to shower and bandage myself… and because of my extensive injuries, it was quite the effort. Before we parted, he had clasped that ridiculous necklace that he had gotten me around my neck. And he was sure to say that I still deserved it, as if it were some great prize that I had earned._

_Baby 5 and Buffalo found me not long afterward, and they took me to the Flower Field. Apparently, they had made a grave for Gin there. I wasn't sure what they knew of it, but I gathered that they weren't aware that Doflamingo had killed him because he was angry with me. Of course Doflamingo wouldn't want anyone to know that our relationship was anything but perfect. _

_And after that, I spent the next several days only biding my time. I pretended that things were normal as I went about my daily routines and tasks. I missed having Gin running after me. It was strange to be so alone all of the time. But I managed to come up with a plan, though I was sure that it would probably get me killed. Either way, I was set. I would not waste my life away with Doflamingo._

* * *

_Ace was coming into the Trade Port, and the last thing that I wanted was to squander my opportunity by upsetting Doflamingo. So before going to the Trade Port, I found Doflamingo in his office. I entered without knocking, relieved when I saw that he was alone._

_He looked up from his papers and smiled at me. "Hello, Princess."_

_I forced myself to smile back at him. "Hello, Doffy." I swayed my hips as I made my way over to him._

_He pushed his chair back from his desk and watched me, his smile stretching wider. "Was there something that you needed? Or did you just want my company?"_

_I swallowed down the bile that rose in my throat and crawled onto his lap, wrapping my arms around his shoulders. "Of course I love your company, Doffy…" I cuddled into him, pressing my cheek against the skin of his chest. "But there is something that I need to speak to you about."_

_He draped his arms around me, placing one hand on my waist and the other one on my thigh. "What is it, Princess?"_

_I had already had this conversation in my head, and I hoped that it would go according to plan. "Well… as your second in command, I never want to disappoint you, Doffy… I always want to perform my duties and make you happy… and that's why I'm worried about today."_

_He listened to me carefully, his fingers stroking the skin of my leg. "What is today?"_

_"__Today, I'm supposed to perform my task as Whitebeard's representative in the Trade Port. But as you know… that means that I'll have to work with Fire Fist." I felt his hands tighten in their grasp. "So my dilemma is that I want to do my job so that you won't lose your deal with Whitebeard… but I don't want you to be upset that I'll be working with Fire Fist…" I was sure to mention that if I didn't go, he would be losing his deal, because I knew that he most certainly would not want to lose a deal with a Yonko. "I wish that I could stay here with you instead of going… in fact, I'd rather just spend all of my time with you… but then neither of us would get our work finished…" I had to make him feel like I wanted to be with him and that I had no interest in Ace._

_He grinned, his hands going back to a softer grasp. "Oh, Princess… we can spend plenty of time together once your work is finished. And as long as you behave, then there's nothing to worry about." He moved so that he could press his lips to my ear. "Just remember who you belong to… and don't let anyone fucking touch you."_

_"__Of course, Doffy…" I murmured back to him, recognizing the threat in his voice. "I belong to you. And you're the only one that I ever want to touch me."_

_He seemed satisfied with my answer. But I knew that I would be watched heavily, and any screw-up would get me beaten._

* * *

**How do you think Ace will react when he finds out about what happened since his last visit?**

* * *

**P.S. Ellie, I'm sorry to terrify you, Ellie-chan! But surely you had to have seen it coming! And of course Doffy being pissed is never a good thing D:**

**zorolover20, yep, that was it**

**Satoberi, I couldn't help myself! The cliff-hanger was just too easy! And I know… it was sweet… but Doffy ruined it, it wasn't me! Lol.**

**ZabuzasGirl, yep. Thanks for reviewing!**

**DoodleGreenQueen, yep, it really was bad…**

**Sesshylover978, unfortunately, yes…**

**OnePieceiaamaze, sure does**

**deathink, lol, I think I scared a lot of people… oops. Well, yeah, I thought it would be obvious enough. And thank you! I'm so happy that you enjoy my writing :)**

**SEllen23, I know! I couldn't help myself. Lol, thank you! Hope that you enjoyed the update :)**

**Mei, unfortunately it's true… Doffy killed Gin :( And thank you for the compliment! I do try to keep Law involved, simply because I love him so much ;) I'm sorry that Gin had to go… but I hope that you enjoyed the new chapter.**

**starrat, hehe, yep!**

**Luna, sorry! Life happens and I can't always update right away. You'll just have to wait for as long as it takes :P But I'm glad that you love my story and I hope that you enjoyed the new chapter!**

**Anon, of course! I love that you take the time to review :) So thank you! And yay, I'm so glad that you enjoyed the chapter. I wanted Ace and Vixie to have a sweet moment together… in between all of the brutal moments with Doflamingo, of course. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well :)**

**sarge1130, yep, she managed to keep everyone fooled into thinking that she loved Doflamingo… including Doflamingo, himself. I did picture the dancing myself as I was writing it… if it helps, Doflamingo is 10 feet tall and Vixie is 6 feet tall. So her head should be somewhere in between his abs and chest… maybe closer to his chest. Anyway, it shouldn't be too ridiculous, lol. Ace made her happy, and Law knows that… so he's a good sport about it. Now he just wants his turn at a dance ;) And yep, unfortunately Doflamingo found out and killed Gin :( But now she is ready to escape, in spite of the risks. Thank you for your review! I hope that you enjoyed the new chapter :)**

**AgentChan, yep :(**


	50. Chapter 50: Planning to Leave

**5 points to SEllen23, OnePieceiaamaze, deathink, P.S. Ellie, Satoberi, ZabuzasGirl, and sarge1130!**

**3 points to Mei and AgentChan!**

* * *

Chapter 50: Flashbacks – Planning to Leave

* * *

_Ace had Jozu with him this time. I watched as they docked and waited for Ace to jump down as he usually did. I had covered up my still healing bruises and cuts with a long sleeved dress, but it only went down to my knees, so the bandaged injuries on my legs were still in view. Ace noticed them immediately._

_"__What happened?" He asked, not even bothering with his usual greetings._

_I shook my head. "The same thing that always happens."_

_His jaw clenched and he made a move to touch me, but I used my devil fruit to back away, putting a decent amount of space between us._

_"__I'm sorry." I whispered. "But I can't let anyone see us…"_

_He nodded in understanding, his hand dropping back down to his side. "So someone must have seen us last time?" He asked quietly, sure to keep his voice low._

_I was sure to stay close enough for us to whisper back and forth. "Trebol… I swear that bastard lives to make me miserable."_

_Ace let out a huff, but before he could say anything else, Jozu came down the ramp that had been set up and joined us._

_"__Vixilia, how have you been?" He eyed me carefully, his eyes raking over my bandages. _

_I shrugged, smiling up at him. "Same as ever, I guess."_

_He narrowed his eyes at me, apparently unhappy with my answer._

_Ace had glanced around us for a moment… and then he suddenly asked a question that I was not looking forward to answering. "Where's Gin?" He placed his hand on his pocket, where he was probably carrying a bone or two._

_I took a deep breath, preparing myself to answer and for the response that I would get. "Gin is…" I mumbled, struggling with how to say it. "Doffy killed him…"_

_Ace's dark eyes immediately snapped to meet mine. "What?" He whispered the word through clenched teeth, his entire body tense. _

_I chewed on my lower lip, not really certain how to handle the situation. Honestly, I wanted to bury my face into Ace's chest and cry. And then another part of me wanted to comfort him, because he looked so angry and upset. But of course I couldn't go anywhere near him, or I would get punished again. So I could only watch him as he sorted through the information, his dark eyes raging._

_"__Jozu… will you go and make sure that there's room on the ship?" Ace asked quietly, not looking away from me as he spoke._

_Jozu picked up on the intensity of the moment, so he just nodded and left without a word._

_"__What exactly do you mean?" Ace breathed the words, making an effort to calm down._

_I couldn't meet his gaze anymore, so I stared down at the wood of the dock, clutching my arms around myself. "I didn't see it happen…" I mumbled quietly. I knew that I would have to explain what I knew so that Ace would accept it… so that he could cope. "Gin was waiting for me while I showered. And when I came out of the washroom, Doffy had killed him… he was dead, right where I had left him…" I vividly remembered how he had looked, lying broken in his own blood. I felt the tears burning in the back of my throat as I struggled to keep them from falling._

_"__Why did he do it?" Ace's voice was getting louder now as he grew more upset._

_I shrugged, still refusing to look up. Did Doflamingo really need a particular reason to be cruel? "He was angry with me."_

_Ace growled underneath his breath. "That bastard."_

_"__Buffalo and Baby 5 made a grave for him in the Flower Field…" I murmured, just because I wasn't sure what else to say. I knew what I really wanted to say… the same thing that had been running through my head for so long now… but now that Ace was in front of me, I was scared. What if he changed his mind? Should I just wait until he asked? But what if this was the one time that he didn't ask? What if he really wouldn't want me around?_

_"__I'm sorry, Vixilia…" He mumbled._

_I looked up to see that he was staring down now, too. And his hands were clenched at his sides. "What for?"_

_"__It's my fault… I shouldn't have gone out to that stupid festival with you. I shouldn't have gotten you into trouble with Doflamingo." He sounded so distraught._

_And I couldn't bear it. "Don't, Ace… please. It's not your fault. Doflamingo is a cruel, heartless bastard… it's his fault for being so damn awful. You can't blame yourself for the terrible things that he does."_

_Ace looked up and his eyes met mine again._

_But before he could say anything, I continued speaking. I decided that I didn't want to wait for him to ask… I just wanted to answer. "Ace… I want to leave with you. Please help me run away from here." I felt so fucking weak… I wasn't used to asking for help. And the last time that I had relied on someone else to help me escape, I had been left behind and abandoned in the worst way._

_But his eyes lit up at my words, and an expression of determination set onto his face. "That's all that I needed to hear, Vixilia… I'm going to get you out of here."_

_And suddenly, as I looked into his eyes, I felt a huge weight lift off of my chest… as if everything that I had ever worried about just didn't matter anymore… and I could breathe freely… because Ace was going to get me out of this hell._

_"__We can leave right now." He reached out to grab my hand, but I moved away._

_"__No…" I said softly, keeping my voice at a whisper so no one else would hear. "I can't just leave on your ship with everyone watching. I don't want Doflamingo to think that you kidnapped me or something stupid like that… he has to know that I left on my own."_

_Ace's freckled face scrunched in frustration. "Does it really matter? We need to get you away from him."_

_I sighed. "If he knows that I left on my own… if _everyone_ knows that I left on my own… then he won't be able to justify an all-out war against the Whitebeard Pirates to get me back. Then the executives and other members won't fight so hard… because they'll know that I left because I wanted to, and not because I was taken against my will… which is exactly what Doffy will tell them if I don't do this carefully. And the Government won't support a war to help Doffy retrieve a defected crewmember."_

_"__Then scream it out right now as you're getting onto the damn ship." Apparently he was eager to just leave… which made me worry that he wouldn't want to go along with my plan._

_"__Then everyone will think that you made me say it." I shook my head and ran a hand through my long, blonde hair. "Ace, the only way that this will work is if I can convince _everyone_ that I want to leave Doffy… and I have to do it in a way that can't be misconstrued or manipulated."_

_His eyes narrowed. "And how do you plan on doing that?"_

_"__I'm going to use a visual den den mushi, so that everyone at the Palace will see… and I'll use that to say goodbye to Doffy, in a way that no one will be able to think that I didn't want to leave." I explained, hoping that he would see how much sense it made._

_"__And what do you want me to do?" He asked, his eyes still narrowed._

_"__I want you to wait at the shore by Green Bit… so that I can run there when I'm finished. And then we can leave." I finished my explanation, hoping with dreadful anxiousness that he would agree._

_And he did. "Okay." He nodded firmly. "I can do that."_

_I wanted to cry with relief. "Thank you, Ace."_

_He relaxed again and flashed me his charming smile. "Anytime, Vixilia."_

* * *

_We had gone ahead and went through with his transaction, since otherwise it would be very suspicious. And Ace had filled Jozu in on the plan. I had been slightly worried over whether or not Jozu would want to cooperate, but his response was "it's about damn time" so I figured that he was okay with it. I gathered from the way that he spoke that all of the Division Commanders had argued about different ways to get me away from Doflamingo, but Whitebeard had said that they could only intervene if I wanted them to… in which case, he said that they could do whatever was necessary. And that made me feel truly honored. _

_I wasn't sure why the Whitebeard Pirates had taken such a liking to me, but I knew that I was beyond lucky for it. I couldn't wait to see them all again… and finally be in a place where I could feel cared for and protected, like I had the last time that I had seen them… they were such an amazing crew._

_As usual, Ace's order took all day… especially since this would be his last one. After all, they couldn't really keep purchasing from Doflamingo since he was sure to be angry after my escape. And undoubtedly he would still find a way to blame them. But I would make sure that all of the executives knew that I left of my own free will. Not that it would really stop them if Doflamingo wanted me back… but still. It was a matter of principle. And also, I had to do whatever I could to keep Doflamingo and Whitebeard from fighting._

_The last of the purchases were being loaded onto Ace's ship as he came over to me again. We were being very careful… only getting close enough to whisper back and forth and never touching in any way._

_"__I'll wait for you by the shore where the bridge crosses to Green Bit… I'll be in a small boat so that I can avoid being seen."_

_I nodded, feeling the determination spread through me. "I'll be coming fast. So don't be alarmed."_

_He grinned. "Oh, I can handle you."_

_I grinned back at him, picking up on the teasing tone. "I wouldn't be so sure." I teased him back._

_He laughed before getting serious again. "Be careful, Vixilia."_

_"__I will." I smiled reassuringly at him._

_"__I'm serious. Because I'm only giving you until midnight…" He really was completely serious, and it made my heart sink. But before I could react in anyway, he continued. "…and then I'm coming after you myself, fists blazing."_

_My breath caught in my throat… he wasn't threatening to abandon me… he was threatening to rescue me. "Ace…" I whispered his name, completely caught up in how amazing he was. "How did I get lucky enough to meet you?"_

_He rolled his eyes at me. "Stop making jokes."_

_I wanted so badly to hug him… but of course I couldn't. "I'm not joking…" I gave him a soft smile, prepared to bare my soul to him. "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me."_

_His eyes widened as if he were genuinely caught off guard. "Vixilia…" He gasped my name. _

_I blinked, confused as to why he seemed so surprised by my confession. But before we could say anything else, Jozu came up to us, placing his large hand on Ace's shoulder._

_"__Alright, time to go." The giant man looked at me and winked. "See ya later, Vixilia."_

_I grinned at him. "Yeah. See ya."_

* * *

_I used my devil fruit to rush to one of the back alleys of Dressrosa, my heart racing and my adrenaline pumping. I made sure that no one saw me, and I had moved too fast for anyone to follow me. The sun was setting, so everyone was rushing into their homes for the night. I knew that at the Palace, Doflamingo and the executives would be meeting in the dining room, getting ready for dinner. I had already set up the den den mushi. So all I needed now was to make the call. I waited for it to get dark, even though I knew that if I waited too long, Doffy would send someone to find me. I needed to give Ace enough time to get his ship far enough away and then come back in with the smaller boat. And I also needed the cover of dark, since a lot of the executives had enough haki to see me, even when using my devil fruit. And as soon as I made this call, I knew that Doffy would be looking for me._

_I eyed the sleeping den den mushi, my stomach churning with my anxiousness. It was now or never. I took a deep breath, and woke it up. The screen had been set up in the dining room, so when its counterpart woke up, I saw the faces of all the executives that were at the large table… and Doflamingo._

_"__Princess?" Doflamingo set down his fork and eyed the screen, though it felt more like he was right in front of me, looking right at me. "Where are you?"_

_I took another deep breath, ignoring everyone else on the screen and focusing my attention on him. "I'm leaving you, Doffy." My voice was much steadier than I was, and I was thankful for that._

_A scary frown pulled across his face._

_So I hurried and continued speaking before he could say anything terrifying. "I don't want to be your lover, Doffy. And I don't want to be a Don Quixote Pirate anymore, either. I'm leaving the family. And I'm leaving Dressrosa." I jerked off the stupid necklace that he had put on me and held it up for him to see. "I'm leaving this behind. You can keep your rewards… your punishments… and all of your so-called love. I am not your Princess, Doffy." I threw it down onto the ground, and the large diamonds echoed as they hit the concrete. "Goodbye."_

_I quickly ended the connection, ignoring the horrified looks on everyone's faces and the way that they had gasped and murmured. Most of all, I ignored the look that had been on Doflamingo's face… terrifyingly outraged. And then I ran. I ran as fast as I could without wrecking anything around me. Because if I went too fast, the turbulence caused by my speed would destroy my surroundings… and that would only serve to draw attention to myself. And the risk of that was the only thing that kept me from running as fast as I could toward Green Bit… toward Ace._

* * *

**Do you think that Vixilia will make it to Ace safely?**

* * *

**SEllen23, lol, he has definitely been ready to whisk her away for a long while now ;) And thank you! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, too!**

**starrat, I know :(**

**annie.b-sociopath, I know! :(**

**DoodleGreenQueen, I know, I know! :( He just couldn't survive the cruelty of Doflamingo :(**

**OnePieceiaamaze, yep, a bit of both**

**deathink, true, Ace never likes it when Vixilia gets wounded. And I know, it's sad :( And I will! Hope you enjoyed the new chapter :)**

**Mei, yes, I know… I think everyone is sad :( I'll have to send Law around to pass out hugs… lol. As far as Vixilia goes, it's a good thing that she was ready to escape on her own, so Ace didn't need to insist at all this time ;)**

**P.S. Ellie, omg, I know! And yay! She totally did! And yes… of course Ace was upset that his buddy died… and Vixilia had to suffer again… and of course happy to hear that she's finally ready to leave! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! :)**

**Satoberi, aww, I know… And that is so true. Good thing that Law knew exactly what to do :) Ace was definitely angry at what Doffy did… but omg, he's finally going to get Vixilia away from him! ;D**

**ZabuzasGirl, yep, thank you for reviewing! :)**

**AgentChan, yep, poor puppy :( Ace was upset but he kept his composure… especially since Vixilia told him that she's finally ready to leave with him ;)**

**sarge1130, yeah, I know it's sad :( But it was the push that she needed to finally decide to take the risks involved in leaving Doffy. Luckily, Ace has good timing. And Vixilia has a well thought out plan. So of course Ace will go along with her, since he's been ready to rescue her from the very beginning ;) He does feel guilty and angry, but at least now he can finally get Vixilia away from Doflamingo!**


	51. Chapter 51: Leaving Doflamingo

**5 points to SEllen23, DoodleGreenQueen, deathink, sarge1130, Mei, Satoberi, ZabuzasGirl, and P.S. Ellie!**

* * *

Chapter 51: Flashbacks – Leaving Doflamingo

* * *

_I was getting closer to the bridge to Green Bit… anxiety filling me up and fear spreading through me. I glanced up to see that Doflamingo's birdcage was closing in around me. I panicked, forgetting about trying to be discreet and choosing instead to quicken my pace to a dangerous level. The ground was quaking beneath my feet and buildings were being torn as I ran by them. I didn't even have time to feel guilty for whatever citizens' lives were being disrupted by my turbulent run… I just needed to escape. The thick strings were reaching the shore and I had to get past them. Memories from my childhood were rising to the surface… and I couldn't stand to be trapped in this cage again. I had to get the fuck out of there. _

_"__PRINCESS!" _

_I heard Doflamingo roar my name, his voice filled with a rage that I had not heard in years. I knew what would happen if this didn't work as planned… I knew that I would suffer more than I had ever suffered before… and the thought was more terrifying than any memory that haunted me. I ran so fast that my legs were literally burning, creating so much friction that a trail of heat formed beneath my feet. If I wasn't fast enough… then he would find me._

_And not only that, as I got closer to where Ace said that he would be waiting, I felt the fear and anxiety keep rising stronger and more intensely within me. I was terrified that he wouldn't be there… I was worried that he would have left without me… and if he did, then I would have to face Doflamingo after making him so frighteningly angry… What if Ace abandoned me? What would I do if I was left to Doflamingo's hand again? I couldn't stay in this hell anymore… Why the fuck was I relying on someone else?! I should have learned my lesson the first time… I should have found my own way out… Why the fuck didn't I just steal my own damn boat?! Now I was going to an empty shore just to find that I was getting abandoned all over again! And I was going to be trapped in Doflamingo's fucking birdcage!_

_But I reached the edges of the island with enough time to run beneath the encroaching strings and cross the bridge. And I saw Ace running across the bridge in my direction, fists flaming and a look of determination set on his freckled face. I slid beneath the strings of Doflamingo's birdcage, grabbing Ace's arm before he could run onto the island and redirecting him. And I immediately felt relieved… because I had escaped Doflamingo's birdcage… and Ace was there... He was there! He hadn't left me! I breathed a sigh of relief, my throat threatening to close up as I held back the useless tears. He took my hand and we ran the rest of the length of the bridge before leaping onto his little boat, quickly setting sail._

_"__You weren't kidding when you said you'd be coming in fast." He spoke in his teasing tone, now that the threat of Doflamingo was behind us._

_But I was too busy trying not to cry. "You're here… you're really here…" I mumbled, wiping away silent tears._

_He grinned at me. "Of course I'm here." And then he noticed the state that I was in, and he grabbed me so that he could pull me into his arms. "Hey, now… it's okay now…"_

_Those words seemed to rip me open, but in a good way. I clutched onto him, openly crying into his chest. "It's okay… I'm okay…" I couldn't believe it. I was beside myself. I had just run away from Doflamingo._

_"__Yeah. It's all okay." He murmured into my hair, soothingly stroking my back. "I told you that I would get you outta there."_

_I nodded, torn between laughing and sobbing. "Thank you, Ace… thank you so much."_

_"__Hey… this was all you." He pulled away and cupped my cheek, using his thumb to brush the tears away. "You did this… you decided that you wanted to leave, and you left. You came up with the plan, you told him off, and then you left. This was you, Vixilia."_

_I smiled up at him. "Yeah, but… I never could have done it without you."_

_He shook his head, a slight smirk on his face. And then he pressed his lips to mine, capturing me in a warm, passionate kiss._

* * *

"I'm proud of you, Vixie." Law murmured into my ear. "You came up with a plan all on your own… and you followed through with it. You left Doflamingo by your own merits. And even though Ace helped… _you_ made it happen."

I gave a slight frown, not having the energy to look Law in the eyes. Instead, I gazed down at his tattooed fingers, where his arms were wrapped around my waist. "I don't need you to be proud of me…"

He had me gathered onto his lap, and I was nestled comfortably against his chest. He lifted one of his hands and gently took my chin, pulling my head up so that I was looking at him, blue eyes meeting gray. "I know that you don't need it… you've never needed anyone's approval. But I can't help but admire you…"

I rolled my eyes at him, though I didn't pull away. "Trafalgar Law… your sweet-talk will get you nowhere." I gave him a teasing smirk, trying to ignore how uncomfortable the passion in his gray eyes was making me.

His thumb stroked across my cheekbone as he moved closer in. "You really don't know how amazing you are, do you?" He murmured softly, leaning his forehead against mine.

"I'm fucking phenomenal." I answered with a slight sarcastic tone.

A smirk stretched across his face at my remark. "Yes, you really are, Vixie." He mumbled before pressing his lips to mine.

His intensity was making me extremely nervous. I felt awkward and I wanted to push him away. But something in me yielded… and I let him sweep me away into one of the most ardent kisses that I could remember experiencing. I melted as his slender fingers ran through my long, blonde hair and his other hand settled firm and yet gently on my waist. He pushed me back into the mattress, covering my body with his. I was happy to conform, running my hands down his back and arching into him.

"I love you, Vixie…" He whispered breathily into my ear.

My entire body grew tense at the words. "Ugh…" I groaned, pushing him away from me. "Why do you always have to fucking ruin things by saying that?!"

He just looked down at me, a pleased smirk adorning his face. "You'll remember how to appreciate the sentiment eventually, my Vixie…" He murmured, leaning back down to catch my lips again.

But I turned away, pulling my body away from his. "I remember just fine, Law." I grumbled, blue eyes narrowed into a glare. "And I also remember how meaningless those fucking words are... and how awful they sounded when they were whispered into my ear after being fucked by Doflamingo." I couldn't help but snap out the last sentence. But it was the truth.

Law sighed, the smirk finally falling from his face. "I understand that he abused the words, Vixie… after abusing you…" He raked his tattooed fingers through his messy black hair before meeting my gaze with steady, gray eyes. "But that doesn't make them any less meaningful when _I_ say them."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Doffy may have overused the words, but he _did_ teach me that they're nothing more than that… just words." I huffed, falling back onto the bed and covering my face so that I wouldn't have to see Law's piercing, gray stare anymore. "Love is an entirely overblown concept… a fantasy. It isn't what everyone makes it out to be… this beautiful thing where a man and woman fall madly, deeply in love and everything is just fucking magic. The only kind of real love is the kind where you're willing to give up everything… even yourself… the way that Corazon did for us. Other than that, it's all a bunch of bullshit."

"And what makes you think that I wouldn't give up everything for you?" Law asked matter-of-factly.

I snorted, trying to hold back a laugh. "Well, for one fucking thing, you can't even seem to give up saying a damn phrase for me."

He sighed a heavy, resentful sigh. "Vixie-"

But I cut him off, uncovering my face so that I could glare at him again. "Just stop, Law. You've never experienced the pain of having someone use you… of being completely helpless while a person that claims to love you just fucks you over… Corazon protected you from that… so of course your views on love are still false and idealistic."

His eyes were storming, lit with a new resolve. "It's _your_ views that are false, Vixie. Corazon managed to protect us both from being corrupted by Doflamingo… but then we fucked up. And now, because of that, your views have been warped." His voice was sharp now, no longer soft and swaying.

I had avoided talking about Corazon for this very reason… I wanted to avoid an argument. But these were my honest beliefs, and they couldn't be changed now. I didn't say anything else. I just looked away from Law, letting out a long, heavy breath.

He was silent for several moments. And then he settled onto the bed beside me, propped up onto his elbow so that he could look down at me. He rested his chin onto his palm, just looking at me. And even though I wasn't looking at him, I could see him out of the corner of my eye. "Vixie…" He murmured softly, lifting his other hand to brush my hair behind my ear. "I know that it will take some time… because you were tortured by Doflamingo for so long… but I'm going to fix everything. I'm going to make sure that you remember the truth… that love is a beautiful thing. And even though it seems like a fantasy, it's quite real. And we have it. We've always had it."

I groaned, closing my eyes and turning so that I could bury my face into his chest. "You're never going to give up, are you?" I muttered.

"No." He answered without hesitation. "I've been in love with you since the day that we met… and those days that we spent together, before Doflamingo fucked everything up, back when you were willing to admit that you loved me, too… those days were blissful in spite of the hell that we were surrounded by. Because we had each other… because we had love… we were okay." He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer, resting his cheek on my head. "So, no… I'm not going to give up on that, Vixie."

I knew that arguing with him would get me nowhere. But I couldn't just forget everything… even though I understood it all now… even though I forgave Law for leaving me with Doflamingo for all of those years… I couldn't forget what I had gone through. Those years of abandonment and cruelty taught me that love was just a lie… a lie for people to use one another to get what they wanted… a lie to explain a person's need for companionship… a lie to make people believe that there was hope and magic in the world… and I refused to believe in it.

The only love that I believed in was the selfless kind… the kind that a person feels when they're protecting another life… when they sacrifice everything for that one person, regardless of the consequences… and that love was rare and damn near impossible to find. But the kind of love that Law was talking about… romantic love… well… I would never fall for that again.

* * *

**What do you think the Whitebeard Pirates will have to say when Ace returns with Vixilia?**

* * *

**SEllen23, I'm glad that you did! :) And so true, Doflamingo would never let anything be easy for her… Thank you! I hope that you enjoyed the new chapter! :)**

**DoodleGreenQueen, yep! She finally made it! :) And she even overcame the obstacles ;)**

**starrat, thanks! Hope that you enjoyed it :)**

**deathink, yay, thank you! I'm glad that you enjoyed it! And of course Doflamingo wouldn't let her go without ****_some_**** kind of fight. I hope that you liked the new chapter! :)**

**sarge1130, yep, they were all worried enough about her enough to try and rescue her. Vixie didn't want them involved, but she needed to get away… and that's why she did everything she could to try and make sure that a war wouldn't happen. She certainly is brave ;) She did manage to get away from him and make it to Ace :) thanks for reviewing!**

**Mei, it's great, isn't it?! She finally escaped him :) And they made it safely, though not without incident…**

**Satoberi, I know, it certainly is sweet! :) And yes, you're very right… she had to make the decision for herself. And also right about her making it away, though not without an obstacle ;)**

**ZabuzasGirl, of course, Doflamingo can't make it easy… thanks for reviewing!**

**P.S. Ellie, yay! I know! It's such a great moment :) And yep, he put up a fight… but she still made it ;)**

**AgentChan, haha, it hasn't been ****_that_**** long :P**

**Guest, yep, but that doesn't mean it was easy :P**


	52. Chapter 52: Welcome Back

**5 points to P.S. Ellie, Mei, Satoberi, MrsSwordslover, ZabuzasGirl, sarge1130, and ButterflyAlley!**

* * *

Chapter 52: Flashbacks – Welcome Back

* * *

_I was in a daze. Things seemed to be passing by in a blur. Everything just seemed so dream-like… Ace and I had sailed the small boat back to his ship, where Jozu had their crew waiting. And then we had set sail for the Moby Dick. When I caught sight of the infamous ship, it finally hit me… I was in a place where Doflamingo's strings couldn't reach me. But that didn't mean that he wouldn't come after me. I couldn't help but keep looking over my shoulder, waiting for him to appear. We had been lucky that there hadn't been any clouds on our voyage, so Doflamingo couldn't chase after me with his devil fruit. But that didn't mean that he wasn't preparing a ship at this very moment… ready to come and take me back._

_"__Ace! Welcome back!" Thatch called as he came over to where we were crossing from one deck to another. And then his eyes widened when he noticed me, and a joyous smile spread across his face. "Vixilia! You actually came back with him this time!" He rushed in and wrapped his arms around me, hugging me so hard that he lifted me up. "I'm so glad to see you!" He laughed happily, showing no signs of letting me go. _

_I laughed, too. "I'm glad to see you too, Thatch."_

_"__Marco!" He yelled, still holding me. "Come look at this!" He repositioned so that he could hoist me up onto his shoulder like some sort of trophy. "Ace brought her back!"_

_"__Put her down!" Ace yelled from beside us, glaring at Thatch with a pout on his face._

_Marco chuckled as he approached us. "Well… would ya look at that." He smiled at me, observing the situation with a smile. "You finally decided to leave the Don Quixote Pirates, hm?"_

_I nodded, giving him a happy smile in spite of the way that Thatch was still parading me around. "Yeah. I hope it's okay that I borrowed Ace so that I could run away…"_

_Marco smirked, his tuft of blonde hair waving in a gust of wind. "It's good that you did."_

_I heard Ace still arguing with Thatch to put me down, and it was an amusing background noise. It felt relieving to be in such a happy place again… where people truly cared about each other. "I think I need to talk to Captain Whitebeard…" I murmured to Marco, hoping that he could hear me over Ace and Thatch._

_Marco nodded. "Of course." Then he directed his attention to Thatch. "Let her down, now."_

_With a disappointed sigh, Thatch finally complied. Then Ace took my hand and walked with me as I followed Marco. Captain Whitebeard was seated on the deck of the ship, surrounded by the other Division Commanders. They were all quiet as I stepped in front of him, Ace by my side._

_"__Captain Whitebeard…" I started, gathering my courage as I looked up at the great man. I had almost forgotten how incredible and intimidating he was. "Forgive me for not asking for permission first… but I used one of your ships and crew… and Ace's help… to run away from the Don Quixote Pirates." I lowered my head as a sign of admonishment and respect. "I don't want to cause you any trouble. And the last thing that I want to do is start a war between you and Doflamingo. So if I could please just ask for one more favor… maybe a small boat… then I will leave so that I won't cause you any more disturbances."_

_Captain Whitebeard let me finish my speech, waiting quietly as I asked for my last favor. But when I was finished, he didn't give me the response that I had expected. A deep, bellowing laugh resounded from him, and I looked up just to be sure that I was hearing correctly. Sure enough, Captain Whitebeard had his head tilted back as he barked out his laughter, which was clearly at my expense. I frowned, giving him a curious stare as he slowly quieted back down._

_"__I knew there was a reason that I liked you, girl…" He grumbled, his yellow eyes set solely on me. "My sons are all very fond of you… and I know that each time they went to Dressrosa, they asked you to return with them. They had my permission, of course… but it was a decision that could only be made by you."_

_I took a deep breath. It was one thing to hear Ace say that he had Whitebeard's permission… but for Whitebeard to tell me, himself… well, that was just mind-blowing._

_"__I am glad to have you here on my ship, Vixilia… just as all of my sons are. And I am glad that you finally found the resolve to leave Dressrosa on your own." He continued, smiling at me now. "I am prepared for any retaliation that Doflamingo can bring. The Whitebeard Pirates will protect you. You are safe here. And you are more than welcome to stay."_

_I was in awe. Whitebeard was offering me a safe place to stay… under the protection of him and his crew… I managed to tear my gaze away from him, looking around me at the surrounding Division Commanders. They were all standing tall, all looking at me, some with smiles and some with reassuring stares, and they all looked determined… determined to protect me. I had never felt so cared for._

_I couldn't stop the happy tears that formed in the corners of my eyes. "Thank you… all of you."_

_Whitebeard's smile turned into a grin. "Welcome home, daughter."_

* * *

"So you joined the Whitebeard Pirates?" Law asked me questioningly, giving me a curious gaze.

I shrugged, trying to act like it wasn't that big of a deal. "Yeah, but… it was only for a short amount of time. And not many people know about it."

His lips flattened into a frown. "I kept a close eye on you in our years apart… and I never knew that you had joined their crew."

I shrugged again, leaning back into the pillows. "Like I said… it was only for a little while. So it wasn't common knowledge."

He sighed, looking as if he were deep in thought. "Tell me more."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Don't tell me what to do."

He looked down at me, then, his gray eyes changing to a steady gaze and a dark brow lifting on his forehead. "Are you refusing?"

I glared up at him, blue eyes narrowed in annoyance. "I'm making a point." I huffed. "I'm already in the middle of telling you, dumbass… so stop interrupting."

His gray eyes narrowed back at me, and he leaned in slowly, moving so that his body was hovering quite threateningly over mine. But instead of saying something arrogant or making some sort of domineering move, he pressed a soft kiss to my lips. "Please continue, Vixie…" He murmured gently, his lips pulled into a smirk as his voice filled with humor. "I want to hear more."

I laughed, unable to contain my amusement at his clear attempt to appeal to me. "You're such a fucking jerk, Law…" I mumbled as I kissed him back, enjoying the way that his lips felt against mine.

"Mmm…" He hummed against my lips. "I'm _your_ fucking jerk…"

I laughed again, lifting my arms to wrap them around him and pulling him down so that he was closer to me. "I can live with that…"

His body was pressing down onto mine now. He ran a hand through my hair while the other settled onto my waist. "Good…" He breathed in between kisses. "Because you don't have a choice in the matter…"

I grinned, meeting his tongue with mine as it pushed its way into my mouth. He may have been an annoying ass… but he could still take my breath away.

* * *

_A party had erupted on the Moby Dick, and of course I was swept away by it all. I sat with the Division Commanders and drank happily with them, pushing down the fear that was still nagging in my gut. I couldn't keep on thinking about Doflamingo… how he was probably looking for me at that very moment… ready to tear apart everything that got in his way… I shuddered, shoving the images aside and focusing on the men in front of me. I realized that they were talking about me, so I tuned in to their conversation._

_"__You should have just done what I told you and kidnapped her." Vista mumbled, casually stroking his mustache. "Then she would have already joined us a long time ago." _

_Ace grinned, tilting up his hat with his finger. "No way." He turned to wink at me. "Vixilia had to leave on her own…"_

_Marco nodded in agreement, watching me with a smirk. "She never needed to be rescued… she just needed some time to realize that she was strong enough to make her own decisions." _

_Thatch clapped me on the back, laughing as he did. "And now that she's made her decision, she's shown Doflamingo and everyone else just what she's capable of."_

_I glared at them, trying not to blush since they were talking about me. "And what exactly is that?" I grumbled before sipping on my drink._

_Ace set his dark eyes on me, a huge grin spread across his face. "You're capable of anything, Vixilia." He answered as if it were totally obvious._

_And then I did blush… though I tried to hide it behind my mug of booze. _

_Jozu let out a deep laugh. "Awww! She's embarrassed!" He ruffled my hair, only serving to draw further attention to me and making my blush more severe._

_"__Can we just talk about something else, please?!" I shouted, making all of them laugh in response._

* * *

_After a while, Thatch insisted on taking me to see the doctor so that my wounds could be looked at. I tried to assure him that they were already mostly healed, but he was persistent, so I went with him. He stayed with me the entire time, since apparently he knew that I was uncomfortable with doctors. Doc decided that my wounds were well enough that they didn't need bandages anymore, but he did say that some of my ribs had been broken, and even though they were healing I needed to take it easy for a while longer. When doc was finished, Thatch and I parted in the hallway. _

_I knew that Ace had gone off with Marco. And after letting the doctor examine me, it had been brought to my attention how much I was in need of a shower… I had run through Dressrosa at a high speed, not giving much thought as I plowed through the city, which resulted in quite the mess. The rubble that I had created was dusted over me. And my clothes were in poor shape. So I figured that I could find Ace and have him show me to a washroom._

_I wandered down the hall in the direction that I had seen him and Marco go into before Thatch had led me to the doctor. But then I overheard a horrifying voice… a voice that sent chills down my spine. And I froze in terror._

_"__You took something from me, and now I demand that you give her back." Doflamingo's tone was deadly._

_I wanted to run and hide, but I forced myself to stay in place… though I was shaking in fear. How had he found me so soon?_

_"__She doesn't belong to you, Doflamingo. And we didn't take her." Marco's voice answered him, and he didn't sound scared at all… in fact, he sounded completely cool and collected. "She left you of her own free will. And she isn't a belonging that you can have."_

_Doflamingo growled underneath his breath. "She _is_ mine. She has always been mine. And I won't stop until I have her back."_

_"__Go ahead and try!" Ace yelled angrily. "She isn't yours and we're not gonna let you take her!"_

_"__We'll see about that." Doflamingo countered readily._

_I couldn't let this happen… I couldn't let Doflamingo fight them for me… so I pushed my legs forward until I was around the corner and in the room that I heard the voices coming from. Instead of seeing the man of my nightmares, I saw Marco holding a den den mushi, Ace standing beside him. The den den mushi was frowning… so Doflamingo was on the other end. I glared at it, ignoring the fact that if Doflamingo was actually standing there that I would probably be cowering in fear._

_"__I am not yours, Doffy…" I made an effort to keep my voice steady, trying to make my body stop trembling. "And I am not going back to you."_

_"__Princess…" His voice got deeper, taking on a commanding tone. "We can discuss whatever has caused this lapse in your judgment later. But for now, you need to come home."_

_"__No, Doffy." I stepped forward, closer to the receiver. "This is not a lapse in judgment. I left you because I don't want to be with you. And you need to accept that and leave me and the Whitebeard Pirates alone."_

_He growled, low and lethal. "Princess, you forget who you are speaking to."_

_"__I know exactly who I'm speaking to." I answered boldly._

_And before he could say anything else, Marco continued for me. "And _you_ should remember who you're dealing with as well, Doflamingo… Whitebeard and all of his allies will not hesitate to burn you and Dressrosa to the ground if you choose to continue with this dispute."_

_Doflamingo was silent for several moments. And when he spoke again, his voice was strained. "This isn't over, Princess."_

_And then the call was ended._

* * *

**How do you think Vixilia will feel after the call with Doflamingo?**

* * *

**P.S. Ellie, lol, well I hope that you're all loosened up now :P And hahaha, Law does have some work ahead of him, but I'm sure that he can handle it ;) Thank you, Ellie-chan! I'm glad that you loved the chapter :)**

**Under-A-Parasol, lol, I would wanna hide from Doffy, too… he can be scary D:**

**DoodleGreenQueen, I'm sure that she'll see eventually ;)**

**SEllen23, yep, she sure did! Thank you! I hope you enjoyed the new chapter :)**

**starrat, thank you!**

**Mei, hehehe, I'm glad that you're so relieved :D And you're right, Law will have to be patient, but of course he can do it :) **

**Satoberi, I'm so glad that you loved it, dear! And you're so right, Vixie certainly needs the love. So it's a good thing that Law is a patient man ;D**

**MrsSwordslover, she can be thick skulled… lol.**

**ZabuzasGirl, yep, they sure were happy to see her. Thanks for reviewing :)**

**sarge1130, Ace sure is a man of his word :) And Law is willing to take his time until she's ready to accept the truth again ;) Thanks for your review! **

**Guest, lol, well I'm glad that you're enjoying my story so much! I really appreciate your review :) You don't know how happy it makes me :D I hope that you'll continue to read and enjoy my story! And if you do end up reading my other ones, then I hope that you'll enjoy those, as well.**

**ButterflyAlley, thank you! Lol, at least you had something to do while waiting :P hehe**

**AgentChan, cheers! Lol.**


	53. Chapter 53: Thoughts of Him

**5 points to Satoberi, SEllen23, P.S. Ellie, AgentChan, TDI-Ryro-Eclares, sarge1130, and ZabuzasGirl!**

* * *

Chapter 53: Flashbacks – Thoughts of Him

* * *

_The call with Doflamingo had really shaken me up. Even though I had managed to stay resolute when speaking to him… and Marco had declared that Whitebeard would destroy him if he continued to pursue me… and in the end Doflamingo had been forced to relent… I just couldn't get over how terrified I was. _

_Ace had taken me into his arms when it was all over, and Marco had left us alone. After several moments of just holding me to his warm, bare chest and stroking my back soothingly, Ace pulled away to look at me. "It's going to be okay, Vixilia. We're not going to let him anywhere near you."_

_I sighed, nuzzling my face further into his muscular chest. "That's part of what worries me…"_

_He gave me a playful frown. "This again? You really shouldn't worry about us, Vixilia…"_

_"__He's right. We can take care of ourselves." Another voice cut in._

_I looked up to see that Marco had returned._

_"__And I highly doubt that Doflamingo will be reckless enough to start a war with Whitebeard." He continued, leaning against the doorframe. _

_I sighed, honestly wanting to believe him. "I really hope that you're right…" I mumbled._

_Marco gave me a comforting smile before directing his attention to Ace. "Why don't you take her to get some rest? She's had a long day… and I don't imagine that she got any sleep on your trip here."_

_Ace nodded in agreement. "She hasn't slept at all since we left Dressrosa." He looked down at me, concern in his eyes. "You can rest now, okay?"_

_I forced myself to nod compliantly back at him. "Okay…"_

_Marco left again as Ace took my hand, beginning to lead me through the various halls of the ship. I had managed to calm myself down, mostly by ignoring the situation that was hovering over me. Maybe Marco really was right… maybe Doflamingo wouldn't want to fight Whitebeard… but I highly doubted that he would ever give up on getting me back. I looked down at myself with a sigh, and then remembered why I had originally been looking for Ace._

_"__Um, Ace?" _

_He slowed down to look at me when I said his name._

_"__Do you think that I could, um… have a shower?" I felt kind of awkward about asking._

_He blinked for a second before nodding, wide-eyed. "U-Uh, yeah. Of course…" He looked around, as if he were thinking about something. "The washrooms are kind of shared… you can use the Commander's washroom. And I'll guard the door so that no one barges in on you."_

_I smiled at him… he was always so thoughtful. "You don't have to d-"_

_"__Yes I do." He answered before I could finish. _

_I wanted to laugh at the slightly disgruntled look that had spread across his freckled face, but I managed to stay quiet. "Okay… thank you."_

_He nodded before setting off back down the hall. "It's this way."_

_I followed after him as he led me. The washroom wasn't far. _

_He checked to make sure that no one was in there before gesturing into the room. "Take as long as you need. I'll be right out here if you need anything."_

_I gave him another smile. "Okay, I won't take too long." And then I hurried into the washroom and shut the door behind me._

_I didn't want to keep him waiting, so I didn't waste any time. I did take note of how large the room was, clearly made so that several men could make use of the sinks and shower nozzles all at once. I glanced into the mirror, frowning at my messy appearance… unkempt hair, torn clothes, and a layer of grime… I hated looking this way. I had always hated it. It reminded me of my childhood… when I had been starving and destitute. Luckily, the one good thing about being Doflamingo's fucking _Princess_ was that he made sure that I never had to relive those days. He just fucking beat me senseless every once in a while. I groaned, snapping myself back into reality and reminding myself of why I was in here._

_I set my weapons onto the counter and tugged off my high heeled boots. Then I pulled off my tattered dress and undergarments, tossing them into the trash bin. They were useless now, anyway. Then I turned one of the showers on, letting the water warm up before stepping underneath it. I looked around at the various shampoo and soap bottles, wondering if anyone would mind if I borrowed some. I figured that I could always apologize later… so I grabbed the girliest scent that I could find and lathered myself up. I scrubbed until I was completely clean, my skin raw from the effort. And then I started on my hair, using shampoo and conditioner to rid it of all the knots and tangles. _

_As I worked on cleaning myself, I thought about where I had come from… and where I was now. I had spent so much time with Doflamingo… being his Princess… waiting to be rescued… But I was here now… I had run away from him all on my own… and I was with a new family that actually cared about me… I was with Ace. And even though I was still terrified that Doflamingo would come for me… I was happy. Because I had finally escaped him… and all of those years were behind me now._

_But a certain sadistic bastard crossed my mind and my heart twinged. Why the fuck was I thinking about _him_? I sighed. I had wasted so much time thinking about him… waiting for him… remembering all of the promises that he had made and the dreams that we had shared… until I finally realized that he was never coming back for me. He had never loved me. Love was just a lie. I almost wished that I could see him now… just so that he could see that I didn't need him anyway. I nearly fantasized what it would be like… to see him regretting ever leaving me behind. But that would never fucking happen. And I didn't need it to. Because he was a fucking lying bastard anyway… _

_Say you're sorry  
__That face of an angel comes out just when you need it to  
__As I paced back and forth all this time 'cause I honestly believed in you_

_Holding on, the days drag on  
Stupid girl  
__I should have known, I should have known_

_That I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale_  
_I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet, lead her up the stairwell  
__This ain't a fantasy, this is a small town  
__I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
__Now it's too late for you and your white horse to come around_

_Maybe I was naive_  
_Got lost in your eyes and never really had a chance  
__My mistake, I didn't know to be in love you had to fight to have the upper hand  
_

_I had so many dreams about you and me  
__Happy endings  
__Now I know_

_That I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale,_  
_I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet, lead her up the stairwell_  
_This ain't a fantasy, this is a small town,_  
_I was a dreamer before you went and let me down,_  
_Now it's too late for you and your white horse to come around_

_'Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale,  
I've finally found someone who actually treats me well  
This is a big world, that was a small town  
That's all behind me and disappearing now  
And it's too late for you and your white horse  
Now it's too late for you and your white horse to catch me now_

_Try and catch me now  
__It's too late to catch me now_

_I finally finished my shower and turned the water off. I realized that I hadn't thought to ask for a change of clothes, and I most certainly didn't want to pull my ruined ones out of the trash. So I just carefully wrapped a towel around my body, making sure that everything was covered and securing it in place. I figured that I could ask Ace for something to borrow… then again, he never wore shirts… jeez, I hoped that everyone wouldn't get tired of me asking to borrow things. With a sigh, I gathered up my weapons and boots and then opened the door. Ace and Thatch were both standing in the hallway. And their attention both focused in on me._

_I tried not to blush as I looked at them sheepishly, stepping out into the hall. "I'm sorry, guys… but I didn't exactly bring any clothes with me when I ran away from Doffy."_

_Thatch gave me a grin. "That's fine. I'm sure that we've got something that'll fit ya."_

_Ace had a dark blush spread across his freckled cheeks as he looked at me. And he didn't say anything for a while… "Y-Yeah…" He finally managed a word as he snapped back to normal, the blush fading and a smile spreading across his face._

_I smiled at them, looking down at the floor. "I also sort of borrowed someone's soap… I really hope that no one minds."_

_"__Of course not!" Thatch laughed. "Use whatever you need!"_

_"__Thanks." I turned my head back up to look at him._

_"__No problem." He nodded as he passed by me, heading into the washroom. "By the way…" He leaned in close, grinning as he did. "You have a lovely singing voice."_

_I tensed, suddenly very embarrassed. "Y-You heard me?!" I stuttered out, realizing that if he heard me, then Ace must have heard me, as well._

_Thatch just laughed harder. "Yeah! You should sing for the crew sometime."_

_"__Leave her alone." Ace grumbled, pushing Thatch into the washroom._

_Thatch kept laughing as he let Ace push him, shutting the door behind him to leave Ace and me alone in the hallway._

_I focused on breathing, looking up at Ace now. He was staring at me again, still smiling, though a blush was starting to darken his face again._

_"__Uh-Uhm…" He cleared his throat, regaining some composure. "Let's get you outta here before someone sees you… like that." His dark eyes glanced up and down my body before darting down either end of the hallway._

_I restrained a giggle. He was just so damn cute._

* * *

"You thought about me then… hm, Vixie?" Law murmured, his tattooed fingers stroking their way through my long, golden hair.

I shrugged. "I guess it was more difficult to keep you out of my head than I would have liked." I spoke casually, trying to brush him off.

He pulled away so that he could grin at me, his gray eyes alight with humor. But before he could say anything, I interrupted him.

"Don't, Law." I glared, blue eyes narrowed accusingly. "Don't even start."

He chuckled, not at all deterred. "Start what, Vixie?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "You know _what_, Law." It wasn't hard to see what he was thinking… or to predict what he was about to say.

"I'm certain that I don't, Vixie." He was still grinning, but he tried to make his tone sound innocent. "I'm just pleased to know that after your escape… you thought about me."

"They were spiteful thoughts, Law." I groaned, tempted to pull away from him… but his fingers were still running through my hair and it felt nice.

"That's what you think, Vixie…" He seemed much too proud as he leaned back against the headboard, lifting his free hand to rest comfortably behind his head. "But in actuality, you were missing me."

I snorted, so affronted by the thought that I sat up and gaped at him. "And how do you figure that?" I asked incredulously.

He smirked at me, gray eyes still sparkling with delight. "Because even as you were thinking about how happy you were to be away from Doflamingo and with the Whitebeard Pirates… _I_ crossed your mind. You thought of me because you missed me… because you wished that I had been the one to save you, just as I had promised that I would." His grin was spreading wider across his face as he continued to explain his ridiculous theory. "And that's how you managed to convince yourself that love isn't real… because every time you thought about it… the possibility that I had lied to you… it brought you pain. And instead of dealing with that pain, you made an excuse for it. That was your way of coping with it… convincing yourself that everything about our love was a lie… and so love itself must be a lie, too." His hand trailed out of my hair and to my chin, where he gently caressed my skin, still grinning like the arrogant prick that he was. "Because, after all… if our love wasn't real, then no love could be real… right?"

I jerked away from him, completely offended by his conclusion. "You really think a lot of yourself, don't you, Trafalgar?"

He chuckled, not at all bothered by my reaction. "I've finally figured it out, Vixie…" He shook his head in awe, as if he had finally reached some astonishing diagnosis for a sickness that he had been trying to cure for an eternity. "It's been _my_ fault all along… for not being able to get you away from Doflamingo like I had promised… for letting you down and making you doubt me."

I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest as I watched him. "I've forgiven you for that."

"I know, Vixie…" He mumbled, looking as if all the pieces of a puzzle had suddenly connected. "But that doesn't change how it already affected you."

I wanted to smack him. "Finally! You finally understand what I've been trying to tell you, dammit!"

He looked at me, surprised by my outburst.

I was glaring at him now, blue eyes heated with frustration. "I've been saying all along that just because I understand _why_ things happened the way that they did, it doesn't mean that I can _forget_ them! It was my life, Law. They were lessons that I had to learn. And I don't forget hard-learned lessons." I grunted as I finished, as if that could emphasize my point.

His grin had fallen off of his face the moment that I had yelled. And now it was replaced by an indulgent smile. "Well now, thanks to your story, Vixie, I've learned something, as well."

I gave him another eye roll before dropping back down onto his lap. "Can I continue now?" I grumbled, wishing that he would just shut up.

He chuckled, going back to running his fingers through my hair. "Yes, love."

I growled underneath my breath. "Arrogant asshole…"

* * *

**The slightly altered song lyrics used in this chapter are from White Horse by Taylor Swift. That's right, I said Taylor Swift. The song fit, okay? :P**

* * *

**Where do you think Ace will take Vixilia so that she can get some rest?**

* * *

**DoodleGreenQueen, she sure does! :)**

**Satoberi, yep, she really did :) they were a good support system for her.**

**starrat, thank you! :)**

**SEllen23, she's certainly worried about them, but they've assured her that they can take care of themselves ;) thank you!**

**MrsSwordslover, lol, he's definitely charming ;) Thanks, of course she's still shaken by Doflamingo, even if she does hate him. And yesss, lots of love for Law :D**

**P.S. Ellie, yep, she's worried about them of course!**

**AgentChan, lol, well Doflamingo is terrifying and she is worried about Ace :P hehe. And you'll find out how she ended up in the slave auction later ;)**

**TDI-Ryro-Eclares, yep, pretty much :)**

**sarge1130, I know! The Whitebeard crew is just amazing :) And of course Vixie can never forget what Doflamingo is capable of, so she continues to worry about them. Thank you for reviewing! :)**

**Guest, aww, thank you so much! I'm glad that you enjoy my writing :D**

**ZabuzasGirl, yep! Thanks for reviewing!**


	54. Chapter 54: Difficult Questions

**5 points to MrsSwordslover, Satoberi, AgentChan, sarge1130, and ZabuzasGirl!**

* * *

Chapter 54: Flashbacks – Difficult Questions

* * *

_Ace led me back down the hall, a few doors down from the washroom. "You're the only girl on board… but don't worry, I'll make sure that you have your privacy." He assured me. "The Division Commanders have their own rooms, while everyone else bunks together… so you can have my room, and I'll stay with Marco."_

_"__Ace, you don't have to give up your room for me." I mumbled as I walked beside him._

_He opened a door and pulled me inside. "I don't mind." He gave me smile._

_I smiled back at him before looking around the room… Ace's room. There was a full sized bed with a comfy looking blanket, a messy dresser with the drawers askew, a wardrobe hanging slightly open, and a nightstand with a lamp and a picture frame. I carefully piled my weapons and boots against the wall, where they wouldn't be in the way. Then I stepped over to the picture frame and picked it up, looking at the photo of three small boys… one of them was obviously Ace. The freckles gave him away. Another one was scrawny and had a straw hat, so he must have been Luffy. And the other one was blonde with ragged looking dress clothes, so I figured that he was Sabo. The two older boys had lead pipes in their hands… Ace held his easily over his shoulder and Sabo just casually kept his at his side. Luffy was in between them, his hand on his hat and a huge grin on his face. They were so adorable… I couldn't help but grin as I looked at the picture._

_"__This is too cute…" I eventually spoke aloud, turning to see Ace digging through his dresser drawers._

_He turned to see what I was talking about, and when his eyes landed on the picture a smile stretched across his face. "Yeah… that's back when my brothers and I were wreaking havoc… giving Dadan a hard time…"_

_I laughed, gently setting the frame back onto the nightstand. "The three of you were just so adorable… I can't imagine you giving anyone a hard time."_

_"__Well we did." He returned my laugh. "We were definitely troublemakers."_

_I had heard the stories, so I knew that he wasn't kidding. But still, I couldn't get over how cute the three of them looked. "Well I would have punished you with hugs."_

_He chuckled, flinging some clothes onto the bed as he came to stand in front of me. "I'll gladly accept that punishment now."_

_I grinned up at him as I wrapped my arms around his bare, muscular torso. I pulled him close, and before I could bury my face into his chest, he lifted my chin and pressed his lips to mine. I most certainly wasn't complaining. His other arm wound around my waist as his tongue swept across my lips. I opened my mouth to meet his tongue with mine, swirling them together. His hand rubbed across my back before stroking up and down my side. I was so caught up in the kiss that I almost groaned in disappointment when he pulled away._

_He looked down at me with a strained expression… his hands clenching on my waist and the nape of my neck. "We need to get you into some clothes…" He grumbled, his voice rough and husky._

_I giggled, realizing why he seemed flustered. "Now you know how I always feel…" I murmured, moving my hands to run along the bare skin of his chest._

_He gave a forced chuckle, pulling away to pick up the clothes that he had discarded onto the bed. "Here…" He held out a V-neck, button up shirt and some cargo shorts._

_I glanced over the clothes as I took them from him. I knew that there was no way that the shorts would fit… but the shirt seemed big enough to cover everything. I looked back up at him. "Close your eyes."_

_His back straightened and he gave me a surprised look. "I-I can leave…"_

_I shook my head. "Just close your eyes." Honestly, I didn't want to be alone. The thought was uncomfortably terrifying._

_He watched me for a moment… then finally gave a slow nod and did as I asked._

_I quickly dropped the towel that I was still wearing and pulled on the shirt. I was happy to find that it indeed covered everything, reaching down to my mid thighs. I folded up the shorts before setting them onto the dresser, kicking the towel into a corner to deal with later. Then I stepped back in front of Ace. I grinned as I looked at him… his eyes were tightly closed, scrunching up his freckled cheeks. I leaned up and pressed my lips to his, gently running a hand through his wavy, black hair._

_"__Okay…" I murmured against his lips. "You can open your eyes now." I pulled away to see his eyes flutter open. _

_And then a blush spread across his face as he looked down at me. He smiled, pulling me back in for another kiss before speaking. "I guess this is goodnight…"_

_"__Actually…" I mumbled, chewing on my lip as I gathered the courage to tell him what was on my mind. "I know that you said that you were gonna stay with Marco… but I really don't wanna be alone…" I looked up at him pleadingly, hoping that I wasn't about to ask for too much. It felt like I was asking for favors all over the place, lately. "So would you mind… staying with me?"_

_He blinked, watching me carefully. "Of course I wouldn't mind…" He answered easily. And then he sighed. "But are you sure that you want me to?"_

_I pouted up at him. "Why wouldn't I want you to?"_

_He gave me a slight frown before simply shrugging it off. "I don't know… I just want to know that you're sure, I guess."_

_I smiled up at him, wrapping my arms around his waist. "Of course, I'm sure…" I murmured, leaning in closer to him. "I feel better when you're around."_

_His eyes lit up and he tilted his head, the frown falling from his face. "Really?" He asked the word hopefully._

_My smile stretched into a reassuring grin. "Yes, really." I gave him a hopeful look of my own. "So will you stay?"_

_He nodded, smiling happily now. "I'd be happy to stay with you, Vixilia."_

_I continued to grin as I leaned up for another kiss, enjoying the way that his warm, soft lips felt against mine. It was only a quick kiss, though. Ace grinned at me as he removed his signature hat, reaching over my shoulder to place it safely onto the bedpost. Then he shifted slightly away from me so that he could pull back the covers on his bed._

_"__There ya go, princess." He gave me a charming smile as he gestured to the bed._

_I huffed, pouting up at him and crossing my arms pointedly. But before I could say anything, he corrected himself._

_"__Right, right…" He chuckled softly. "You're not a princess."_

_I relaxed and gave him a smile before crawling into the bed. "Remember that!"_

_He laughed as he kicked off his shoes and then crawled in with me. "Okay! I will."_

_We both carefully situated under the covers as he pulled them over us. I scooted so that I was snuggled into his chest, my head tucked beneath his and his arms wrapped firmly around me. I draped an arm around his torso and kept the other pressed against his chest. Our legs were pushed together, slightly overlapping. I was trying not to get too flustered at feeling so much of his warm, muscled skin against mine. No matter how many times I felt the bare muscles of his chest… the warmth of his bare, well sculpted flesh… it still made me… feverish…_

_"__Vixilia?" He murmured my name in question._

_I stroked my fingers over his chest as I responded. "Yes?"_

_He took a breath, as if preparing himself for something. "Can I ask you something?"_

_I blinked, wondering what he could possibly want to ask. I had already opened up so much to him… why did he sound so hesitant? "Of course."_

_He took several moments, so I pulled away enough so that I could look at his face. He seemed to be deep in thought. After another breath, he spoke again. "That song that you were singing earlier… while you were in the washroom…" He was mumbling, as if he were still trying to sort through his thoughts. "You were singing about Doflamingo… and the man that you told me about… right? Trafalgar Law?"_

_My body gave an involuntary shudder at the sound of his name. I pursed my lips and gave Ace a slow nod in answer._

_He sighed, pulling me closer by the waist and further into the warmth of his body. "When you talked about him… the man that you used to love… you said that because of him, you don't believe in love anymore." He was still mumbling, his voice low and soft._

_I took a deep breath, gathering the energy to give him a vocal response. "He was one of the many lessons that I had to learn… I really did believe that I loved him, at the time..." I felt my chest clench as I remembered the feeling. "He nearly destroyed me… The only man that I ever loved in that way, and he was only using me…" I sighed, trying to forget how painful it had been to realize the truth… to realize that he had abandoned me. "So, no… I don't believe in _that_ kind of love anymore." I shrugged, trying to brush the thoughts away. "I still believe in the kind of love that Corazon taught me… that you can love someone more than yourself… to become selfless in love and sacrifice for them… because that's what love is, isn't it? It's sacrifice…" I wanted to laugh at the thought of Law ever sacrificing anything for me… because it was just so impossible. "But to love another person in the sense that they complete you in some way… that's just a myth… a made-up story so that people won't feel so lonely…" I could understand the lie, honestly. Everyone in the world craved companionship in some form or the other… so it made sense to invent this ridiculous concept of love full of false ideals and fantasy. "Why do you ask?" I murmured, trying to pry myself away from my thoughts._

_"__First… tell me what you think _that_ kind of love is. What kind of love did you have with him?" He pressed, leaning forward to get closer to me, his dark eyes intense. _

_I was curious as to where he was going with this… but I answered him anyway. "I thought that… I thought that he and I had something special… perfect, even. I was naïve enough to think that he completed me in some way. I trusted him with my life… my heart… my soul… everything… even my dreams and my future… my goals… It never crossed my mind that he would take advantage of that… because I was so sure that we had 'true love' or whatever the fuck you wanna call it. But now I know that was all a bunch of bullshit. And 'true love' is just a fantasy… a made up tale for parents to tell their children. It doesn't exist. There's no such thing as a perfect love. And there's no way that one person can ever fully trust another." I finished my rambling, taking a deep breath to regain my composure. I hated how much that this topic still affected me… how much the very thought of Trafalgar Law could still get under my skin… "Now, why do you ask?"_

_He looked at me solemnly, his expression very serious. "Because, Vixilia…" He pulled his hand out of my hair enough so that his hand was on my cheek. "I… I love you."_

_I gaped at him. I had to remind myself to breathe… to blink… my heart was hammering in my chest, pounding away to a senseless, unnatural beat._

_"__And I don't know if you could ever love someone like me… in any sort of way…" He continued, growing even more intense as his fingers clenched into my hair and on my waist. "And I know that you're skeptic, but… I can't help it. I've been falling in love with you since the moment that you first looked at me. Did you know that you blushed? You actually blushed when your eyes met mine… and then you smiled… and I was drawn to you." He let out a desperate sigh, his hands twitching nervously as they continued to grasp me. "And you know everything about me… and you don't hate me. But do you think… do you think that you could ever love me?"_

_I was staring up at him, frozen as his words ran through my head. Could this really be possible? My beacon… my hero… was telling me that he had fallen in love with me? He was looking at me expectantly, waiting for an answer. My throat was burning. I blinked, and tears streamed out of my eyes. Why in hell was I crying? What the fuck was wrong with me? And what the fuck was I supposed to say?! I took a ragged breath, trying to ignore the way that the air burned in my throat._

_"__Ace…" I choked on his name. _

_He looked so damn hopeful… and desperate… and expectant… how could I ever let him down? I was so tense that my muscles were aching. This was absolute hell. He knew that I didn't believe in love… so why was he setting himself up for failure? I couldn't do this… I couldn't bring myself to hurt him… I had forced myself to say the words so many times, while lying to Doflamingo. But could I lie to Ace? I thought about the situation… what he was asking of me… I pushed aside how preposterous love was and considered it. Maybe… maybe if I could ever believe in it… then I _would_ love him… in the same way that gluing wings to a pig and throwing it through the air would be like it flying. I sighed. Another option was if I loved him in the only way that I believed was real… did I love him selflessly? Would I give up everything, including my life for his, the same way that Corazon had for me? Ace had saved me, after all… pulled me out of the darkness of my life and reminded me of what I was capable of… given me the inspiration that I needed to escape the pits of hell… I wouldn't be here if it weren't for him. With a steadying breath, I made my decision._

* * *

**What do you think that Vixie will tell Ace?**

* * *

**SEllen23, thank you! I'm glad that you think so :) Thank you for your review!**

**starrat, thank you!**

**DoodleGreenQueen, well Vixie can be stubborn when it comes to divulging information… lol ;)**

**MrsSwordslover, I went back and watched that part after I read your review… it's just so cute! Lol. And yeah, well, I do like to ask obvious questions for easy points every once in a while ;)**

**Satoberi, I know! He sooo is! Lol. And yes, the Whitebeard Pirates certainly are great for her :) And so is Law ;)**

**AgentChan, hahaha, I know! Lucky Vixie, right? Lol. And yes, Law did :)**

**sarge1130, Law certainly is a patient man. That's why he'll never give up on Vixie :) And yes, Ace is protective over Vixie in a crew full of men ;)**

**ZabuzasGirl, yep! Thank you!**

**Luna, thanks for your concern! I have had a lot going on lately, but I won't bore you with the details. I appreciate that you cared enough to notice. And I'm glad that you enjoy my story enough to miss it! I hope that you enjoyed the update :)**


	55. Chapter 55: The Pain of Remembering

**5 points to Satoberi, AgentChan, P.S. Ellie, and ZabuzasGirl!**

**3 points to sarge1130!**

* * *

Chapter 55: Flashbacks – The Pain of Remembering

* * *

_"__Ace, I…" I couldn't lie to him. But I couldn't hurt him either… even if it meant hurting myself. "I think that I love you, too…" I murmured, lifting my hand to touch his, pressing his palm to my cheek. "Just… in the only way that I know for sure is real. I love you more than myself, because you're just so amazing… And I would selflessly sacrifice anything for you..." I gently rubbed my other hand along his chest, biting at my lip before continuing. "And if I believed in the other kind of love… then I'm sure that I would love you that way, too." I could feel tears streaming down my cheeks again, running along the outline of his hand before dripping down my jaw. "But I do love you in every way that I believe is real… and I hope that's enough for you."_

_His dark eyes stared into my teary blue gaze and it felt like forever before he said anything. And then a huge smile stretched across his face as he leaned his forehead against mine, letting out a breath of relief. "That's more than enough, Vixilia." He whispered before he started scattering kisses over my face, brushing the tears away with his warm, soft lips. _

* * *

Law suddenly stood up from the bed, sending me toppling off of him with his abrupt movement. At first I gasped from the suddenness, in shock and looking up at him to try and figure out just what the hell had happened. And then I saw his face… stormy, gray eyes dark with restrained fury. For a moment something in my gut clenched, apprehensive at the unexpected and unusual change in his mood. But then I remembered that I was not a fucking victim anymore, and I met his alarming scowl with a fierce glare.

"What is your problem?" I spoke clearly, though made an effort to remain calm.

His jaw clenched as his tattooed hands formed into fists at his sides. He was towering over me, his storming eyes set on me as he fumed. He would have looked absolutely frightening to anyone else, but I refused to be intimidated. "You…" He ground out through gritting teeth. "You told him that you _loved_ him?!" He nearly shouted, which was completely out of his normal character.

I looked at him incredulously, standing up from the bed to show that I wasn't backing down from him. I may have been shorter than him, but that didn't stop me from challengingly leaning my face into his. "You _knew _that I loved him. I told you that when he died!"

He rolled his eyes indignantly before leaning down threateningly, nearly touching his nose to mine. "That was before you started spewing your _I don't believe in love_ nonsense. I thought you only said that because you were grieving!"

"I'm still grieving, you asshole!" I shouted, feeling a familiar anger bubbling from my gut and spreading through my limbs… he always had this wretched way of climbing underneath my skin and grappling at all of my nerves. "And that doesn't change the way that I feel!" I huffed at him, trying to rein in my temper. "I don't believe in fairy tale love… romantic love… companionship love… I thought you understood by now!"

"I understand that all very well!" He yelled, not holding back his anger at all. "What I don't understand, _Vixilia_…" He nearly spat my name, sounding strained as he pushed it out of his teeth. "Is how you were so easily able to tell Portgas D. Ace that you loved him in your own, warped, concept way of coping with it…" He shook his head, as if he were still trying to believe some bizarre discovery. "…when you can't even offer _me_ the same thing." He muttered the last portion of his sentence, breaking eye contact to close his eyes and lower his head. His messy, black hair shadowed his face, hiding his expression from view. "When you cringe at even the idea…" His voice was low now, barely more than mutterings.

Something in me clenched again, though this time it felt almost nauseating. And I wanted to slap myself for being so horrendously foolish. Back then, I had been so concerned about Ace's feelings… I had taken the time to sort through everything and given him an answer that was not only true, but would make him happy… because I truly did care about him. And now I had gone and completely disregarded Law's feelings. I might as well have taken a damn knife and stabbed him, for fuck's sake. I stared at him now, rushing through my head about various ways to fix this… trying to figure out how the hell I could fucking make this better. I had to make this up to him. I had to make him understand that I cared about _him_, too.

Fuck.

I cared about him.

I cared about him in the same way that I had cared about Ace.

Maybe I even cared about him more.

My mind echoed with the thoughts.

The dark and scary place that I kept shut tight and locked up in the far corner of my head was creeping open. I quickly slammed it back, not at all ready to travel down that unpleasant path. I simply couldn't handle it… least of all right now, when I was having to deal with Law.

"Law, I-" I opened my mouth to try and apologize, but he began speaking at the same time, cutting me off.

"I just can't seem to figure it out, Vixilia…" His voice was still low and quiet, but there seemed to be a hopeless sound to it. "…haven't I done enough to prove that I love you?" He looked back up at me now, gray eyes meeting my anxious blue. All anger was gone from his face, replaced instead by forlorn weariness. "I've rescued you… kept you safe… promised to achieve our goals…" He sighed, getting more frustrated again as he spoke. "After everything that we've been through… our childhood… growing up together… and reuniting…" He backed up when I took a step forward, just to continue his heart-wrenching rant. "I know that I've fucked up, Vixilia… but haven't I at least earned some form of your love?"

How the fuck could this be happening? For once in my life, I just wanted to let him inside of my head… I wanted him to see that I _did_ care about him… and maybe even… dammit. Why was this happening?! I had to explain myself… I had to make him understand!

"Law, please…" I choked on the words. Fuck. Was I fucking crying? I felt my face, my fingers reaching the wetness of tears. Dammit. "Don't you get it? It's hard for me to say… I can't say that word to you, Law…"

"Why not?" He demanded, his voice suddenly stern again. "It was easy enough for you to tell _Ace_." And now his fists were clenched again. "Why is it so hard for you to say it to _me_?!"

"Because I remember what it's like to love you, dammit!" I shouted back at him before I could stop myself, the words just flying out of my mouth without any supervision from my brain.

We both just stopped and stared at each other for several long moments. I wore a horrified expression. And he just looked shocked and maybe even taken aback. This was because of the dark and scary place… I just knew it. I was going to have to keep a tighter watch on that fucking corner of my mind. Damn words just slipping out without so much as a premeditated thought….

He stepped close to me again, apparently no longer repulsed by my proximity. "Tell me what you mean by that, Vixie…" He mumbled slowly.

I took a deep breath, trying to figure it out, myself. I remembered exactly what it had been like to love Law… to be loved by him… I had just been keeping it pushed away in my mind for so long. I hadn't wanted to remember… I hadn't wanted to recall the warm, cherished feelings that I had felt… the way that I adored him… the complete trust and faith that I had in him… the way that he could make me feel so perfect… so complete… I shuddered at the memories, trying to force them away again. I met Law's eyes, considering how to answer his question.

"It wasn't _easy_ for me to use that word with Ace…" I murmured carefully. "It's never easy to use that word. The only instance in which I truly believe it is with Corazon… and even then, the memory just brings me pain." I sighed, trying my best to explain. "Every time that word has made an appearance in my life, it has been painful. Just because Corazon's love was real, doesn't mean that it didn't hurt… because real love requires sacrifice and that's just fucking miserable for everyone. Real love is ugly." I was afraid of what I had to say next, because I didn't want to upset him further. "And my love with you was like fucking heaven… and then it was ripped away from me and turned into hell. And even though I don't blame you anymore… you know that I can't forget it. It was a lesson that I learned and I will never forget it. It made me realize that perfect love just isn't real… that fantasies and fairy tales don't exist." I watched as he grimaced, obviously trying to stay quiet as I continued. "You know that Doflamingo claimed to love me… and his so-called love was sick, violent, and twisted… and that's another lesson that I can never forget… that a person will force whatever they can onto you just to get what they want." I bit my lip, carefully contemplating how I would word my next example. "And with Ace… well… it's true that I cared about him. And using that word wasn't easy with him, not at all. But you didn't know him. And you don't know how much he needed to hear it. I figured that if I could lie to Doflamingo… then I could grit my teeth and force myself to say it for Ace." I didn't want him to get the wrong idea, so I quickly continued. "I didn't lie to Ace. I did believe, and I still do, that I loved him in the way that Corazon loved us… I would have given up anything for him. But every time I used that word… every time I said it to him… it fucking hurt. It always fucking hurts." The tears were pooling in my eyes again and my throat burned with the effort to hold them back. I was so grateful that Law remained quiet as I answered his stupid question. "But with you… Law…" I couldn't meet his eyes anymore. I wrapped my arms defensively around myself, staring down at his spotted jeans. "You are the only one that has ever made me believe in that lie... to think that kind of love might actually be possible… and it's difficult just thinking about it… because I remember what it was like with you… and what it was like to lose you… to have everything that I believed in just turn to dust and slip through my fingers…" My fists clenched, as if I could catch the fleeting illusion. "Can it be enough for me to say that I care about you? That I think I care about you more than I have ever cared about anyone? And that I would give up anything for you… anything at all…" A sob escaped my throat in spite of my efforts to hold it in. "Just please… please understand how much it hurts to say that word… fake… real… it hurts… please don't make me say it…"

He closed the distance between us and took me into his arms, lifting my chin with a gentle grasp. He met my gaze, and he no longer looked like the intimidating, powerful Surgeon of Death. He looked like Trafalgar Law… the man that I had grown up with. "If I asked you to… would you?" He murmured softly, his breath fanning across my face as he spoke.

Hesitantly, I nodded. Though I wished over and over again in my head that he wouldn't ask me.

A small grin stretched across his handsome face as he leaned even closer in. "That sounds like a selfless kind of love, to me."

And then his lips met mine in a mind-blowing, body-melting, knee-weakening kiss. I gasped, sucking in his breath with my oxygen, before gathering the sense to return his kiss. He quite literally swept me away, pulling my feet out from underneath me and gently laying me down onto the bed, his lips never parting from mine. I moaned when his tongue pushed past my lips and slipped into my mouth, stroking through every bit of it. I grasped onto him, hands curled into his hoodie to pull him as close as possible. I arched into his touch as his tattooed fingers made a leisure stroll down my curves.

When he reached the hem of my shirt, he grasped onto it and pulled it off of me in one swift motion, pulling off his hoodie with his next move. Our lips met again as he set to work on undoing my shorts, sliding them down next while I was still jerking at his jeans. After I got them undone, he kicked them off. He was moving slowly, his tattooed skin gently caressing mine as he massaged and teased his way across my body. But I wanted him. I needed him. I needed some sort of reparation for the emotional roller coaster that I had been through. And I wanted him to fuck me until I couldn't think straight.

With a desperate groan, I sat up, making him sit up with me. "Fuck me, Law." I mumbled, positioning myself on top of his lap. "Fuck me senseless." I pushed myself down onto his ready and waiting dick, letting out a guttural moan as he filled me up and stretched me out.

His hands found their way to my hips, and he gripped onto them to keep me still. "Say please." He murmured teasingly.

And I didn't even fucking care. I would do anything at this point. "Please, Law. Please fuck me…" I was practically whimpering with my need for him, grabbing onto his back and shoulders in an effort to plead my case.

He chuckled, pressing his lips to my neck and nibbling at my weak spots. "No resistance at all, hm?"

I was trying my best to sway against his hold, needing the friction that his throbbing dick was threatening to deliver. To have him inside of me… hard and ready… and yet unmoving… it was pure torture. "Please, Law…" I whined pathetically. "I need you." I could feel myself dripping down onto his lap, so wet from the suspense.

"In that case…" There was a satisfied groan to his voice now, his tone low and husky. "I'll be happy to oblige, my Vixie." And then he was pounding into me, hard and ruthless.

I screamed from the overwhelming pleasure, dragging my nails down his back. "Oh! Fuck! Law!" I cried out his name, lost in the intense ecstasy of him moving in and out of me, hammering into my spot with every thrust.

He was relentless, never slowing as he pushed me to an incredible high. He loosened his grip on my hips just enough for me to move with him, adding to the euphoric frenzy. "Vixie…" He groaned my name as he bit down onto my shoulder. "My Vixie…"

It wasn't long before I was reeling through an extraordinary orgasm, my body shaking from the force of it. "Dammit! Yes! Law!" I held onto him as it crashed over me in waves. And it was soon followed by another.

I was practically limp in his arms as he continued to fuck me. By the time he finally emptied himself inside of me, groaning out my name as he had his own climax, I had already lost count of the ones that I had experienced.

We fell into a heap on the bed, both breathless and spent. After several long moments had passed, Law rolled so that he was facing me, his lips close to my ear.

"I love you, Vixie." He murmured softly, a satisfied smirk on his face.

I didn't even have the energy to respond with one of my usual angry retorts. Instead I just rolled my eyes at him.

He reached out to tuck my hair behind my ear, pressing his lips to my skin. "And I don't want you to say it to me until you believe in it again, Vixie…" He whispered gently into my ear, his warm breath fluttering down my neck. "When you believe that what we've always had is real… that our love was never a lie… I want you to tell me that you love me."

I sighed, wanting to tell him that would never happen… but deciding instead that it was better not to upset him. I accepted that he was never going to give up. So I might as well just get over it now, and let him have his moment. It was easier than arguing with him.

* * *

**This chapter was emotional, I know. But I did feel that it was necessary… it was a breaking point, after all. Anyway…**

**What do you think Vixilia will tell Law about her sex life with Ace?**

* * *

**starrat, no reason to feel sad for him! ;)**

**Guest, lol, thank you! I'm glad that you enjoyed it :D**

**DoodleGreenQueen, lol, it's hard not to love Ace!**

**Satoberi, hahaha, sorry to keep you waiting, Sato-chan! And yes, Ace needs all of the love ;)**

**AgentChan, she did already tell him about how she feels about love… so she told him that she loves him in the only way that she thinks is real, just not the same way that he loves her, since she didn't want to hurt him or lie to him ;) And no, I haven't seen the hobbies… I will have to check it out. Maybe I can add it into the story… thank you for telling me! :)**

**P.S. Ellie, hahaha, wellllll… no lovin' yet :P but you're right for the most part ;) hehe**

**sarge1130, I think it will be too hard for anyone that really cares about Ace to hurt him… so she reached a sort of compromise by telling him that she loves him in a different way. That way, she didn't lie to him and she protected his feelings ;) Thanks so much for reviewing!**

**ZabuzasGirl, she did tell him, but in her own way. Thanks for reviewing!**


	56. Chapter 56: Because I Know You

**5 points to Satoberi, sarge1130, and P.S. Ellie!**

**3 points to KoreanMusicFan and ZabuzasGirl!**

* * *

Chapter 56: Flashbacks – Because I Know You

* * *

_I had gotten somewhat comfortable on Whitebeard's ship. I was still haunted by thoughts of Doflamingo, worried that any moment could be the one that he chose to come for me… but I was surrounded by people that genuinely cared about me, and that helped. What didn't help was the fact that I cared about them, too… and I couldn't keep myself from the anxiety that filled me anytime I considered what might happen if my new family was forced to fight my, well, old family for me. I didn't want to see anyone get hurt… especially not on my account. Of course, I couldn't discuss these concerns with anyone, because none of them wanted to hear it. They were all quick with their reassurances… but they didn't really do much to actually reassure me. There wasn't much that they _could_ do, other than give me a place where I felt cared for, for once. And I was eternally grateful for that. But that just brought me back to my anxiety… I hated the thought of any one of the Whitebeard Pirates putting their lives on the line for me. I hated it more than the idea of Doflamingo finding me… which was sick and terrifying all on its own._

_I truly did consider the Whitebeard Pirates family… which was strange, since I had considered the Don Quixote Pirates to be my family for so long, each in their own way… but the Whitebeard Pirates were different. Buffalo and Baby 5 had been like siblings to me, seeing as we had all grown up together, antagonized each other, and cared about one another as siblings often do. And I had been taught so much from Diamante, Gladius, Lao G, and the others… each of them had a hand in raising me, all teaching me what they could. But not one of them had cared about my wellbeing when it came to Doflamingo… they all thought that I was lucky to be _chosen_ by him… and if any of them knew that I had truly hated Doflamingo in those many years of our twisted relationship, then they would hate me in turn._

_The Whitebeard Pirates hadn't taken long to accept me… for exactly the person that I was, and not who I was pretending to be. They cared about me and were willing to protect me. They wanted me to be happy. With the Division Commanders, it was like I suddenly had a slew of brothers, each with their own very unique personalities… some were teasing while others were indulgent… some were endearing and others were blunt… and all of them took care of me in their own way… all were willing to fight for me… to protect me. Marco was resilient in his efforts to make sure that I was secure, trying to ease my anxiousness with his calm reassurances. His collected composure was definitely something that I found comfort in. And Thatch was sure to keep things light and fun, though his flirty personality irritated Ace sometimes. He made for a good distraction. Izo had insisted on creating a whole new wardrobe for me, having scowled that first day that he saw me wearing the shirt that Ace had given me. He had quite the fashion sense, and I enjoyed letting him give me a makeover, especially since he asked for my opinion while tailoring my new clothes. I wasn't used to getting to dress the way that I preferred. And even though Izo insisted that I look nice, he let me pick out my own fabrics and I got to wear shorts instead of skirts._

_I mostly enjoyed the time that I got to spend with Ace. It was even better than I had imagined it would be… getting to stay with him, completely unrestricted and free from Doflamingo's punishments. Though Ace and I had only ever kissed… and every time we did, my body craved more of him. But I had only ever had sex with two men in my life… the first one had made me think that I was in love with him… had made me believe that he loved me… and then he had abandoned me in the worst way. I had always enjoyed those encounters, because I was naïve enough to think that they were expressions of love… but that was the only time that I had ever enjoyed sex. The only other man that I had slept with was Doflamingo… and sex with him was awful. My feelings for him were nothing short of disgust and hatred. He raped me… beat me… and made me pretend that I enjoyed his brutal fucking just so that I could survive it. So… my experiences with sex were not fond memories. But with Ace… I was sure that it could be different… maybe I could actually enjoy it… and maybe for once, it would truly be meaningful…_

* * *

"I'm not telling you about my sex life with Ace." I grumbled, burying my face into the pillow rather than looking in Law's direction.

He was seated at his desk, having stayed there after we had finished eating breakfast in his room. "I promise that I won't say anything about it, Vixie…" He mumbled, trying to sound reassuring. "But I do want to know."

I groaned out loud, letting the sound drag obnoxiously from my throat. "But, why?"

Instead of arguing with me, like I thought that he would, he chuckled. "Why not? Are you embarrassed, Vixie?"

I lifted my face from the pillow so that I could glare at him, my blue eyes narrowed as I met his teasing, gray gaze. "No." I huffed the word.

He smirked, giving me a light shrug. "Then there's no reason for you not to tell me."

I rolled my eyes at him, holding the pillow close as I moved onto my side. "There's no reason for you to know." I stated indignantly.

"Call me curious…" He drawled. "I want to know everything about you, after all."

"Not this, Law." I sighed, closing my eyes as I tried to keep from getting frustrated with him. "This is one part of my life that I deserve to keep to myself."

I heard the sound of him moving, but I didn't react. The bed shifted under his weight as he crawled onto it. His hands started at my legs, stroking their way up before settling on my waist. He rolled me onto my back and I felt his lips meet mine. It was a soft, gentle kiss. I finally opened my eyes when he pulled away, his face still hovering over mine, so close that I could feel his breath on my skin.

"As much as I want to know… you're right. And I won't pressure you into telling me." He gave me another light kiss before continuing, not even letting the relief of his statement sink in before he ruined it. "But at least answer one thing for me…"

I glared at him, wondering what this _one thing_ could be. "And what's that, Law?"

"Did you enjoy it?" He murmured, the smooth drawl to his voice disguising the atrocious audacity of his question. "Was it meaningful… like you hoped it would be?"

My glare narrowed, growing more heated as a frustrated growl sounded from my throat. "Why do you insist on knowing, Law?" I spat the words. "Do you want to start a fight? Or are you some kind of masochist?"

He lifted a brow, a curious look spreading across his handsome features. "Does that mean that you _did_ enjoy it? That it _was_ meaningful for you? And that's why you don't want to tell me?"

I growled again, louder this time, and placed my hands on his shoulders to push him away from me. "Fuck, Law! Why do you have to be such a fucking know-it-all?!" I sat up as I shoved him out of my space, tempted to just run out of the damn room so that I wouldn't have to look at him. "I've told you nearly everything already. Why can't you just be fucking happy for once? Why do you have to insist on pushing things further?!"

His gray eyes were steady and calculating as he watched me. "I thought you knew by now."

I wanted to slap him… him and his damn need to know _everything_. I groaned in frustration, falling back onto the bed again. I covered my face with my hands, breathing in order to calm myself down. I should have expected nothing less… he had always been the type of person that wanted to understand everything. It just annoyed me that this time, it was _me_ that he was trying to understand. I decided to just take solace in the fact that he was trying to reach a compromise by asking a couple of questions, rather than asking me to recount every detail. But he was right… I didn't want to tell him because I didn't want him knowing the answer… because I didn't want to upset him. I let out a heavy sigh, keeping my hands over my face so that I wouldn't have to look at him. "I did enjoy it. And… it was meaningful. Because I trusted Ace… I trusted that he actually cared about me… that he wasn't just using me for something." I expected Law to get irritated… like he usually did when I talked about anything intimate that I shared with Ace.

But he didn't. Instead, he pulled my hands away from my face and looked at me, his gray stare searching my blue eyes. "Do you trust me?"

Well that was a loaded question. I chewed on my lower lip as I considered it. I ran around my head in circles, avidly avoiding that dark and scary path, until I practically felt dizzy. "I don't know, Law…" I sighed. And when he gave me a disapproving look, I sighed again. "I didn't trust Ace completely… I just trusted that he wouldn't use me. But as much as I wanted to… I couldn't trust him to keep me safe. No matter how happy I was with him and the Whitebeard Pirates… I never felt truly safe with them. I always felt like Doflamingo was waiting… hovering… ready to take me back at any given moment… But I don't feel that way with you… at least not anymore."

His lips lifted into a satisfied smirk. "So you trust me in ways that you couldn't trust him?"

I rolled my eyes, trying not to smile at how arrogant he looked. "Yes." I decided to stroke his ego a little more, if only to get him to leave me the hell alone. "I couldn't be completely honest with him, either… there were some things that he simply couldn't handle." The truth was that if Ace had known about my continued anxiety, it only would have fueled his insecurities… so I had done everything possible to keep him safe from my fear. I didn't have to do that with Law. Law could handle all of my demons. "But you… you know how to cope with everything."

His smirk stretched wider across his face. "That's because I know you, Vixie… because we share the same past… the same goals and dreams…"

I snorted, unable to stop myself from being amused at his smug attitude. "Are you happy now? Can we finally stop comparing you to my former lover?"

"There is no comparison, Vixie." He murmured as his body moved closer to mine, leaning down on me as he began to softly press his lips to the tender skin of my neck. "You're mine, after all… I was your first. And I'll be your last."

I chuckled, in spite of the fact that my body was shivering at his touch. "Oh? And what if I decided to leave you, Law?" I asked, my tone light and teasing.

His fingers suddenly became harsh in their grip on my waist, his entire body tense as he continued to hover over me. "Don't even joke about that, Vixilia." His voice was stern. He still had his face buried into my neck, and I was actually relieved that I could not see it. His hot breath was steaming on my skin, and I quivered beneath him, an uncomfortable shudder running down my spine at the sudden change in his demeanor. "I've said it before… and I mean it just as much now as I did then." He was making a threat, that much was clear. And it was also very clear that he would not hesitate to keep this threat. "If you ever dare to run away from me, then I will make you regret it. You belong to me, Vixilia. And I am never going to let us be apart again."

My initial reaction was indignant rage, but I was quick to stifle it… because there was a deeper part of me that recognized something that was hidden within his words. I could have very easily been offended at the fact that he had called me his, when I didn't belong to anyone. I could have been angry that he was threatening me… outraged that he was frightening me… but I chose instead to focus on the undertone that was so discreet that I had to really pay attention to notice it. Beneath the ruthless severity… buried underneath the seemingly cruel possessiveness… there was a desperation. Even in the way that he was domineeringly grasping onto me… there was an urgent clinging. He needed me to stay. And he was scared to lose me. And I could understand that. And it's not as if I wanted to leave him, anyway… in fact, I couldn't even seem to process the thought. So instead of going with my instincts to fight against him, to contest the way that he was treating me… I decided to grant him some relief.

With a sigh, I swallowed my pride. "I'm sorry, Law. I didn't mean it." I felt some relief of my own when his body began to relax against mine. "I don't want to leave you. I want to stay with you." It was a strain to admit it… to ignore the fact that he was trying to control me and to tell him how I felt… but I managed… because I knew that he needed me to.

"Promise me, Vixie… promise me that you won't leave me." He murmured softly, his lips moving against my neck.

I pouted. I really hated making promises. But… for him… "I promise, Law. I won't leave you."

He nodded gently, finally leaning back up to catch me in a hot, wet kiss. "And I promise to never let you."

* * *

**In the next chapter, Vixilia does some pilfering… who do you think she steals from?**

* * *

**starrat, lol, you mean the Rihanna and Eminem song? That had not even occurred to me. Anyway… hope that you enjoyed the new chapter! :)**

**KoreanMusicFan, hahaha, IKR! ;D**

**SEllen23, thank you so much! Hope you enjoyed the update :)**

**DoodleGreenQueen, aww, I know… but her reasons are important to her! For one thing, Law is a lot tougher than Ace when it comes to self-confidence… lol. She would have told him if he had asked her to ;)**

**happilyobserving, thank you so much for reviewing! :D I'm so glad that you enjoyed the chapter! I hope that you enjoyed the new one as well :)**

**Satoberi, hahaha, awww, don't cry, Sato-chan! And don't burst either! :P Lol. Thank you so much. I'm glad that you enjoyed the chapter :)**

**sarge1130, thank you for the compliments! I tried to make it to where you could see things from both of their sides, without switching point of views, and I think it turned out pretty well. It's true that Vixie does suffer from a lot of emotional trauma, and it took Law a while to really understand just how deeply she is affected by everything that she's been through. I'm excited for the Doflamingo encounter, as well! I already have a lot of it written :) Thank you so much for your review! :D**

**P.S. Ellie, aww, thank you, Ellie-chan! :D That really means a lot! I'm glad that I could portray all of their feelings properly :D**

**ZabuzasGirl, well as you can see, things were different with Ace… so she didn't want to tell him everything. Thanks for reviewing!**


	57. Chapter 57: A Bit of Mischief

**5 points to KoreanMusicFan, Satoberi, P.S. Ellie, sarge1130, and ZabuzasGirl!**

* * *

Chapter 57: Flashbacks – A Bit of Mischief

* * *

"Dammit, Penguin!" I shouted, frustrated that he had just beat me at another hand of poker. I was running out of the beris that I had stolen from Jean Bart. And here I had been hoping to win enough to pay him back and make a profit for myself…

"You're cheating! You have to be!" Shachi also yelled at him.

Penguin waved his hands in front of himself, feigning innocence with a huge grin on his face. "Come on, guys! It's just luck!"

I glared at him, blue eyes narrowed in suspicion. "I'm watching you."

He chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head as Shachi began to deal us another hand.

"Vix-san." Bepo called as he walked into the room. "Captain is looking for you."

I let out a groan as my forehead hit the table. "What does he want?" I grumbled, wondering what it could possibly be. We had agreed to take a break from storytelling today… and I was enjoying the reprieve.

Bepo just bowed in apology. "I'm sorry!"

"Stop being weak!" The two men in the room shouted at him, which resulted in him apologizing again.

I stood up and whacked them both on the head before gathering what was left of my stolen beris and stalking away. I gave Bepo a scratch behind his ears, since he was still bowing, disregarding the exaggerated cries of the men behind me. "It's okay, Bepo. Just ignore them."

He stood up straight and nodded at me, looking much too cute, as always.

I couldn't help but smile at the fluffy bear. "You're just so adorable, Bepo!" I gave him a tight hug before I walked away, giggling at how oblivious he was.

I was walking down the halls when it occurred to me that I hadn't even bothered to ask where Law was. I shrugged it off, since I wasn't really in a hurry to find him anyway. We were on a submarine, after all… and there weren't very many places that he could be. I considered using my devil fruit to search for him, but I decided that dragging my feet was a much better choice. I aimlessly wandered the halls, not even very driven in my search. In fact, I wasn't really looking for Law at all. I was just wandering.

I found my way into Penguin and Shachi's room, figuring that I could steal some beris from Penguin as payback for losing to him so many times. Their room was a cluttered mess. Two unmade beds were on either side, each with their own nightstand and lamps. They shared a dresser and wardrobe, but I wondered if there were even any clothes in them, since there were so many garments scattered about the room. I meandered through the mess and over to Penguin's nightstand. I knew that it was his since there was a stuffed penguin on the bed beside it. I actually giggled, making a mental note to tease him about it later. I dug through the little drawer until I found a pouch of beris shoved into the back. I was just unzipping it when a familiar voice sounded from behind me.

"Vixie." Law's voice drawled suspiciously. "What the hell are you doing?" He sounded slightly amused.

I turned around to see him leaning against the doorway, arms crossed casually across his chest, dark brow lifted on his forehead, and a slight smirk on his face. I grinned at him, holding up the pouch. "I'm stealing."

He shook his head, the humor clear in his gray eyes. "And why, my dear Vixie, are you stealing from our crew?"

I shrugged, still grinning. "Well… for one thing, I don't have any money of my own. And for another, Penguin has been cheating at poker."

He chuckled. "If you don't have any money, then how were you playing poker?"

"I stole it from Jean Bart." I answered simply, giving him a shrug.

He seemed to be torn between laughing and giving me a lecture, his expression shifting back and forth between stern and amused. He eventually gave me an exasperated sigh. "I'm not going to defend you if you get caught."

"I don't expect you to." I snapped at him in a matter-of-fact tone before sticking my tongue out at him.

He shook his head at me again. And then he did give me a stern look, his gray eyes set directly on me. "I sent for you nearly an hour ago." He took on an authoritative tone as his posture straightened. "Did you ignore my order, Vixie?"

"Don't be so dramatic." I rolled my eyes at him. "I only took a detour." I took a few hundred beris from Penguin's pouch before returning it to the drawer. "What did you want, anyway?"

He rolled his eyes right back at me. "Well…" He drawled, his voice casual again. "We're nearing an island and I was going to see if you wanted to scout it out with me… but if you're busy…"

"Let's go!" I shouted at him, not even bothering to hide my excitement. Any chance to be off of this damn submarine was a chance that I was taking. I grabbed his arm and started dragging him down the hall, but he stopped after only a few steps.

"We're not there yet, Vixie." He laughed, clearly entertained by my enthusiasm.

I groaned, dropping his arm and throwing my head back in bereavement.

He laughed again, wrapping his arms around my waist. "Who's being dramatic now?"

"I want off of this stupid submarine, Law…" I whined miserably.

"Don't worry, Vixie…" He murmured, smirking as he leaned in to nibble on my ear. "I'll get you off…"

I shuddered at his suggestive whisper, my body already reacting to his tantalizing touch. But I was stubborn. So I pouted… though I made no move to pull away. "It'd be more fun if we weren't on this horrible submarine…" I grumbled indignantly.

He chuckled, his warm breath fluttering enticingly over my skin. "It's fun anywhere, Vixie."

I couldn't help but bite my lip when he started nipping at the weak spot on my neck. I figured that I may as well let him distract me from my sudden disappointment…

"Vice-captain!" A deep voice shouted.

I pulled away from Law and looked down the hall to see Jean Bart approaching, his gaze fixed on me. I gave him a confused look, pointing questioningly to myself. "Who, me?"

"You _are_ the vice-captain, Vix-ya." Law mumbled, leaning against the wall now as he observed us both with a casual smirk on his face.

I grinned innocently, moving to fold my hands behind my back and rocking on my heels. "So what can I do for you?" I asked Jean Bart, ignoring the way that Law was watching, his gray eyes glimmering with amusement.

"Some beris have mysteriously gone missing from my room…" He grumbled suspiciously. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about it, would you?"

"Hmmm…" I lifted a hand to my chin, tapping my lower lip thoughtfully. "I'm not sure that I do…" And then I gave him another grin. "But I'd be happy to conduct an investigation for you!"

He gave me another suspicious look, scrutinizing me for several long moments. Then he finally grunted. "Fine." And then he started walking away, grumbling underneath his breath. He hadn't made it very far before Law spoke up.

"How much did you steal, Vix-ya?" He was still leaning against the wall, his hands tucked into his pockets, and his gray eyes staring at me, mockingly.

I gaped at him, tempted to smack him over the head and just run.

"So you _did_ steal it!" Jean Bart shouted as he turned back around.

"Dammit, Law!" I crouched, prepared to run.

Law just laughed, his smile ever present on his face. "Tell me how much."

"It was 600 beris! She only left me with 200!" Jean Bart answered him, still shouting.

Law shook his head at me, his lips stretched into more of a grin now as he pulled a wad of beris from his pocket and held it out. "Here." He didn't even bother to look at his crewmember as he held the money out for him. "Allow me to take responsibility for our vice-captain's pilfering."

Jean Bart took the money, grunting out a "thanks captain" before he started stalking away again, still grumbling under his breath.

I pursed my lips, returning Law's persistent gray gaze with narrowed blue eyes. "I thought that you weren't going to defend me if I got caught?"

"Well you didn't get caught…" He shrugged. "I snitched on you."

Suddenly I remembered that I should be angry at him. "Right! And why the hell did you do that?!" I pointed at him accusingly.

He stood up from the wall, chuckling at me as he took my hand and moved it aside, stepping close to me. "As entertaining as it is… I can't let you run around causing mayhem on my submarine."

I rolled my eyes as I let him approach me. "_Mayhem_ is a severe overstatement… if anything, it was just a bit of mischief."

He placed a hand on my waist, pulling my body into his. He used the grip that he still had on my hand to wrap my arm around his shoulders. And then he leaned in to whisper into my ear. "My mischievous pixie… my beautiful Vixie…"

I fought back a smile, wondering if I should go ahead and smack him or just fuck him instead. After all, he was one hell of a good lay… so obnoxiously handsome… and he knew all of the ways to get under my skin. "Fuck you, Law." I murmured before I pressed my lips to his.

He grinned as he returned my kiss, walking me back until he had me pressed against the wall, his body firm against mine. His tongue delved into my mouth, writhing with mine as his hands ran up and down my curves. I wrapped my arms around him, drawing him even closer to me as I felt his muscles through his clothes. I moaned when he sucked and nibbled on my lip, arching into him and pushing my hips against his. He grabbed my thigh and tugged it up onto his waist, hooking my leg around him as he pinned me against the wall. He gave a slow, firm buck of his hips so that I could feel his arousal through our clothes, hard and insistent against my aching core. The friction left me breathless and wanting more. I moved back against him, tightening my leg around his waist and rubbing my warmth over his tightening jeans. He responded by continuing to thrust against me, using that same, slow and solid pace… it was driving me crazy. I was breathing heavily as I moved my hands down his body, seeking some relief from the teasing frenzy by biting onto his chin. I was just about to move my hands toward his jeans when a squealing sound broke through the air, totally killing the mood.

"Seriously?!" Shachi was practically screaming with terror. "You two are going at it right out here in the open?!"

"I didn't see anything! I didn't see anything!" Penguin was spinning around in circles with his hands covering his eyes.

I growled, hitting my head back against the wall. "Can't catch a fucking break…" I spoke through gritted teeth, getting really annoyed with how many times someone had snuck up on me that day.

Law sighed, but made no move to step away from me. "Shachi-ya, Penguin-ya… you better have a good reason for interrupting us."

"It's not like we meant to!" Penguin yelled defensively. But he was still covering his eyes… and he was facing the wall.

"We came to tell you that dinner is ready." Shachi grumbled indignantly. "We didn't expect to see you two dry humping in the hallway."

I groaned in frustration. And then I mumbled resentfully under my breath. "A few more minutes and it wouldn't have been dry…"

"Agh!" Shachi went back to screaming, horrified.

"I didn't hear that!" Penguin shouted in denial.

Law just laughed, somehow finding some morbid amusement in the situation.

* * *

**No question this time, just 5 points to everyone that reviews.**

* * *

**KoreanMusicFan, I think so, too! hehe. And I love how you called them the idiot duo… lol. Thanks for the review! I hope that you enjoyed the new chapter :)**

**Satoberi, glad you think so! :) And yes, she can be self-sacrificing… she just doesn't like to show that side of her ;) But she did care about Ace, and she does really care about Law :)**

**starrat, glad you enjoyed it! Hope that you enjoyed this one, as well :)**

**SEllen23, thank you!**

**DoodleGreenQueen, nope, he sure won't ;)**

**YukikoKitamura66, lol, I'm glad that you do! :)**

**P.S. Ellie, awww, thank you Ellie-chan! And haha, I think so, too! :D**

**sarge1130, yes, it was awkward because she wanted to protect Law from all of that. And Law does have a special way of making her feel safe ;) I agree, and I think this chapter was good for lightening the mood :) I hope that you enjoyed it! Thanks for reviewing!**

**AgentChan, lol! I hope that you enjoyed them :)**

**ZabuzasGirl, thank you for reviewing!**


	58. Chapter 58: A Fantasy Realized

**5 points to ZabuzasGirl, Satoberi, KoreanMusicFan, starrat, DoodleGreenQueen, annieb-sociopath, P.S. Ellie, SEllen23, sarge1130, and midnight1997!**

* * *

Chapter 58: Flashbacks – A Fantasy Realized

* * *

_After dinner, I had decided to take a shower. Ace was still reluctant to let me use the washroom without him guarding the door, so I was hurrying along. But I couldn't keep my mind from drifting. There was one thought that kept running around in my head, no matter how many times I tried to ignore it… I kept wondering what it would be like to have sex with Ace. I really hoped that Doflamingo hadn't completely ruined it for me, with everything that he had put me through… not to mention all of the shit that I had suffered from Trafalgar Law, as well. I figured that if I could enjoy it with anyone, that it would be Ace. After all, I had enjoyed all of the kissing… and feeling… that we had done so far. I wanted more with him. I let out a soft groan, changing the water from hot to cold._

_Maybe tonight we can forget about it all  
It could be just like heaven  
I am a machine  
No longer living, just a shell of what I dreamed_

_Do you live, do you die, do you bleed?_  
_For the fantasy_  
_In your mind, through your eyes, do you see?_  
_It's the fantasy_

_Say it, say it, say what you believe_  
_Say it, say it, to me_

_I finished rinsing and turned the water off, grabbing my towel and drying as quickly as I could. I put my clothes on, dressing in a ruffled tank top and some shorts. I combed my fingers through my damp hair and stepped out of the washroom… and I nearly slammed the door back and tried to hide at the sight in the hallway._

_Thatch had Ace in a headlock and he was struggling to get out. And Marco, Izo, Jozu, Haruta and several others were also in the hallway, all looking at me now with various expressions of entertainment on their faces. Most of them were grinning ridiculously, and I immediately felt self-conscious._

_"__I said _go away!_" Ace yelled, jerking his way out of Thatch's hold. And then he looked up at me, his dark eyes meeting my nervous, blue gaze. He had a slight blush on his freckled cheeks as he approached me, stepping in front of me to block me from everyone's view. He turned around to glare at them, a cute pout on his face. "If you want her to sing for you then ask her! Stop eavesdropping outside of the washroom like creeps!"_

_I blinked, torn between laughing or running and hiding. But I didn't have to choose since Ace turned back toward me, wrapped his arm around my shoulders, and started leading me to his room. I could hear soft laughs and chuckles behind us, but I ignored them. I just looked up at Ace, trying not giggle at the adorable pout that he was still sporting. "It's okay." I murmured. "I don't really care." I remembered how I used to walk out of mine and Baby 5's washroom to see all of the Don Quixote Pirates gathered in our bedroom so that they could hear me singing in the shower, and I let out a laugh. "In fact, I'm kind of used to it."_

_"__Used to it?" He questioned, still with the pout._

_I gave a light shrug. "I used to annoy Baby 5 with my singing, back when she and I shared a room… so she would gather everyone into our room to hear me when I showered. I would always have to run and hide to get them to leave me alone."_

_"__Well I'll make them leave you alone, here." He grumbled, pulling me into his room and shutting the door behind us._

_I smiled up at him, trying not to laugh again… he was just so damn cute. "Thanks, Ace." _

_I leaned up to give him a kiss, meaning for it to just be a quick peck, but he lifted a hand to the nape of my neck and held me to him, pushing his tongue into my mouth as his arm wrapped around my waist. I sighed in contentment, leaning my body into his as I ran my fingers over his torso… feeling his muscled chest and sculpted abs. I could feel the heat from his skin… and it was making me hot. I pulled away from him, trying to catch my breath. _

_"__You need to start wearing a shirt…" I grumbled, staring at his firm chest and resenting the fact that my cold shower had done nothing to ease my frustrations._

_"__What's the fantasy?" His voice was soft and almost sounded teasing._

_I blinked, looking up at him to see that he was grinning at me. "What do you mean?"_

_His grin widened as he leaned closer to me. "Your song… what were you fantasizing about?"_

_Realization dawned on me and I felt my cheeks go red. "Oh…" I looked back down at his torso as I answered him, deciding to be honest. "I was… thinking about you…" I mean, he had obviously figured that out anyway… why else would he be grinning at me so suggestively?_

_He chuckled, using his grip on my waist to pull me closer. "Really? You really think about me that way?"_

_I smiled before I leaned in to kiss his chest, trying not to get too caught up in the way that his warm, muscled skin felt against my lips. "It's hard not to…" I mumbled, letting my lips brush his skin as I spoke._

_"__I love you, Vixilia." He whispered as he tangled his hand in my hair and swept me up in another kiss._

_It was a physical effort not to cringe at that word. I hated it every time that he said it. But I couldn't tell him that… it would hurt him too badly. So I swallowed down my revulsion and focused on kissing him back, counting myself lucky that I didn't have to muster the strength to say it back to him. _

_He started walking us back toward the bed. And when we reached it, he gently lowered me down onto it, keeping his body close to mine. He was so firm and warm on top of me… I ran my hands over his back, wondering if I would ever get enough of the feeling of his skin. I was just pondering what his bare chest would feel like against mine when I felt his fingers at the hem of my shirt. I wasn't even sure if I was breathing when they slipped underneath the fabric, skimming the bare flesh above the waistband of my shorts before they began to trail their way up. He had never touched me this way before… and I was a mess of anticipation, excitement, and nervousness. His fingertips were brushing their way up, slowly and steadily, over my sides as he lifted my shirt. He eventually pulled it over my head, leaving my chest exposed. I took in a breath as his dark eyes poured over me._

_"__You're so beautiful…" He murmured._

_I smiled as I leaned up to pull him back down to me, pressing our bodies together as I caught him in another kiss. And damn… the way that it felt to have his hard, warm, muscled chest against the bare curves of my torso was simply intoxicating. His hands started wandering again. And then they were on my breasts, massaging and caressing as our tongues danced together._

_I moaned softly, arching into him. I knew where this was leading. And even though I had been fantasizing about it for a while now, I found myself nervous. But I wanted this. I wanted to know if I could enjoy it… so I swallowed down my uncertainty. And I focused on Ace. I moved my hands down his back until I reach his waistband. I undid his belt and shorts, pulling them away and pushing them down. He groaned into my mouth when I wrapped my fingers around his hard manhood. I felt the hot, thick flesh before I began pumping him in my hand. He swayed his hips with my movements as his hands ran down from my chest and to my shorts. He pulled them down with my underwear. And then we were both naked… his hot, muscular flesh against my firm, curvy body. _

_I almost felt close to hyperventilating, I was breathing so heavily. I forced myself to calm down as I looked up at his freckled face. He was watching me intently, a slight dusting of red across his cheeks._

_"__Are you sure that you're okay with this?" He murmured softly, his voice nearly a whisper._

_I nodded up at him. "I want this…" I answered him, burying my face into his neck as I pulled him close. "I want you."_

_He smiled at me. "I'm so happy that you want me… I want you, too." And then he met me for another heated kiss as he positioned himself in between my legs._

_My body was so tense that it was shaking. I was so fucking anxious… almost scared, even. I had no idea what to expect. But when he finally pushed his thick length into me, slowly and steadily, I realized that there wasn't anything to be afraid of… at least not this time. There was no pain… no abuse or selfishness… no sadism or narcissism… I didn't get the feeling that he was using me for his own gratification… that he was taking advantage of me for his own purposes… He was just so… warm and gentle… every touch was tender and affectionate. I actually liked the way that he felt against me… on top of me… inside of me… it wasn't like with Doflamingo, where I always felt like I was suffocating… not to mention the excruciating pain and disgust… the physical and emotional trauma… or with Trafalgar Law, who had left me with an emotional trauma of his own… I shuddered, shoving all of those thoughts out of my mind. I was with Ace. And I didn't want to think about anyone but him._

_I arched my body against him, moving my hips to his slow and steady pace. "Oh, Ace…" I moaned his name, grasping onto his shoulders as I focused on the feeling of him moving full and deep inside of me._

_"__Vixilia…" He grunted my name as he started moving faster, pounding harder into me._

_I ran my fingers through his dark, wavy hair, brushing it back from his face as I tightened my legs around him. There was a distinct pressure building in my core… one that I had not felt for years. I could feel it tightening, climbing higher and driving me mad. I bit my lip to hold in a scream, thrusting myself up against him even faster. "Oh, please! Ace!"_

_He was panting, groaning with every breath. "Yes, Vixilia…" His fingers grasped onto my hips and he started hammering into me, angling so that he was hitting my spot just right._

_I let out a scream, unable to keep it in. "Ace!" My orgasm ruptured and crashed over me, leaving me surging in waves of euphoric pleasure. I was reeling in the haze of ecstasy, moaning through it as he continued to pound into me so that he could reach a climax of his own._

_"__Mmm, Vixilia!" He called out my name as he emptied himself inside of me, his hot seed splashing into my warmth. He slowed to a stop, leaning his forehead down onto mine as he struggled to catch his breath. He was smiling down at me, his hands stroking their way up and down my sides._

_I smiled back at him, tangling my fingers in his sweat-dampened hair and stroking his face with my thumb. I ran my other hand over his chest, trailing my fingers over the lines of his muscles. I could still feel him inside of me…_

_"__I love you, Vixilia." He murmured as he pressed his lips to my skin._

_I held back my grimace, again feeling a strong abhorrence for that word. But I didn't let it show. Instead, I swallowed down my aversion and forced myself to say the words that I had been forcing myself to say for years… because this time, my reasons for saying them were different. I wasn't saying them to survive. I was saying them because I cared about Ace, and I didn't want to hurt him. "I love you too, Ace." Even saying it put a bitter taste in my mouth. But I could do it for Ace… because he needed me to._

* * *

**The song lyrics used in this chapter are from The Fantasy by 30 Seconds to Mars.**

* * *

**What do you think will happen when Law finds out that Vixilia had a dream about her first time with Ace?**

* * *

**ZabuzasGirl, thanks for the review!**

**Satoberi, lol, well I'm glad that you enjoyed it! :)**

**KoreanMusicFan, lol, because it's funnier when it's them ;) And thank you! I'm glad that you adore my story :D hehe**

**starrat, thank you!**

**DoodleGreenQueen, haha, vicious! Lol, but maybe she is a sore loser…**

**annieb-sociopath, thank you! :)**

**P.S. Ellie, aww, thank you! I'm glad that you think so :D You're too kind, Ellie-chan!**

**SEllen23, thank you! Hope that you enjoyed the new chapter as well :)**

**sarge1130, lol, maybe it's just easier for her to steal than it is for her to ask Law for an allowance… or it's just more fun that way ;) And they certainly don't care much as to where they are, just as long as they're together! Don't worry, I'm sure that Penguin and Shachi will get over it… eventually… hehe! :D**

**midnight1997, yay, I'm always glad to know that readers are enjoying my stories! Thank you for reviewing! I hope that you enjoyed the new chapter as well :) **


	59. Chapter 59: Getting Out of Trouble

**5 points to P.S. Ellie, sarge1130, ZabuzasGirl, and Satoberi!**

**3 points to KoreanMusicFan!**

* * *

Chapter 59: Flashbacks – Getting Out of Trouble

* * *

I woke up to see Law sitting up next to me, leaning against the headboard and his gray eyes staring at me intently. His dark hair was ruffled from sleep, but he looked like he had been awake for a while. I rubbed the sand from my eyes before giving him a curious look.

"What are you doing?" I asked, my voice a little raspy from just waking up.

His face softened slightly, almost seeming indulgent. "Watching you."

I narrowed my eyes skeptically, but decided to just shrug it off. I sat up, brushing back the obnoxious blonde strands of hair that had fallen into my face. I stretched my arms over my head and then just fell down into Law's lap, yawning loudly. "How long have you been awake?"

He shrugged, moving his hand so that he could run his fingers through my hair. "You woke me up a few hours ago."

I lifted a blonde brow at him in question. "_I_ woke you up?"

He nodded in response. "You were talking in your sleep."

I pouted, partly because I felt bad for waking him, but mostly because I hated it when I did that. "What did I say?"

He tilted his head, seemingly lost in thought as he continued to absentmindedly stroke his fingers through my hair. "You were calling out Ace-ya's name."

Shit. I carefully observed Law's expression, trying to decipher his reaction. He didn't seem upset… but I distinctly remembered the dream that I had. I had dreamed about my first time with Ace… so I wondered what it had seemed like when I had been calling out his name in my sleep. I was surprised to see a smirk stretch across Law's face.

"You seemed to be quite… hot and bothered." He spoke humoredly. But the amusement did not reach his eyes.

I chewed on my lip, contemplating how I should handle this situation. But then it hit me. Law already knew how I felt about him… that I cared about him more than I had ever cared about anyone… and he had no reason to be insecure. I didn't have to lie to him… unlike with Ace, where I had to lie to keep him safe and protected… or with Doflamingo, where I had to lie to stay alive... With Law, I could be honest. Not only could he cope with the truth… he deserved to hear it.

I smiled at the revelation as I cuddled my face into his abs, feeling his warm skin against mine. "I was dreaming about my first time with Ace… since you made me think of it the other day."

"Oh?" He didn't seem to get upset at all, like I was still worried that he might. "Was it a good dream, then?"

I nipped at the finely packed muscles in his abdomen. "It wasn't bad…" I trailed my hands up his legs, considering pulling down the sweat pants that he had dressed in after our shower the night before. "Do you remember _our_ first time?" I asked him, kissing my way over the tattoo on his chest now.

He chuckled, tangling his hand into my hair while settling the other onto my waist. "Vividly."

I moved so that I was straddling his hips, licking my way over the lines of his tattoo. "You didn't have all of these fun tattoos, back then…" I murmured against his skin.

He kissed the top of my head, chuckling again. "But it was still fun, Vixie…"

"Mmm…" I hummed in agreement as I kissed and nibbled my way up to his neck. "It sure as hell was."

* * *

_I screeched in terror as I ran away from Lao G, having pissed him off when I fled from training by slipping some sleeping pills into his morning coffee. Law, Buffalo, and Baby 5 were running alongside me, having been caught up in the crossfire of my prank. Law was giving me glares every chance that he got, Buffalo was laughing, and Baby 5 was crying as she screamed at me. I was giggling hysterically, my gut hurting from the effort. And every time I turned around to see Lao G stumbling after us with that furious look on his wrinkled face, I couldn't help but laugh harder. I was contemplating using my devil fruit to get away, but Law grabbed my arm to keep me from doing so._

_"__Don't even think about it." Law snapped, obviously able to read the look of desertion on my face._

_I giggled, letting him keep his hold on me instead of just breaking away and escaping while I still could. _

_"__Get back here you brats! How dare you druG me?! And there's the G!" Lao G shouted angrily as he chased after us._

_"__I thought that it was strange when Lao G was late for training!" Buffalo yelled out, panting as he struggled to keep up with us. "But I had no idea that you drugged him!"_

_"__Why did you do this, Princess?! What the hell were you thinking?!" Baby 5 screamed frantically, the tears still streaking down her face._

_"__I was thinking that I wanted a break for the day!" I yelled back at her, swiftly rounding a corner and ducking underneath Diamante, causing him to trip clumsily over me before having to dodge the rest of our fleeing group._

_"__Hey, aren't you supposed to be training with Lao G, today?!" He called after us._

_"__The brats are trying to make a Getaway! And there's the G!" Lao G answered him as he pushed him aside to continue chasing after us._

_"__We didn't do it, Lao G-sensei! We promise!" Baby 5 squealed, trying to plead for mercy. "It was all Princess' fault!"_

_"__Hey!" I glared at her. "Don't be a rat!"_

_"__I don't want to get into trouble for you!" She glared back at me, her lips puckered up into a resentful pout._

_Law shook his head in exasperation. "If you were going to do something so ridiculous, you really could have clued the rest of us in…" He grumbled._

_"__I don't mind, Princess!" Buffalo chuckled. "I think this is fun!"_

_"__See?!" I grinned, nodding happily at Buffalo. "Buffalo doesn't mind getting into trouble with me!" _

_A slight smirk tugged at Law's perfect lips, and he shook his head at me again. "I don't mind either… I just prefer to know when I'm going to have to run _before_ I'm getting chased."_

_I glanced back at Lao G again, giggling at the way that his wrinkles had turned red with rage and were flapping with the speed of his run. When I turned back around, Doflamingo was stepping into the hallway. I wanted to frown, but instead I decided to use the opportunity. "Doffy!" I yelled out his name, gaining his attention before ducking behind him. "Lao G is being an old fart and he won't leave us alone!" I pointed at the old man accusingly, trying not to laugh when I heard Buffalo snickering at my comment. I had already pulled Law to hide behind Doflamingo with me, since he was still attached to my arm. So I reached out and jerked both Buffalo and Baby 5 behind him as well._

_Doflamingo had his hands stuffed into his pockets, having just walked out of his room and into the hallway. He observed Lao G's panting form as he struggled to catch up with us before turning to look at me, his brow arched on his forehead. "Why is he chasing you, Princess?"_

_I looked up at him with a sweet smile and wide eyes, feigning innocence. "I don't know… he woke up from his nap all cranky… maybe you should send him back to bed?"_

_Law deadpanned as he watched me putting on my act, finally letting go of my arm._

_Buffalo was still trying not to laugh, hiding his face in his hands and turning to look at the wall. _

_Baby 5 was sniffling, wiping the tears from her face as she composed herself. She was probably relieved that we weren't having to run anymore._

_"__Doflamingo-sama!" Lao G shouted as he finally caught up with us, bending over on his knees to catch his breath. "The hooligans drugged me so that they could skip out on their traininG! There's the G!"_

_I clung onto Doflamingo's feathery cloak, peering around his large form to glare at the old man as I gasped indignantly. "How could you accuse me of something so sneaky?! You're just an old man who needed a nap!"_

_Doflamingo chuckled, looking down at me with his eerie grin. "You're so cute, Princess." He leaned to the side and placed his large hand onto my head, ruffling my blonde hair. "You just didn't want to train today, did you?"_

_I looked up at him sheepishly, shrinking down into the fluffy pink feathers of his coat. "I just wanted to have some fun today, Doffy…" I whined up at him. I caught sight of Law's gray eyes rolling at me._

_Doffy chuckled harder. "You should have just said so, Princess." He looked up at Lao G. "Go ahead and rest for the day." And then he turned his attention back to me. "You and the others can have the day for yourselves… but tomorrow, I expect you to make up for missing training today."_

_I grinned at him. "Thank you, Doffy!"_

_He grinned back at me. "You're welcome, Princess."_

_And then I grabbed Law, Baby 5, and Buffalo and ran off._

_"__How is it that you can always get away with _anything_?" Baby 5 mumbled._

_Buffalo laughed. "It's because Princess is Doffy's favorite."_

_I shrugged, not really caring either way. It was just something that I could use to my advantage every once in a while. "I got us the day off, so…"_

_Law pulled me aside, pressing his lips to my ear so that he could whisper. "So meet me in ten minutes." His low, drawling voice was quiet enough to where no one else would hear him._

_I smiled, my stomach fluttering in excitement._

_Law walked off, leaving me with Buffalo and Baby 5._

_"__Hey, where are you going?!" Baby 5 shouted at him._

_"__We have the day off… who says that I have to spend it with you?" He answered her in his smooth drawl._

_And I laughed as I watched him disappear while Baby 5 huffed indignantly._

_Buffalo trudged along, not a care in the world. "So what should we do?"_

_"__You guys can do whatever you want. I'm going to practice my devil fruit." I murmured, getting ready to speed away from them._

_"__Why bother getting the day off from training if you were just going to train on your own?" Baby 5 grumbled at me._

_I shrugged before starting to stretch out my legs. "Because I just wanted to mess with Lao G. And then I didn't feel like dealing with him after I put him in a bad mood."_

_Buffalo laughed at me. "You're so crazy, Princess."_

_I gave them both a wink and a grin before activating my devil fruit, disappearing in a flash. And then I ran around the ship for a bit, taking mental notes of everyone's location and current activities… it seemed like Law and I would be able to have quite a bit of time to ourselves, completely unnoticed for a while. And since Doflamingo had given us the day, no one would come looking for us… which meant that we wouldn't have to worry about anyone realizing that we were missing. I was very excited by the fact… so I hurried on to meet Law._

* * *

**In the next chapter, this particular flashback will continue. And Vixie will get a lecture from Law. What do you think it will be about?**

* * *

**P.S. Ellie, thank you, Ellie-chan! If I'm amazing then you're amazing! :D And I absolutely adore your compliments! I'm glad that you could feel how she struggled, because it really was a difficult situation for Vixie. Thank you so much! :)**

**starrat, thank you!**

**KoreanMusicFan, well he already knows that she told Ace she loved him… so no punishments for that! Lol. Thanks for reviewing! :)**

**DoodleGreenQueen, well it's not just a word :P**

**SEllen23, thank you so much! :)**

**sarge1130, Ace is very gentle, because he knows that she needs him to be. And that's very true! She does love Ace, but it isn't the same way that she felt about Law. And I like the way that you worded that… it is more of an obligation with Ace when she says that she loves him. And lol, I like the way that you pictured Law hearing Vixie's dream. Thank you for reviewing! :)**

**ZabuzasGirl, there is a "reluctant acceptance" lol. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Satoberi, thank you very much, Sato-chan! You're so right! They did both help each other through a very emotional experience. They both needed something from each other, and they were able to provide what the other needed :) And Law certainly has become understanding… that's why he's making her tell him everything, after all ;)**


	60. Chapter 60: Making Time Count

**5 points to Satoberi, AgentChan, sarge1130, and ZabuzasGirl!**

**3 points to P.S. Ellie!**

* * *

Chapter 60: Flashbacks – Making Time Count

* * *

_I made my way to the storage room below deck where Law and I always met when we wanted to be alone. No one ever used the room… in fact, I was fairly certain that it had been forgotten about, since it was hidden behind a surplus of guns and ammunition that we never used. I pushed my way behind the crates so that I could crack the door open, just enough to slide inside. I let my eyes adjust so that I wouldn't stumble over the random nonsense that had been left in the little room._

_"__Over here, Vixie." Law's voice sounded from a corner further back._

_I grinned, my heart speeding up at the sound of him. I loved it when he used that name. I flitted my way over to him, melding my body against his as his arms wrapped around my waist. "I checked the ship…" I murmured as his face leaned down to mine. "Everyone is so busy that we'll have several hours to ourselves." _

_He chuckled, his breath fanning over my skin. "Oh, really?" He closed the distance between our lips, giving me a soft kiss before pulling away to smirk down at me. _

_I adored seeing that smirk on his face… the way that his gray eyes shone with amusement… he was so breathtaking. "Yes, really."_

_He pressed me up against the wall, catching me in another kiss. I felt his tongue sweeping across my lips, so I opened my mouth to swirl my tongue with his. After a few intense, heated moments… he pulled away, leaving me reeling and wanting more. I even groaned at the empty feeling that he left in my mouth._

_"__Vixie…" He mumbled breathily, pressing his forehead against mine. "We need to talk."_

_I chewed on my lower lip, restraining my sigh. "About what?"_

_"__I've told you before…" His fingers tightened their grip on my waist, his body pressing me harder between him and the wall. "I don't like it when you charm Doflamingo."_

_I pouted, resentful of the fact that he had put a halt to our make-out session just to lecture me. "I was just getting us all out of trouble, Law."_

_"__I don't care… it's dangerous for you to get that cozy with him." He gave me a pointed glare, his gray eyes sharp and persistent. "You can't forget what he's capable of."_

_I remembered all too well… I closed my eyes as the awful memories flashed through my head, reminding me of exactly why I hated Doflamingo… and why Law and I were still aboard his ship. "You're right, Law. I'm sorry." I opened my eyes again to meet his gaze, looking at him with determination now. "We have a promise to keep. I won't forget." I couldn't even if I wanted to._

_He nodded, pressing his lips to mine again. "I love you, Vixie."_

_I relaxed in his embrace, running my hands up his arms and to his shoulders. "I love you too, Law."_

_He nipped at my ear lobe, his tongue licking over the shell of my ear before he spoke again. "My playful little fairy, my sweet as blueberry…" He trailed his lips down my neck, nibbling at my weak spot. "…locks as gold as the shining sun… she's mine, my love, the only one…" Then he brushed his lips up to mine, letting his warm breath flutter across my face and down my neck. "…the one that I want, the one that I need… she's in my every thought, she's my everything…" He grinned against my lips, his gray eyes intense and entrancing. "…my mischievous pixie, my beautiful Vixie." _

_And then I was melting in a very heated kiss, our tongues dancing together as he grabbed my hips and jerked me closer to him, still pressing me firmly against the wall. I could feel his hard manhood pressing onto me through the fabric of his jeans… so I lifted my legs and hooked them around his waist, pulling him even closer and rubbing myself against him. The friction was so very pleasant… especially when he started groaning into my mouth and thrusting his hips against mine. His slender fingers were working their way up my shirt, over my flat stomach, and to the rather large breasts that I was still having trouble getting used to. He cupped them in his warm palms, tweaking my nipples between his fingers. I moaned, arching into his touch. He could drive me crazy with the simplest of actions… but, still… I wanted more._

_"__Law…" I moaned his name, clenching my hands onto his shoulders. I ran one of my hands up the back of his neck, knocking off his hat before lacing my fingers through his hair. And I rubbed my other hand down his chest and to the waistband of his jeans, tugging the button and zipper open before slipping my hand inside to stroke his hard, throbbing length._

_He let out a low and heavy groan, his fingers massaging my breasts more deeply as he buried his face into my neck, his hot breath fluttering across my tender skin. "Let's make this time count, Vixie." He murmured the words as he began to suck and nibble at the weak spots on my neck. _

_I shuddered in delight, gripping him more firmly in my excitement. He trailed one of his hands back down over my body… tracing the dip of my waist and the curve of my hip… skimming over my skirt before finding the warm skin of my thigh… tickling the back of my knee before creeping back up underneath my skirt… and then his fingers were pushing my panties aside and sweeping over my entrance. I bit my lip, trembling with nervous anticipation._

_"__You're so wet, Vixie." He chuckled softly, his breath fanning enticingly over my skin._

_I hummed in agreement. "You make me wet, Law."_

_He groaned back at me, sounding satisfied at my response. And then his fingers were twirling around my clit, circling me in a maddening way. My legs shook around him, my entire body twitching as he touched me. I wanted to scream at the thrilling pressure that was building in my core. He always knew just how to drive me wild. He placed his mouth to mine, engaging me in another kiss in order to stifle my moans. I was still pumping him in my hand, but I'm sure that my pace was erratic as I was overwhelmed with the devastating pleasure that he was putting me through._

_"__Oh, Law…" I groaned his name, the sound muffled by his lips on mine._

_He quickened the motions of his fingers, and I squealed, my body growing spastic as I gripped onto him and the orgasm ruptured through me. I felt waves of heat flowing through my body, leaving my limbs tingling with bliss. I was still in the haze when his fingers pushed inside of me. His other hand was still on my breast, and he pinched my nipple teasingly as he started to move his fingers in and out. I bit onto his lip, trying my best to stay quiet as I pumped him faster in my hand. I felt him tensing, his entire body growing rigid. And then there was a hot liquid splashing onto the front of my shirt and down my skirt. He growled, the sound vibrating through his chest and down my throat. _

_He took a few moments to catch his breath, still thrusting his fingers in and out of me. And then he twisted his fingers until he was stroking over that one spot… and I really did have to bite my own lip just to keep from screaming. He pried my mouth back open with his and then sucked my tongue into his mouth, his speed increasing with every thrust. The feeling was so intense that I was squirming in his hold, unable to withstand the ecstasy. I screamed, the sound thankfully stifled by his mouth and echoing down his throat. I writhed and twisted, burning with the euphoric frenzy. The pressure was so tight that I was on the verge of tears. And all at once it exploded. I was still screaming. And he was still swallowing the sounds. My body convulsed with the overpowering sensations. I reeled through the pleasure, absolutely lost to it. He didn't stop pumping until I was completely spent… with nothing but whimpers sounding from my throat and my body limp in his arms._

_He finally released my tongue and pulled away, giving me a sexy smirk. He slowly pulled his fingers from my warmth and lifted them up to his lips, running his tongue over them to lick away my juices. "You taste delicious, my Vixie."_

_I blushed at the sight and the way his voice drawled as he spoke about tasting me. We'd fondled each other before… but we'd never tasted each other. It made me wonder what _he_ tasted like. "I'll bet that you taste delicious, too…" I mumbled, trying to maintain eye contact as I trailed my fingers over his cock, which was twitching back life._

_His smirk turned into a grin and his gray eyes glowed with lust. "Why don't you find out?"_

_I grinned back at him, trying not to giggle as I unhooked my legs from around him and got down onto my knees. I eyed his large manhood, already hard and ready to go again. I looked up at him, meeting his sexy, gray eyes before I took hold of him again. And then I ran my tongue from the bottom to the top, tasting the hot, firm skin. And damn, it really was delicious. I slowly and carefully placed my lips to the tip… then slid them down his hard length. I went until I could feel my gag reflex reacting, which admittedly wasn't even halfway down. But I wanted more… I wanted to keep tasting him… and I wanted to please him… so I forced my gag reflex to relax and I managed to get even more of him into my mouth and down my throat. I slid him in and out, licking the underside with my tongue as I went. And each time, I was able to go a little further. _

_He was groaning… his head tilted back in pleasure with his fingers tangled into my long, blonde hair. "Fuck, Vixie… that feels so damn good."_

_I was happy to hear that he was enjoying it. I loved hearing him groan… the way that he pulled at my hair… and said my name… I kept a decent pace, going a little faster with time. His fingers tightened in my hair and he hissed through his teeth. I didn't even need his verbal warning to know that he was coming… I was already familiar with the way that his body tensed and his muscles clenched when he orgasmed. _

_"__Vixie, I-I'm coming." He growled out._

_And then the hot liquid that was usually splattering onto my clothes or skin was filling up my mouth. I let it swirl around my mouth, savoring the heady taste before I swallowed it down. Some of it managed to spill past my lips and drip down my chin. I was about to wipe it off, but Law was shoving me down onto the floor. He tugged off his shirt, pulling mine off with his next move. He smashed our lips together, running his tongue across my mouth before kissing his way down my neck._

_"__I love you, Vixie." He murmured as he sucked and nibbled at my breasts._

_I was quite happily feeling my way over his back and chest, loving the way that his muscles moved beneath his warm, firm skin. And damn, the way that he was teasing my breasts felt so fucking good that I thought I might come just from that. "Oh, I love you too, Law."_

_I shivered pleasantly beneath him. And when his mouth began to trail its way down as his fingers hooked into my skirt and panties, I thought I would faint from the anticipation. His tongue dipped into my naval, making me shudder and moan, before he finally made it to my warmth. He had seen every part of me before… but I think that this was the first time that he had seen me completely naked. He leaned up, taking some time to look at me, a handsome smirk plastered across his face. I smiled at him, a warm blush heating my face as I ran my fingers through his messy, black hair. My stomach was fluttering with a nervous excitement. He kept eye contact as he ran his tongue over my entrance and up to my clit. I squirmed, delighted by the new, blissful feeling. He gave me a devilish smirk as he started to swirl his tongue around my clit. Moan after moan dragged out of my throat and slipped past my lips. I tried my best to stay quiet, but it was damn near impossible. And when Law began to flick his tongue in a more precise manner, I was holding back screams._

_He chuckled, the sound vibrating against my warmth, before leaning up to look at me. "As much as I would love to hear you scream for me, Vixie… we can't let anyone else hear you." There was a mischievous spark in his gray eyes as he grabbed my panties from the floor and brought them up to my mouth. "Open up."_

_I gaped at him, opening my mouth to argue. But he just shoved my own damn panties into my mouth before I could say anything. I could taste my own juices from where he had made me so wet that I had soaked through the fabric. I blushed, narrowing my eyes up at him and tempted to pull my underwear out of my mouth and tell him off. But he just gave me another grin before going back to licking around my warmth… and I was pacified. My body convulsed as he ran his tongue over my most sensitive spots, and he grabbed my thighs to hold me still. I pulled onto his hair, making an effort not to pull too hard. My hips swayed with their own rhythm, completely lost to the mind-blowing pleasure. When I felt the screams trying to rip from my throat, I was grateful that Law had decided to muffle me. The pressure burned in my gut, making me writhe with ecstasy. Law seemed to know just what to do… and soon I was whirling through wave after wave of another breath-taking orgasm._

_He kissed his way back up my body, pulling the panties from my mouth so that his lips could meet mine. "I want you, Vixie."_

_I knew what he meant… he meant that he wanted to go all of the way… he wanted me in every sense of the word. And I wanted him to have me. "I'm all yours, Law." I murmured gently, letting my lips brush against his. "I've always been yours."_

_He groaned, rocking his hips against mine so that I could feel his hard length up against my clit. "I'll be as gentle as I can, Vixie… but it will still hurt."_

_I nodded, fully aware that my first time would be painful. "I'll be okay." I had always known that Law and I would reach this point… and I was more than ready._

_He nodded back at me, pushing his jeans down the rest of the way so that he was also naked. I let my blue gaze pour hungrily over him, admiring the view of his bare, lean, well-toned, body… he was so fucking sexy. He positioned himself in between my legs, placing his palm to my cheek and reaching his fingers into my hair. He kept his other hand on my hip, soothingly rubbing his skin against mine. Our eyes met, and he pushed himself into me, slowly and steadily. I took a sharp breath, feeling a stinging sensation splinter through my core. _

_"__Fuck…" He hissed through his teeth, still watching me. "I'm sorry, I know it hurts…" His fingers tightened their grip in my hair and dug into my hip. "But you're so fucking tight… and wet…" There was a groan to his voice. "Just, fuck… I had no idea that anything could feel this good…"_

_I struggled to catch my breath, trying to relax and ignore the pain. What felt to me like a thousand needles ripping through my nerves was clearly a very different feeling for him. I focused on that. I could ignore the pain and focus on how good I was making him feel… "If it feels that good, Law… then keep moving."_

_His lust-hazed eyes cleared up a bit and he gave me a skeptical glare. "Are you sure?"_

_I smiled at him, lifting my hands to his shoulders and grabbing on tight. "I'm sure."_

_He pursed his lips, not seeming to believe me. So I took matters into my own hands. I swayed my hips against his, forcing his length in and out of me. The pain was lessening. And it was easier to ignore it when he started groaning, burying his face into my neck with the gratification. I grinned, quite pleased with myself. And then all of a sudden he was thrusting in and out of me. And I was struggling not to scream. It probably helped that he had caught me by surprise, so I was out of breath and didn't have any air to scream with. He angled just right, so he was hitting that spot inside of me that made me writhe and spark with pleasure. There was no more pain… only bliss. I dragged my nails down his back, biting into his shoulder to help keep myself quiet. He grunted and groaned with the elation as he pounded into me. _

_The frenzy seemed to amplify into a palpable heat around us… the pressure built so fucking tight and had me flying so fucking high that I thought I would pass out before it reached a culmination. But eventually it snapped. And as I was staggering through the ecstatic delirium, Law jerked my head back by my hair and crushed his lips to mine, growling low and savagely into my mouth as his body tensed above me. I felt him emptying inside of me. And then everything was still._

_My body felt tingly and tired, so used from everything that we had put it through. I wondered if his felt the same. I gently caressed the skin of his back, since he had practically collapsed on top of me. We were both slick with sweat and panting heavily._

_"__I love you, Law… so very much." I murmured into his ear, smiling when I felt him turn to kiss my neck._

_"__Mmm… and I love you, my beautiful Vixie." He murmured in response, his arms wrapping around my body and pulling me into a comfortable embrace._

* * *

**What do you think Law and Vixie will do after they're done reminiscing about their first time?**

* * *

**For those of you who are interested… I published the first chapter for the Ace story that I've been working on. There've been some requests for me to write an Ace story, and I've had some ideas mulling around for a while now… so if you'd like to check it out, it's called Family Is What You Make It. I'd love to hear what you think, so leave some reviews! :)**

* * *

**starrat, thank you!**

**P.S. Ellie, lol, agreed! :D And thank you! I hope that you enjoyed this one as well :)**

**DoodleGreenQueen, lol, I can't run fast either… lucky Vixie! She can get away with these things! Hehe**

**SEllen23, thank you! And yes, they had some happy times in spite of everything that went wrong :) I hope that you enjoyed the new chapter!**

**Satoberi, I'm glad that you liked it! :) Of course I had to give them some happy memories, too :) I hope that you enjoyed this one as well!**

**AgentChan, just a little ;)**

**sarge1130, Law does understand Vixie, and she's finally starting to realize that. I wouldn't say that he's hurt about her revelation, since what he's been wanting is for her to be honest and open with him, and that's what she was doing. He knows her better than anyone, so he knows how she really feels about him… even if she doesn't like to say it ;) And yes, she does love playing jokes! Lol. Law and Vixie are both about sixteen in this particular flashback. And of course Law is always observant and protective, so he wants Vixie to be careful. Thank you so much for reviewing! :)**

**ZabuzasGirl, yep, pretty much! Thank you for reviewing!**


	61. Chapter 61: Happily Diverted

**5 points to P.S. Ellie and Satoberi!**

**3 points to sarge1130 and ZabuzasGirl!**

* * *

Chapter 61: Flashbacks – Happily Diverted

* * *

"Do you remember _our_ first time?" I asked him, kissing my way over the tattoo on his chest now.

He chuckled, tangling his hand into my hair while settling the other onto my waist. "Vividly."

I moved so that I was straddling his hips, licking my way over the lines of his tattoo. "You didn't have all of these fun tattoos, back then…" I murmured against his skin.

He kissed the top of my head, chuckling again. "But it was still fun, Vixie…"

"Mmm…" I hummed in agreement as I kissed and nibbled my way up to his neck. "It sure as hell was."

"That first time… damn…" He let out a heavy groan, his hands roaming down to my thighs so that his fingers could trace over my skin, pushing up at the hem of the hoodie that I had stolen from him. "I felt horrible because it felt so fucking good… but you were wincing in pain." He gave me a dark smirk, his gray eyes shining with a mixture of lust and humor.

I rolled my eyes at him, pulling away to give him a mild glare. "You're such a fucking jerk."

He laughed, pressing his lips to mine. And then he grabbed onto me, shifting so that he was pushing me back into the mattress and placing his body on top of mine. "I've had all of my firsts with you, Vixie…" He whispered, burying his face into my neck and then trailing his lips to my collar bone. "You're the only woman that I've ever wanted." His warm, soft lips sucked at my sensitive skin, sending delightful shivers down my spine.

I ignored his mushy nonsense, rolling my eyes at him again. "The worst part about it was trying to get cleaned up without anyone seeing the blood trailing down my legs…" I narrowed my blue eyes when he pulled away to smirk down at me.

After mine and Law's first time, I had to run fast enough back to mine and Baby 5's room to not be seen so that no one would notice the stains that Law had left on my clothes… or the fact that I had blood and come dried up on my thighs. I had taken the clothes into the shower with me so that I could clean up really quick and wash them without anyone noticing. And I was lucky that Baby 5 seemed to be busy elsewhere. After that, sex with Law became a regular thing. When we weren't sneaking away to make our plans to kill Doflamingo, we were sneaking away for a fuck.

"It's a wonder that we never got caught." I mumbled, contemplating it all to myself.

"We were careful, Vixie." He muttered as he leaned back in to nip at my ear. "We always made sure that we were hidden… we were quiet… and we never took long enough for anyone to miss us…"

I giggled when he nibbled at the tender spot underneath my jaw, his goatee scratching pleasantly at my neck. "I do have some very fond memories of that dark, cramped storage room…"

"Me too." He spoke humoredly. "Though it's much better, now… I can fuck you wherever I please… however and whenever I like… hear every one of those alluring noises as they slip past your lips… make you scream as loud as I can… and take all of the time that I want with you." As he spoke, his tattooed fingers were creeping up my legs and underneath the hoodie.

I bit my lip and shuddered underneath him, not willing to admit how much he was turning me on. It was a strain to recollect my first time with Law… our first time… because it was painful for me to remember how I used to feel about him. The feelings stirred uncomfortably in the back of my mind, but I shoved them further back and slammed the door to the dark and scary place. "It certainly is much more fun, now…" I mumbled, hoping that we could shift the subject, even though I had been the one to bring it up.

"Though there's a few things that I miss now that I didn't miss then…" He murmured in a forlorn tone.

I tensed. I knew exactly what he was talking about. I threw a mental lock on that door that I had slammed shut… just to be safe.

His hands had found their way to my hips. After a curious pause, he pulled away and gave me a mischievous smirk. "Vixie… are you not wearing anything under my hoodie?"

I grinned up at him, happily diverted from the previous topic. "Did you expect me to be?"

He chuckled, running his hands over my torso now… pushing the hoodie up to gently fondle my breasts. "I was rather disappointed when you chose to wear clothes to bed last night… but I didn't complain, since you looked rather sexy in my hoodie." One of his hands stroked back down my body and his fingers swept teasingly over my clit, making me twitch at the sudden sensation. "But if I had known that you were naked underneath it, well… I don't think I would have been able to stop myself from ravaging you again."

I giggled, pushing him by the shoulders and rolling so that I was back on top. "Wanna fuck me while I'm wearing it?"

He sat up so that I was in his lap, pulling my legs around him and pressing his hard dick against me so that it was prodding at my entrance through his sweatpants. "I really fucking do…" He growled seductively, his gray eyes shining hungrily as the smirk stretched across his face.

I leaned in closer, moving so that my lips were just barely brushing against his. "Well…" I let my breath flutter across his face as I murmured. "That's too fucking bad." I laughed as I jerked away from him and sped across the room, standing over by the dresser now.

He glared at me, gray eyes narrowed dangerously.

And I couldn't help but laugh again. "You promised me an island today, Law. So your dick will have to wait." I rummaged through the dresser for some panties and swiftly pulled them on, followed by a pair of tight, knee length shorts. I was using my devil fruit to move quickly, so that he wouldn't be able to stop me.

He growled threateningly, standing up from the bed to stalk over to me. "I'm the captain… we don't go onto the island until I say so."

I let him get close, lifting my fingers to trace the tattoo on his chest. "I'm the vice-captain. And I want to get off of this horrible submarine."

He sighed, running a hand through his messy, black hair.

"I'll wear the hoodie…" I murmured, trying not to grin too widely as I looked up at him through my lashes. "And you can fuck me however you want to later… I'll even scream for you."

An intimidating smile stretched across his face as he pondered the idea. "Deal."

I suddenly found myself regretting my decisions… what the hell had I just agreed to?

* * *

**I know that this chapter is a bit shorter than usual, but it was either post a shorter chapter or go even longer without updating, so… **

**How do you think their trip to the island will go?**

* * *

**P.S. Ellie, lol, thanks! I knooow ;) And there was ****_some_**** fooling around… hehe.**

**starrat, thank you! :)**

**DoodleGreenQueen, thank you! I'm glad that you enjoyed it :)**

**sarge1130, so true, and Vixilia really did love and cherish Law at that time. They really did have a sweet and innocent love :) And I agree, but I think Law is hot and sexy no matter what, hehe. And thank you! I'm glad that you thought it was written beautifully :) I wanted it to be special. And of course I had to include one of Law's poems, even if they are cheesy… because they're cute too ;) lol. Law certainly does have more control now, and likes to take his time and even tease her more ;) Sorry for the sort of trick question! Lol. I hope that you enjoyed the update! And thanks for reviewing :)**

**Satoberi, awww, IKR?! hehe. I'm so glad that you love it! And yes, they certainly are! Hahaha, I love how passionate you get! It's making me all gushy, too! Bahahaha. Thank you! For realz, Sato-chan ;D **

**ZabuzasGirl, thank you!**


	62. Chapter 62: A Day Out

**5 points to DoodleGreenQueen, sarge1130, Satoberi, P.S. Ellie, Cleokitty20, and ZabuzasGirl!**

* * *

Chapter 62: Flashbacks – A Day Out

* * *

"Come on, already!" I shouted as I ran through the halls, trying to get our damn crew to hurry so that we could go onto the island. "Hurry your asses up!"

"We're coming, Vix!" Penguin screeched as he slammed the door open to his and Shachi's room, dragging Shachi by the collar as he stepped out into the hall.

I backtracked and jerked them both by the arms, pulling them down the hall with me at a pace that they could barely keep up with.

"Ouch!" Penguin screamed obnoxiously.

"That hurts, Vix!" Shachi also screamed.

"Quit being so dramatic!" I snapped back at them.

Law looked at me from the end of the hall, his brow lifted as he stood next to Bepo. "You're not really one to call them dramatic, Vix-ya…" He drawled, crossing his arms over his chest. "You _are_ practically having a spaz-attack." He had dressed in his spotted jeans and an open jacket that sported his jolly roger on the back. His chest was left enticingly bare… his muscles and tattoo all exposed and tempting. The sleeves were rolled up to show off the tattoos on his arms, as well. Damn… why did he have to be so sexy?

I glared at him, still dragging the two men along with me. "You're lucky that I haven't gone completely crazy, with as long as you've kept me cooped up on this death trap."

He chuckled, shaking his head at my antics. "I can't help how long it takes to get from one island to another, Vix-ya."

I tossed the guys toward the door, shoving past Law and Bepo as I made my way outside. "You _can_ help how often we emerge from the sea, though." I replied sharply. When I got out to the deck I looked around to make sure that all of our scouting party was present. "Where the hell is Jean Bart?!"

Law sighed as he and the others followed behind me. "He's right here, Vix-ya."

I turned around to see the giant man also emerging from the door. I nodded in satisfaction. "Then let's fucking go!"

"Vix-ya…" Law exhaled my name, giving me an exasperated glare. "Let's try to keep a low profile… at least until we have a better idea of our surroundings."

I hopped off of the submarine, landing in ankle-deep water, and then turned to him with a grin. "What are you so worried about? You're a warlord now… no one is gonna fuck with us."

He shook his head, a slight smirk pulling at his perfect lips. "Still, Vix-ya… I prefer to stay low-key."

"But that's so boring!" I whined at him, grabbing Penguin by the arm when he landed beside me. "I wanna have some fun!" I dragged the unsuspecting man away with me, making my way onto the island. "If you wanna stay low-key, then take whoever you want and scout on your own!" I blew him a raspberry before continuing. "I'll take Penguin and Shachi and we'll go see if we can find a town or something to drink ourselves silly in." I grabbed Shachi's arm as well when he got close enough, hooking my arms through theirs and walking away.

Penguin and Shachi were looking anxiously back and forth between their captain and me, wondering what they should do. But they went along with me as I started to drag them into the surrounding trees.

"Not so fast, Vix-ya." Law drawled, suddenly much closer than he had been before.

I turned around, giving him a cheesy grin. "What? Did you want to come drinking with us?"

He rolled his gray eyes at me, reaching out to grab my hand and pull me away from his two crewmembers and to his side. "You're not going drinking. You're staying with me and we're going to quietly scout this island."

"Ugh." I groaned dramatically. "Stop being such a downer, Law."

He didn't respond to my remark. He just wrapped his arm tightly around my waist and pulled me close to him. "Come on, Vix-ya."

I glared at him, letting out an annoyed huff… he was taking what could be a very nice day out and turning it into a boring chore. The crew members fell into step around us as Law began to lead the way, pulling me along with him as he kept me practically attached to his side. I was tempted to shove away from him, but I knew that would not end well… and I didn't fancy putting him into a bad mood or inciting an argument. So I kept in pace with him… though I continued to glare and huff at certain intervals. And after a while, though it was probably more like a few minutes, I groaned and decided to complain some more.

"Law… you do realize that I could use my devil fruit to have this island scouted in a matter of seconds?"

"And _you_ should realize that is a foolish idea." He drawled back. And then his gray eyes met my agitated, blue gaze, and he took on a stern tone. "You are going to stay by my side where we can investigate the potential dangers of this island together."

My annoyance was beginning to boil into anger… how could one man be so unreasonable? Especially one that was supposed to be intelligent… I wanted so badly to yell at him… to snap at him for how controlling he was being… but I wanted this trip to go well. And I knew that arguing with him now would get me nowhere… especially since we were surrounded by the better part of our crew. So I kept quiet… and decided instead to just bring it up later, when we were alone.

* * *

After a full survey of the island, we discovered a rather large town on the other side of the forest… along with a marine base. Law deemed it safe enough for us to wander the island, or rather the town. So Jean Bart and Bepo had gone back to let the rest of our crew know that they could venture inland, as well. Of course, a few would have to take turns staying behind to watch the submarine.

Law's renown as a Warlord had already spread enough that the townspeople greeted him and our crew rather enthusiastically. I was used to the treatment, but the Heart Pirates were excited by the change of pace. Rather than being chased by the marines or having the town wary of their presence, they were welcomed and treated on friendly terms… and they were having the time of their lives.

I was caught up in their excitement, and it made me forget about how frustrated I had been at Law earlier in the day… even if he was still keeping me close by his side. Though now, he was more compliant. He chose to follow me around as I went along with the crew members to investigate different shops, restaurants, and bars. He did give me pointed looks when I ordered bottles of rum anywhere that served it… or when I stole various trinkets and stashed them in the boy's boiler suit pockets… or when I switched their hats when they weren't looking… or when I snuck away to sabotage the marine cannons…

"Will you just behave?" He finally whispered into my ear, a smirk pulling at his lips, after I had stolen another useless trinket and shoved it into his coat pocket.

I shrugged, grinning up at him. "I never learned how to behave."

He shook his head at me, pulling the item that I had stolen out of his pocket as we left the store. He held it in his tattooed fingers as he eyed it skeptically. "What did you even steal this for, anyway?"

I giggled at the little wooden rooster that had been so intricately carved and painted. "It reminded me of you."

He lifted a brow as he turned his curious, gray eyes to me.

And I giggled harder. "It's a hard, wooden cock."

He actually laughed as he put it back into his pocket. "I'm almost worried to find out what you've been placing into the crew's pockets."

I took his hand and began to pull him along to a food stall nearby. "You'll know when you hear them either laughing or screaming."

He rolled his eyes at me, humor still clear on his face, already pulling out the beris necessary to pay for our ice cream. "You can be such a delinquent."

I grinned at him, leaning up to press a kiss to his enticing lips before eating my treat and pulling him into the next store.

* * *

I was ecstatic when Law decided to rent a few rooms at the hotel in town rather than forcing everyone to go back to the submarine for the night. I was helping the boys get settled, since they would have to share rooms and some of them would have to go back to the submarine. Penguin and Shachi had finally noticed that their hats had been switched when Jean Bart had asked them what the fuck was wrong with their heads. And they had immediately yelled at me when I burst into a fit of laughter.

I scratched Bepo behind the ears before he left, since he had decided that he would be more comfortable on the submarine. And as I was seeing him off, I heard Shachi screaming.

"What the hell is this?!"

The other men were laughing hysterically as he yelled in terror.

I calmly walked back into the room that most of the crew were hanging out in to see him holding the granny panties that I had put into his pocket. "You were whining a lot today… so I thought that you could use some big girl panties."

He immediately snapped his head up to glare at me. "Of course _you_ did this!" He pointed at me accusingly with the hand that was holding the panties, making them flutter comically through the air.

The guys were practically rolling in laughter. "Put your big girl panties on, Shachi!" "Buck up and be a big girl!"

Law walked into the room behind me, draping his arms around my waist and settling his chin onto my shoulder. "Our vice-captain decided to get _gifts_ for several of you today…" He drawled in amusement, his tattooed fingers playing with the hem of the hoodie that I was still wearing. "Why don't you all check your pockets?"

At that, they all stopped laughing and decided to pull out the various items that I had placed into their pockets throughout the day… and they found everything from false teeth, silly putty, lipstick, and whatever else I had decided to get them at a spur of the moment. The next several moments were a blur of yelling and laughing as they discovered what I had stolen and shoved into their boiler suits. Some of them threw the 'gifts' at me while others just tucked them back into their pockets. Eventually Law pulled me away and toward our room.

As we were walking, his arm comfortable around my waist, he leaned down, pressing his lips to my ear as he whispered in a low and husky voice. "Why don't you check _your_ pocket, Vix-ya?"

I blinked, giving him a curious look as I slipped my hand into the pocket of the hoodie that I had borrowed from him. And then I felt it… and a blush heated my cheeks.

"Oh Vixie, my Pixie... I am going to fuck you so long and hard… that you'll be screaming until you're raw and spent. But even then, it will feel so damn good that you won't want me to stop… in fact, you'll be begging for more." His breath fluttered over my skin as he spoke in a tantalizing, nearly intimidating tone.

I shuddered, my knees going weak and my core clenching… I was already wet with the anticipation. "You better be ready to follow through with that threat, Law." I whispered back, mostly because I didn't trust my voice to speak in a full tone.

He smirked, his tattooed fingers dipping beneath the hem of the hoodie and running up along my spine. "That wasn't a threat, my Vixie… that was a promise."

* * *

**What do you think Law put into Vixilia's pocket?**

* * *

**starrat, thank you! Hope you enjoyed the new chapter :)**

**Ashley123654, aww, I'm glad that it does :) And I'm so glad that you like my story that much! I'm so honored that you consider it your favorite :) I hope that you enjoyed the update.**

**DoodleGreenQueen, always ;) lol**

**sarge1130, lol she sure is. And yes, they were due for a day out. We'll have to wait and see what Law has in store for her though ;) hehe**

**Satoberi, hehe, awww, I'm glad that you think so :) And of course there's shenanigans! And more teasing… lol ;)**

**P.S. Ellie, lol, I knoooow! Hehe. Revenge soon to come ;)**

**Cleokitty20, maybe… we'll have to wait and find out! Lol.**

**ZabuzasGirl, yep. Thank you!**


	63. Chapter 63: Honoring the Deal

**5 points to AgentChan, Satoberi, P.S. Ellie, sarge1130, and ZabuzasGirl!**

**3 points to dancing-moonlight99 and DoodleGreenQueen!**

* * *

Chapter 63: Flashbacks – Honoring the Deal

* * *

Law pushed me into the hotel room that he had gotten for us, the dark smirk stretched intimidatingly across his handsome face. My gut was ashamedly clenched with the anticipation that I was feeling, thoroughly aroused by the way that he was looking at me… and the ridiculous promise that he had made. I stood across the room from him, not even bothering to observe my surroundings. My sole purpose was on Trafalgar Law, and the predatory way that he was approaching me… tall and towering… his broad chest still exposed due to his open jacket… those enticing muscles flexing as he moved…

"Get onto the bed." He commanded, his smooth voice tinted with humor but mostly exuding the authority that he used when giving his orders as a captain.

I grinned tauntingly at him, blue eyes challengingly meeting gray. "Make me."

His smirk widened. "Are you disobeying an order, my Vixie?"

I shrugged, feigning a casual demeanor. "I deemed it unreasonable." I was trying so hard not to let the way that he was eyeing me, so insidiously, make me falter… but those captivating gray eyes of his were just too hard to ignore. "And besides… you know that I don't like it when you order me around."

He chuckled, the sound echoing eerily through the dimly lit room. "It would seem that you're due for a punishment, Vixie." His voice may have been a smooth drawl, but I was not fooled… especially when his smirk turned into a grin. "And I am going to enjoy every moment of punishing you."

My breath caught in my throat and my heart was beating much too fast. Dammit. It was embarrassing how he could so easily affect me. "You'll have to catch me first." I continued to taunt him with a playful smile, even though my stomach lurched as I said the words.

His grin didn't fade. His gray eyes were still shining dangerously beneath the shadow of his spotted hat. He took a step toward me. And I took a step back. I was already glancing around the room out of the corner of my eyes, trying to ascertain escape routes without taking my attention off of Law. I gathered that he had rented some sort of suite for us, because there was a lot of extra furniture… we were in a living room of some sort… and what appeared to be doors led into other rooms… a closet… a washroom… the bedroom… and holy shit, was that a balcony? Perfect. He took another step toward me. And I took another step back, this time shifting toward the glass doors that led out onto the balcony. His gray eyes, never one to miss a thing, darted past me and to the doors that I was aiming for.

"You made me a deal, Vixie…" He murmured as his eyes met mine again, dark and filled with threats. "And if you don't get onto the bed right now and prepare to be fucked until you're screaming, then I'm going to make you cry and beg for it instead."

Well that suddenly put a damper on any urges that I was having to run. While running always gave me an adrenaline rush… and being chased by Law was always a thrill… I most certainly did not want to spend the night begging. And I knew that he was more than capable of following through with that threat, since he had so tortuously proven it before. With a resigned sigh, I dropped my shoulders and walked to the bedroom. After all, I _had_ made him a deal… and it was only fair that I honored it… mostly because I sort of _wanted_ to. Because, let's face it, I wanted to know what Law would do.

"We really need to talk about your tendency to be a buzzkill, Law." I grumbled as I made my way in.

He only chuckled, ignoring my comment. "Good girl."

I bristled at the statement. "Don't fucking call me that."

He stepped in after me and shut the door behind us. "Everything off but the hoodie."

"Say please." I demanded as I began to get annoyed.

He gave me that ridiculous smirk of his. "You expect me to say please when you're supposed to be honoring our deal?"

I crossed my arms over my chest and nodded. "Just because I made a deal with you doesn't mean that you have to be a jerk about it."

He tilted his head to the side, clearly amused by my behavior. "Technically, you said that I could fuck you however I wanted… and if I want to be a jerk, then that's included in the deal."

"If you _want_ to be a jerk then you can just fuck yourself." I snapped back, getting tired of his attitude.

He stepped forward, placing his hands onto my waist and pulling my body into his. He didn't even seem to be bothered when I kept my arms firmly crossed over my chest. "I'm not trying to be a jerk, Vixie." He murmured, leaning in to press his lips to my ear. "Please… everything off but the hoodie." His warm breath fluttered over my skin as he patiently spoke the gentle words.

I sighed, resenting the way that my entire body seemed to melt in his hold. My fingers twitched as I resisted the urge to reach out and run my fingers over his hard pectorals… to trace his tattoos… to feel those perfect abs… Damn him for being so capable of persuading me. He just knew me too damn well! With a stubborn huff, I pulled away from him and kicked off my shoes. And then I slowly removed my shorts, letting them drop to the floor. When I caught sight of his gray eyes lustfully pouring over my long, toned legs, I couldn't help but grin. I removed my panties in an even slower, more teasing fashion, making sure that they slid slowly down after shimmying them past my hips. I stepped out of the garments and nudged them aside, just watching Law now.

His eyes were still studying my body, now roaming over every curve. "On the bed, please."

I giggled as I carefully swayed over to the bed and sat down on the edge, crossing my legs over each other. "Like this?"

"That will do for now, Vixie." He murmured happily. And then he walked over to a bag that had been set near the bed. And he pulled out a blindfold. "Just until I get everything set up…" He drawled slyly.

I glared at him suspiciously, but went ahead and let him wrap the blindfold around my eyes. I wanted to ask what exactly he would be "setting up" but I knew that he wouldn't give me an answer.

"If I catch you peeking, then I'm going to punish you… even more." He whispered darkly into my ear before pressing a warm kiss to my lips.

I pouted, crossing my arms again and muttering under my breath. "Fucking bastard…"

"Feel free to occupy yourself with that vibrator, Vixie." He chuckled, already on the other side of the room.

I rolled my eyes, knowing that he couldn't see. I could hear him rifling around in that bag… the sound of metal… chains, maybe? Holy fuck… just what exactly was he planning on doing to me? I wanted to lie to myself and say that I wasn't turned on. But I was very turned on. And I was anxious to find out where this night would lead. After all, a fuck with Law was never disappointing. I slipped my hand into my pocket and felt the stupid device that he had snuck in there… the vibrator. It was ribbed and had an interesting feel… I started blushing again when I was reminded of how it was shaped… like a fucking dick… I ran my fingers over the buttons at the bottom and clicked one... and the damn thing started vibrating. I felt my cheeks get much too hot when Law chuckled from the other side of the room. Just what the hell was he doing, anyway? With an aggravated sigh, I moved to click the button off… but it didn't stop vibrating. Instead, it only started rotating in addition to the vibrating. What the fuck?! My eyes narrowed. And I really wanted to pull the damn blindfold off so that I could look at the thing. But I didn't. My face was burning. But… I was curious. Whatever. Fuck it.

I pulled the vibrating monstrosity from my pocket and spread my legs on the edge of the bed. And then I touched it to my entrance, letting my juices drip out onto it as it spun and vibrated there. A slight moan escaped my lips at the feeling. And I pushed it inside of me. Oh, fuck. "Oh, fuck." I moaned heavily as the words fell out of my mouth. The way that it was spinning had it vibrating right against my spot… over and over… I barely even had to move it. It was fucking sensational.

"Like that, Vixie?" Law asked, humor clear in his voice.

And I didn't even fucking care. If he wanted a show then I'd give him a damn show. I leaned back onto the bed, keeping one leg bent up and letting the one that I knew would block his view bow slightly down. I moved my free hand over my body, fondling my own curves as I moaned in bliss. "Oh, fuck yes…" I rasped the words, arching my back with the ecstasy. I let my eyes close against the blindfold, biting my lip as I focused on the blissful feeling that was filling me up. My spot was being worked so directly that my core was clenching maddeningly tight. I couldn't even bring myself to move the device, because I was almost nervous that the pleasure would be too overwhelming.

But that nervousness soon turned to pure, fucking alarm when I felt Law's hand pushing mine out of the way. And then he was pumping the damn thing in and out of me. And I was screaming. The ecstasy was just too intense.

"Law, stop!" I screeched, trying to push him away.

"Let me." He growled, positioning himself further in between my legs so that I couldn't close them.

I screamed some more, fisting my hands into the blankets and arching my back up off of the bed. He drilled that thing right into my spot, pounding it in and out of me at a rough, fast pace. What the fuck. What the fuck?! This was too much! I convulsed with the aching pleasure, a nearly painful orgasm rupturing through me. My legs shook so hard that I lost feeling in them. And instead of stopping, he leaned in and licked over my clit, still hammering the spinning vibrator into my most sensitive areas. I had lost my breath, but when he bit down onto my clit and another orgasm exploded through me, another scream ripped from my throat.

"Fuck!" I yelled, barely managing to hold still. "Fuck, Law!"

He laughed, finally pulling the damned thing out of me and turning it off. "That would have been more fun if _I_ had been the one inside of you."

"Fuck you!" I shouted at him, unwilling to admit how much I was still reeling with pleasure.

He just continued to laugh, moving so that he could press his lips to mine. "Oh Vixie, my Pixie... Just wait until you find out what's coming." He murmured.

And I did not trust the dark, twisted promises that his voice held.

* * *

**What do you think Law was setting up?**

* * *

**dancing-moonlight99, good guess! But that wouldn't make her blush, lol. Thanks for reviewing! :)**

**AgentChan, hahaha, well I hope that you enjoyed the chapters! Lol. And yep, close enough ;)**

**Satoberi, aww, lol, I know! They were due for some fun :) And most certainly! There's still more to come ;)**

**DoodleGreenQueen, oooh, that would have been fun! Lol.**

**P.S. Ellie, something like that! Hehe ;)**

**sarge1130, omg I knooooww! I just couldn't resist! If Vixilia had his hoodie, I decided that he needed an open jacket… hehe. Too tempting! ;) And yes, Vixie is certainly a troublemaker, lol. But Law can manage her ;) Thank you for reviewing! I hope that you enjoyed the new chapter :)**

**ZabuzasGirl, yep, thank you!**


End file.
